<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise me by Demonyom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136527">Promise me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonyom/pseuds/Demonyom'>Demonyom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Porn with Feelings, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Yes there's porn of both pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonyom/pseuds/Demonyom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth finds himself in a very dire situation after overusing his powers and he wakes up in 1184 (4 years in the Timeskip) with a severe case of  amnesia.</p><p>After not remembering a great deal of things about his life, the only thing he can do is push forward to Fhirdiad and find answers after a man and his daughter find him thrown on the snow over Faerghus.</p><p>The moon holds dark secrets...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The shape of the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to Angst Land. Nothing to say in this first chapter except that I hope you enjoy this. It's my first one ever so pls excuse my errors. I kept it short as the first chapter but as we go the they will get longer :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A drop of blood falls. Another one follows. Two, three, four, five… It's spilling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The floor beneath him is now a deep, dark pool of blood. It spreads, slowly. It seeps onto the floor cracks and it goes much deeper, further, into the darkest place, where the light doesn't reach, where the sound dies. But the earth remembers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many times are you going to do this, Byleth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, so there he was again, laying on the cold, green floor. This infinite, dark room with a green throne in the middle. It sat there, at the top of those decaying, neverending stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A God cannot die, but it gets consumed!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn’t even need to open his eyes to know that Sothis is right above his face, scolding him. This wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact that she was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sothis?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth almost jumps at her, desperate, like a lost child looking for its mother. But... the moment his arms reach her tiny body, just when he is so close to embracing her, she vanishes. What a sad face she was making. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course this is a dream, a nightmare. What else would it be. There was no way Sothis was back. Not after the last time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, a voice calls out to him, but where is it coming from? It’s so faint, so distant, yet… familiar. Who is it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth opens his eyes, the world around him is white. And it’s so cold. How odd. He’s freezing. Snow keeps falling from the sky, ceaselessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth finds himself laying on a sort of carriage full of wares and goods. A rough groan comes out of his dry mouth when he tries propping himself up, and suddenly, a child's screams fills the space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad!! He's alive! He's alive!!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Probably due to almost having a heart attack, the world becomes clearer in an instance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though there’s pain pulsating through every inch of his body, he immediately sits up and gives a good look at his surroundings. He was drowsy and his nerves were freezing, but it wouldn't hinder him. He was too used to being cautious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth finds himself in the back of a ramshackle carriage, travelling through a snowy path of endless tall trees. Not to say that one could hardly see anything further than 5 feet apart due to a horrifying blizzard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is something strange on his lap, a blue cape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fur on it is frizzy and the cape as a whole dirty, covered in blood. Even in its state of disarray, it stands out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This cape… is it his? It looks very familiar, but thinking about it makes his headache worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the carriage stops, and Byleth is brought back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes, there was someone there. That annoying child and someone else… her dad or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he looks at them, he can see the fear on their eyes. Somehow that’s not unusual, but it makes him… melancholic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I? What’s going on?” Byleth doesn’t hesitate to ask, completely clueless to his surroundings and situation overall. For some reason… chunks of his memories are gone. It feels like looking through a deep, dark abyss. His voice is coarse and dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What timeline is this, now? What year is it? How long has he been sleeping?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a terrifying thought. Being unsure of what he does or doesn’t remember, if it’s amnesia or simply having wandered through so many timelines has finally broken the little sense of time and space he has left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re goin to the capital of Faerghus, kid. Fhirdiad.” The old man speaks first, a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, as if protecting her in case anything happens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found ya on the snow, dead. Or so I thought. But well, you don’ seem very dead, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Faerghus… Fhirdiad… Those words ring a bell, but what is it? Where has he heard that before? Why does it hurt so much thinking about it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth runs a hand through his face, and only now realizes his left eye is gone. There is a patch on its place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… What’s going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dead. I think. I can’t remember anything.” He whinces at the thought, and that somehow makes the family relax their shoulders a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man looks pensive, eyes going to the scrunched cape on Byleth and back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t remember anythin’? Not even where you got that cape?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at the cape again, but for some reason he doesn’t understand it makes him feel sick. For what reason, he doesn’t know. There’s silver embroidery on it, depicting a symbol of some sort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaiddyd</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to know that he has said the name aloud to see that he expression on the man has changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right… Blaiddyd. The crest of Blaiddyd. The royal family’s crest. How come ya got that with you? Ya don’ look like a Blaiddyd, child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is making his headache worse. His head is going to split apart if this man keeps asking him questions whose answers he doesn’t know to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember anything… I’m sorry.” Byleth wasn’t one to feel things intensely, but all this situation along the freezing cold and his encroaching migraine was starting to be too much for him to handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m not gonna judge ya, kid, ever since the War started the country is gone decaying more and more. There’s bandits everywhere, looting every village they find. The countryside is not safe anymore. That’s why we’re goin to Fhirdiad. Me wife and house...they’re no more. I only have my daughter and what’s here left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both the man and his daughter look like they’re going to cry, but instead they hug closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something familiar about this scene, but Byleth cannot understand what. It is sad, and still… he can’t feel anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>War.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. That’s familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. What year is it? How far are we from Fhirdiad?” As if nothing was wrong, Byleth gets up and throws the cape on his shoulders, a bit big on his frame, but that just makes him warmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Year 1184, kid. If you’re thinkin of going by foot you wouldn’t last a day. Ye can come with us if you can help us get wood and food.” The man suddenly looks a bit guilty, but he returns to the driver’s seat, and the carriage resumes its travel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually picked you up because… you might be something related to the Blaiddyd family and they’d give me money or something… Forgive me, times are hard. You’d be more useful to us helping on the way there, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can understand that. It’s just a poor family devastated by the war, bandits and famine. The weather wasn’t helping, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at his hands, and he thinks of a flame. His hands suddenly create one, albeit weak, but it’s there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child screams in awe, and it startles Byleth to the point of almost extinguishing the flame. He now has both the child and the man looking at him again, this time not in fear but in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do magic and hunt if needed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is so tired right now, the cold has diminished visibly thanks to the cape and the flame. But night is approaching and he’s been summoning fire for far too long now, and in his condition, it gets worse rather quickly. He’s getting sleepy, very sleepy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child is next to Byleth, not touching him, but close enough to the flame to get warm. She’s been looking at his face sometimes, a blank face, no expression whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look sad, Mister. What’s your name?” The child suddenly speaks, and Byleth’s head tips up instantly. There he goes, fully awake again. Startled by a mere child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just tired. I’m Byleth.” He says that instead, and it sounds so monotone the child may think he’s a zombie, but that’s fine to him. He couldn’t care less about anything right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an… interesting name! I’m Flora.” The poor child tries to chat with Byleth, to no avail, but she doesn’t say anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The carriage stops for the night, and they gather to eat. Fortunately, they still have some food, although it’s frozen. Byleth has to make double the effort to keep up the flame since a real fireplace wouldn’t last in this weather, and to “cook” the food with fire alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The food does indeed taste terrible, but eating a hot meal after being so weak and not having eaten for who knows how long, it’s heaven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blizzard doesn’t stop, though. It’s driving Byleth mad at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flame at some point in the night disappears, Byleth is simply too tired. Everything turns black, as do his senses and everything around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Colorful shadows seem to be dancing beneath a starry night. The sight is pleasant, but when the black shadow takes a step into the scene, everything stops. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come with me. With me.” The red shadow approaches, and as if on cue, all the others start doing the same, chanting at the same time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s unbearable.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The black shadow weeps over a mountain of corpses, and it never stops. The more it cries, the more corpses there are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then again, red, blue, yellow, green shadows. They stretch their hands, and the blue one is taken. The other shadows do not seem happy, but they disappear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue shadow is warm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When the blue shadow snaps, everything turns red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The black shadow crawls onto his pile of corpses once again, and it weeps, and again all 4 shadows stretch their hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This time, there’s no hesitation. The black shadow takes the blue one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue shadow is warm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>STOP!” Byleth wakes up in a sweat, and he needs a long moment to understand that he was having a nightmare. Another nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening, Mister Byleth?” The child calls, drowsily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I must have awoken her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He simply shakes his head “Nothing. Go to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost daytime, and thankfully the blizzard has stopped. It’s snowing peacefully now. The area is fully visible but that also rises the possibility of bandits spotting them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth wakes again, the carriage is on its track again. The horse moves fairly better thanks to the current weather, but it will be a long road either way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will surely have enough time to think through and through about what’s happened to him and about his forgotten memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flora keeps trying to chat with Byleth, who isn’t talkative nor expressive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indulge her a bit, will ya? She’s gone through a lot. It will do good to you both. This silence is excruciating.” The old man turns around to look at Byleth with a pleading expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I like silence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods. They have saved his life, that’s the least he can do. But he is… not exactly good at words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about your hometown.” If Sothis could hear him now, she would probably facepalm and tug at his hair, calling him insensitive for reasons he doesn’t get fully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid’s smile suddenly drops after hearing that, and she’s silent for some part of the day. But she doesn’t give up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make the questions.” Flora announces with a decisive expression, but Byleth can’t answer many things, not because he doesn’t want but because he doesn’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s afternoon when they stop to let the horse rest. Byleth goes to hunt, leaving the pair resting and eating some stale bread on the carriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hunting… how to put it into words. Byleth knew a lot about it, fortunately he hasn’t forgotten about it, but he cannot remember who he did it with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about it… hurts. It hurts so much. But he has to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still has his dagger attached to his waist from when he woke up. It will be useful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, not many animals are to be found in this awful climate, and the reflection of the snow is enough to make him whince. But after some time of searching, something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something moving on the horizon between some trees. A small sized boar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s quick to catch it. His abilities don’t seem too hindered despite his weakened condition. The boar is heavy, though. It takes Byleth some time to bring it back to the carriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the boar being cooked properly, it tastes delicious. It brings memories back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a beautiful night it was. Byleth wasn’t having any problems with camping outside, unlike pretty much all the Blue Lions. They were used to being inside the safe walls of the Monastery, inside their safe homes and castles, surrounded by servants, so of course they didn’t like sleeping outside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, none of them hesitated to help with all the preparations required. Byleth would go with Dimitri and Ingrid to hunt for meat and look for berries. Mercedes and Dedue would prepare the food. Sylvain would do nothing but pester Felix and Annette, Flayn and Ashe would look for water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How calm and cozy the night was. Everyone around the fire was enjoying fine cooked steaks of meat and a hearty stew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But there was something wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the middle of the night, Byleth would look at the moon, and moments later, a soft hand would reach for his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take care of it, Professor. Do not worry about it.” A whisper was enough for his tense body to be quelled. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This calmness, this feeling… this prohibited feeling. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Dimitri?” The words slip from his tongue like honey, and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The tears of the goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth gets bored of the snow, that is, until it turns red. The moon makes another apparition and Byleth is at the verge of death.<br/>Dimitri appears! Rhea appears! Dragon time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW warnings for this chapter : There’s a bit of gruesome violence, death, gore, blood.</p><p>Oh my gosh hello!! I'm finally posting the second chapter and I'm going full drama!! Thank you so so much for liking the first chapter/prologue and leaving such nice comments, I appreciate it a lot lot lot ;;;; I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and that you enjoy it! I will probably be posting every Saturday night from now on!</p><p>(I swear the next one will be nicer and calmer to poor Byleth &lt;3)</p><p>Without further ado, tadadada, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Who is Dimitri?" The name sounds so foreign to his tongue, but at the same time, a wave of nostalgia invades him. It's both unknown and familiar, and he doesn't like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man, focused on the deliciously roasted boar, takes a moment to inspect Byleth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a rather common name around here, but something tells me ye're not looking for the common man." The man declares, and looking at the cape draped around Byleth's shoulders once again, he lets out a small sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dimitri somethin Blaiddyd… The actual King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, if I'm not wrong. I don't know, I've never seen him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King? Was he really looking for such a person? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded like the most improbable thing ever, but if he somehow had a cape with the royal crest on it on his possession, perhaps… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth needs to think more about it. His mess of a memory has been wrecking his nerves and patience, and it doesn't help that whenever he remembers something, his head hurts really bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, he focuses on the meal, the deliciously roasted boar. That makes his tummy happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child and her father seem to be enjoying it as well. They probably haven't had such a feast in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days go by, and it's as boring as it can get. The views never change, save the ruins and small houses dispersed on the snow. Sometimes there's trees, sometimes it's just a vast field with distant mountains on the horizon, but wherever they go, snow is always there. The white, cold snow never abandons them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, they see a village on the distance, but when they get closer to maybe buy food and resources, the village is just a shell of what it used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An abandoned, pillaged village. And it’s not only that village. Every village they see is in decay, burnt or covered by snow. The more they get close to the capital, the more villages they find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing of use to be found in any of them, and Flora and his father don't exactly look calm. Maybe these remind them of their own village, or perhaps there are still bandits hiding in there, waiting for just the moment to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s still people in some of the villages. But they’re afraid, they won’t even listen or talk to them. The emaciated villagers hide in fear, looking with wide, sunken eyes to the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation gets really tense and they know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't want to risk it, they're not in the best condition, so they stop wandering into villages and ruins. It could be their demise if they’re not careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, they do find other carriages on the path, people just like them, families, lone travelers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look sad and grumpy, no one wants to share words. No one wants to trust a stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's </span>
  <span>comprehensible</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't like talking, even less to someone he doesn't know. But of course this was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distrust, exhaustion, sickness. All this fear and sadness… this deep hatred, it’s comprehensible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's the consequences of war. Byleth doesn't blame anyone here, not even the bandits. Most of them are probably orphaned kids and poor people left with nothing but misery and famine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violence is a common occurrence. The stench of blood and decay fills the air. The land weeps… and it weeps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who’s to be happy in a war?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another snowstorm. It's going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold seeps into their clothes, into their skin,and it makes their bones hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is used to summoning fire by now, and it's much bigger and steadier than the one he did on the first day. As the days have been coming and going, he's had enough time to practice his long forgotten spells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knows he will have to remain awake until the storm passes, else they simply die of cold. And that sucks, because it drains his energy and it makes him sleepy, but he cannot sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flame burns vigorously, it gives them warmth and light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers return to their normal color, yet the frostbite doesn't disappear so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For reasons Byleth doesn't comprehend but has a vaguely idea of, his body was in perfect condition the moment he woke up. Now that he's out of his slumber, his body and senses have started working as they should again, and the frostbite makes its way onto his skin, and it hurts so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst are the blisters, but the chipped skin itches and bleeds. Especially, the lips. How maddening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it is what it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank the goddess Byleth knows healing spells. They would have died long ago if not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there… The storm won't let you see it, but Fhirdiad should be one or two days away now" The man announces, and it's perhaps the most wonderful thing Byleth has ever heard in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flora gets visibly excited, laugh and joy on her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles to Byleth, in yet another attempt to bring an expression out of him, and for once Byleth returns the tiniest of smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That feels like an accomplishment for Flora, her eyes open wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You smiled" she says, and she sounds genuinely surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Byleth hates something, it has to be children, annoying children. But he has warmed up to Flora. She's a good kid, and talking with her or the old man distracts him from scary, uncertain thoughts. It helps him, so he has learnt to appreciate the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't understand what's so surprising about him smiling, but if it makes the child happy, he will keep smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the wounds caused by the frostbite start getting too bothersome, Byleth uses healing spells to turn his skin to the way it was before. It's not perfect, but that's better than losing his fingers. He quickly heals his travelling companions as well, though they're better equipped for the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's almost midnight when the skies clear. Flora and his father have been sleeping for what feels like a lifetime to Byleth, who of course, is still awake with a warm flame floating over his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally stops, and he can feel the exhaustion and cold breeze wash over him at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth looks at the sky, he sees so many stars. The moon is full today, and for some reason it makes him really nostalgic. He wishes he could see the whole scenery with both eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sothis…) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a tear flows down his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? He's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> nostalgic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushes his eye with his cold finger, but the tears don’t stop. It’s weird, he’s crying silent tears. They don't feel like they belong to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he focuses enough, he can think of the green room, but it's too painful. It's so dark. So silent. Everything is on ruins… There's something in the middle. Something… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't want to look. He's not prepared for that. For a fact, he might never be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a walk will help with his intrusive thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, there's nothing different from what he has been looking at for the past days. Trees, snow, and more trees and more snow. Really diverse. The only visible change today is the moon, so full and so bright, making the snow shine so softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, he sits on a tree stump, softly kicking at the snow on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, and he focuses on the sounds of the nature. The chilly wind that makes the leaves of the trees and other plants dance softly, the wolves howling in the dead of the night...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of steps on the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth quickly gets on his feet, trying not to make a sound. At the best of his abilities, his eye scans the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for an arrow to fly at Byleth's direction, but his reflexes save him. It passes just an inch next to his head, and it hits the nearest tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, his hand goes to his hip, looking for a certain Sword, but there's nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More arrows come from several directions, and this time, although he skillfuly dodges some, two hit him. One on the leg and another one on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have em, chief"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls, and the pain starts spreading through his body. He can hear people talking and laughing in the distance, approaching. Just how many people are out there? That was too many arrows at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to do something, quick, but his mind goes completely blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is his mind going to sabotage him right now? Right now when he needs it the most? Really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperate to save his life, he crawls in the opposite direction of the steps. He hears the laughs getting closer, and the voices become clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have ye caught the other two idiots?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all. Flora and his father. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a child's screams break the silence of the night, and it makes Byleth so angry. So very angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is so desperate. The wounds caused by the arrows hurt like hell, and he’s so tired from summoning fire the whole day, but he’s not going to give up. He would never give up. He doesn’t want to make Sothis cry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lies on the ground, playing dead. He has his hand on his dagger, prepared to pounce. When the presumably bandits arrive to check on him, there is a gasp from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way… No way did we catch someone of the royal family!” After a silence, all of them laugh. Judging by the amount of voices, it’s minimum five people. Tch. This is going to be difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye! Quickly, he can’t be dead with these injuries, someone tie him up and bring him to the cart with the other two. We’re gonna get so rich!” As Byleth feels two of the bandits about to grab him, he spins on himself and with the speed of a demon the dagger sinks into the neck of one of the attackers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the blood gushes on the other one’s face, it blinds them, and Byleth takes the opportunity to end their life in a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other bandits freak out, and Byleth uses the bodies to stop a useless arrow and axe from hitting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Byleth had guessed, there were three remaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the general confusion, he slays the three down with ease, and when he realizes what he’s done... it petrifies him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pool of blood and gore lies beneath him. The white snow is now dyed in a shade of crimson, and it shines under the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he really do that all by himself? So easily, even when he clearly got the short end of the stick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth wants to throw up. Killing comes to him so easily… No hesitation, no fear in his eyes. Quick and effective. It’s... frightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is frightening because he’s not afraid of the sight or the gruesome stench of death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s afraid of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snap of a branch brings him back to reality, but it’s too late. He looks at his chest, and blood starts dripping from the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another arrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth falls to the ground, but this time he doesn’t get up. His ears ring and the corners of his eyes are getting dark. How could have he missed to check if there were others on the area. What a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth can’t breath. He thinks of Flora and his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you” His voice is deep, but weak. He hears distant voices approaching, but he doesn’t care anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes close, too tired to see the world. How ironic, he didn’t want to give up mere moments ago, but the world feels too heavy right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat. The floor starts rumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth breathes, and it somehow fills his lungs so much it couldn’t be possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pulse of energy spreads through his veins, and when he feels yet another heartbeat, this time it hurts. The income of energy is too powerful. It brings back the fire on his soul, but at the same time a wave of rage consumes him. He feels a surge of darkness and hatred within, and when he opens his eyes just to find the moon high above, looking at him, judging him, he snarls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not look at me like that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice that comes out is so deep and coarse. Is it really his?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s another heartbeat, and a stronger surge of anger pulsates through him. It makes him fall to his knees and scream in agony, and it’s in that moment when he sees his own hands, white and silver, nails long and tough. He’s covered in scales, and it makes him panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arrow hits him like a crumpled paper thrown at someone. It simply falls to the ground, and when Byleth notices it, he can see several people around him, all in disbelief at the unfolding scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another heartbeat, and he wants to resist it, but this time, it’s not only rage and darkness what wants to take him, it’s the memories… all of them, splashing him like freezing water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he understands. Everything. He lets the pain wash over him and take hold of every fiber of his being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth closes his eyes, he hears a roar so loud and yet so distant, it sings and calls to him, it tells him to sleep, and that’s what he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a really cold night in Fhirdiad. A lone man stands on a balcony at the highest tower of a castle. The cold is staggering, but it doesn’t affect him. A blue cape fits his body frame perfectly, the fur protecting his nape and shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind blows his golden hair, and it moves rather harshly. But oh, the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moonlight hits his pale face, and his eyes, blue as the clear skies yet filled of tempestuous seas, shine as diamonds in the dead of night. He’s been looking at the moon for a while now, determined, as if waiting for something, or rather someone, to appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As per usual, a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tall man with silver hair enters the room. His turquoise eyes fall on the man in the balcony, and he lets out a small sigh. He stands still for a while, simply observing him, a roll of paper tightened on his fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally decides to go to the blond man’s side, he slightly bows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty… A report has just arrived, and I’m afraid it’s of serious consequences”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times have I told you to call me Dimitri, Dedue…” He turns around to look at his best friend and adviser, and he lets out a small smile, before turning into a bitter sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else has that monster done now?” Dimitri takes the paper of Dedue’s hand, and after a quick look, the paper crumbles and shreds on his awfully strong hands, just like that, not even trying to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth, scattering the remainings of the paper over the floor, and he goes inside, giving a loud blow to the nearest table. Even though it should be impossible, the table completely breaks, and Dedue quickly goes to hold his defeated friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the Silver Maiden is now on the Empire’s hands… That’s great!” A hysterical laugh comes out of his mouth, but it ends in a painful whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take it back, Dimitri. The Kingdom won’t fall. As long as I’m alive, I won’t let you fall” His voice sounds detemined, but both of them know the situation is very different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my friend. I don’t think I would be here if it weren’t for you. But I don’t deserve your kindness…” Dimitri’s voice goes quiet, and he returns to the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes out his black, bloodstained glove, and when he looks at the dashing, platinum ring perfectly fitted on his finger, he gives it a soft kiss. The purple jewel shines beautiful under the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What good of a King would I be if I don’t even have the capacity of protecting a friend? I would never forgive myself for that. A King is not a King if he cannot protect his people”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue looks in awe at Dimitri, and he smiles and nods, bowing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We march tomorrow at Dawn, Dedue. Gather everyone capable of fighting, we cannot lose the fortress” He turns around to look at Dedue with determined, fiery eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue nods, and he’s about to leave the room, when suddenly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud roar fills the sky, it makes the floor rumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s heart skips a beat, knowing full well what this is. They both run to the balcony, and the sight unfolding gives them chills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white, winged beast rises to the sky, and it flies so high it eclipses the moon. A lone green shining eye can be seen in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It roars again, this time louder, and the ground shakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri and Dedue look at each other in pure disbelief, and they don’t even need to exchange words to know that they have to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri almost falls running down the stairs, his heart full of an excitement he hasn’t felt in a very long time. Adrenaline pulses through his veins like never before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman with beautiful, long green hair stands in a little, dark church. She looks at the moon through the rose window, her expression carrying the weight of a thousand years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with similar, dark green hair sits on one of the benches, reading a thick book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they hear the roar, the book falls to the ground, making a really loud sound. They both look at the white beast, and after a moment that feels like a lifetime, they run outside, where they find chaos. People scream and run everywhere, it’s difficult to even move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will go get Flayn, go with the King, I’ll meet you on the field soon enough” The man tells the green haired woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Seteth” She nods, and the crowd engulfs her out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You too, Rhea” Seteth purses his lips, running to the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea finally finds Dimitri and Dedue along a group of knights getting prepared for the incoming battle. A few of their companions are there too; Ashe, Annette and Felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no time for words, Dimitri nods when he sees Rhea, and they all get on their horses, going at full speed towards the dragon’s location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast has been roaring since the first moment, descending to the place it rose and causing chaos on the area.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing here, out of nowhere, now? Is that thing really him?” Felix hisses on his horse, sword ready on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s him, I’m absolutely sure it’s him… That’s the Professor, that dragon is Byleth. Whatever the reason, we can’t let it escape” Dimitri announces, and it’s enough to send chills down everyone’s spines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knows that name, absolutely everyone. The fearsome Ashen Demon, or as he has been called for the past years, the Great White Demon, named in opposition to his counterpart, The Inmaculate One, revered by everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember this very well, do not kill him, under any circumstances. The Archbishop and I will be at the lead at all times” Dimitri snarls so everyone can hear him, and his demands make no space for excuses or protesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving, the scarred beast takes flight again, just to look at the freshly arrived group of people, and he descends with no remorse, ready to unleash a flare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea, Annette and Felix rise their hands to the sky, making a magic barrier around the whole group, and it saves them from the flare, but not the hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horses disperse in pure fear, saving everyone from being squashed or shred by the dragon’s massive claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some people fall from their horses or directly jump from them, Dimitri along them, Areadbhar on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think we would meet again in this way… my beloved…” His words fall in a whisper at the last words, pain in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon roars, stretching his neck to all directions, unable to see anything on his left side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone surrounds the beast by all sides, throwing magic spells and other attacks at it, but never death blows. While the dragon is very aggressive, he also seems to be tired and already wounded. There’s blood oozing out of several parts of his body, arrows and swords nailed in between the scales of his tough skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks emaciated… We might very well have only one opportunity.” Dimitri can hear Rhea behind him, and he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri runs towards Byleth, attacking with the sacred lance. It makes the dragon scream, threatened by its presence, but it takes his whole attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for the pain, we’re here to save you, Byleth. You know there’s no other way to do this.” He smiles, and the dragon freezes in place for a second, sniffing and growling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pupil of his eye dilates for a second, but it’s not enough. He becomes aggressive again almost instantly, jaws and claws trying to get him, but Dimitri is stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of a sudden, two wyverns come flying to the scene, Seteth and Flayn at the backs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dimitri finally sees them, he takes a step back, going back at full force.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOW!” Dimitri screams, and at his command, long, heavy chains fall from the wyverns claws onto Byleth. Chains come from every side as well, and they render Byleth unable to move. He screeches in agony, desperately trying to break away from the chains. Annette nails the end of the chains with Crusher, her relic weapon, and with this, Byleth can’t move anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone seems to relax a bit at the sight, not being in inminent danger anymore, but they step aside just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth cries in pain, but decided not to give up, he releases a flare once more, pointed directly at Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step aside, don’t let your feelings get in the way, Dimitri! You know he won’t stop!” Rhea makes a barrier just in time, pushing Dimitri away. Her eyes shine with fury and power, now taking Byleth’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at Rhea from the ground, furrowing his brows in frustration, and he gets up, staying behind her for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take this time?” He whispers so only Rhea can hear him, but she gives him an uncertain look, shaking her head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Everyone, well done, take the horses and return to the city! Dedue, Seteth and Flayn, with me and the Archbishop” Dimitri takes a step back, shouting orders to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a long time before everyone goes away. Ones fascinated by the sight, stay longer than intended. Others, such as Ashe, Annette and a grumpy but worried Felix, refuse to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Byleth is our friend too. He was… our professor. We miss him. I don’t want to go back. I will stay and protect him. You need to be in the castle” Annette shakes her head vigorously, and so does Ashe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you need to rule, right, Boar? You can’t do it from here. The Kingdom is as bad as it is already” Felix clicks his tongue, irritated as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked much older than he was. All of them did. The war had truly taken a toll on anyone, and it wasn’t even in its worse moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... “ Dimitri looks guilty, giving glances to Byleth, who is still squirming under the chains, releasing flares that Rhea deflects or makes a barrier for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are right, Your Majesty. We will take care of it. And by we, I mean the Archbishop, Flayn and me. The rest, go home, now.” Seteth interrupts, and his expression doesn’t allow any reply other than yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn is at Rhea’s side, healing if necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have no other choice but to comply, and it takes Dimitri a very long moment before he finally spurs his horse, looking back at Byleth with so much eagerness. He smiles before turning his face away, finally, returning to Fhirdiad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The birds chirp calmly outside, the sun shining bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth wakes up, and the place he is in makes him think he’s in a dream. He’s lying on a huge canopy bed, covered in furs and a blue quilt. He’s so comfortable he wants to fall asleep again, but if it’s a dream, better not to waste it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this…?” He talks in a hoarse voice, almost in a whisper, and he props himself up, looking at himself. Despite the internal pain and tiredness he might be feelng, his wounds are all gone, and he’s wearing a clean, white robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinches his cheek, but he doesn’t wake up. This cannot be real, this has to be a dream, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks around, and the room is huge. He’s not cold anymore, but there’s a fireplace on the far end, so that might explain why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls and floor, made of marble, are adorned with decorative weapons and candle holders, fur carpets and bookshelves. There’s a divan in front of the fireplace, a bureau on the corner… There are so many things, Byleth is amazed. What is going on…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no one in the room except him, not that he can see, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up slowly, still drowsy and unsure if this is all real yet. He investigates the whole room, discovering new things at every glance he takes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door opens, and two individuals enter, sounding distraught in their talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me anything of this, Rhea?! Why did you agree, knowing full well the consequences?” Dimitri, now dressed in a more formal and comfortable attire, takes big steps behind Rhea, almost clashing with her when she suddenly stops, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both fall silent seeing the empty bed, and Byleth feels a cold shiver down his spine when their heads turn directly to him, staring as if they had just seen a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're awake" Both of them say at the same time, and they run towards him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just for clarification, Byleth and Dimitri are not wearing the same cape! (in case there was a confusion, which I’m sure there is). Byleth is wearing a similar one but it’s not the exact one Dimitri is actually wearing. Also yes, Dimitri has both eyes here, Byleth doesn't. You’ll know why in the future ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The dragon's cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth awakes to a dream like place, but is it a good dream, or a bad dream?<br/>The wounds are gone, or so he thinks... The truth becomes unbelievable.<br/>A noisy group meets Byleth and Byleth recognizes some individuals!</p><p>...What happened to Byleth's hair?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well!! This got a bit... long, almost 6k... I was planning to add more but I'll leave it for the next one.<br/>I hope you like this one and thank you everyone for the support ;;<br/>This one hurts a tiny bit but it's more emotional than anything &lt; / 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Rhea and Dimitri come bursting through the door and they spot the confused Byleth in the middle of the room, Byleth finally gets convinced that this is very much real and not one of his weird deams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These two very adorned people run towards him, and he steps back in confusion, only to end cornered against a big wardrobe. Rhea and Dimitri are already standing on his personal space, almost hovering over him, but when they see that Byleth is obviously uncomfortable, they step back a bit, looking both concerned and confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth… You don't know how much we have missed you. How are you feeling?” Rhea speaks, and she does it so tenderly, a big smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tries not to make any weird expression. These people seem to know him but truthfully he has no idea of who they are nor what they want from him, much less after waking in such a place. It's probably his gone memories again… they came to him in a second earlier, but they're gone again, like dust scattered over the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… am fine. Where am I?” He lies, and his answer only makes the two even more confused. He wants to hide under a rock right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're in the castle of Fhirdiad, in Faerghus… You're safe now, the full moon has long passed” Dimitri says with a smile, but he looks rather concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have… missed you so much… All this time, thinking you were…” He doesn't finish his sentence, but Byleth can see the relief and eagerness in his eyes, looking at him as if he was staring into his very soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's something inexplicable about this person, something that makes Byleth feel safe, but he cannot remember anything. It hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He averts his eyes, unable to bear this odd feeling in his chest anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he remembers about Flora and his father, and he quickly looks at them, a restless look in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are Flora and his father? What happened with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri and Rhea look perplexed, not understanding a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A man and a little child, they were with me, but the bandits… what happened with the bandits? I'm sure they killed me?” He gestures, but the more he says, the less he understands, and he looks at his chest, fully healed under the clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's panicking now, nothing makes sense. Did they save him from the bandits?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Dimitri look at each other with somber expressions, the first one getting in front of Byleth, serious now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Byleth, do you know what happened? Do you know who we are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so they have noticed. Well, he is as confused as they are, if not more. Of course they would notice. He slightly winces at the question, unable to hide it any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the nearest window, turning his back to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry… You seem to know much about me. Truth is I don't remember anything, I don't know who you are nor what is going on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room seems to go cold, he can't see their expressions, but perhaps that's for the best. He feels guilty for some reason. He definitely knows these people, but it's as everything else, he can't quite put the finger on why or from what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a very long moment that feels like hours, he feels someone get close to him, probably the blond man, judging by the sounds he makes, but he ends up stepping back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other one does it instead, and he feels a soft hand reaching for his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's fine. It's okay, Byleth. We will find a way to recover your memories. Rest a bit longer, you are still not in good shape. You'll be safe here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugs the hand off, turning around to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't talk to me in that tone” His expression looks rather menacing, but he quickly notices what he’s said, looking at Rhea with an apologetic face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that” Byleth steps back once again, and he can clearly see the expressions they have plastered on their faces now. Sadness, guilt, they're clearly at a loss for words, but it's not his fault, right? Why are his memories gone? He would like to know that as much as they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is right. You should rest for now. The rest can come later. Please, understand… you have been missing for four years, my apologies if we come off as intrusive, we're just worried” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, making a solemn expression, bows slightly, and Byleth can feel time slowing down when he does. There's just something about him, something that he really wants to know about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Dimitri step back, going towards the door at last, but Byleth stops them midtrack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You haven't told me your names yet. I would like to know who saved me from those bandits”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turn around, looking back at him from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Dimitri. The one by my side is called Rhea” Dimitri gestures, and before he completely closes the door, he opens his mouth again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are the people you're looking for named, again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Byleth has the time to process those two names, especially shocked at the “Dimitri”, he blinks, and he rapidly describes Flora and his father, trying to be as precise as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll see what I can do” Dimitri whispers, finally closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It suddenly gets quiet, too quiet for Byleth's liking. Despite the anxiety this conversation spiked, it was much better than being left alone with his thoughts now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New thoughts, of uncertainty and confusion, and especially… their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn't he looking for a Dimitri? Dimitri something Blayddid…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought occurs to him, and he quickly scans the room, looking for something. He finds it quickly, for it's on the bed’s headboard. A beautiful, silver headboard, depicting the crest of Blayddid in the middle with a beautiful lion on each side. It's very ornamented and big, it must have cost a fortune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what he's interested is in the crest. It's the same one he had on his cape, which by the way, is nowhere to be seen, and so are his clothes. They must have taken them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks through the curtained, long windows, and after not long he can see Dimitri going down the main stone stairs that lead in and out of the castle. There's a small group of 6 or 7 people at the end of the stairs, waiting for Dimitri, and they talk for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at the windows as he talks, and Byleth rapidly steps back, letting go of the curtain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Have they seen me…?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a bit bad for spying, even if he obviously can't hear a thing, but he's too curious, this is not any usual situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, and he looks at himself. How weird, this is too calm. Moments ago he was in the coldest and rawest place ever, about to die, and somehow he's now in this warm room, probably the best one in the whole city, if not the country, clean and out of danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at the inviting bed, whispering him to come back, but he stops midway after seeing a tall mirror in between the wardrobes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets close, taking a good look at himself. His hair is long, almost reaching his hips, and it's white as snow. Was it like this, before? For sure he had noticed when he first woke up from his slumber, and the hair helped keeping him warm, but now that he can see it in a mirror...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face, too, is quite pale, and his cheeks, sunken. He's rather thin, but that's to be expected after eating so poorly these past days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he gets really close to the mirror, he can see the faint scars that go through his skin. The face, the neck, the chest… every scar tells a story he can't recall, but he's especially interested in the one on his left eye. He touches the eyelid, softly, now bare with no patch, and he can't feel any visible scar. But when he opens it, the eye is totally blind. His iris and pupil are dull, almost a shade of gray. It's kind of broken, as if someone or something had slashed it long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight disgusts him, so he closes it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth finally lies in bed again, but it feels weird… isn't this supposed to be the King’s bed? It pretty much looks like it, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed is so soft and comfortable, it smells of lavender and chamomile. He starts thinking of how hungry he is and what on earth could have happened when he fell unconscious, but his mind starts getting heavy, and sleep takes him before he knows it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A drip falls to the black floor, and it reverberates through the whole place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The waves created by several drips wake him. He opens his eyes, and everything is black. The “floor” is covered in what seems like water, but he's lying on it as if it were solid ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can see his reflection on the water, and it moves when he gets up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man stands several feet away from him, sitting on the floor, defeated. He's wearing Byleth's usual clothes, but his hair is much shorter and a dark shade of green.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth gets close to this similar version of himself, and when he's close enough, he notices he's crying, although no sound is made.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before he can even say anything, the man wipes his tears and gets up, but he's turned away from Byleth, so he can't see his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's the point of living if he's not here?” A monotone voice comes out of the man, and it echoes in the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth doesn't understand the question, but he doesn't even have time to answer, for the same monotone voice speaks from behind, now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the point of loving if he's not here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When he turns around, the man is looking at him with a somber expression. His blue eyes denote nothing at all. They're empty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don't understand… This is pointless”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man turns around, and he walks off into the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait!” Byleth runs after him, and when he's about to get him, the water suddenly breaks, making him fall into this black, void like substance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something pulls at his feet and legs from below, and he starts sinking, unable to breath anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He struggles, trying to free himself from the endless hands tugging at him, but to no avail. His lungs are starting to hurt, he's drowning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's whispers from every direction, calling his name, speaking of death and revenge. One voice stands out from the rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth opens his eyes, he finds himself breathing hard and sweating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's back to the giant marbled room, but it's dark now. There's a hand softly gripping his arm, but it quickly withdraws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were having a nightmare, it's okay, they're not real...” A deep voice tells him in a whisper, and when he turns his head to see whom it belongs to, he finds Dimitri sitting on the bed next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth can barely see at night, much less with one eye, but he can discern the sadness and worry in Dimitri's face. He's still wearing that stupidly complicated clothing from before, but he seems really tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to speak, say something, whatever, but instead they just stare at each other in the dim light of the moon peeking through the curtains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing becomes calm soon enough, but he feels restless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Don't lie this time” Seeing that Byleth doesn't close his eyes again, the blond finally speaks, in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so he knew he had been lying earlier. Well, of course, he seems to know more about Byleth than he does himself. It's pointless to hide anything anymore, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth sits up on the bed, and he rubs his face, grimacing at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is so confusing… I don't understand anything. Thinking about it hurts” He looks down at his hands, limp on the furs over his lap. He feels so weak and fragile right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at his hands too, he looks thoughtful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this might sound vexing, but just how much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at his eyes, and he thinks long and hard, wincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't push yourself too hard, please, we can talk about it in another moment. You should keep resting, anyway. It's late”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I don't want to sleep. I can't” Byleth slightly shakes his head, and he grabs Dimitri's arm before he gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks really nervous for a second, as if he wasn't expecting that, but he sits again, paying full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth draws the hand away, thinking he might be uncomfortable to the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's like... a big black hole in my mind. The occasional voices and faces, they're all blurry… Sometimes I remember or dream things, but I forget again, for the most part”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth closes his eyes after a moment, opening his mouth again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I close my eyes, I can see trees. Green trees and a house. A big castle in the mountains… a green… room…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his words fall silent at the end, everything slowly gets blurry and distorsionates into nothingness, as several flashbacks appear in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts, it hurts so bad. There's red everywhere, his ears ring and he can hear a scream so loud he thinks he's going to die. The sound of tears and metal clicking, the flesh being torn apart, it's unbearable. He cannot move at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's nothing but pain and crimson in this green room, so different to the one he's used to. This one has a ceiling, there's tall stones all over the place. It's all blurry, but there's someone next to him, crying out his name. He doesn't know who this person is, but they're covered in red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all happens so fast and so slow at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth returns to reality, he's back in the giant room, on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's shaking him from the shoulders, a panicked expression in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're so close he can see his clear, blue eyes in detail. He can see his reflection on them, and he looks so sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's shaking him so much he's starting to get dizzy. He blinks several times, grabbing his arms to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop… Please” Byleth struggles to pronounce, and Dimitri stops immediately, apologizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's eyes go wide, and suddenly, Byleth finds himself in a tight embrace. He can feel the other shaking, ever so slightly. He's so warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank the goddess… You went limp all of a sudden, I thought you were…” Almost in a broken whisper, the blond answers his wordless question, guilt in his voice. He sounds as if he's about to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't know how to react at all. He stays there, stiff, not knowing if to move or not. That memory was painful, too painful, but it's already fading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...What even was that, anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine… I'm still here” It sounds more like a question rather than an affirmation, and that's not enough to quell Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slightly pulls back, looking directly into his green eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> still here. I won't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> take you away, not again. I will fight Death if necessary” Dimitri's voice sounds awfully deep at the moment, his eyes hiding something dark and tormenting. It gives Byleth chills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still can't grasp the feeling this man gives him, but he can clearly see the pain and the rage in his eyes. For what reason, he doesn't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow falls heavy again. It's a windy day in Fhirdiad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of fabric and clinking metal wakes Byleth up. He's always been a light sleeper. At least that he knows, and very well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes, it's daytime. The dull light from the snowy sky hits the curtains first, so it doesn't bother him excessively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is next to the wardrobes, presumably getting ready for the day. He has his back turned to Byleth, and his giant cape covers him from neck to ankles, so he can barely see anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon looking at him, Byleth thinks about the events from yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slept for the majority of the day, but thoughts about talking with Dimitri and that Rhea woman appear on his mind. And then at night… That awful memory, almost forgotten again, but he knows what he felt. Dimitri told him to sleep again, and that's what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks like the only thing Byleth does nowadays is sleep, and he's getting a bit tired of it, frankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat is so dry and coarse. He's so thirsty and hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I'm sorry. Have I woken you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is so lost in thoughts it takes him a bit to realize Dimitri is looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? No. Where are you going?” He squints, dragging his voice as he speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to worry about that. But more importantly, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This question was starting to get repetitive, but it's obvious why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving… I need water. But other than that, I refuse to sleep anymore, I'm fine” He sits up, decisive. If he sleeps more he's really going to go insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks upset all of a sudden. He strides to a water basin in the corner of the room, bringing him a big cup of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are. My apologies. I will send someone to bring you a meal as soon as possible” Did he just ignore the last part of what Byleth said?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gulps down the water as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. His throat appreciates it greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I can go get it myself, I don't want to abuse of your hospitality so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shakes his head, serious. He's going to say something, but there's a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both look at the door at the same time, and Dimitri goes to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you all doing here?! I told you he-” Dimitri is again covering whoever's at the other side of the door with his big frame and cape, so Byleth can barely see who's there. He gets interrupted mid phrase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon, Dimitri, you can’t simply ask us to come like this in the middle of the war and not let us see our dear professor!” A tall ginger seems to be sulking, but he's as tall as Dimitri, so he can look inside with no problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!! Professor! It's me, Sylvain!” He waves with one hand, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gives him a weird look, thinking this person might be insane. What's with that attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone seems to punch or stomp on the Sylvain person because he suddenly winces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I couldn't stop them.” Another very tall man apologizes, bowing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs. There's more voices making a ruckus, and Byleth can't understand them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Five minutes, but not more. The knights are waiting for us to go” Dimitri gives them a condescending look, moving aside so everyone can come in. He folds his arms on his chest, giving Byleth an apologetic face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, several people come rushing inside, Sylvain one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor! Professor! We have missed you so much...” A short, ginger girl weeps, clearly excited to see Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Professor… How long have we been waiting… I thought this day would never come” A blonde girl smiles. She looks so sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor! We were all so worried about you” A silver haired boy expresses, worry in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks genuinely distraught. There's too many people asking things at the same time. He looks at them all without saying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can't you see he's obviously scared? You'll just make things worse.” Another blonde girl speaks, and he gives Byleth an apologetic face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please… Be careful, everyone” Dimitri sighs from the door, upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why is his hair white?” A grumpy person finally comes into the room, and he gives Dimiri a glance, furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth almost doesn't hear them due to all the others talking loud, but Dimitri looks sour all of a sudden, telling the blue haired boy something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isn't that Felix?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth stares at Felix, and all the others give him a look as well. Felix notices, and he looks at everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix. I know you… I remember you. We used to fight together”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is so surprised his jaw drops. He looks back and forth to Byleth and Felix, who is thunderstruck as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey! This is not fair. Please say you remember us as well, Professor!” Sylvain gets closer, and he points at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at all of them. He stares at their faces, one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid… This one rings a bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… I think I remember you. Ingrid, right? Your father tried to… marry you to someone sketchy, I remember, now” Byleth looks pensive, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid gets a bit strained at those words, but she nods, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well, yes… I'm so glad you remember me, Professor”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the others are hopeful, but sadly, Byleth doesn't remember. When it's Sylvain’s turn, Byleth opens his mouth, and the ginger's eyes light up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know if I really want to remember you, but speaking frankly, I don't know you. I'm sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain looks crushed, and Byleth can't tell if he's faking it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww...That hurt. That really hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks past Felix, and he can see the tall man with silver hair. He looks so solemn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has it at the tip of the tongue, but somehow, remembering about this one especifically makes his brain hurt, like with Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De…. De…” Byleth winces, trying to get his name. Dimitri gets a bit worried, seeing Byleth is pushing himself too hard. But the big, tall man smiles, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dedue. That's my name” He speaks, and something clicks in Byleth's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dedue. Yes. I remember cooking and watering the plants with you. But… It's hard remembering more, I'm sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dedue has the sweetest smile. He slightly shakes his head. “That's enough for me. I remember those times fondly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remembering about them makes Byleth smile. Those really were fond moments. He loves Dedue’s food. Ah. Thinking about food makes his stomach rumble, and he looks a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Professor! Are you hungry? I will prepare you the sweetest pastries when we get back!” A soft voice comes from the blonde lady, and that makes Byleth even hungrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they don't stop talking about food soon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri finally steps forward, waving his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, guys, that's enough. You can all talk with the Professor later, he needs to rest. We have to go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really doesn't, but fine. Trying to remember so much about these individuals has given him a bit of a headache. Why are they so obssessed with calling him Professor, anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, okay…” The short ginger lady says, and she looks quite sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the others make similar expressions and sounds, and they start abandoning the room. Dimitri is the last one to go. He doesn't say anything, but he smiles before closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gets the tastiest meal he's ever had. As much as he didn't want Dimitri to have the food delivered to the room, it happens, and Byleth feels a bit bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really doesn't want to abuse the hospitality he's being given for no reason. Being there on the King's quarters, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed feels bad enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will have to make up for it, somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth finishes eating, he decides he's had enough of this room. He might get in trouble for going out but he really doesn't need any more rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, his clothes are nowhere to be seen, and he's still wearing that white, thin robe. He's going to freeze outside like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...There's no other choice but to look into the wardrobes. Byleth feels like he's looking into Dimitri's personal items. He really doesn't want to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the clothes are neatly hanged and folded. Even touching them feels wrong. All of the clothes are beautiful and decorated. These are probably very expensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he can't do it, he cannot do this. It's not correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Byleth is about to close the wardrobe’s doors, someone opens the door to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth has never closed some doors so fast in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around just to see a man he's never seen before on the door. A middle aged man, green hair, green eyes and a beard. He's wearing dark, blue clothes and a cape with fur over the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, I was just looking for my clothes” Byleth quickly says, awkwardly standing in front of the wardrobe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looks so shocked. Byleth thinks he's in trouble, but suddenly he smiles softly, relaxing his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm afraid you won't find them, there. They were sent to be cleaned, but the fabric was mostly rotten…” He looks really pensive, as if he was thinking about something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, crap. He's probably going to lose his clothes. Not that he's too attached to them, but now they're probably going to give him new ones, and that's something else to feel bad about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. Can I ask you something?” The man looks at Byleth again, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gets weird vibes from this dude, but he doesn't look like he has bad intentions. Is he someone he knew in his past?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure… Could I know your name, first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my apologies. Of course, my name is Seteth. I'm guessing you don't remember me. We used to talk in the past. I'm glad to see you again” He sounds nostalgic, but his posture and way of talking is awfully straight, solemn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth, huh? Seteth… No, it doesn't ring any bell. A shame. He must see Byleth's blank expression, because he keeps talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the question. What were you doing before we found you? How did you end up in Faerghus?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Right. How did he end up there? Of course he doesn't know a thing of what he's been doing all these years. The old man said they found Byleth thrown over the snow, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tells Seteth about how he woke up in that carriage with Flora and his dad, what the old man said and everything related to the bandits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” He ponders, a hand on his chin. It's barely perceivable, but Seteth’s eyes slightly widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you know something” Byleth squints. He's tired of people knowing more about him than he does himself. Everyone treats him like a lost child and he hates that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth chuckles, closing his eyes for a moment. “I know many things. But I have an idea of what you have been doing for the past years. You have been sleeping for four years, Byleth”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeping for four years? For real? What's this old lettuce-head talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not human, Byleth. You can transform into a dragon. In fact, the last time everyone saw you was as a dragon. You must have been severely wounded to end up in such a slumber…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incredule face of Byleth turns into surprise and confusion. What? A dragon? He needs a really long moment to process this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wait. When the bandits struck him down. He remembers the heartbeats, the waves of pain through his body. His arms full of white scales, his nails becoming claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Maybe Seteth’s not so crazy, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and you suddenly disappeared” Looks like Seteth’s been speaking for a while now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, what?” Byleth shakes his head, looking at him again. He hasn't understood a thing of what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth sighs, folding his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that's too much information for you. You should rest a bit more”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, not him too. Why is everyone so adamant about him needing rest?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth turns around, going for the doorknob. No. He's not going anywhere. Byleth doesn't want to be locked in this room until </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> decides he finally doesn't need more rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs towards him, grabbing the arm on the doorknob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Stop that. Didn't you just say I’ve been sleeping for four years? I think that's enough rest. I'm perfectly fine.” His voice denotes no emotion, but his eye doesn't lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth doesn't move, but he looks at Byleth with a concerned face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That's precisely why you need to rest. You're weak, not to mention you almost die barely a week ago”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth’s words hit Byleth like a brick. A… week? Byleth is genuinely distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, a week ago? I have been sleeping for a week and you think that's not enough?” He looses the grip on his arm, incredulous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth turns to Byleth, looking into his lone eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven't exactly been… sleeping the whole time. You were in your dragon form for almost five days, and your rampage wouldn't stop for a single moment”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth slowly shakes his head, taking several steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it's hard to believe but… Please, trust in me. Don't take this as being locked in a room for the sake of it… It's for your health”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth can only hear his voice, the door opening and closing, and silence falls back into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather is awful, but that's what makes it perfect. It's now or never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I thought. Arianrhod is too big for them, for now. The imperial soldiers aren't used to the cold of Faerghus” Dimitri is hiding behind some trees, looking at the giant City Fortress, Arianrhod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think we can take it back after losing it mere days ago?” Felix waves his hands, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are all here, now. And he… he is here, too. I won't let the Empire get away with this anymore. If we lose the Silver Maiden, we lose the war” The detemination in Dimitri's voice speaks volumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's true. We must move before the Empire sends reinforcements. Looks like they're a bit lost on the snow” Sylvain steps forward, a hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashe looks pensive, eyes on the fortress. He looks a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the reports are correct… Count Rowe and all his soldiers are still in there. They won't be as lost. We must tread carefully” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That just means I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. I will make sure that traitor dies” The voice of Dimitri gets really, really deep. He can't contain the rage he's feeling right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A traitor doesn't deserve nothing but death. Anyone who gets involved with that witch must die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can see the faces of everyone getting concerned. Felix gets visibly disgusted and goes away. But Dimitri doesn't care, they don't... understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just need to be fast. If we use the weather to our advantage, the enemies won't even know we're there until it's too late” Of course Dedue always speaks when necessary, it calms Dimitri, it brings him back to reality. What would he do without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes. Let's go over the plan again” Dimitri waves his hand, and they go back to where they have camped along the other soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night has fallen, and the snow falls peacefully. It makes no sound, but it's there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri opens the door to his quarters. He's so tired, both mentally and physically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns his brows. Byleth is nowhere to be seen. He almost has a heart attack until he notices that the door to the balcony is open. He finally sees Byleth there, covered in furs and looking at the scenery below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The views are nice, don't you agree?” Dimitri goes outside, reclining his arms on the stone railing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head to see Byleth, who is staring blankly into the distance. Dimitri's heart breaks a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth blinks softly, and he looks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I hurt anyone while I was a dragon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. He knows. He will have to talk with Rhea and Seteth tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… Yes. But it's not your fault, don't torment yourself over this, please” Dimitri frowns a bit, starting to worry that this will be too much for Byleth to handle. He's not prepared to know this stuff yet. He looked so weak… A shell of who he was before. But he's here, alive, and that’s all that matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth's expression doesn't change, but he doesn't say anything. He just looks back at the quiet city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come inside, you'll catch a cold here" Dimitri speaks softly, lending him a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at the hand for a moment, but he ignores it. He averts him, going straight to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri stares at him for a long moment. He feels so crushed, so sad. He doesn't want to see his… loved one like this. The day was as tough as it was already. He really needs to talk with Rhea about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes back inside as well, closing behind him. When he gets to the wardrobes, he starts getting the armor out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, the cape, then, the gauntlets. He goes from top to bottom, unbuckling the several belts that tie everything together. His body feels really heavy, everything hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri knows he's pretty battered, but these bruises are nothing. Mercedes took care of the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow stands at the corner of his vision. He pays it no mind, it's not real. He carefully leaves the armor in its place, trying not to make any loud sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't move, but Dimitri knows he's awake. He looks at him from afar, and he thinks of better, younger times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes him smile. How unbelievable, after all these years… It still doesn't feel real. He fears of waking up and seeing it was all a dream. It wouldn't be the first time it happens, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, changing into more comfortable clothes, some pants and a loose shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The divan is his new bed until Byleth feels better. He throws some wood into the fireplace, making it crack loud, and he finally lies on the divan, a blanket over him and some pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri stares at the shadows dancing on the ceiling. He doesn't feel good, even after winning that bloody battle. It's just more corpses to his endless count. And now Byleth looks really depressed and he can't do anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, but as always, he cannot sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The blood of his enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth struggles to cope with his nightmares, too real to seem only dreams, but he finally sees the outside world, and two very dear people come back! A fight is declared and Dimitri definitely needs some chamomile tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh. This chapter is a bit weird!! It's long but at the same time it's short. I've had the busiest week ever but I didn't want to leave this empty this week so here's a "tiny but very detailed of events" chapter. I hope you like it nonetheless, sorry about that ;o;<br/>Next week's chapter will be juicy... Very.</p>
<p>(I'm sorry it's taking me so long to reply to comments, I read them all and appreciate it greatly!!! I will reply very soon)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The white snow gets tainted of crimson. With every jaw snapping red splashes through the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It consumes everything, everyone. Nothing can stop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red spreads and spreads… in every way, in every direction. People run away, scared for their lives, but it's useless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They can fight it but not escape it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How many have been lost to it already? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth clenches his clothes as flashes and blurry images of a white beast pass through his chaotic mind. The beast snaps its jaws, and red spills to the white floor. Sometimes the beast devours, other times the beast simply kills its preys, but nothing satiates its rage. Nothing is enough to quench its hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel the taste of blood in his mouth. There's nothing in there, but he can feel it, and it makes him feel awfully nauseous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth has to stop the urge to throw up. He feels really tired all of a sudden. Every time he closes his eyes he can see the same, gruesome images, and the night doesn't seem to advance. He just wants to sleep peacefully so he can't see the red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How ironic, the moment he desperately wants to sleep and he cannot. It makes him want to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond doesn't move from where he is, albeit Byleth can't see him from there, so he doesn't know if he's sleeping or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably apologize later. Dimitri was just trying to help earlier, but that was too much. Ever since he woke up, everything's been too much… perhaps it would have been better if he had kept sleeping on the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The birds chirp outside, happy to finally see a clear, sunny day. It's warmer, but that also means the sunlight gets bothersome for the sore, morning eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth refuses to see the sun, it's too bright and he hasn't slept a bit. Not even the curtains are enough for his taste, so he pulls an arm over his face, his eye looking at the opposite direction of the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there's a soft knock at the door. Byleth is about to get up when Dimitri comes rushing to the door, looking rather sleepy, or tired. Maybe it's both. Byleth isn't sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri opens the door just a little, and Byleth can hear someone on the other side. They speak in a hush, so he can't understand what they're saying, but Dimitri looks pensive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Being King looks bothersome...)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thinks absentmindedly, looking at Dimitri as he talks with whoever there is on the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's curious, but it doesn't matter. It's probably royal stuff he shouldn't even know about. He still doesn't even know why he's being looked after with such care or whatever he is doing there. Is he so important that the King himself has to give his own bed to Byleth? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, nothing comes to mind. His memories refuse to come back. Maybe if he talked with the ones he remembers…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes, and Byleth is brought back to reality. He sees Dimitri getting close, carrying a wooden chest with him. It's not very noticeable, but he looks pale and bruised under the loose shirt he's wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Byleth speaks before Dimitri can first, genuinely worried for the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks astonished for a second, not expecting that question for him, but his expression soothes almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be better. But don't worry about me, it's just some bruises” His lips curve slightly into a tiny smile. It makes him look younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?” Dimitri sits on the edge of the bed, leaving the chest next to him. He looks at Byleth with a worried expression, probably having noticed the tiredness in Byleth's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sits up on the bed, and he takes a good look at Dimitri, clearly seeing the dark bags under his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just a bit tired… What is that?” He gestures at the chest, and Dimitri gives him a tiny smile. He looks a bit nervous, observing Byleth with worry all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have both good and bad news. I'll start with the bad ones. Your clothes were irreparable, the fabric was mostly rotten… so they had to be thrown out. But I've asked the tailors to make new ones. Mercedes saved the cape… I'm surprised you still had it with you” His expression softens when he mentions the cape, opening the chest afterwards so Byleth can see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s jaw drops. There's several items inside the chest, all neatly folded. He glances back to Dimitri and the chest several times, not believing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri nods, as if giving him permission to take the things out from the chest, and Byleth grabs each piece, carefully, scared to touch something so expensively looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's various pieces of black, sleek armor for one arm. A black and golden robe very similar to the one he had before, but this one has a big, golden collar. A fur sash attached to the blue cape, now clean and fixed. Some black pants, boots, and a bunch of other white and golden cloth pieces that go attached somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything looks so expensive, Byleth's first impression is of guilt. He can't accept all this. It probably costs more than what he could gain in a lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Why? I can't accept this, you keep giving me things that I cannot pay...” Byleth frowns his brows, looking at Dimitri with a worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please accept it, it's a gift. You don't owe me anything” Dimitri shakes his head, getting up from the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still haven't thanked you for everything you've done, even if I don't know much… Thank you, Dimitri” Byleth smiles, and for a long moment Dimitri looks like a statue, gazing at Byleth with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your smile is mesmerizing” Dimitri whispers, but Byleth can't hear it well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, truly looking at Byleth now. “The good news… The knights have found who you were looking for. The two of them. They're safe inside Fhirdiad’s walls now”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flora and his father. They're alive. Byleth's eye widens, getting up from the bed at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to see them, please” Byleth looks up at Dimitri, who is standing in front of him. He looks so tall all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks down at him, an upset expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not tell me to rest, I need to see them, I will, even if it's the last thing I do” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks into his eye, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… gave you the clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a reason, but… “ He folds his arms over his chest, not finishing the sentence. He looks as if he's inspecting Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Dimitri probably knows he’s in bad shape, he must have the darkest eyebags, looking worse than yesterday, even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I will, only if you promise me something” He continues, pondering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do anything. I don't want to be trapped in here forever” He purses his lips, sitting on the bed again. He doesn't want to be left alone with his thoughts in this perfect room. It's unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri makes the saddest face, clearly panicking a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, this is not… You're not trapped, this is not a prison. I would never do that… I'm so sorry it's making you feel this way.” He kneels to Byleth's level, looking at his somber face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth says nothing, looking at a side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks miserable, but he finally opens his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Promise me you won't go outside the castle alone, for a week or two. And never at night. That's all I'm asking. You can go anywhere you want, but inside the castle. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. That's actually not so bad. Byleth's shoulders relax a bit, finally looking back at Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, looking a bit surprised. “That's… alright. I promise I won't go outside alone, okay”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Considering how big the castle looks, that's not so bad. Byleth wants to know why, though. Why not outside the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri closes his eyes, sighing. His whole body seems to relax at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just until you're stronger. You could get lost outside with so many people around. Some of them are not good people, and maybe there's even Imperial spies… We're at war, no one goes outside without a pair of eyes in every direction” Dimitri gets up, getting close to the window. He puts a hand on the glass, looking down at the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes, the war… Byleth hasn't had time to think about the war too much. He doesn't really know what's going on, but it looks pretty bad. Remembering about the abandoned and pillaged villages on the snow gives him a vague idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gets up and looks at the pile of clothes and accessories, unsure of where to start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decides on the pants, taking out the white robe out he's wearing and taking the black one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri turns around to say something but he almost trips when he sees Byleth half naked, drowning a loud gasp and silently moving to the end of the room where the fireplace is, his back completely turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't pay too much attention to it. Is he okay, though? What's wrong? Didn't he do the same when Byleth was in the same room? It's Dimitri's quarters, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After three or four solid minutes of trying to put all the clothes on, Byleth gets tired. He looks at the remaining pieces of armor, clothes and accessories on the bed, trying to decipher where they go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's pissing him off a bit. But from what he has on, it seems to fit quite well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's just a bit bigger for his size, but nothing falls or feels uncomfortable. Quite the contrary, the fabric is soft and warm, and the armor doesn't hurt anywhere. Even the new eyepatch feels better now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resigned, he goes where Dimitri is, looking at him for a second before saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's sitting on the divan, looking at the fire crackle. His ears are a bit red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri… I'm sorry, can you help me? I don't… understand these clothes” Byleth speaks softly, a bit shy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri turns around, his blushed face showing a puzzled expression, and he nods several times, getting up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-of course. I'm sorry they're so complicated. Rhea and Mercedes made them. You can take things off if you don't like them” He accompanies Byleth to the bed, unable to stop looking at Byleth from head to toe, colliding with a table on the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Byleth stops when he hears the loud noise, going to help him right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri has the expression of someone dying inside, his face redder than before. The table is half broken from the hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth panics, hurriedly taking Dimitri by the arm and making him sit on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-this is nothing, Byleth, I'm fine. You don't have to do anything!” Dimitri stutters when he speaks, trying to shrug it off but he complies after seeing Byleth so worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you say it's nothing? You broke the table! It will be a miracle if your leg isn't broken” Byleth insists, not understanding how Dimitri looks so calm. Except the fact that he isn't calm, he's as red as a tomato, but he should be screaming and crying, not behaving in such a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, it's okay! It’s just… my Crest again. I'm sorry, I keep breaking things...” Dimitri sighs, embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crest? Again? What does he mean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon further inspection, his leg does seem to be in good condition, but there's several bruises and old scars running over his skin. Byleth falls silent when he sees them. It hits him like a brick. This man has been so hurt in the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth. It's fine, I'm serious. These are old. You don't have to worry about this” Dimitri's voice is back to a serious pitch now. He looks upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything. Instead, he passes a hand over the leg, green magic shining in between his fingers, and the bruises start disappearing, slowly. The most recent scars almost fade away, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks shocked, opening his mouth to complain again, but he only needs Byleth's scolding eye one time to shut up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth holds his other leg after asking for permission, rising the cloth up his knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's as bad as the other one, so Byleth heals it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri watches Byleth, observing him without saying anything. Byleth is so focused on what he's doing he doesn't even notice the Crest activating on his back. It lasts so little, but it makes Dimitri sour. He stays very quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me your arms” Byleth gets up, reaching out with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at the horizon, not saying or doing anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I'm sorry, maybe I was too direct” Byleth thinks he might have gone too far, so he doesn't push it. But Dimitri just frowns his brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not that. It's fine. But thank you…You didn't have to bother, really” He finally looks at Byleth, giving him a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not that? What. Did he do something wrong? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to ask, but Dimitri looks serious again, as soon as he gets up. Maybe it's better not to, for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let's finish dressing you up” Dimitri starts taking pieces of armor and cloth from the bed, placing them carefully where they need to go. He does it with such care Byleth thinks he's touching porcelain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it's Byleth the one observing Dimitri as he focuses on the task. He still looks serious, sometimes giving glances to Byleth’s eye, but he quickly averts it as they lock eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him two minutes to finish, but that felt like much longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And with this...” Dimitri places the cape over his shoulders, securing the fur with some brooches and the belt in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...you're done” He grabs the small, black dagger from a drawer, placing it into the blue scabbard on the lower belt. He gives Byleth a glance, going to the wardrobes afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't even have the time to thank him, so he just looks at himself, taking a quick glance at the mirror on the wardrobes from afar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks so elegant and so… rich. It doesn't feel like him, but it's beautiful. So many things on him make his body heavy, but that just means he won't get cold any soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even notices, Dimitri has almost finished dressing up. He's wearing a light, black armor with blue accents and one of his giant blue capes with fur over the shoulders and back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...This armor. He has seen it many times before. But… the feeling is odd. It doesn't make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go” Dimitri gestures with his chin as he goes to the door, tying up his hair in a loose ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinks, still mesmerized by his armor. He straightens his long, loose hair with his fingers, following Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wave of cold air outside the room hits Byleth hard. The difference in temperature is abysmal. Dimitri looks at him from time to time, making sure he's okay and that he doesn't get lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you feel unwell at any moment please tell me or go straight back to my quarters, understood?” The blond tells him in a way that doesn't admit discussion, so Byleth just nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scenery before Byleth changes almost in every room. But the aesthetic is the same. Blue, silver, black and gray stone, marble. It's astonishing. The ceilings are high and the walls are adorned with paintings and statues. There's guards everywhere, nobles talking on the corridors and servants moving from room to room doing various tasks. But everyone stops to look at Dimitri and Byleth when they pass. Some bow, others simply stare. Everyone especially looks at Byleth, mesmerized by his appearence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels watched by too many people. But it doesn't bother him. In a way he cannot explain, he is used to being the center of attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corridors feel infinite to Byleth, it's like a mace of rooms in which he could get lost forever. He frowns his brows, getting closer to Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, they reach a giant room that leads to a gigantic steel door. The guards are abundant in here. They all greet Dimitri and Byleth as they pass by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're almost there. How are you holding up?” Dimitri turns his head around slightly, going through the giant doors that lead outside to a big, long stair that goes downwards. Byleth remembers this place. He saw Dimitri and all those people that he can't remember here, from the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up, spotting the windows and the balcony. You could definitely see someone from there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's cold, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much about me” Byleth looks at Dimitri, squinting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold here is much harder. Byleth gets reminded of the days spent with Flora and his dad. He's so relieved to be able to see them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wooden door opens, and Byleth gets in first. The room is small, but warm. Flora and his father are next to the fireplace, chatting and drinking a hot beverage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is so shocked when he sees them, he feels as if a weight has been released from his shoulders. Dimitri stays on the doorframe, folding his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks a bit concerned, seeing Byleth is not moving, but he quickly takes steps towards the family, and they finally notice him. Flora and the old man look completely shocked, the first one leaving the cup on the nearby table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Byleth…? Is that you?” Flora’s eyes widen, not believing the sight in front of her. She takes some steps towards him, starting to run and almost jumping to him to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth trips, not expecting the reaction, but he catches Flora on his arms in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second Dimitri thinks his soul is going to abandon his body, ready to catch both, but thankfully no one falls. Byleth's not that weak. He breathes in, rubbing his eyes and slightly shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll wait outside. Take all the time you need” Dimitri announces, and he gets out, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at Dimitri for a second, returning his gaze to Flora, who looks as if she's about to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so scared… the bad guys caught us but you weren't there. They hit us and locked us in a wagon with more people. I thought they had killed you… like… like mom…” She starts sobbing, and Byleth freezes up. He feels guilty and shame for nt being able to stop the bandits in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs her lightly, unsure of how to cope with a situation like this. He's not good at social interactions, much less with kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I couldn't save you… I'm so sorry” He closes his eyes, and the kid hugs him harder, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a big group of bandits… trafficking with people. I thought we were done for, but… a dragon appeared out of nowhere, and the bandits forgot about us. I've never seen a dragon… Everyone got scared” The old man finally speaks, taking some steps towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can feel his blood freezing on the spot. He looks at the man, trying not to make any weird expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What happened afterwards? I lost consciousness, I never saw the dragon” He gulps down, watching both of them becoming mortified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not a lie. Byleth never saw the dragon. But he can't exactly say he is the dragon. He's not so silly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was giant and white. It rose to the skies and roared, descending again with all its might. The bandits tried to attack it, but they escaped after seeing the dragon wasn't affected by anything. Well… they tried escaping” Flora speaks in a murmur, remembering the events with fear in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighs, affected by the memories too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dragon fell, and no one escaped its rage. We were watching in horror as it… it massacred those bandits. We were lucky the dragon didn't find the wagon… edible” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth remembers the dreams and visions of last night, and the metallic taste of blood returns. It makes him want to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves Flora back on her feet and turns around, getting out of the room and closing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri is leaning on the wall, looking at the sky above. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Byleth, getting immediately worried after he sees him running to the nearest corner to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth? What happened?!” He runs to get him, stroking his back gently and holding his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Byleth sees blood and pieces of human flesh scattered all over the floor, and it makes him scream, stepping back in panic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri holds him tight, not letting him go anywhere. Everyone around stops what they're doing to look at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth! Calm down, it's okay, you're fine. I'm here. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's blood, there's blood, I ate all those bandi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinks, and the blood disappears. It's just puke. Everything freezes for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest rises and falls rapidly, breathing hard. He now notices he's shaking pretty badly, finally looking at Dimitri when his brain starts working again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, I… I think I'm going crazy” Byleth looks at his own hands, shaking like leafs. Dimitri doesn't let go, he's looking directly into his eye, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, various steps can be heard coming up the stairs to where they are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! What happened here? Are you both okay?” It's that red haired guy from the other day, Sylvain. He comes with Ingrid and Felix, the three of them looking concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard a scream and thought something bad had happened” Ingrid looks at the two, tense with a hand on her lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for causing such a scene. Nothing happened, it's fine” Byleth looks down, still in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're super fine, I can see that” Felix nods, gazing at Dimitri right after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asks Dimitri instead, and this one sighs, a somber expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh! You! Everyone get back to your business! There's nothing to be seen here, unless what you want to see is my lance” Sylvain shouts on the back, addressing himself to all the people that were observing. They all rapidly resume their tasks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It's fine. He just fell and I didn't see it in time. My apologies” Dimitri nods, slightly loosening the grip on Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's eye widens ever so slightly. Dimitri actually lied now. To save the little reputation he must have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Why are you even here in this state, you? You, more than anyone here, should know when to stop and call it a day” Felix gestures with his hands, furrowing his brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, Felix… He's been in Dimitri's quarters for days, of course he would want to go out for a bit” Ingrid sighs, shaking her head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I'm fine” Byleth gets away from Dimitri's grip, looking straight at Felix now. He can feel the bitter rage on his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it to me, then. Fight me” Felix grins, cocking his head up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix, no, stop. You're going too far. Byleth, you stop too. Neither of you are fighting” Dimitri gets in between, looking rather angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey, ey, Fe, don’t go that far. Stop” Sylvain gets in between too, holding Felix by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shrugs Sylvain off, pointing at Byleth with his finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you remember our fights. Then fight me, and win, as you used to do. Then I'll believe you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you lose… well, do like you're told and sleep like a baby until you're truly fine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth moves Dimitri's arm away, looking into Felix’s eyes with a rage he knows too well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's fight. Right now. I will make you bite the dust, Felix. Like I used to”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you just-” Dimitri bites his lip before continuing, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm doing you a favor, Boar, so shut up” Felix glances at Dimitri for a split second, looking back at Byleth and smiling again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you at the training grounds. If the Boar doesn't tell you where that is, it's just passing through the east door of the castle” He gestures, and he's off to the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Felix! No! Damn it, Fe. Why do you have to be like this sometimes” Sylvain clicks his tongue, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I will go with him, see if I can persuade him to stop this nonsense” Sylvain sighs, running after Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you're not going, Professor. Please” Ingrid looks at Byleth really concerned. She glances at Dimitri, as if pleading for help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he won't. It's a bad idea, Byleth. You just threw up, for goddess’ sake. I won't let you get hurt, even if it's some wooden swords. You could fall and break something. I don't care, I'm not budging on this” Dimitri gets in front of Byleth, holding both of his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, I'm not budging either. You are underestimating me. Let me go” Byleth tries to break free of Dimitri's grip, but he's too strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Profess- Byleth… You don't have to prove anything to anyone, we already know you're strong. But… not right now…” Ingrid steps in, placing a hand on Byleth's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grits his teeth, stopping moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not doing this to prove it to you. I need to prove it to myself, or I won't get better. Now, let me go”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri bites his lip so hard it might bleed. He doesn't say anything, but he ends up loosening the grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth runs off immediately to the training grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't look me like that. You know I'm the same, Ingrid. Let's go” Dimitri whispers, looking down at his hand for a moment and closing it into a fist, walking to the training grounds right after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid sighs, looking down for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Byleth are already on the arena when Dimitri and Ingrid arrive. Sylvain’s sitting on the stands, clearly defeated on his attempts to stop the pair. Some more people have stopped to look as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix watches the two arrive, and he points at Byleth with the wooden sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first one to fall loses” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks down at his sword, spinning it on his hand a few times. He looks back at Felix and nods.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually have a drawing of Byleth's clothes!! It's not remotely finished nor 100% similar to the ones I've described nor for this au specifically, but so you have an idea, if you want to see! : https://sta.sh/04qw44azstw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The wrong Crest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth and Felix's swords finally clash. It's supposed to be quick, but something unexpected happens...<br/>Dimitri finally gets some tea and thinks about the future. Some people get angry! Some people have a nice alone moment!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!! <br/>Welcome to this week's chapter aka a really really angsty chapter but also a really fluff chapter. There's a lot of plot in here so be prepared to know: things!<br/>I hope you like it as always aah, I had a great time writing this one!</p>
<p>Tadadadaa Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The winds of Faerghus in winter are cold, even on the sunniest of days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But today there's no wind, just a breeze that gently cradles the clothes and the hair of those who are outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just the sound of nature, the silence, threatened to be broken at any given moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several people have gathered on the stands to give full space to the pair standing on the arena. Dimitri is sitting, not taking his eyes out from Byleth and Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze is scary, his muscles, all tensed up. It's clear he doesn't like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he can't say no to Byleth. He just cannot. Especially when he knows how he feels, to a degree. He understands the pain of losing everything, of doing the impossible to get it back. The burden of being a murderer, forever tainted of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want this for Byleth, for Byleth has suffered enough, and Dimitri can't even comprehend the full extension of it, because Byleth never told him. He always smiled when he asked, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was sad, so very sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the very first moment, when that strange man appeared in Remire and saved him, along Claude and Edelgard, he could see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see it because he knows the feeling too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Dimitri can't say no to Byleth. He wants to see him happy, truly happy. So he will indulge him as much as he wants. Even if he never loves him back again… that's  fine. Byleth deserves a life of peace, with no worries or complications, enjoying the little time he might have left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you always look so sad, Professor? Is there something I can do to help? You don't have to carry any burden alone… however big or small it is. You don't have to”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth smiles, looking down at the book on his hands, lit by the candlelight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could say the same, Dimitri. You don't have to, yet you do” Byleth looks at Dimitri, and it's sad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, if he had tried harder-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden noise of wood and wood clashing brings Dimitri back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, and Byleth and Felix are already engaged in combat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's tough to watch, but he can't stop looking. Byleth's arms seems to tremble with every hit he blocks. Felix moves faster, he looks confident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Byleth... Byleth looks confident too. Surprisingly, he's dodging all the attacks, but Felix is successfully cornering him with every hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're weak, now!” Felix snarls, attacking with all his might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blocks the incoming attack, but his sword wobbles, and Felix kicks him on the guts. Byleth loses his balance, looking really sick for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, oh man, I don't think I can watch this. Why the hell are we allowing this?!” Sylvain holds his head, nervously gripping his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid takes a glance at Dimitri with pleading eyes, clearly concerned about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri feels the hit as if Felix had done it to him instead. He tightens his fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix takes the opportunity to strike the final hit on the stunned Byleth, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Byleth recovers the composture just in time, dodging Felix with a swift move. He hits his back with his elbow, making Felix stumble as he interchanges positions. Now Felix is the one cornered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think taught you all that? You’re too impulsive. I see you haven't changed one bit” Byleth's demeanor is way different than moments ago. He lets Felix recover from the hit, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face is serene, and his body has relaxed. His voice doesn't express an ounce of uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri suddenly gets up, looking at Byleth in shock. His chest gets tight. It's him. It's the Byleth he knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain and Ingrid, as well as some other people on the stands, look at Dimitri at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?” Felix looks at Byleth in shock, taking a good look at his face. He notices the difference instantly, and that makes him grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I have. I'm just getting started” He takes another stance, more defensive this time. His voice sounds strained for a second, even though the hit wasn't that strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't even blink. He just smiles, confident. Dimitri feels his heart race when he sees that smile. He goes down the stands, getting closer to the arena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix attacks once again, hitting with much more strength and skill, this time. But Byleth moves quickly, spinning on himself and finally landing a blow to his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Felix is on the ground, the tip of Byleth's sword on his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ingrid and Sylvain become mortified. Dimitri freezes on the spot. The people start cheering, but he can't hear them. He can't see anything but Byleth in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I win” Byleth announces to Felix, who for some reason is more shocked than in pain. He lends a hand to Felix, but he doesn't take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on here?!” Suddenly, Seteth and Rhea come running to the scene, not believing their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at them, not really caring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're bleeding” Felix says, almost in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said you're bleeding” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at himself, and he suddenly feels the taste of blood in his mouth. It starts dripping from his lips. His heart starts aching, too much. He drops the sword to the ground as he clenches his chest tight, feeling everything slowing and going down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I… Did I just see the Crest of Seiros flashing on the Professor?” Ingrid stutters in horror, watching how Byleth suddenly collapses to the floor in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix catches him before he hits the ground. Dimitri comes running, holding Byleth in his arms and looking at everyone with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone call the healers! Call Mercedes! RIGHT NOW!” Dimitri snarls, and everyone runs outside except Felix, Seteth and Rhea. The three of them are horrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have… grown a lot…” Byleth hazily smiles, stroking Dimitri's cheek with a really weak hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at him, his eyes getting immediately watery. He holds his hand, tight. “Byleth… beloved… don't die, please. Don't die” his voice, practically begging, gets cracked at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix is at their side, so shocked he barely moves or says anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on?! Why is Byleth even here?! Have you gone mad?!” Seteth snaps at Dimitri, running to their side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can- I can heal” Rhea whispers with shaky hands, kneeling in front of Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T EVEN DARE TOUCH HIM! I swear, if he dies, I'll hang both of your heads from the gates of Fhirdiad and leave you for the crows to feast on!” Dimitri snarls with a really loud, deep voice, looking at Rhea and Seteth with murderous eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he sees them one more second he will crush them on the spot. It's their fault. All of this is their fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea and Seteth step back immediately, the fear clear in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!” Dimitri shouts at them, getting up with Byleth on his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They run off almost instantly, leaving the three alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Get up. Don't think you're acquitted of all crime, Felix. Oh, we will talk later about this” Dimitri lets out a deep chuckle, looking at Felix with furious eyes as this one looks at the ground, somber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix doesn't react, but Dimitri doesn't have time for petty squabbles right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs off to the castle's infirmary, glancing at Byleth all the way. He's not responding anymore, even though blood keeps spilling from his lips. Dimitri wants to think he's just unconscious. He's not dead. He cannot he dead. No no no no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A drop of water falls.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth doesn't want to open his eye. He's too tired.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth finally opens his eye. He's on the black room with the water floor once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth's too tired to get up. He just wants this incessant noise to stop.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone walks to him, slowly. The water makes a sloshing noise at every step.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The other version of Byleth appears on his peripheral vision. He looks sick… his eyes don't reflect any light. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dripping noise stops.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth looks at this weird being for a moment, but he could care less about him right now. He just wants to sleep, so he closes his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you giving up?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A cold hand touches his chest, where his heart is. It doesn't hurt anymore, but he's numb.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth opens his eye, only to see this person sitting next to him, his hand placed on his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're cold” Byleth whispers. His voice comes out weaker than he wants to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's because I'm dying. You are dying” His hand slowly draws away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't care. Maybe that's good. I'm tired of suffering” He whispers again, his words coming slow as he closes his eye once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. You do care. But you don't understand” He feels the cold hands holding his, and he suddenly falls like the last time, but this time he doesn't drown nor get pulled by anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't open your eye”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's voices… so many voices.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's people crying and screaming. The smell of death and decay fills the air.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's so many dead people on the ground. So much blood. In fact, there's so much blood Byleth can't see anything but red spots on his vision. He's sitting on the ground, a pool of blood quickly spreading below him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's holding Dimitri tight on his arms, trying to cover the wounds that won't stop bleeding. The man whispers something, gently caressing the other's face before his hand falls, his body going limp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth tries to use a Divine Pulse, but his body cannot bear it. There's no more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… no” He starts shaking uncontrollably, his mind spinning so fast he gets dizzy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No no no no no, not again, not anymore” Byleth holds Dimitri tighter, the tears rolling down his eyes like never before, but Dimitri doesn't move. He's not breathing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is enough. Byleth can't do this anymore. He can think no more. Everything shuts down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He can't hear anything but his own endless scream that is tearing apart his throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth hates this world. He hates everything. He hates it so much he just wants it to perish and never recover. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The ground around him suddenly starts shaking and shattering. The ceiling and walls of the Imperial castle break and crumble, threatening to engulf everything below.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so they do. They gobble up everything and everyone on its way, silencing the screams of a lone man.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The full moon shines vibrant above Enbarr. Above the ground collapsing and splitting apart with no remorse nor mercy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The people from the city start screaming and escaping, but the earthquake is too strong. A loud roar can be heard from the ruins of the castle, the pieces of broken stone falling and rolling down as a black dragon rises to the sky, black, thunderous clouds forming on the sky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The people watch in horror as the clouds engulf the sky, the stars, and finally the moon, leaving the world in absolute darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing visible is the green, shining eyes of the beast in the middle of the sky, the constant lightnings making everything visible for a split second.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The mountains in the distance break down, making infernal noises as the lava starts splurting from beneath the ground everywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one can do anything. Not anymore. The world is in chaos, it's irreparable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Byleth opens his eye, he's back at the black nothingness, the other him in front of him, floating and holding his hands. This person… Is the one from this chaotic vision, but it felt so real. Was it a vision...? Or did this truly happen?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you feel it? Can you feel the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>rage</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> boiling inside you?” The man speaks softly, looking into his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth feels his heart getting stronger, he can feel the bitter feeling at the core of every fiber in his body. He can feel the dragon's pain as if it was his, so similar to what he felt that day when he slaughtered those bandits.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It burns him, but at the same time, it fuels him, it gives him energy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good… let it in, don't resist it. Let it revive the flame in you, let it burn, but remember this. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Never let it consume you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, The man lets his hands go, and Byleth starts plummeting to the void as it drowns him like last time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth opens his eye. This time for real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's nighttime. The little light from the moon peeks through the small windows of the infirmary, in silence as the few other patients are deep asleep in their beds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his left hand warm, and when he looks to the side, he can see Dimitri sleeping on a chair, his head on the bed and holding his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't have his cape on. Instead, it's over Byleth, over the blankets, keeping him warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth touches the fur with his nose. It smells of him, a mix of chamomile, lavender and rough winter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at Dimitri and smiles softly, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, slowly. His memories might be gone again, but after seeing that weird vision of the end of the world he gets Dimitri must be someone special to him. He doesn't even need to know that. Byleth just needs to see how Dimitri has been treating him all this time to know this, even if he refused to believe it at first. He's so glad the blond is alive. That vision felt too real to be just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri raises his head at the touch, looking at Byleth with sleepy, puffy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up immediately, looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello…” Byleth's smile doesn't fade, but his voice is weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he's really weak, he probably couldn't even get up if he tried to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri holds his hand with both of his, and Byleth can feel the slight tremble on them. He can't stop the tears from flowing out, trying not to make a sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I…” the blond tries to speak, but he's unable to. He's sobbing, not letting go of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry… I'm always making you cry” Byleth's expression gets gloomy, and it just makes Dimitri all the more emotional, shaking his head to the sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just… so glad you're back. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of losing you again...” Dimitri whispers with a painful voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not going anywhere” Byleth murmurs, but he's too tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't say anything, trying to control the tears and getting back in touch with reality after making sure Byleth is really alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay a long moment looking at each other. The blond looks as Byleth's eye slowly closes again after some time, and he strokes his hair softly, brushing the hair away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams…” Dimitri whispers, giving him a kiss on the forehead as sleep takes Byleth once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's warm today, huh?” Sylvain leans on the stone railing, looking at the stars above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night breeze cradles the blue-haired hair on the air, but Felix doesn't move or say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain sighs. He looks over at Felix, who is looking at the woods below the garden’s balcony. Of course Felix is here. No one gets close to this corner of the garden, especially not alone at night. It's the perfect place to hide at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are your legs? Pretty sure being hit when a Crest activates hurts, and on top of your wounds...” Sylvain looks at Felix from head to toe, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix flinches, closing his eyes. “Go away, Sylvain”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, Felix… You can't send me away like that! Who is going to protect you if a monster comes out from the trees right now?” Sylvain makes an exaggerated sad face, trying to warm the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshit today, Sylvain” He finally looks at the ginger, but he looks angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fe. Don't blame yourself for what happened today. Yeah, sure, you were the one to ask for a fight… whatever, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>what happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not your fault” Sylvain suddenly gets serious, getting in front of Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up… You didn't have him in front of you. You didn't… see Dimitri's face up close” Felix’s eyes widen a bit, distraught by the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain makes a face when he hears “Dimitri” coming out of Felix’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you actually called him- uh, no, but we all saw what happened… what it means” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I had my suspicions, seeing the white hair... but I was hoping they weren't true. The Boar wouldn't tell me even if I asked, but he knows something” Felix frowns his brows, clicking his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Crest of Seiros, nothing less! What a dude, the Professor. I wonder how he got it, but judging by how he fares with it, nothing good for sure” Sylvain sighs, concern visible on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Whatever. I just… hope he makes it through the night. He was… he was dying, I know it. I've been told the Boar wouldn't leave his side no matter what” Felix looks at his hand, curling it into a fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that was going to happen. He's still in love, eh? After all these years… it's sad that the Professor doesn't remember us, though. Well, let me rectify, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sylvain sits on one of the benches near the railing, leaning the arms on the top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't ask for him to remember me especifically. He remembers Ingrid and Dedue too. But I could've sworn he got his memories back when we were fighting…” Felix ponders, a hand on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, he will finally remember me, then” Sylvain smiles triumphant, exaggerating the reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix squints, giving Sylvain a baffled look, and he shakes his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How… are your wounds” Felix suddenly lowers the volume, looking at Sylvain as he gets close to the bench.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Fe… are you worried about me? I'm fine thanks to you. My back’s just a bit sore. It'll be gone in no time” Sylvain smiles, and he suddenly grabs Felix's arm, gently pulling him to his lap and holding him by the waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you? Not talking about today. You and Dedue got the worse...you didn't need to do that” He speaks softly now, looking at Felix with a worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix blushes, but he doesn't complain. Instead, he leans back on his chest, getting comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're so stupid… I'm fine. I did it because I wanted to” He whispers, looking at the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain smiles softly, not pushing the topic more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay there, quiet, looking at the sky, at the beautiful stars that are usually covered by gray clouds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is woken by the incessant, but silent noises of the infirmary. He can see the healers checking on the various patients that reside here. Dimitri is nowhere to be seen, but his cape is still there. One of the healers approaches when she sees him awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? You have been sleeping for a day. It's a miracle you're alive, honestly… You lost so much blood” The healer tells him, giving Byleth a cup of water. She looks a bit nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth props himself up, feeling much better than how he felt at night. He drinks the water and it feels so refreshing to his poor body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything goes slow… and feels heavy, but I can move again” Byleth looks at his hands, opening and closing them slowly. His strength is back, just enough to be able to move his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you shouldn't move much, anyway, but that is good news. I'll tell His Majesty you're awake” She bows slightly, running off, almost in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another healer approaches as he waits. He hands Byleth a big bowl of warm soup, which he eats really fast, feeling his stomach rumble just at the sight of the meal. But that's not enough, he asks for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is giving glances at Byleth as he goes through his third bowl of soup when the door opens. Everyone stops what they're doing and either bows or whispers “Your Majesty”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth swallows, looking at the door. Dimitri stands there with Dedue and the blond lady they call Mercedes. Ingrid and Sylvain go behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you're hungry… that's good” Dimitri smiles, relieved to see Byleth as they walk to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infirmary is big but the group sticks like a sore thumb in the room. The healers probably don't allow these things, but since it's the King…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth leaves the bowl next to the others on the nightstand, looking at the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won't take much of your time, I'm sure you still need a lot of time to recover, but we wanted to see how you are… “ Mercedes talks, quite worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn't there, but I've been told. I'm happy to see you awake” Dedue smiles. Byleth notices he's not wearing any armor. He's wearing comfortable, warm clothes, and he looks tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all speak low, trying not to bother the other patients in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm better, but I'm still tired. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday… and all these days. I have been behaving like an idiot” Byleth sighs, looking down at the fur on the cape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't beat yourself up for that. I'm pretty sure we all here would react the same way if we woke up randomly with no memories and a bunch of crazy events on the back. You're alive and that's what matters” Sylvain for once doesn't look like he's joking or talking lightly. He gives a much more mature aura right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… don't do anything crazy again, please. But I'm sure you already know that” Ingrid nods, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I'm sorry, I’ve learned my lesson, but it's difficult” Byleth sighs, looking at them. He's a bit ashamed right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You take all the time you need, Byleth” Dimitri nods as well, concerned. His shoulders have relaxed since he got in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. I have a question or two before going. I'm pretty sure about what I saw, but have you perhaps recovered your memories, Professor?” Ingrid ponders, and she looks much more serious all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Right. That. Byleth squints his eye, remembering about yesterday's event, because truth be told he did recover his memories, but they're gone again. He doesn't even remember that well what happened when he fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had… a moment of lucidity, when Felix and I fought. I think. Everything got blurry when my chest started hurting… I'm sorry” Byleth looks at Ingrid with an apologetic face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mood of the group seems to go down a bit, but Dimitri comes forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy. The fact you remembered… That's a good sign. Let's think of it as hope for the future” He smiles, looking into Byleth's eye as if he was looking into his very soul, making time stop like the first time they met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all agree, but Ingrid still doesn't look satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's bothering you, Ingrid? I'm not sure I'll be able to give an answer but I can try” Byleth looks at her, noticing her weird look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I… It’s nothing, don't worry. I think I have stolen enough time from you. I'm glad to see you're well. Don't push yourself too hard, alright?” Ingrid bows, taking the leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looks at her, a bit concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she's right. That's enough. We're going to get kicked out if we don't leave soon. At least… me. See ya” Sylvain takes a quick glance at the healers and patients in the room, waving his hand and getting out afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you could rest in my quarters, you would probably be more relaxed, but the healers say it's better if you're here in case… something happens and they're not close. At least for a few days” Dimitri ponders, making an apologetic face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don't worry about that, this is fine. I don't… like being alone in that room. I was occupying your bed, anyway… You should be the one using it” Byleth shakes his head, looking at Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All in due time. I think you both need a good rest” Mercedes smiles, clasping her hands together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, this time Byleth can't escape from resting. He will have to comply with everything. At least being in the infirmary means he won't be alone with his thoughts so that's good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I guess you're right. I should be going too. I will come later” Dimitri gives a melancholic smile, going towards the door then, but he stops midway, turning around to glance at Mercedes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and make sure they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> really rest, Mercedes. Please…” Dimitri squints, looking worriedly both at Dedue and Byleth before he finally goes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They? Both? Oh. Is Dedue not okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I will! I will be here for a while to take care of everyone. If you ever need something please do call me” Mercedes smiles, sweetly. Her smile is so soothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Byleth looks at Dedue, who reluctantly sits on the next bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just some bruises, don't worry about it” Dedue smiles, but Byleth still can see the tiredness in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue, you know it's not just some bruises. You and Felix refused the major healing spells so the others could receive them instead… I wish Felix had come too” Mercedes sighs, worried. She looks at the ground, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks tired too. No apparent bruises on her skin but a bit pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth remembers about the bruises and scars on Dimitri's body. It saddens him. What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you all wounded? Was there an attack or something?” He looks at both, concern visible on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Byleth feels bad. There's all these wounded people on the infirmary and he probably wasted the healers’ energy that someone else very much might have needed instead of him, almost dying by his own stupidity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a battle, yes. The Empire took hold of Arianrhod, a City Fortress in the borders between the Kingdom and the Empire. Given its strategic position on the front lines of the war we couldn't afford to leave it be” Dedue looks at the window, his whole face getting tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arianrhod… Byleth has the feeling he has heard about this place before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was… tough. Some people didn't make it. The ones you see here are resting, we don't have enough magic to heal at once. We are too exhausted…” Mercedes sits on the chair next to the bed, lamenting the losses. She looks devastated right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I'm sorry. I wasted your powers on me for being stupid. I could be helping now instead of being the helped one. Maybe everyone would be healed already” Byleth bites his lip, tightening his fists on the fur of the cape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't know. Don't blame yourself for something you can't control” Dedue shakes his head, finally laying on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks below, defeated. How maddening… but Dedue is right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would like to see Felix here too, and apologize to him. He hopes he's okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri takes a good sip of his tea. His favorite kind of tea, chamomile. It always soothes him, but it's hard to find the flower these days, so he can't have it as much as he would like to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He very much needs it lately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond sighs, looking at the papers in front of him. Too much paperwork… Too tired. Everything needs to be decided and it's always difficult because it will hurt someone. This winter is hitting really hard this year, on top of the devastating war taking place. Fhirdiad is bursting with people because of fear of their villages, if they haven't been already, being pillaged by bandits or Imperial troops. This causes turmoil and fights inside the city, unable to keep so many people at once in such conditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Supplies are as low as they are already, just how much can Fhirdiad stand until it falls apart? If Spring doesn't come soon...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sets that thought away instantly, rubbing his temples. He takes another sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls a blank paper from a drawer, soaking a black, feathered quill in blue ink and starting to write a letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is Claude okay? Is the Alliance still standing? This is the fifth letter Dimitri has tried to send, but there's no response. There's no news, nothing clear, but also nothing too terrible. He just hears the same things over and over again… Turmoil and internal conflicts inside the Alliance as the Empire slowly chips at it. Wonderful. Will the Empire break the Alliance or will it break apart on its own first? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quill suddenly snaps, leaving a blotch of ink on the paper and onto his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri curses under his breath, getting up and shoving the chair some feet apart. He needs to stop the urge of screaming and breaking something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath, drinking the remains from the cup of tea and cleaning his hand with a piece of cloth. He looks at it for some time, remembering the touch of Byleth's hand on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have grown a lot”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words resound on his mind like the soft rain on a night of Spring. His smile… his kind hand. He repeats it on his mind, cherishing the thought and calming down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...There's still hope. Not everything is lost yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri puts his black gloves on, hiding the smudge of ink on his hand with it. Maybe a walk will help. It always does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to the door, and to his surprise, he finds Felix on the other side, looking shocked and befuddled. Felix instantly steps back, ready to go away without saying anything. Did he come here specifically by his own?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix, wait” Dimitri gets out of his office, gesturing to his direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix says nothing, but he stops on his tracks, looking at Dimitri in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs. He went too far yesterday, his anger got the best of him. He doesn't really blame Felix for what happened to Byleth but he would still like to talk about it, he knows Felix is worried and tired too. He's also hurt from the Silver Maiden’s battle...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever was he thinking when he decided to fight Byleth the day after that battle?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me. Let's have a walk” Dimitri says with a firm but soft voice, starting to walk outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix breathes in, hiding his nervousness not so well. It's clear he hasn't slept well, but he goes after Dimitri, ready for anything. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix and Dimitri have a deep talk. A big storm comes and the past starts getting revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo!!! I had a lot of fun writing this one even though it's a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you like it (Again had a busy week... but I'll make up for it on the next one, you'll see~)!</p>
<p>There's a lot of lore into this chapter so soak it in, my friends. The party is just getting started.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Black and gray clouds cover the sky. A storm is coming, a really bad one. Luckily, it will pass. It's not that Fhirdiad is not used to the bad weather but avoiding it is always better. Especially now that the city is crammed with people and resources are scarce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's not much sunlight even though it's afternoon. It hits the ground and the walls softly, as distant thunders can be heard inside the black clouds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at the sky above, at the threatening clouds. The wind is cold and humid, moving the capes and hair a bit too forcefully at some times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at Felix, who is right beside him, not saying anything nor looking at him. His face would be blank were it not for the bothersome wind, clearly affecting him. Maybe a walk wasn't the best idea, but Dimitri likes it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's an indescribable feeling, but the wind, the snow, the overcast… as long as it's not harmful, bad weather will always relax Dimitri. It feels like home, like the past, when everything was much simpler. It reminds him of better, long gone times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a bittersweet feeling. No one would understand him, anyway. Normal people hate bad weather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix clearly does, at least the wind, so Dimitri decides to bring him to a small, cozy room in the castle, instead. It's a small room, mostly empty. There's a small fireplace, some cabinets and a table and some chairs in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enough to warm up and be sheltered from the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri gestures Felix to sit on one of the chairs as he goes to the cabinets to make some tea. He honestly has no idea of how to start the conversation, even less now that they're in this quiet room, alone. Having a normal conversation with Felix is already difficult enough, if not impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sighs, sitting on the chair. Even though the wind is not bothering him anymore, he's uncomfortable here. The tension on the air can almost be cut with a knife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While it saddens me, I know you don't like being here with me, much less right now, so I won't take much of your time, Felix” Dimitri finally speaks as he focuses on preparing the tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's not much of anything here except a half spent bag of Almyran Pine Needles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He vaguely remembers a happier Rodrigue bringing bags of tea as he and his father used to pass the time in this very room. How ironic and nostalgic. Now it's Felix and him in the room, having the same tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there's no laughs, no smiles. The sky is dark and the subject of talk even darker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren't you asking what I was doing in front of your door?” Felix speaks and it sounds tense, tired. It's almost painful to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm assuming you wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. My apologies if I assumed wrong, but… I do want to talk about it” Dimitri taps on the counter with his fingers, finally turning around to look at Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gets nervous when they lock eyes. He averts them, expecting the blond to get angry again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Felix. I… lost control of myself and I took it with you. I'm sorry you had to see that, even though you already have, so many times...” Dimitri sighs, speaking softly. He bows slightly, looking sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix's eyes go wide, not expecting that. It's almost like he can't believe what he's seeing, but his shoulders visibly relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I should be the one apologizing, I was the one that started the fight! Nothing would have happened to Byleth if I hadn't asked him to fight. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry” Felix's voice sounds strained. He looks to the table, covering his face with one hand. He looks devastated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't believe his eyes either. Felix apologizing is perhaps something that Dimitri has never seen, and he appreciates it greatly, but he feels bad for the man, now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's true, you both shouldn't have fighted under any circumstances, considering you too are wounded, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that… That </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't your fault, Felix. What we all saw shouldn't even have happened” Dimitri frowns, remembering the events. His face goes somber, and he turns around, resuming what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...How is he?” Felix says in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better. He will be resting in the infirmary for a while. You should have come and stayed there too. Dedue is resting there as well” Dimitri glances at him for a moment, letting the tea steep before pouring it into the cups. Fortunately Byleth got him to learn a fire spell powerful enough to make the water boil. He's always been disastrous at magic but this has helped him on more than one occasion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, stop. I will go later, alright?” Felix clicks his tongue, folding his arms over his chest when he hears that. He seems relieved, though. Much of the previous tension has disappeared from his face and body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri brings the cups of tea to the table, finally sitting down. He just had one earlier but drinking in company feels better. He's so glad he's having an actual conversation with Felix, so he might as well make the most of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix quickly looks at the cup of tea, spinning it around slowly as it cools down a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. What is it?” Dimitri takes a small sip of his tea, looking directly into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is his hair white? Why did you not let Rhea and Seteth near him? Don't give me excuses now, it's clear you know something. We all know what having more than one Crest means, but why?” Felix looks into his eyes now, serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That question. Dimitri's expression gets glum, thinking for some seconds before he opens his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I know less than you think, Felix. But what I know for sure is that Rhea did it. She told me Byleth asked her to do it. Why? I have no idea… But the fact she agreed to this, knowing full well the consequences…” Dimitri's eyes sparkle with anger as he speaks. He takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix looks very confused. He stays in silence for a while, leaving his mouth ajar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… asked her? Why would he do that? This doesn't make sense. Why would he need another Crest? If it was to beat the army of Edelgard… that clearly didn't work so well” Felix scoffs, in denial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… Why would he need </span>
  <b>three</b>
  <span> Crests? If not more. I saw another one as he was healing me the other day, but it seems he didn't realize. It was the same Flayn has, if I remember correctly. It happened so suddenly” Dimitri takes another sip. His hand is shaking ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? </span>
  <b>Three or more</b>
  <span>?! That should be impossible. No person should be able to withstand that amount of power, even if he is a damned dragon” Felix almost drops his cup, horrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly. We already saw that yesterday. Do you understand why I'm so worried now?” The blond grimaces, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gets up, slowly shaking his head in denial.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something hard hits the window. They both look at it, and it happens again. A white stone comes flying and bounces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds it starts hailing hard, and Dimitri gets up too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, not hail… look at the size of that” Dimitri grunts, opening the windows and closing the wood shutters quickly so the hail doesn't break the glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, that's all we needed!” Felix rolls his eyes, going outside the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a bit of a chaos outside. Everyone is getting inside the castle and running to secure the windows and other fragile objects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Dimitri run everywhere to help with whatever is needed. Some windows unfortunately crack or break, but the damage is very small. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before closing the shutters of Dimitri's quarters they both stare at the scenery below, although it's barely visible. The thunders in the clouds are hidden by the hailing horrendous sounds. Dimitri wonders how the people in the city are faring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been a while since I haven't seen such an insane storm. Couldn't it happen another year?” Felix closes the shutters, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. I can't send anyone to the city either… There's too many people, they're going to have problems for sure” Dimitri is starting to get too stressed and it shows. His face looks worried and tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Hey. Stop overthinking, you can't help everyone. I hope you don't have any </span><em><span>great</span></em> <em><span>idea</span></em><span> because there's none. I don't like it either but we can't do anything until the hailing passes” Felix looks at him menacingly, arms akimbo.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs. It's true, but he can't shake the feeling away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The infirmary is loud with worried people, healers and even some patients running around to close the shutters, and the ominous sound of the haik hitting the floor and shutters outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a lot of movement and everyone has a feeling of unrest. Byleth wakes up to this chaotic scenery, confused by what's happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going on…?” He looks at Dedue and Mercedes on the next bed, arguing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not. You're staying here. It's just hail, Dedue. I'm sure everything will be alright” Mercedes frowns, trying to convince Dedue to stay in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't look too convinced, but he doesn't push it, either. His eyes go wide when he sees Byleth awake and confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Prof-Byleth, it's hailing, quite hard, actually” Dedue informs him, gesturing at some of the ice chunks on the floor that went through the window as they closed the shutters. Some are huge, maybe almost the size of his palms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the shutters closed, the room gets really dark. There's several candles burning and some light coming from outside the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… We can only hope it ends soon and that it doesn't do too much damage. This winter is getting too hard” Mercedes looks at Byleth and sighs, concerned about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is worried but he can't do anything. He's getting cold so he takes the cape and drapes it over his shoulders and arms. It still smells of Dimitri. He hopes he's doing okay in this weather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Dimitri appears through the door, a nervous Felix beside him. They both look tired and slightly drenched in water. There's some tiny hails perched over their clothes and furs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri seems to talk first with some of the healers over the door, nodding with relief. Felix simply looks at the ground, avoiding to look at Byleth's direction at all cost, but it's for naught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri and Felix approach the three after they finish talking with the healers, and Dimitri smiles when he sees Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stares at Felix, who refuses to look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is everything around here? The hailing doesn't seem like it's going to stop any soon but thankfully it hasn't caused major damages anywhere. At least… not in the castle” Dimitri sighs, folding his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the goddess… I pray everyone in the city is safe” Mercedes clasps her hands together, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...We can't do anything until it stops. You'd have to be mad to go outside like this” Felix suddenly talks, rising his head just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four look at Felix in silence, and this one gets nervous, frowning his brows. He opens his mouth to say something but stops, finally looking at Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… How… How are you?” He speaks lower, clearly uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is happy to see Felix. He doesn't hate him, whatever happened yesterday wasn't his fault. And he's apparently wounded too. Felix is too reckless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit tired, but better… How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Byleth tilts his head, maybe a bit too comfortable on the cape’s fur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question shocks Felix for some reason. It takes him a bit to react, but he suddenly looks to the ground, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… It's basically my fault you're here and still you worry about me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't really know what happened but you didn't do it, Felix. But I've heard you're wounded, why did you want to fight if you have serious injuries?” Byleth frowns, a worried expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gets embarrassed, ever so slightly. He fidgets on the spot, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They're not serious. I did it because I wanted to” He looks to the side, only to see Dimitri's doubtful expression, so he looks to the other side, seeing Mercedes smiling awkwardly and Dedue's unreadable face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes, looking at Byleth again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen. And listen well because I won't repeat it again. I'm... sorry for making you fight. I didn't want it to end in such a way. I'm relieved to see you well” It's clear it's really hard for Felix to say such things in front of so many people, but he does nonetheless, and it's obvious he means it, even if he sounds a bit aggressive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth smiles slightly, shaking his head softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, you don't have to apologize… but I'm happy you have. Isn't it ironic? I won the fight yet here I am, in bed” He chuckles, and for a moment he looks so fragile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks upset all of a sudden, taking a step forward, but Felix raises an arm, stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that serves as a warning. I might have been too harsh… but you need to understand the situation you're in. The more you push yourself the more time you'll end up here. Use this time to learn about the present. You have forgotten too much, Professor…” Felix recovers his composure in a second, looking much more mature in the moment. His voice isn't threatening but it's serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I'm sorry, it has been difficult. I have indeed forgotten too much, it seems…” Byleth looks down, closing his eyes for a moment, before he continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you all call me Professor? What did I teach?” He looks at the four, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… yes. I guess we have time for that, seeing the hailing isn't going to stop for a while” Dimitri glances at the windows, sitting at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes and Felix do the same, one on the other bed and the other on a chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I'll start from the beginning. Everything started when Edelgard, Claude and me were ambushed by bandits. You and your father saved us… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won’t you?” Alois asks the inexpressive Byleth, and he nods almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt isn’t pleased, but he goes after Alois, unable to deny his “request” of going back to the Monastery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn’t look surprised, though. He’s as inexpressive as one can be, but perhaps… if Dimitri had to say something, he would say bored. Edelgard and Claude are as dumbfounded as he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man looks terribly skilled for his age, more so than his father, even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them praise and ask him questions he rapidly has an answer for. As if he was a machine, without thinking. It’s weird, but Dimitri doesn’t question it too much. After all, he has probably just saved their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth is asked to choose between the three regions, he doesn’t hesitate to say Faerghus. He gives a strange look to Dimitri, and Dimitri can feel shivers on his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s as if… he knew him of something, but he can’t recall from what. It should be impossible, he would remember if he had met someone like him before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How odd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The travel to the Monastery is short. Claude and Edelgard can’t keep their mouths shut around Byleth, fascinated by the individual. Dimitri tries to reach Byleth as well, but he prefers not to bother him too much. He probably has enough with the other two and having walked for so long must have made him tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he can see him in the daylight, he notices the faint scars on his skin. His short, mint hair and green eyes that resemble so much to those of the Archbishop. He seems to like dark colors since the majority of his outfit is gray and black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s rare to see someone with such interesting features. Dimitri hopes to be able to talk with him on another occasion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looks like he will be the new professor of the Monastery, and he will be teaching the Blue Lions, no less. Dimitri is happy, he can’t wait to know more about him. If he can learn from him he will surely become a better warrior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first day of class is awkward. From what Dimitri knows, Byleth has never given classes, but he does it perfectly, as if he had been doing it all his life. He doesn’t speak or express much, but he never fails to guess what’s troubling his students.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However… Byleth does seem to relax a bit when he’s around him. In the late afternoon he comes looking for him to have tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thank you so much for inviting me to tea, Professor… I didn’t think you were a tea person” Dimitri casually expresses, a bit nervous at the request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him with sharp eyes as he sips on his tea, giving the tiniest smile. It makes Dimitri’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be so nervous, but for some reason…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t at first. But I’ve come to adore the taste. I hope it’s to your liking” He gestures at his cup of tea, still untouched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri clumsily reaches for the cup, instantly, and he takes a sip. He can’t taste it, but it smells just like his favorite blend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it… chamomile? It tastes great, Professor. It’s my favorite blend, how did you know?” He looks genuinely surprised, but Byleth just smiles, taking one of the little pastries on the tray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is it? Pure luck. I’m glad you like it” He takes a bite, and for a moment he looks down to the tea, his face getting somber. It’s nostalgic, almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri hasn’t seen Byleth express anything since they met for the first time but now that they’re having tea he’s already seen him smile twice. It’s mesmerizing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spend a good amount of time chatting about idle things, and the evening comes before they know it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting late. You should go to your room” Byleth gets up, looking at the empty cups and trays on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can feel how the prying eyes have gone disappearing slowly over the time. What a relief. Although they haven’t talked that much, Dimitri guesses everyone is curious about the new, highly skilled Professor, and the fact he’s invited Dimitri to tea on the first day makes everyone wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time flies so quickly, I didn’t even realize…. Let me help you with these” He puts the cups on the stacked trays, picking it up carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you don’t have to…” Byleth looks a bit surprised, but he lets the blond take care of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the great time, Professor. See you tomorrow” Dimitri smiles, leaving with the trays on his hands and placing them on the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops on the way back, thinking about that tea time. The silence now is too obvious, even bothersome for Dimitri. Only the sound of the distant noises in the Monastery remain as the sky gets darker and darker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri returns to his room, excited about this new situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days pass. Byleth is proving to be an excellent teacher and everyone is fascinated by him. He’s been seen running around the Monastery returning lost items and chatting with the students, but he never shows emotions. Sometimes he’s seen fishing on the pond, he’s very good at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri hasn’t talked much more with Byleth except in class and in the dining hall. He seems to eat a lot. Annette and Mercedes love making sweets with him in their free time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if Byleth ever rests. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking or how he feels because he never shows his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough it’s announced that there will be a Mock battle between the three classes, so everyone trains as hard as they can. Especially Felix. He spends day and night training, be it on the training grounds or his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason Byleth looks distraught the day before the Mock battle. He zones out a few times in class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Professor?” Dimitri asks him after class, seeing how the moment everyone goes outside he zones out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Dimitri, do you want to have tea with me?” Byleth suddenly asks, avoiding the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His behaviour is definitely off, and although he should train for the next day, perhaps it’s better to rest instead. They need their Professor to be at his best, anyway. Maybe he can help with whatever is troubling Byleth over some tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in the garden once more, but this time there’s barely any people since everyone is training.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is the mock battle. Is that worrying you, Professor?” Dimitri takes a sip of the tea, again chamomile, as good as the last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth chuckles slightly, shaking his head. “I have no doubt we’re going to win. You’re all really good”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that would be thanks to you, Professor. You’re a great teacher. I do hope we win… And if not, well, we will have done our best” Dimitri smiles, but Byleth looks serious… maybe sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Professor? Has something happened? You look a bit off…” He starts getting worried, but Byleth instantly goes back to his usual self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m sorry. I’m just a bit tired” He takes a long sip, taking a look around. He looks nostalgic when he stares at the empty garden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t forget to rest. You need to sleep enough, even more today since the battle is tomorrow” Dimitri frowns, taking a sip as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at the garden, to where Byleth is staring. It does feel weird being here alone, the garden looks beautiful, in silence, as the rays of sun hit the green leaves in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...There’s a similar garden in the castle of Faerghus. If you ever decide to come with me when the school year ends, you’ll be able to visit it as much as you want. They’re beautiful in Spring”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it. Thank you” Byleth turns to look at him, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As always, Byleth’s smile is mesmerizing, but it has a tinge of sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day of the mock battle finally arrives, and it goes swiftly for the Blue Lions. Byleth’s strategy is infallible, they crush their opponents without a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night in the dining hall there’s a party between the three houses. Everyone congratulates the Blue Lions and Byleth, who is more focused on eating than actually celebrating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Teach! You are the star of tonight, you should be happier!” Claude taps on Byleth’s shoulder, sitting on the Blue Lions’ table. The rest of the Golden Deer come slowly and sit there as well, doubling the fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri stares at Byleth from time to time. He wonders why he behaves like this. He definitely looks like the type of people that talk and express just the necessary, but when they have tea he definitely relaxes more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, in the heat of the party, Byleth disappears, in a rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri goes after him from afar, worried. He moves fast so Dimitri has to speed up, trying not to make too much sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weirdly, Byleth goes outside the Monastery, into the forest. He runs, as if he was in a rush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri is starting to have a hard time not losing track of him. He has to do it from a distance and not be heard, and his armored pieces make too much noise. He’s not good at stealth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where is he going so late in the night? The celebration hasn’t even finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Byleth stops in the middle of the forest. Dimitri gets as close as he can before Byleth can discover him. He sees Byleth in a small clear, the moonlight shining above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly collapses to the floor, fidgeting on the ground as he growls and whines. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can’t keep looking. He stops hiding and runs towards Byleth, concerned. He spots him instantly, trying to get up but he just ends up falling to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri?! What are you doing here?! Don’t get any closer. Do not!!” Byleth snarls, and Dimitri stops on his tracks. He can see Byleth clearer, and he now notices the black scales on his face and hands. His green eyes shine bright, the pupil shaped into a slit, like a cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what? What's going on? Are you okay, Professor?!” Dimitri takes one step forward, unable to see him suffering like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away! You shouldn’t… be here! Go away before I kill you!” Byleth growls, grimacing and falling to the ground again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kill him? What…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri is a bit afraid. This doesn’t look good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Byleth’s skin is completely covered in scales, and his fingers start shaping into claws. He roars as his body transforms into that of a big, black dragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri is in shock. He doesn’t even know what to think in the moment. A dragon. His professor just transformed into a giant dragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps back as he reaches for his lance, sensing the imminent danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon notices Dimitri and roars loud, approaching very slowly. The roar shakes the trees around them, Dimitri almost falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That definitely was heard through all the place. Maybe even into the Monastery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri feels all the fibers in his body telling him to run as fast as he can, but his mind and heart are adamant in staying. The dragon is still his professor. He hasn’t known him for that long yet but he doesn’t seem like a bad person. He feels connected to him, somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor! Is that you? Can you hear me?” Dimitri shouts, trying to reach him, but to no avail. The dragon roars and gets closer, destroying everything on his path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is not good. He’s not responding to his words. Has he lost control of himself? If that’s the case…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri grips the lance with all his might, prepared for the worst. But suddenly, a distant crowd can be heard coming. Dimitri can see people with torches and pikes between the trees in the far distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh no. Oh no. This is bad” Dimitri curses beneath his breath, getting in front of the dragon to block him. He can’t allow him to kill innocent people when he isn’t even conscious of what he’s doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon roars again, sniffing the air around Dimitri. His pupils dilate every so slightly when he does, and for some reason he stops moving, trying to maneuver around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri notices this, and he uses it to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If the dragon won’t attack him, he will use himself to stop him. This way he won’t be able to hurt the villagers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have wings! Use them and fly away! Please!” Dimitri attacks the dragon with his lance, hitting his snout with the back of the shaft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon whines and roars, stepping back a bit, but he advances again, unstoppable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the villagers arrive, and thinking Dimitri is in danger, they start throwing pikes and arrows at the dragon. They’re obviously scared, thinking the dragon is a monster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait!” Dimitri tries to reach the villagers, but it’s impossible. He also has to dodge some of their weapons and stop Byleth from advancing. The arrows and pikes do nothing to his scaley body, but they do bother him. Enough to stop him a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop and go away! You cannot win against a dragon!” Dimitri snarls, and the villagers finally hear him, noticing that their weapons are indeed useless, but they look too scared to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth roars, trying to pass through Dimitri, but suddenly a javelin flies through the dark sky and hits Byleth’s left eye. The screeching noise he makes is painful. He starts thrashing and whining and more javelines and arrows fly to his direction, this time some penetrating into his tough skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri panics, looking at Byleth with wide eyes. He glances everywhere around him, finally spotting the archers and Knights of Seiros, attacking Byleth with no mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon finally flaps his wings and rises to the sky, confused and bloodied. It’s painful to see, but Dimitri feels his whole body relax when he sees Byleth escaping, even if he’s hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if things couldn’t get worse, the Archbishop and Seteth arrive on horseback to the scene, looking bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?! Where’s the dragon?” Rhea asks Dimitri and all the knights, his eyes moving frantically everywhere.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to make the first part of the past a bit lighter, so that's why it jumps so much and goes so fast. As we get deeper into the past it's going to get more detailed and longer...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The deer on the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hailing comes to an end, but a much bigger and ominous problem arises as the night falls. A certain group of people appear, as if Dimitri's written pleas have been heard, but not in the way he is expecting. We also get to see more of Byleth's past!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my friends. We're back with the angst! </p>
<p>Buahaha I'm sure no one is expecting what is going to happen in this chapter... Let this serve as fuel for reading.<br/>I'm very excited about what's going to happen from here on! I hope you are too!</p>
<p>(I might not update next week because I have a lot of work and it's taking a toll on me so I'll rest a bit, though)</p>
<p>No more blabber from mee, enjoy~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group listens intently to the blond’s story as the hailing slowly comes to an end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially Byleth, who doesn't remember a thing of what Dimitri's saying. He's befuddled, trying to put the pieces together like a puzzle in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others include a bit of information from their ends as well, but when Dimitri starts explaining the events after the feast, everyone becomes quiet, their eyes going wider and wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But more than getting answers from this story, it only raises more questions in Byleth. So much information at once gives him anxiety since he can't understand most of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least some things do give him a vague idea of what's going on. Kind of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair wasn't white before. That's something he already guessed after seeing “himself” in those black dreams, but Dimitri affirming so hits him like a brick. He doesn't really care about his hair color, but it definitely feels wrong, somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What shocks Byleth the most is the fact that he transformed into a dragon, a black dragon. He knows he's a white dragon, not a black dragon. Is this caused by the same mystery that affects his hair too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waves of anger and pain he felt running through his veins at that moment suddenly hit him again, very faintly, but that's enough to feel the metallic taste of blood at the end of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the thought quickly to the side before he gets any more sick, but a pang of pain rushes to his left eye at the mention of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red flashes through his mind, and there's where he loses it. He can no longer make sense of Dimitri's words. He hears him, but he doesn't understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond stops talking when he finally notices Byleth is in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, are you alright?” He slightly shakes Byleth's leg over the covers, and this one gives a small gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth now notices all four are looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces. Mercedes has even gotten up from her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine… I'm fine. I'm sorry, my head… my eye hurts a bit...” His voice sounds a bit strained. He takes out the patch and places his hand over his left eye, applying pressure to somehow calm the pain, but as expected, it doesn't go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take a look” Mercedes comes closer to take a better look at his left eye, but when he opens it, Mercedes’ face goes slightly sour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong, Mercedes?” Dimitri immediately steps closer, unable to hide his anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's… That's the problem, there's nothing wrong. I'm afraid this must be some kind of phantom pain… I'm sorry, Professor, I cannot do anything about it. Perhaps too much information at once is not good for you” She sighs, stepping back. Her face looks sad and worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grimaces. The pain is more bothersome than anything, but he hates the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… You're right. Maybe I said too much. We can continue this another day, I don't want you to feel worse, now” Dimitri looks at Byleth with a very worried expression, talking softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's right, but Byleth suddenly feels the encroaching agony of not knowing his past. He wants to know everything, now, quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's fine. It's not that painful. I… I need to know… Please” Byleth shakes his head, looking into Dimitri's eyes so intensely he might be staring directly at his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you learned anything, you airhead?! Do not push yourself. The more you struggle the more time you'll be here! Even a child would know as much” Felix gets up, pointing at Byleth with a menacing finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the people in the room go quiet and turn around to look at Felix for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words hit Byleth deep, and he goes quiet as well, looking at the hands on his lap. His bad feelings always get the worst of him. He can't control them on time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs, exasperated at the situation. He rubs his temples, finally opening his mouth. “Felix is right. Please take it easy. There's time, Byleth. It's gotten late, anyway. I think the hailing has already stopped”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri gives a begging glance to Byleth before going towards the windows and opening one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's dark outside, probably evening or night already, but the hailing has long passed, leaving only the coldest and harshest wind in the air and a pile of ice stones on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the window quickly, but leaves the shutters open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The storm has passed, but we know how unpredictable the weather can be here, so keep these closed for tonight. It will be extremely cold, nevertheless” Dimitri speaks loud and firm so everyone in the room can hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stares at him as he returns to their side, and he suddenly looks so tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest as well, Dimitri. You haven't slept in a while, have you?” Dedue’s voice fills the space, and they all look at him, glancing back at Dimitri after his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only causes Dimitri to give a sad, pitiful chuckle. “I wish I could afford that kind of luxury in these times, my friend. I'm afraid-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty! Your presence is highly required. I don't know how they managed to get here amongst the storm, but there's some people porting the Alliance's banner begging to have a word with you in the hall” Suddenly, a guard rushes inside, cutting Dimitri mid sentence. They speak lower when they get closer so only the ones around Dimitri can hear well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's eyes go wide. He becomes agitated, nodding several times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except Byleth seems to gasp, looking at the guard with wide eyes. Dimitri looks at them before going with the guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You all stay here and Mercedes, make sure they get proper care. I will take care of everything else” He gives a quick, kind of menacing glance to everyone before darting off the room with the guard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth really wants Dimitri to stay, at least today, but perhaps that's too much of a selfish thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seems to be the one pushing himself lately. Perhaps he always has, but Byleth wasn't there to know. Being the king must be difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes him sad, it makes him angry. It frustrates him because he can't do anything. He's powerless to stop Dimitri from exhausting himself. Powerless to help anyone or do anything good. He can't even walk to the door without tiring himself in the process. How pitiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will he really get better? Everything seems to tire him, to scare him. Whatever happened in that fight was not normal. Why would he bleed so badly for no reason? As tired as he was, nothing like that should have happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Can you feel it? Can you feel the rage boiling inside you?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Let it revive the flame in you, let it burn, but never let it consume you”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grips the cape at his sides with both hands, remembering those words, now engraved in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel it… but only sometimes. He doesn't understand why or where it comes from, but it's incredibly strong. It would be enough to drive anyone insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why should this rage revive him? How should it revive him if he cannot control it, if he cannot understand it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's too frustrating. But the truth is clear, even if he doesn't want to see it. This rage… somehow keeps his body going. It keeps him alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix. Please come with me. We have to treat your wounds” Mercedes suddenly says, bringing Byleth back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix doesn't say anything but he tiredly gestures with his hands, following Mercedes to an adjacent room. They seem to have been talking for a while as Byleth was deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room falls silent again. Only the whispers of the other people remain in the darkness, dimly illuminated by the several candles in the place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth closes his eye, still upset about the whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… Dimitri used to wait for you every month. Looking at the moon for the whole night, whatever the weather might have been. We all thought you were dead, we lost hope. But he kept looking at the moon. Always” Dedue speaks all of a sudden, but his voice is low and gentle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him, but he doesn't look back. He's just staring at the window with a nostalgic look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… the moon? He waited for me…?” Byleth feels a bit guilty, unsure of what to say, but his heart warms up when he hears Dedue’s words. For someone to go to such extents only for him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every full moon… you transform into that dragon. Everyone looked at the sky, waiting for you to appear. But you never came back. And so we all let go of the past at some point, but not him” Dedue finally looks at Byleth when he finishes talking. He always looks firm and composed, but not so much now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every full moon? Byleth is thunderstruck at the idea. This means he will turn into that monster again, he will… kill again. He will feel the </span>
  <b>rage</b>
  <span> again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue must sense his distress because he smiles softly, talking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry. As long as you're here it will be okay. I'm so glad you're back. My apologies for ever doubting you, prof...Byleth” He bows his head slightly, closing his eyes as he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It calms Byleth a bit. He remembers Dedue’s kindness. He remembers watering the flowers… The Duscur flowers. How happy Dedue was to see them all grown up and healthy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A vague memory passes through his mind. Memories of the battlefield. Of a dark day in a tower. A young Dedue and Sylvain are desperately trying to defend Byleth from the claws of a monster as he lies weak on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory is not painful, but it's distant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks confused for a second, but he blinks, looking again at Dedue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… s-sorry. You don't have to apologize for that… I understand” It takes him a bit to answer, trying to remember what Dedue specifically said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue chuckles softly, noticing how Byleth just spaced out for a moment, but he doesn't say anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest. It's very late” Dedue says instead, lying flat on the bed and turning around to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, doing the same as Dedue. The cape is kind of under him, so he uses the higher part as a double pillow. It's very warm. It still smells of Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri crosses the corridors and stairs in big strides, both excited and terrified at who it might be and what the news are. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going through a semi open area, he stops for a second to see all the hail accumulated on the floor. It's terrifying, but the majority of ice stones are small. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the doors to the hall, he finally goes down the stairs and sees a small group of people in the middle. They all stop talking and turn around when they see Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A white haired girl dressed in purple steps forward. This must be Lysithea… she has grown quite a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the white hair sends a chill down Dimitri's spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also spots Ignatz and Leonie. The others are presumably knights and mages, but they are very few. They all look tired and cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you manage to…?” Dimitri starts talking as he gets closer, still perplexed at the unusual visit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll spare you the details, Your Majesty. It was very hard making it here, in general. I hope you will listen to our plea…” Lysithea makes a slight bow, her voice sounding slightly broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks as if she's about to pass out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to be formal, please. Of course I will listen. Come with me, this is no place to talk. You must be exhausted” Dimitri gestures with his hand, astonished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no time for that… I'm not sure how long they will last in this weather…” Lysithea shakes her head, stepping forward once more, but she falls to her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignatz and Leonie immediately go after her to help, both terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must help us, please. Claude and the others… They are trapped in the snow… the hailing scared the horses and broke the carriages. They're badly hurt” Ignatz looks at Dimitri with desperate eyes, his voice shaking at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden realization comes to Dimitri's mind. His eyes go wide, his body frozen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What… Why are you all... why is Claude here?” It's the only thing Dimitri is capable of mustering, expecting the worst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...The Alliance has fallen. We managed to escape, but not unscathed.” Lysithea announces, and the room goes cold. Colder and much more silent than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri steps back, horrified. He tightens his fists, starting to shout orders at the guards and knights in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of you has to come with us to show us the way. Wait here. The others please follow these knights, they will provide help” Dimitri starts moving everywhere, fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs to get more knights and get prepared for whatever there is on the outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he returns, only Ignatz and Leonie stand in the middle of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri comes back with Sylvain, Annette, Ashe and Ingrid. They are all extra equipped for the cold, their relic weapons on their backs. Some more knights join at the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you two are coming? We must heed quickly. If they are hurt and trapped in the snow… in tonight's weather, every second counts” Dimitri and the others pull their hood up as the gates open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The freezing wind immediately makes its way inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave this to me” Annette goes to the front and raises a hand, casting a protective spell around the front of the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all step out when suddenly a high-pitched voice can be heard from the end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Flayn is running at high speed towards them, but Dimitri turns around to face her, his face going awry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't leave yet. I can help. You're lacking rested healers for this mission. They will die before you can do anything if it's true” Flayn stops in front of Dimitri, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I really trust you?” Dimitri talks through his gritted teeth, unable to outright deny her help. He doesn't have much of a choice to deny someone capable of healing. She's probably the best healer here, on top of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes. I didn't have anything to do with what you're thinking. Not willingly, at least. Let me help you as an act of forgiveness, if you will” Flayn frowns her brows, tightening her fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not willingly. I want to hear about that later” Dimitri clicks his tongue, gesturing with his head for Flayn to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all march outside, joining a few more knights and healers on the gates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's incredibly cold and slippery thanks to the ice on the ground, so they can't bring many horses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be there, at the bottom of those mountains...” Leonie points with her finger, where several small lights can be seen in the distant darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to make it in time?” Ashe whispers, unsure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a general sensation of unrest in the group, even if they're going as fast as they can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be damned if we don't. I will not forgive Edelgard for this. Not for this and not for anything she has done so far” Dimitri snarls, going faster than the others all of a sudden. The ground crunches and breaks violently under his boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to. We must” Ignatz pants, almost tripping on the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Save the talk for later, we need the energy now” Sylvain takes Ignatz by the arm before he falls, furrowing his brows and following after Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they reach the bottom of the mountain, the scenery becomes clearer. The lights still flicker, dim in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sees three relic weapons shining in the distance. One moves slowly from light to light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they approach, several corpses start appearing buried under the snow and ice. Broken carriages are stuck on the ice, but there's still a big group of people alive, shivering of cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude should be there” Ignatz points at the two relic weapons shining outside a carriage. He starts running to the place, and Leonie follows suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone spreads in small groups, running to help everyone who is still alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marianne spots Ingrid and Annette’s group. Her relic weapon hangs from her belt. She seems to be the one moving around the zone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You-you… help…” Marianne collapses to the ground when she sees them, either relieved or too exhausted to continue. Maybe both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marianne!” Ingrid runs to get her, scooping her in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annette runs to help too, getting anxious when she sees how wounded Marianne is. She immediately casts a healing spell, although it's not much since Annette herself hasn't recovered fully from the Silver Maiden’s Battle, but the healing is enough to save her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri and Flayn get to the carriage, seeing Leonie and Ignatz talking to an unresponsive Hilda. Her relic weapon is on the snow next to the carriage. A few other people are there, casting fire with their hands to warmth themselves and Hilda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn immediately gets close to Hilda. She's cold and full of frozen blood everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I will try, but she might already be…” Flayn looks at Leonie and Ignatz before casting the spell, but it takes a while. She's in critical state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please save Claude too, he's inside…” One of the mages looks at Flayn and the others in the group, begging for help”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't wait to get inside the carriage, looking for Claude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spots him immediately, but he's not moving either. His hands are covering a big wound on the abdomen, slowly bleeding out even though blood freezes quickly here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude?! Can you hear me?!” Dimitri gets closer, taking a look at his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, he opens his eyes, albeit slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I knew… you would make it in time…Please save everyone… we're the only...” He smiles weakly as his body goes limp, closing his eyes before finishing his phrase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no no! Don't close your eyes, damn it!” Dimitri panics, pulling Claude carefully from the carriage and going towards Flayn, who is still healing Hilda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flayn! I need your help! NOW!” Dimitri snarls, almost making Flayn jump from fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Leave him here next to Hilda, I'll take care of it!” Flayn nods, casting another healing spell the moment Dimitri does as told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn is healing the both of them at the same time, which makes her more tired. But if they don't act quickly, anyone could die at any given moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did this happen?!” Dimitri worriedly looks at Leonie and Ignatz, but Flayn grimaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to focus, please. Leave the talk for later” She slowly says, squinting her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all shut up, simply staring at how the major wounds slowly close up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is doing what they can, saving everyone they can from the claws of Death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's someone under the rubble here, please help me, Sylvain!” Ashe runs to a completely broken carriage on the snow, spotting a few people underneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain runs to help Ashe, slowly taking out the heavy pieces of wood stuck to each other thanks to the ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Raphael? Is that you?” Ashe gasps, shaking the big man’s shoulders, but he doesn't respond. He seems to have been protecting two unconscious people from the cold and rubble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it all!” Sylvain shakes his head, looking really frustrated. He runs to get more help, coming back with some knights and a healer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael is unconscious and badly hurt like Hilda. The healer tries to heal him but they're too exhausted and out of spells.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. Where is Flayn?!” Sylvain pulls his hair back, desperate about the situation. He runs to get her, spotting the green hair easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flayn…! We need your help. You're the only one that can heal Raphael’s wounds!” He gasps for air, reaching the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm… I'm almost done, I'm going!” Flayn pants, still healing Claude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They're both unconscious, but Hilda is stable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri has gone to help others, using his monstrous strength to shove the rubble aside faster and carry people to a safer zone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all slowly save everyone and everything they can, leaving the unconscious resting on a cart of their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those who can walk go to a specific zone where Annette leaves a big fireplace, resting and getting warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we get everyone?” Dimitri huffs, making a round for the last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the feeling we're forgetting someone, but…” Ashe ponders, looking at the group of people from the Alliance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no more people, alive at least. We can't do more” Annette looks worriedly at the group as well, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I don't see Lorenz” Sylvain stares into the distance for a moment with a worried expression, walking to where Ignatz and Leonie are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I know it's not the best moment for questions, but we gotta know. Is Lorenz around here? I'm afraid no one has seen him” Sylvain folds his arms over his chest, looking at the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces go sour. Leonie grits her teeth, letting out an angry noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's a coward, he's not here. I hope he chokes on his bloody damn tea” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain sighs, shaking his head to the sides, disappointed but not surprised. He leaves them alone, going to where Ingrid is, alone and looking at the sky above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a mess, huh? This is worse than I expected” Sylvain looks at the sky too, giving a quick glance to Ingrid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is. I'm afraid Faerghus still stands just because of this winter. Who knows what the Empire will do when the cold goes away” She closes her eyes, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of Dimitri suddenly resounds as he comes back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare to go back. It's going to be difficult, so watch your step” He shouts so everyone hears him, leaving the unconscious body of another person on the carts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A screeching roar booms through the starry night sky. The wounded black dragon soars the sky, going far, far away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Far from the danger, free to do what he wants.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He descends in a forest on the mountains, crashing on a clear and breaking some of the trees on the way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wrecks havoc, wounded and bothered by all the weapons nailed on his body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Byleth opens his eyes, he sees the moon above him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sudden pain rushes through his whole body, and he screams in pain. His body is full of slashes and scratches, but nothing compares to the pain in the left side of his head. His left eye is completely bloodied and irreparable. He tries to heal it, but the magic in him is expended. He can't see through it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth curses aloud, thrashing on the ground and screaming for a good amount of time until his body goes still. He suddenly starts laughing, higher and higher, giving a hysterical laugh that dies in a painful whimper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No tears come out, no regret or sadness. Just anger. A horrible anger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How ironic… don't you think, Sothis?” He raises a hand to his sky, covering the moon that he so despises.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don't scare me” He whispers as he tightens his hand into a fist, finally getting up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth looks at the Monastery standing atop the very distant mountains, and he clicks his tongue, starting to walk that way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The way back takes him two whole days. He hunts for the minimum amount of food to recover energy. As painful as his body feels, he can't afford to lose a single minute. The more time he spends away from the Monastery, the more questions will rise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Byleth finally reaches the forest underneath the Monastery at night, a voice calls out to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Professor?!” The indistinct voice of Dimitri resounds as he runs towards him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It almost gives Byleth a heart attack. How come he's here, again? And in the middle of the night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“P-Professor, you're wounded!” Dimitri rushes to Byleth's side as panic visibly reflects on his body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm fine. I won't die so easily“ Byleth takes a step back, trying to reassure Dimitri.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The tension between them is palpable. Byleth is awfully stressed about the situation. Dimitri shouldn't have seen him transforming into the dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But…! Your eye…! You… Professor, I'm so sorry I followed you that day, but-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many days have I been away?” Byleth cuts Dimitri before he can finish, the expression of the boy turning moody.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three days. You made quite the spectacle… everywhere. The whole Monastery is talking about yo- the dragon” He explains, upset.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A wave of panic rushes through Byleth, and his knees falter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri quickly gets Byleth before he falls, worried at the sudden change of expression in the professor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Professor, we need to get you help, quick. You are not fine” Dimitri looks as if he's had enough. His brows are furrowed and he's serious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… no… How many people know it was me? Does Rhea know?” Byleth looks at Dimitri in panic, his whole body shivering.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Archbishop…? No, no one knows, b-beside me, I guess… But everyone in the Monastery has been talking about you since you disappeared” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth feels the relief wash over his body after hearing those words. He finally feels the tiredness he's been accumulating for the past days, and his body gives out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Professor!” Dimitri panics a bit, holding him tighter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth's consciousness slowly fades, but he feels Dimitri scooping him in his arms. Of course, he does it so casually, as if he was lifting a fly from the ground. Dimitri's strength has always been something to behold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He feels safe in his arms. There's nothing to worry about.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The afternoon birds chirping outside wake Byleth. He looks around, but there's no one. He's in the Monastery’s infirmary. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he looks at himself, the wounds have all been healed and cleaned, except the one on his eye. His head is half bandaged to cover it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tch…” Byleth groans, getting up from the bed. He feels much better now, but he knows he's not going to get out of this situation unscathed. He needs to think about an excuse, quickly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! You! Get in bed, right noe! Don't give me more headaches!” Suddenly, Manuela enters the room, and she looks at Byleth with a scolding expression.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops. Out of time. Here comes the game.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth sits in the bed again, but he doesn't say anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You win the Mock Battle, suddenly a terrifying beast appears in the night sky all of a sudden and you disappear, only to be brought by the prince three days later and made a mess! Care to explain to me what's going on?” She gestures with her hands, more curious than angry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry… My mind is fuzzy, so I cannot recall the events very well. I remember going outside to get some fresh air that night, and someone knocked me out in the forest. I had to fight my way out of a bandits’ lair, but as you can see… I didn't escape unscathed” He lies, making the story up as he speaks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His face is blank as always, so Manuela can't know if he's lying or not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She sure looks suspicious of the story, but it seems credible enough. Her expression turns into worry and astonishment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“P-pardon me? Bandits near the Monastery… Goddess, the Archbishop needs to be alerted. No, everyone…” She ponders, thinking by herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“In any case, I'm glad you're back, and in one piece. Your wounds weren't serious, except, well, your eye. I'm not sure you will be able to see again. Eyes are very complicated to heal…” She looks at Byleth with worry, handing him a cup of water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. Byleth drinks the water as he watches Jeralt going through the door. He looks so relieved when he sees Byleth awake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, thank the goddess…” Jeralt sighs so deep they can hear him from the other end of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, look who is here. Guess I'll leave you both alone, he must be so worried…” Manuela looks at Byleth and smiles, taking the leave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt quickly goes to Byleth and kneels in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid… How are you feeling? You had me so worried. When you disappeared I…” He looks so worried as he speaks, a tear rolls down his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth feels so bad right now. He feels so guilty. And now he has to lie to him as well. Byleth feels disgusting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His expression changes into worry, and he slowly hugs his father. He's not good at this, but he would never want his father to feel sad. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt gasps, not expecting his son's reaction, but he hugs him back, tight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry for worrying you, dad. I'm fine now. It's okay” Byleth whispers, trying to comfort his father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me what happened, please… who did this to you. How could anyone do this to you…” He looks into his eye, sniffing. The tears keep flowing from his eyes, silently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though it pains Byleth greatly, he tells him the same story he told Manuela. Jeralt doesn't seem to doubt him. He gets angry at the bandits, swears to kill them all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Kid, I still haven't congratulated you properly for the other day. You won the Mock Battle. Your students seem to be learning well, I've been told you're great at teaching” He slowly pulls back, sitting on the chair next to the bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt smiles softly, looking at Byleth with gentle eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth hates when people look at him as if he were a child, but Jeralt… he'll allow. He is Jeralt’s child, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I learned from the best” Byleth gives a little smile, and Jeralt looks as if he's going to cry again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone knocks at the door once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When Byleth looks at the door and sees who it is, his whole body tenses up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt gets tense too. His expression turns sour, making his wrinkles more visible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Manuela told me the news… I'm so glad to see you awake, Professor. You had us very worried there” Rhea smiles as she comes inside. Seteth is beside her, looking as serious and solemn as always.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Lion's fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tension between Byleth and the green heads rises. Going back to the present, Byleth finds the world altered. Something has happened as he slept. Dimitri and Byleth have a special bonding moment as the Lion succumbs to his deepest fears...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I am back!! I had a very good break, but I'm ready to make you suffer again. It's all about the y e a r n i n g. <br/>I hope y'all are doing well, because classes are starting soon and I just want to cry. Stay safe everyone :(</p>
<p>What can I say about this chapter other than: yearning and cheesey. Very cheesey, very cheese. You will love me and want to kill me at the same time, but that's why it's called yearning! ;) (we love a good slowburn in this house. Or well, maybe not so slowburn)</p>
<p>Not gonna say anything else but I'm very excited to write about my boys again. Enjoy this chapter! It's longer than usual!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The moment Rhea and Seteth enter the room, the atmosphere completely changes. At least for Byleth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gets goosebumps, clearly visible on his bare skin since he's just wearing his pants at the moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't be afraid… I am merely worried about the Professor. I just wanted to check on his health, although I would like to ask some questions…If possible” Rhea smiles as she gets closer to the pair. Seteth follows after her, staying behind all the time, always with that serious, tense gaze on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Neither of them give a calm feeling. The air around them feels cold, aggressive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth doesn't feel good about this. Rhea hides many things underneath that smile. Things Byleth knows. But he prays today's smile is not related to him being… a dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt doesn't seem satisfied either because he doesn't relax. Quite the contrary, his posture only becomes more tense and cautious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he doesn't say anything, though. You would have to be stupid to treat the archbishop with disrespect. Seteth is good at reminding everyone of that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, how are you feeling?” Rhea clasps her hands softly, looking down at Byleth. She does actually look concerned, especially when she sees the bandages on his left eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She probably is. Byleth knows Rhea. How much she loves and cares about him. But it's almost obsessive, Byleth can't trust her, not yet. And not now, when his reputation is hanging from a thin thread. If Rhea and Seteth find out he's the dragon... he's done for. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm fine now, thanks to Manuela” Byleth responds, blankly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhea’s expression lightens a bit, but she keeps looking at his left eye with concern “I am so very glad. We were so worried… Something unexpected happened when you disappeared. The Monastery went into a chaos, and it still is. Everyone is worried about you, Professor”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she's going straight to the point, huh. Byleth's muscles tense up in anticipation, but he does his best to look calm, and of course, to keep a straight face at all times.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's very good at that, but it's not like he does it on purpose. Most of the times, at least. He's just like that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” Byleth furrows his eyebrows, trying to look as concerned as he usually does when there's a problem, which is not a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt has been looking at Rhea and Seteth for a while, now. Silent and tense, observing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seteth seems to glance at Jeralt from time to time, looking kind of annoyed after a while. The scrutinizing gaze seems to be irritating the green-haired man.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahem… The night you disappeared, a huge, black dragon was seen in the sky. It caused a ruckus in the nearby village. Fortunately nothing more than that, but a dragon and bandits near the Monastery…? We cannot take this lightly” Seteth frowns so hard he looks angry, looking into Byleth's eye intensely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Precisely for that we have strengthened the defenses around the Monastery, but I must ask of you if you know something. Do you remember where the bandits' lair is?” Rhea speaks again, serious as well. She seems to be a bit uncomfortable, for some reason. As if she wanted to say something else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth doesn't give much of a reaction to the mention of the dragon. Rather, he freezes on the spot. He looks to the two green heads, who are staring at him oddly, looking for the smallest reaction he makes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They probably know, or have an idea about him being the dragon. After all, they are dragons themselvesl. The last ones. They would know, or Rhea, rather, that if someone transformed into a dragon, it could only be Byleth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Byleth isn't going to confirm that, of course not. Not yet…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, c’mon, give the kid a break! He just woke up, you can ask him later” Jeralt has had enough of these two. He doesn't lose his senses enough to shout at the archbishop, but he looks pissed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, watch your words, Captain!” Seteth snarls, but Rhea places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is alright. He's right. Perhaps we're demanding too much of the Professor. I don't want you to relive what happened…” Rhea looks painfully at the bandages on his eye for a moment, breathing in before continuing “We will continue this later. But just so you know… Be careful. We can't let this happen again, not to you nor anyone” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth looks down. Too much talk and shouting is giving him a headache, and for once it's a good thing, because it helps him make the lie more credible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry… my head is foggy. I can't remember much, I stumbled to the Monastery in a daze… But I'm pretty sure I killed a bunch of them, there won't be many left” He closes his eye, speaking with a bit of a strained voice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly the lie is working because Seteth and Rhea look worried, nodding in agreement without hesitation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is good to know, but please do rest more. Your skills are unprecedented, Professor. We are lucky to have you back alive. A whole den of bandits against one man is… impressive, to say the least” Rhea tilts her head slightly before turning on her heels, going to the door with Seteth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, before I forget. Return to classes when you are ready. Manuela and Hanneman will take care of your students meanwhile” Seteth turns around for a moment to Inform Byleth before finally heading out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuckin’ goddess… I swear these two hide something, never trust them, Byleth. The way they look at you gives me the creeps” Jeralt spits in a low voice the moment the door closes. He shakes his head, looking back at Byleth and softly ruffling his hair “But they are right. Rest. I have taken enough time from you as well. You know where I am if you need me, kiddo”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeralt smiles warmly one last time before heading out as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth sighs, basking in the warmth and protection of his father. He reluctantly lies on the bed even if he feels completely fine, not wishing to cause more problems to anyone. He's done enough already, of that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wakes up, confused and drowsy. He has slept throughout the whole morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts of the dream quickly fade away when Byleth sees the infirmary is now full with people. People very different to the ones in Faerghus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's happening…?” Byleth whispers, waiting for maybe Dedue to answer his call, but when he turns his head around, Dedue is not on the bed. There's someone else, heavily wounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Mercedes aren't around either, and Byleth starts to panic. He feels the anxiety coming up. It starts on his stomach, spreading to his lungs, his heart, and finally his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's too much noise and misery around. Asking for help seems impossible, or perhaps stupid. What would they help him with? For being too sensitive? While there's a bunch of people at the brink of death that do require the healers’ help? Oh no. No way Byleth is going to ask for help. So he just pulls the covers higher, basically hiding underneath as he curls up into fetal position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cape around him helps to calm him a bit, but time starts passing very, very slow. At least he can think about the dream, clinging to it as his only way of escaping reality right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few healers come to check on him and give him food through the day, but they look tired and upset. Byleth doesn't even have enough time to ask them about what is going on before they run to treat another patient. No one he knows comes at any moment either, so he can only hide again under the safety of the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's very late at night when Byleth feels a soft hand over the covers. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the touch surprises him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…! I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. I just wanted to see you… I-I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are alright. I haven't been able to come earlier, my apologies” The low voice of Dimitri wakes Byleth at once. He looks at him with desperate eyes, immediately reaching for his hand before he pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond furrows his eyebrows with concern, sitting on the edge of the bed and getting closer at once, noticing his behaviour is off. He holds his hand, squeezing it softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong, Byleth? Are you okay?” He asks in a whisper since everyone else is sleeping, worry written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth now sees Dimitri's tired face under the lowlight, his deep eyebags and messy hair, not visible unless you're face to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I…” He's at a loss for words now, unable to avert Dimitri's enrapturing eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay? What is going on… Who are all these people…?” He finally asks, his voice trembling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's expression falls somber, looking down at their clasped hands for a moment before he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm… not sure you will understand what this entails but… The Alliance has fallen into the Empire's hands. We rescued those who escaped on the way here, but…” He sighs, shaking his head. He looks defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh… The Alliance has fallen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth furrows his eyebrows, wanting to say something, but he doesn't find the correct words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it. It's better… if you don't understand. Everything will be fine, I promise” Dimitri smiles weakly, squeezing his hand once more before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to his surprise, Byleth doesn't let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I know things… are not fine. You don't have to sweeten the situation for me” Byleth shakes his head, frustrated “I'm sorry I'm so fragile right now… It seems I was very powerful in the past. If only I could have that power again… to help everyone…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri opens his eyes wide, placing his hands on his shoulders. He gets very serious all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You have done enough, Byleth. You don't have to fight anymore. We can win. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> win” Dimitri murmurs with a deep voice, and there's no hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can't do anything. Whether he believes him or not, he can't do anything. It's true. He doesn't have to fight anymore because he </span>
  <b>cannot fight anymore</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I better go now. I'm sorry, please keep sleeping” Dimitri slowly draws away, somehow looking even more tired than when he came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grabs his arm before he goes, feeling the anxiety boiling inside once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond looks surprised, looking back at Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don't… do not…” Byleth speaks so low perhaps Dimitri can't even understand him, but he looks desperately into his eyes, and the blond immediately understands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay a bit longer?” He smiles softly, sitting back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth lets go of him, relaxing a bit, but he stays still for a while, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No. I'm sorry for asking this but… Can I… can we go to your quarters…? Just for tonight. I don't like being here alone with my thoughts” His voice comes lower and lower, as if he was embarrassed of saying such things. He doesn't even look at him when he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth knows this is stupid. Begging so much to get out of that room only to ask to go in there again… pathetic. He's not even expecting a yes, but today has felt like torture, maybe even more so than when he was alone in Dimitri's quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The misery and the smell of sickness and pain in the infirmary is unbearable now. And here he is, asking the very king of this place that has done nothing but accommodate him to let him sleep in his room…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri gapes slightly, looking at Byleth with a mix of worry and fondness. He gets up, lending him a hand “Of course… Can you walk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth takes his hand, surprised at the response. “I...I think so. Thank you” He sloppily gets out of the bed, taking the cape with him and putting his boots on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's ears flush slightly when he sees Byleth so attached to his cape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has it been of use? The cape, I mean” He smiles, watching how Byleth throws the cape over his shoulders. His cheeks get rosy at the mention, but Dimitri can't see it in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… It's really warm. Thank you for leaving it with me” Byleth’s lips curve into that of a tiny smile, making Dimitri stop breathing for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so glad. You can… keep it if you want” The blond whispers as he smiles, going to the door silently, carefully trying not to wake anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s very cold and dark at this hour, so please be careful. If you get tired or you can't walk please do tell me. Please” He looks at Byleth with concern, waiting for him to nod in agreement before he opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air outside hits Byleth at once. And it is cold. Very cold. He gasps, holding the cape together over his body so that it covers him more. Everything is in silence and the corridors are all empty. The only sound comes from the wind outside and the low fire flickering in the sconces on the walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at Byleth with concern, setting up a pace in which he can comfortably walk without tiring himself in the process, looking out for him all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth prays that his body doesn't fail him this time, but he feels the exhaustion soon enough. It's not as bad as yesterday, but the way up the castle is not the same as the way down. Too many stairs… This has to be hard, even for a healthy person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point he stops, reclining his arm on the wall. He's panting softly, not sure if he can go up yet another staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, are you okay?” Dimitri turns around the moment Byleth stops. He gets close, concerned. “Do you want me to carry you? It really isn't a problem for me, trust me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels the strength slowly abandoning his body, but he refuses to end on the floor. “I’m fine, you don't need to do such a thing. I'm just… a bit tired, don't worry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs, making a face that tells he's not buying his lies this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond suddenly slides a hand over the cape where his knees are, placing the other on his back, scooping him from the ground bridal style. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might lie to me… but I know better than that. You are as stubborn as ever, Byleth. Surely that hasn't changed” Dimitri chuckles softly, resuming the way up, much faster now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but-!” Byleth gets surprised when Dimitri picks him like that, a rush of embarrassment going through him for a moment. He couldn't even offer resistance even if he wanted to, but he has to admit this is much faster. After not much, Byleth simply relaxes and lets the blond carry him comfortably, resting his head on his shoulder. It's nice and warm, but he feels bad about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri seems totally unaffected about carrying him, though. He does it so casually, as if he was carrying something the weight of a peanut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Byleth takes his time to observe the place, the dimly lit details on the walls, the paintings and furniture. Sometimes there are guards positioned on the doors, and Byleth would swear those are statues were it not because they move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noise of Dimitri's rhythmical footsteps make him sleepy, not realizing they have arrived at the room until Dimitri opens the door, causing it to make a creaky noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh…?” He mumbles, looking at the giant blue bed that stands out so much in the room. Dimitri gives him a tender look, smiling softly as he sits him on the bed, taking his boots off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No… wait, stop. It's your bed, you should be the one to be here, not me. I can sleep somewhere else” Byleth worriedly holds his arm, feeling guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond gives him an incredulous look, suddenly raising an eyebrow and chuckling. “Don't be ridiculous. Byleth, it's okay. You need rest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>rest. Besides… it's not like I…” He stops mid sentence, the joy visibly fading from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Not like… what?” Byleth furrows his eyebrows, now concerned about the king.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, pardon me. Please sleep here, you need it more than me. I'll be around here if you need something” The fatigue is visible on his face, even if he doesn't admit it. Byleth might be stubborn but Dimitri is no different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he won't allow it anymore. He yanks at his gauntlet before he goes away, causing Dimitri to almost trip and fall on Byleth, not expecting that at all, neither of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!” Byleth quickly apologizes, fearing he has angered Dimitri, now so close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond looks at Byleth with very wide eyes and pink cheeks, having both of his hands to Byleth's sides. He looks petrified, not moving or taking his eyes off him. Byleth feels the time slow down and a very intense, unknown feeling pooling up in his stomach. He doesn't know why, but his heart aches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems to be eternity, Dimitri finally blinks, moving aside quickly, nervous. “I-It’s okay, don't worry” He shakes his arms side to side, the words sounding more like a question than an affirmation. He goes straight to the fireplace before Byleth can even say what he initially wanted to, leaving him a bit frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling doesn't disappear either, and Byleth wonders why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, reluctantly getting into the bed. The change of mattress is very apparent to Byleth because the moment he lies down he feels his body completely sinking down, feeling the exhaustion of the day at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has done nothing today, as per usual… but the constant anxiety takes a toll on him, both mentally and physically. And of course, the walk to this very room, although Dimitri ended up carrying him for the most part, has also drained him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep takes him before he even realizes it, as he watches the blond revive the fire and fidget nervously around the far end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point in the depth of the night, Dimitri gets up from the divan, cranky. He can't sleep, but that's not unusual. It's just gotten worse, lately. All these problems weigh heavily on his back, as if he didn't have enough of his own demons already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Trying not to make a sound, he goes to check on Byleth. He stares at him in silence for a good amount of time, watching him sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything will be fine, I promise”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I know things are not fine”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri crumbles on the spot when he remembers the words. He covers his face with one hand, embracing himself tightly with the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How is he going to continue if everything is lost, if there's no hope. If he can't convince himself that they are going to win the war. It's the only thing that keeps him from going mad. A thin thread that gets more and more broken by each day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What will he say to Byleth when the end is near, when he cannot protect him or anyone else anymore? Just how longer will it take until one of them dies, either by sickness or wounded up in battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long until the Empire strikes the Kingdom once and for all, like they did with the Alliance? Until all the blood is spilled on the snow and </span>
  <b>She</b>
  <span> gets what she wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't do this. He's not strong enough. Even if he tries his best, it's pointless. His best is not enough, and it will never be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crouches down, sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. He curls up, covering his face with both hands, unable to stop the tears from flowing out. It's so difficult to keep it silent, his throat hurts so bad. But he would rather be in pain than wake Byleth and let him see the mess of a person he is right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is so exhausted. So exhausted. His shoulders tremble violently as he tries to keep still, feeling his eyes and cheeks get wet with tears. It doesn't feel good. This is no release. It's his rawest emotions getting the best of him, because there's nothing to do. No hope. Just desperation and fear. He's afraid of what the future holds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels a warm touch on his shoulder. It startles him, making his body get tense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no. Not Byleth. Byleth cannot see him like this. No one should. He stays still, still covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri… what’s wrong…?” He feels the white-haired rubbing his shoulder gently, speaking with a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, Byleth” Dimitri whimpers, trying to speak clearly, but instead a muffled, broken whisper comes out. He shrugs the hand off, refusing to uncover his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some seconds pass before Byleth does anything. Dimitri thinks he's gone, but he suddenly hears a soft whisper near his face. “I'm not leaving you like this. Look at me… Dimitri, please…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver runs down his spine, gasping at the words. Byleth holds both of his wrists gently, trying to move them aside. Dimitri is hesitant at first, but he offers no resistance, slowly making his face visible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Dimitri sees is Byleth sitting in front of him, his expression denoting worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's such a mess right now, his throat burns so much. His eyes are red and puffy, and his nose is very runny. He looks at Byleth with sad, defeated eyes. It looks as if he has given up on everything. Just the shell of a man remains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry…” He grits his teeth, looking at a side as the tears start flowing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Dimitri, look at me. It's okay, I'm here. Don't keep it in. Let it out” A gentle hand on his cheek moves his head to Byleth's direction again, and Dimitri feels his heart getting tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks into Byleth's eye, finding it very difficult not to avert his gaze. Despite Byleth's inviting request, Dimitri refuses. He whimpers in pain, denying himself to let his voice out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gets closer now, whispering the same words in his ear. “Let it all out…”He's as gentle as possible, afraid to touch him too much as Dimitri is overwhelmed with emotions right now. But the truth is Dimitri is touch-starved. He feels so alone. Hearing that whisper from Byleth is all that’s needed to break his defensive walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He screams in agony as he throws himself into Byleth, clinging to him tightly and burying his face on his chest, feeling the pressure on his throat and head ease up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth tries not to lose his balance too much, sitting properly as he gently strokes the blond’s hair and back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't stop crying and whimpering. His mind is completely blank from the sheer stress and agony. But it now feels better. Not only because he's letting it out, but because he can feel Byleth's warmth as he embraces him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright…” Byleth is mostly silent, but he keeps reassuring Dimitri with warm words until little by little he starts to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond loosens the grip on Byleth, simply slumping over him and closing his eyes. He feels so exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's get you on the bed…” Byleth whispers, holding Dimitri the best way he can as he gets up. Of course he can't do it all by himself, Dimitri has to do a bit on his end, but he doesn't say anything nor he separates from Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hazily feels how Byleth tucks him into bed and wipes his face clean with a handkerchief. The man goes away, and Dimitri raises his hand in his direction. “Don't go… Please…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth chuckles softly, simply going to the other side of the bed. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm here...” He gets a bit closer, and Dimitri quickly does too, embracing Byleth tight, closing his eyes once more. This time, he doesn't open them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning birds chirp happily as the sun comes out. There's no nearby clouds in the sky, no snow nor rain. Just wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wakes up as the early sun rays hit the curtains softly. It's still very early in the morning, but old habits die hard. This must mean he's regaining his strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drowsily looks around him, almost having a heart attack when he sees Dimitri still embracing him in his sleep. To his surprise, he finds himself embracing the man as well. Not daring to move in case he wakes the blond, he stays there, watching how he sleeps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's probably the first time Byleth has seen Dimitri sleeping, and even more from such close distance. At least, that he knows of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks so peaceful. The usual tenseness on his face has disappeared, his chest rising and falling calmly. His eyebags are still there, reminding Byleth that Dimitri was actually in severe need of sleep, so he is extra careful not to wake him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth closes his eye, basking in the warmth of their bodies. He gets that feeling again, very light this time, and it makes his heart ache. Not in a bad way, but he doesn't understand it. Maybe he should tell Mercedes or the other healers, just in case. He doesn't want to collapse to the floor due to another internal bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries not to think about it for now, simply relaxing in each other's arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Byleth can't go back to sleep the moment he wakes up, but having been bedridden for so many days now has given him the ability to do so. He spends most of the day sleeping, which makes him even more sleepier in return, but perhaps that's just due to the injury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's not happy about that. But if it helps with the boredom and the anxiety… If it helps him get healthy sooner, he will sleep as much as needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's body slightly shifts position, making Byleth open his eye. He must have fallen asleep again because the room is definitely more illuminated now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's eyes are wide open. He looks shocked, his cheeks and ears are flushed pink and his mouth is slightly agape. He doesn't move, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning” Byleth casually says as he looks into his clear, blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Good… morning” The blond stutters, clearly still drowsy. Or so Byleth thinks. He's perhaps not feeling well yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… okay? Are you feeling better?” Byleth furrows his eyebrows, examining his face with his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond lowers his face a bit, breathing in. It seems to calm him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes… I'm feeling much better… Thank you for… staying with me. I'm sorry you had to see that” his expression changes to that of slight melancholy, speaking with a low voice. He embraces Byleth tighter, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have done so much for me, I'm glad I've been able to help, even if just a bit. I'm not very good at social interactions…” Byleth smiles, softly caressing his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri blushes again. He opens his eyes to look at Byleth, mesmerized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is starting to think Dimitri isn't feeling that well yet. Perhaps he has a fever. He touches his forehead with the back of his hand, touching his own after that, not very convinced... At least it's not a fever?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond gasps, embarrassed. A more intense shade of pink paints his face now, looking at all the movements and expressions the other makes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary again? I mean, you can stay here if you want, but I know you don't like it…” Dimitri quickly changes subjects, furrowing his eyebrows at the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, right. This room is bad, but only when he's alone. Being in the infirmary right now would make him feel even worse. But being here means abusing of Dimitri's hospitality, yet again…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks long and hard about it, finally speaking. “I will stay here, if that's… alright. I don't want to bother you more. This is your room”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond sighs, looking at him with incredulous eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you? You don't owe me anything nor you bother me. You can stay here as much as you want. I do prefer it, actually… This whole floor is the safest in the Castle” His face gets serious at the end, ponderous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he says so, Byleth will always feel guilty about it. But at least he can make sure that Dimitri sleeps properly every day, like this. The bed can clearly take two or three people comfortably at once, it's just that big.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Thank you. But you have to promise something. If I stay here, you must sleep on the bed. I won't take a no. It's big enough for the both of us at once, if you don't really want me to sleep elsewhere either” Byleth sits up on the bed, looking decisive. Both seem a bit hesitant to pull away from each other's embrace, especially Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… Alright. We can… We can sleep both on the bed, I suppose, y-yes…” Dimitri sits up as well, looking a bit nervous at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does Dimitri not want to? Byleth doesn't find it too weird. They have slept together tonight. He slept perfectly fine, and Dimitri looks like he did, as well. It's not like they have to be so close when sleeping, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that… not okay? I can sleep on the divan for sure if you don't want to” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no, no! I-It’s not that… It's perfectly fine. I won't allow you to sleep there, you need good rest” Dimitri folds his hands over his chest, finally getting up from bed. He looks through the windows, watching the scenery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him for a while, wanting to say something, but he doesn't want to test fate again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll go… fetch the rest of your things in the infirmary. It's going to be a really long day so I'll come back late… Make yourself comfortable, alright?” Dimitri turns his head around to look at him. His eyes look tired all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What's on your mind?” Dimitri gets close, looking at him a tad worried now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It's alright. Don't overdo it” Byleth looks at Dimitri with indecision, speaking a bit lower than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri catches that quickly. He sits on the bed for a moment, looking at him with gentle eyes. “You can go out if you want. I don't think I need to tell you this, but… don't do anything rash, no fights. Be careful, please” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's eye shines. He nods in agreement, a bit more cheerful. “Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles, getting up to get dressed for the day. This time Byleth gets to see him from the back. He feels a pang on his chest when he sees his chiseled back, covered in several scars. At first he just stares in awe at his muscular body, but it turns into sadness at the sight of the scars. He can imagine every one of them, how much they must have hurt. Byleth has a lot of scars too, even on his face, but they're not so rough, as far as he knows. Some of Dimitri's scars are big and ugly, clearly not properly healed in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond finishes dressing up as he buckles the last belt on his gauntlet. He's wearing less armor than usual, but he always wears some pieces. The sword on the waist is something that is never missing. And of course one of his capes, blue with a rim of black and white fur on the shoulders and back. It looks very pretty. The cape always completes his look, it makes him look bigger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be back in a minute” He looks at Byleth as he goes to the door, making a messy ponytail on the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gets up when he leaves, getting close to the mirror. He moves his hair back, unbuttoning the tunic to take a good look at his scars. And as expected, they're not as rough, but there are a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although... there is a nasty one over his chest, where his unbeating heart should be. He feels a distant pain when he touches it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers the tunic more, leaving it hanging from the sleeves at his wrists only. His long hair is starting to bother him a bit, he should perhaps cut it or trim it, but it helps him fare with the cold better, and he likes it like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe some braids… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts braiding the hair into a loose, sided braid, securing the end with a small, blue ribbon he finds on the drawer he saw Dimitri taking his. It looks much better this way, and less bothersome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can look at the scars on his back now. Unsurprisingly, it's no better than the front. Maybe even worse. Some of them look rough. The ones on the neck and face are faint and small, but visible nonetheless. That is, without taking the one on his left eye into account. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens at that moment. Byleth hears a gasp and a bunch of things falling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, curses!” Dimitri mumbles, crouching down to pick all the pieces of cloth and armor on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously, Byleth goes to help, raising the tunic to his shoulders so he can move his arms freely, but it remains unbuttoned. Dimitri seems to panic when he gets too close, unable to stop staring at his hair and his bare skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't seem to notice. He picks everything he can, finally looking at Dimitri and seeing his blushed face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again? He really should have that looked, it must be something serious if it happens so much. “Are you sure you're fine?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question makes Dimitri all the more nervous. He runs to the bed, leaving everything there. “W-why wouldn't I be- Yes! Don't worry, I am perfectly fine.” The tone of his voice is high and weird. Not very credible. But Byleth can't even respond because Dimitri darts off to the door. “I have to go now, I'm s-sorry. I have an important meeting” He closes the door so quickly it makes a loud thud, leaving Byleth there alone, not very sure of what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri stumbles to the wall next to the door, leaning on it and breathing deep several times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks… so hot. That braid looks very good on him, and his body… his bare back-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri has to shove the thoughts away before it affects him physically. What even is going on these days? He hasn't slept so well in years. Waking up next to him, so close to him… and both embracing each other… it makes his mind spin. His heart aches so bad at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clutches at his heart, leaning his forehead on the cold wall for a while, collecting his thoughts before he finally goes his way, to one of the highest floors on the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's mostly silent around here, except the occasional nobles and healers moving around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't have to look too much for who he's looking for, for he is sitting on the window, melancholically staring at the scenery below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude! I see you're doing better. How are your wounds?” He approaches fast, looking at the man in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some wounds can never be healed” Claude sighs, looking at Dimitri with a bitter smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, of course... Dimitri understands that too well, but the pain of losing your whole country to a war sounds crushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry… I can comprehend the pain, to some extent. Please know that this is your home now, you and your allies are no strangers here. We will take the Alliance back. Everything that has been lost to that filthy monster… we will take everything back. Her life the last thing” Dimitri's voice gets deep and rough with anger, looking at Claude with an intense gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughs. It's a short, dry laugh. “I admire your perseverance, but I'm afraid it's too late, now. We should have joined forces much long ago. But I don't blame you, the Alliance is… or was, rather, a mess”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's spirits go low very quickly, but he won't allow this again. He needs to believe that they can win. They have to be able to win. There's always a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We. Will. Win. I will crush her head so hard she will hear me from the other world” His voice doesn't hesitate one moment. He breathes in, looking around for a moment before looking back at Claude. “We need to talk, but not here. Come with me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude gets down the window, either intrigued or simply not caring about anything anymore. “Sure, why not. Let's talk” He declares with a monotone voice, following Dimitri.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The loss of that we hold dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri and Claude finally have the much awaited talk. What will happen, what will be said? Byleth explores the castle but he realizes something, something that hurts. What's that hurts when we lose it?</p>
<p>A much awaited pair talk in the darkness... But it gets tense.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy cow hello!! These chapters are getting longer and longer!! I actually wanted to make this one longer but no no, I'm leaving it for the next because it's the 10th and I'm writing something... very special for it (which is almost done already huhuhu)</p>
<p>Don't really know how to describe this chapter because there's a lot of talk, but you'll see lots of nice interactions and personalities clashing. Hope you like it!!! Have a good weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dimitri walks through the castle with decisive steps, looking for a certain place. Claude is just next to him, following to wherever the blond brings him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them say anything on the way. Claude simply stares at the decorations and structures of the rooms, intrigued by everything he sees. It's still quite early in the morning but the castle is already overflowing with people moving around, everyone taking care of their own tasks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course everyone gives a look of surprise to Claude when they see him, a few whispering between them. Some, as is usually done to royalty, bow at the pair. Dimitri notices how Claude’s eyebrows slightly frown at this, his fingers curling into a semi fist. The blond can't help but worry, swearing to himself that no matter what, they will get back the Alliance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After going through a garden, now full of snow and with a frozen fountain in the middle, they finally arrive at a big, wooden door, adorned with carved floral and lion motifs. Dimitri takes a key out from his pocket and unlocks the door, letting Claude pass first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever the gentleman” Claude says with a playful grin, going inside Dimitri's office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other goes suit, closing the door behind him. He looks at Claude, who is standing in the middle of the room, looking above in awe at the extremely tall bookshelves, the room dimly lit by the few but powerful magic candles in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is indeed a reason as to why this room is located so far away from everything else, on the highest floor, always locked. There are all kinds of extremely old books, parchments and documents here, so they have to be kept safe. There are no windows for this reason, giving the room a very rustic, woody scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Dimitri it's just his office, what once amazed him is now the usual sight. He remembers the first time he got here with his father, the melancholy engulfing his senses for a moment. He quickly shoves the thought away, going past Claude to one of the divans placed in the middle of the room, a decorated long table sitting in the middle to separate it from its twin one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gestures Claude to sit on one of them as he goes to one of the corners of the room to make tea, rummaging through the cupboard to get the teapot and two cups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure know how to impress someone, Your Majesty” Claude announces, getting comfortable in the divan and looking at his direction, although the lack of light in the room makes it difficult to know what the blond is doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. I would have preferred to bring you to a much simpler place, but this is the safest from the prying eyes… and ears, for what we have to talk about… One can't even trust its own shadow in these times” Dimitri sighs, looking through the scarce bags of tea in the drawers as the water boils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a preference?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...A preference for what?” Claude asks at the question, now more unsure about what he's doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For tea. There's not a lot of flavors left, but… perhaps I can find something you like” Dimitri turns his head around, looking at Claude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown-haired looks at him without saying anything, making a surprised face. He suddenly starts laughing, low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri gets a bit embarrassed. What's so funny about that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's about to ask him when suddenly Claude stops, gesturing with his hands. “...Sorry, sorry. I was not expecting… that question. It's just that… We're in the middle of the war, I have lost everything… and here you are, asking me if I want one tea or another”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri frowns a bit, starting to get annoyed until he realizes the pain and sorrow in Claude’s semblance. He looks devastated, clearly severely affected by the loss and the war itself. Dimitri swallows his pride to ask him again. “Well, yes… I think everyone needs a moment to relax. The tea is good for that. I would go mad if I didn't relax a bit. If I haven't already” He chuckles, lowering his voice at the last words. “So what's your preference?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude looks at him again with a surprised expression, but this time it's much softer. “...Bitter. Something earthy, woodsy” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That's an interesting choice of words. Dimitri takes some of the bags, sniffing the contents until he finds one that resembles Claude’s description. It smells just like the one he had with Felix the other day. He lets the tea steep, finally bringing the two tea cups and some sugar cubes in a tray to the table as he sits on the other divan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it's to your liking, I'm sorry I can't provide more” Dimitri sighs, getting comfortable in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to apologize, you shouldn't even have had to trouble yourself with this. Thank you” Claude smiles, holding the cup under his nose to smell the aroma before giving it a small sip. His eyes suddenly go wide, and his smile grows bigger. “Is this… Almyran Pine Needles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. Why? You don't like it?” Dimitri furrows his brows, taking his own cup to give it a sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, no. It's my favorite, actually. I was not expecting to find this here, that is all” He chuckles softly, a kind of melancholic look on his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Is it? What a pleasant surprise. I'll take note of it, Rodrigue used to bring bags of it in the past… There's still quite a lot left of it around the castle” Dimitri ponders, his lips slightly curving upwards as he takes another sip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude slowly changes his posture as he observes Dimitri, tilting his head on his hand and reclining his elbow on the knee, looking at Dimitri with a curious expression. “I find impressive that you can drink it with no sugar, without batting an eye” The brown-haired says, taking a sip himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Ah. Claude is still as sharp as ever. Perhaps more. Nothing escapes this man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't help but notice how the sugar cubes are still untouched on the tray, both  by Claude and by him, but considering how it's Claude's favorite tea, a bitter tea, that's understandable. In his case, well…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh. I like it like this. I feel sugar only takes its original flavors away” Dimitri lies, trying to sound convincing in Claude's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude stares at his eyes for a moment too long before saying anything, making the blond slightly nervous. “Yes, I think the same. But oh well, we're not here to talk about tea, are we?” He says, clasping his hands together under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, of course, the war. The Alliance’s fall. Dimitri's nose scrunches at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we are not...” He mumbles, rubbing his forehead as he thinks how to start. “I tried sending you several letters these years, but I never got a response. Do you have any idea of what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude frowns, lost in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never received any letters… Damn it. Someone really didn't want us to join forces… But that's just…” His eyes wander to one side and another of the tea, suddenly fixating on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude?-” Dimitri asks, quickly falling silent when he sees Claude raising a finger to his lips, getting up and going to the door without making a noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri stares at the door, his throat bobbing as he swallows hard. Has Claude heard something outside? He himself hasn't, for sure. But if there's someone spying outside…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude's hand approaches the doorknob slowly, resting the hand there in tension. He finally opens the door in a swift, fast movement, going outside and looking around him, but he does not look quite satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond gets up, going to the door as well. He looks at Claude and outside, his jaw tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hmph… I could have sworn I heard someone…” Claude looks at the open square of ceiling above the fountain, staring at it from every angle for a few seconds before returning inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri takes a good look at where the other was staring, noticing how a few specks of accumulated snow slowly fall from the edge. He wants to think it's just the wind. After all, this is pretty normal here, it happens frequently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It actually happens again after a few seconds, reinforcing the idea of the wind being the culprit. Dimitri simply goes back inside, locking the door with the key and leaving it there, this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The wind has been pretty strong lately” Dimitri tells Claude, but it's more an affirmation to himself than to the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it was just that” Claude mumbles, his gestures clearly more cautious now and speaking in a lower voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both sit again in their respective places, taking a long sip of their teas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Alliance… As I'm sure you know, is formed by five Houses, Riegan being the one to lead them. But that does not mean it's omnipotent. Both Houses Gloucester and Ordelia pledged allegiance to the Empire, making the situation in Leicester territory not... favorable. I tried to keep everything under control, giving the impression of neutrality and stability to the Alliance. It was… fine, at first. Thanks to the Professor, may he rest in peace…” Claude stops for a moment, biting his lip when he speaks of Byleth. He looks at Dimitri with sadness, who seems to slightly frown at the mention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri decides not to say anything, simply taking a long sip of the almost gone tea now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When he killed all those Imperial troops in the Monastery… I'm pretty sure it was a hard blow to Edelgard’s plans. Were it not for all the javelins and magic thrown at-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop. I don't even know how you know it was him, but don't mention him. Just say what happened in the Alliance” Dimitri stops Claude mid phrase, looking at him in a way that sends chills down his back. His voice gets deeper and rougher, not wanting to remember the event.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown-haired looks into his eyes with a mix of surprise and pity. “Of course… I'm sorry. As I was saying, it was fine at first, but that soon changed. The Empire went really hard on us, taking advantage of the control over Gloucester and Ordelia Houses. And of course, the Empire on its own is enormous, their resources have no end. I always knew something was amiss, but… I never found what exactly, until it was too late” Claude makes a stop to drink his tea, finishing the contents. He gets closer to the table, closer to Dimitri's face and speaking even lower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were being spied on. I thought I had everything under control, but… I never was. Lorenz… sold us to the Empire. He started acting really strange some months ago. Until a week ago… we were ambushed” His voice gets rougher and deeper with every word, his hands curling into fists at the table. Dimitri can only listen to him in horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know how he did it, even after all the plans I had in case he or anyone else would pull something like this... but he managed to lure all of us into his territory. A whole army of Imperial troops appeared to annihilate us and all the soldiers I sent just in case, crushing all my plans along the way. We managed to escape to Daphnel territory, barely alive, to be honest. A friend of mine… stayed there to give us time. She gave us resources and told me very specifically to search for the king of Faerghus, you” Claude's face goes somber when he speaks of such a friend. He leans back on the divan, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri needs a moment to swallow all this information. It feels like a punch to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sucks in a breath, looking at the empty cup of tea before gazing at Claude again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew Lorenz was not a trustworthy person but… to go to such lengths… for what exactly?” The blond speaks low as well, looking into Claude's pained green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...It took us days to arrive here, still being pursued by the Empire after not much, until they stopped giving chase when the hailing started. Thank you for saving us. I know we would have all died there if you hadn't come” the brown-haired simply continues the story, avoiding the question. He looks at the ceiling, closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't push it. He gets up, taking the tray with the empty cups. “What good of a king, and a friend, would I be if I didn't help those in need? Besides… It's never too late to join forces. You know as much as I do that we alone can't defeat Edelgard, but with our strength and wits combined, we can” He smiles when Claude opens his eyes to look at him, going to leave the tray somewhere else at the far end of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude stares at Dimitri, looking at the ground afterwards, thoughtful. He doesn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond man sits down again, looking nervous now. He intertwines his fingers, playing with his thumbs as if he wanted to say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some news for you as well” His eyes rise to meet Claude's, grasping all his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth finally feels some freedom of his own. After taking a much needed bath and successfully getting the now clean clothes on himself, he wanders outside Dimitri's quarters. He doesn't know where he's going, but it doesn't matter. He just wants to explore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A panicked Dedue approaches when he sees him, urging him to return to bed, but he calms down when Byleth tells him he's got permission from Dimitri. Still, it doesn't seem to satisfy Dedue enough because he tells him he will accompany him for safety, and just in case. Byleth feels a bit ashamed, knowing he's probably lost the trust of his ex-students, if he had any, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would prefer not to bother Dedue with something so petty, but Dedue doesn't budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth likes Dedue’s company. Even if he doesn't talk much, Byleth feels at ease with him. And while it pains him to admit it, he does sometimes need a bit of help with the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… Dedue. When is the next full moon?” Byleth asks as he looks through the window of one of the corridors in the castle. He can't stop thinking about it. Knowing he will transform into that dragon again gives him a deep sense of anxiety, slowly spreading from his insides as the days relentlessly pass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But after all, it is a way of getting close to the </span>
  <b>rage</b>
  <span> his other self has talked him about. If he can grasp the meaning of it, a way to make him stronger, anything… he will take it even if his whole body is in extreme pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. It should be in less than two weeks. Are you afraid of it?” Dedue looks at him with soft eyes, probably seeing the worry in Byleth's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking truthfully, he is. He is terrified of having to go through that again. He's terrified of himself, of what he's capable of doing when he’s in that state. A shiver runs down his spine, and he nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever happens… You will be safe. It's going to be alright. His Majesty won't let you hurt anyone nor yourself” Dedue gets serious, giving a single nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I… What if I hurt someone? What if it goes wrong?” Byleth furrows his eyebrows as he looks at Dedue, upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's right… What if he kills someone again? If he kills someone he cares about? If he kills Dimitri? The thought of hurting or even eating someone again makes Byleth feel nauseous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won't. Trust me… Everything will be alright, Byleth” Dedue turns around to look at him face to face, placing a hand on the fur on his shoulder. His expression is serious but confident, making Byleth feel a bit better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will have to believe Dedue’s words, for his own sake. If he lets his desperation take hold of himself he's going to lose it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay. Thank you, Dedue” Byleth gives him a small smile, making Dedue smile in return as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decide to go outside, taking Byleth his time since he doesn't want to push himself. He wants to go slow even if he doesn't need to so that his body can keep up with him later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to see someone. I abandoned them when… when the fight. I never went back to apologize” Byleth thinks about Flora and his daughter, remembering how he had just left them hanging in that small room without even saying goodbye after starting to panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue thinks for a bit as he helps Byleth go down the stairs. “If you're talking about that child and her father, they should be in the stables now. They're working there”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels the chilly air on his face the moment he goes through the castle's gates. He still hasn't gotten used to this cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They find Ashe and Ingrid on the stairs there, coming up with boxes full of wood inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Look who's there! Are you feeling better, Professor?-I mean Byleth, sorry” Ashe asks happily when he sees the pair, giving a big smile to Dedue as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, but I'm taking it easy…” Byleth nods, giving Ingrid a quick look, who looks satisfied with the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better be good, for your own sake. But I'm glad you're better” Ingrid smiles, looking at Dedue afterwards. “I feel better knowing that Dedue is with you, though. Make sure he doesn't overdo it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth rolls his eye, sighing. Yes, yes, he has learnt the lesson, he's not a child, even if he might have acted like one for the past weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. He is being good” Dedue nods, making feel Byleth a bit betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop treating me like that, you two… I won't do anything stupid anymore” Byleth frowns. He definitely feels the loss of trust from them. It makes him sad, but he knows he deserves it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid chuckles, smiling. “At least you admit to it. Responsibility is measured by actions, not words. I hope you keep up to that… We want to see you well, Byleth”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Ingrid is right… I'm so sorry. At first I was excited, and don't get me wrong, I still am, but...! It's… difficult trusting in someone you don't know anymore… you know?” Ashe timidly says, looking guilty for saying such harsh words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth understands, he knows he needs to start behaving better. Not remembering anything doesn't mean he can act however he pleases, just following his feelings. It's not an excuse. But he still understands so little about himself and everything and everyone around him. If only he could get back his memories all at once… </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could be himself again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, looking down, a bit hurt, but he nods. “I… understand. I'm sorry for all the damage I've done. I hope we can get to know each other… once more”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we will! You're still healing, don't beat yourself, please… Just be mindful of your actions. Of the actions </span>
  <b>you can control</b>
  <span>” Ingrid says, confident. She smiles with care, trying to make Byleth feel better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe nods in agreement, perhaps looking a bit too hurt himself for what he has said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we have to go. I'll see you around” Ingrid tilts her head with that bright smile, going past them as she carries her box of wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, take care! You too, Dedue!” Ashe does the same, trying to wave with his hand a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth chuckles pitifully, letting a long sigh out his lips when they're gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I that different in the past, Dedue…?” He looks at the sky, closing his eye at the bothersome sunlight. His eye doesn't seem to get accustomed to it that well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes. I would say you have some traits that haven't gone away, but for the most part… you are like a totally different person. Both mentally and physically”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue’s words hit him harder than he expected. He blinks several times, looking at the ground again as he sucks a breath in, resuming his walk without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flora and his father are in plain sight, taking care of a wounded horse. The stables are lively, both with animals and people, but they're all in perfect harmony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” Byleth says as he gets close to the pair, his voice a bit strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both turn their heads around at the voice, getting surprised at the sight of Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Byleth! You have come back!” Flora smiles wide, leaving the brush she was holding on the floor and running to Byleth, hugging his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth notices how gentle she is. He hesitates a bit at first, placing a hand on her head to ruffle her hair. “I'm sorry… I left so suddenly the other day. A lot of things happened and I couldn't come back to apologize” He speaks low, looking at the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to apologize, sir. The king himself came to tell us you had fallen sick… We wanted to visit but he told us to wait until you were better. I hope you are now!” Flora smiles, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to you and to His Majesty we are now alive and have a proper job and place to stay in… Thank you. We have been praying for your safety” The old man says, bowing with his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Dimitri did all that? Byleth feels a warmth in his chest. It makes him feel better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am now. You don't have to worry about me... Thank you” Byleth ruffles her hair once more, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem happier than the last time, sir. I'm happy that you are happy!” She pulls back, clapping her hands in joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man suddenly notices Dedue, getting a bit surprised. He looks a bit tense at first, but he observes him with intrigue, more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue is simply looking elsewhere, standing a bit further to leave Byleth and the family some intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flora doesn't seem to care, even though she definitely has noticed Dedue.  She suddenly takes Byleth by the hand and brings him to the horse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gets surprised, simply following her and listening to her fast talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His name is Dorte! Isn't he pretty? He got here wounded but we're taking care of him… He is such a gentle horse” Flora looks at Dorte, placing a hand on his snout, gently. The horse licks her hand, moving his ears and tail gracefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dorte… the name rings a bell. He gets closer, placing a hand in between his eyes, scratching softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorte… is Marianne here?” He whispers out loud, and the horse suddenly moves his head, huffing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprises Byleth a bit, but the response leaves him thinking. “I'm sorry. I... have to go, but I will visit again another time. Take care of Dorte… He's waiting for his friend” He looks at Flora and his father, smiling before he returns to Dedue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Is something wrong?” Byleth asks, noticing Dedue is a bit off. The silver-haired shakes his head slowly, giving a little smile. “Nothing. Don't worry about it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth isn't quite sure of that response, but he decides not to push it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Marianne here? Why is her horse here?” Byleth asks, intrigued. He got a sudden moment of lucidity, but he can't remember that much about Marianne, to be honest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. You remember her? Yes. We rescued some people from the Alliance the other day. Marianne was between them if I'm not wrong. They are all resting now, though. I wouldn't bother them for a few days” Dedue says, thoughtful. He looks a bit sad, for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Right. Dimitri told him something about the Alliance. That's why there were so many patients in the infirmary. He will have to pay Marianne a visit when she feels better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri told me something about it. I hope she's okay.” Byleth furrows his eyebrows, deciding to go inside the castle again. This time Dedue has to help him all the way up, even though Byleth refuses to be carried, knowing Dedue might still be injured even if he says he's fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go to the dining hall, finding Annette there. She rapidly takes her tray of food and goes where they sit, next to Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, Dedue! I hope I'm not bothering. I just wanted to say hello. We haven't seen each other in days… though I have been told about what happened. How are you feeling?” She asks softly, with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone seems to smile at Byleth. He finds it sweet but it's as if everyone pitied him. The words of Ashe and Ingrid reverberate in his mind, and he has to bite his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm better, taking it easy” Byleth repeats as he focuses on his food. Perhaps too much food for someone so thin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad… Please do take it easy. Don't do anything rash” Annette speaks, low now, with concern in her eyes. She then looks at Dedue, asking the same. “And you, Dedue? How are your wounds?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Almost healed. They will be gone in a few days” Dedue says, eating his bowl of stew slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth squints. He knew it. He knew Dedue isn't fully healed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annette seems satisfied. She looks so happy it's contagious. At least she doesn't seem so distant to Byleth, but she falls silent quickly, simply enjoying her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something tells Byleth she's actually not that comfortable, but he tries not thinking too much about it. The food needs all his attention now. Both Annette and Dedue gaze at him from time to time, especially when he starts devouring the food. He's very hungry and the food is delicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some things never change” Dedue mumbles with a smile as he puts a spoonful of stew in his mouth. Annette chuckles, immediately choking on the food. She quickly hits her sternum several times, drinking a lot of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aff fyou offay?” Byleth asks with a full mouth, getting concerned when he sees Annette choking, which only causes the ginger to laugh more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-ye- Cough! Cough! Yes!” She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down, but whenever she looks at Byleth she starts laughing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, Annette, calm down. Calm doown…” She looks the other way around, mumbling things to herself. She breathes in and out, finally turning their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silver-haired also lets out a deep chuckle, surprising the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's so funny?” Byleth looks at the two of them after swallowing his food, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I'm sorry. It's just that… You used to eat a lot in the past. I see that hasn't changed. I'm so glad… You definitely look like you need to eat more” Annete reclines her elbow on the table, resting her head on her hand as she looks at Byleth with fondness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Felix and Sylvain come, taking their tray of food. They're going to sit somewhere else when Sylvain spots the group, telling Felix to go there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix squints really hard when he sees Byleth in the distance, saying something to Sylvain, who simply shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can see the reprimand coming. He can see it with every step Felix takes towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What's up! How come you're here, Professor?” Sylvain smiles nonchalantly, sitting with Felix on the bench in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. How come </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> are here, hm?” Felix smiles at Byleth menacingly, making his silent smile a bit creepy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just getting some fresh air. I was planning to return to the room after this” Byleth sighs, stirring the spoon around the soup hazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can attest to that” Dedue nods, making the newly arrived pair calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Back to the boar’s room? Alright. I suppose that's... fine” Felix looks into Byleth's eye for a long moment before starting to eat, focusing solely on the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's good. I can already see you're better” Sylvain chuckles, looking at the pile of food and empty dishes in his tray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm very hungry” Byleth says, a bit grumpy. He doesn't like being interrupted so much when he's eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Eat and recover all your energy” Felix suddenly points at him with a fork, looking more threatening than usual with his Felix™ stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all fall silent soon enough, focusing on the food. Sylvain sometimes initiates conversation with them, and Byleth listens to what they say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how's the situation with the Alliance? How are our friends, Annette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they still need a few days to recover… Claude, Hilda and Raphael are better than the rest since Flayn healed them. The others… well, we're doing what we can. Mercie and I have been taking care of them, it’s just... exhausting. But it's alright. Everyone's stable” Annette groans, rubbing her temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't force yourself, Annette… Remember to rest yourself” Felix looks at her, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I take care of myself. Plus they're our friends. They need our help. The one that should rest is Mercie… I always see her here and there, working. I'm a bit worried” The ginger sighs, the eyebags under her eyes becoming more apparent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… Are you and Mercedes there alone? Where is Flayn, now that you mention her? Isn't she helping you?” Sylvain frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah no, no. We move everywhere with all the other healers, but we're all pretty tired. Flayn… No, yeah, she is helping as well, but she looks… uncomfortable. I wonder why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't seen her much lately. Nor her brother nor the Archbishop. I mean, it's not like we see them much around here, anyway… but I do remember His Majesty being oddly aggressive to her the other day. What was that he said?” Sylvain thinks as he chews on a piece of bread, looking up. “Ah yes. Something about not being able to trust her… for something she wasn't a part of? Weird” Sylvain hums, but he doesn't seem too interested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix is awfully quiet, eating slowly and staring at Byleth. He quickly averts his eyes when the other notices. Byleth wonders what Felix is thinking, but he doesn't push it. He probably wouldn't tell him, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all finish their food soon enough, Annette being the first one to go. Byleth and Dedue are next, leaving Felix and Sylvain alone on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I suppose I'll return to the room…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thinks as he leaves the dining hall, Dedue behind him. He stops after several steps, turning around to look at Dedue. “Is there a library around here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue nods at the question, not surprised at such a petition. “Yes. Follow me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silver-haired guides Byleth through the castle, somewhere around the middle floor, reaching a giant wood door that remains barely open at all times. The inside is dark, only lit by a few glass-colored windows around the giant room, and the candles on each table. There's people sitting on them, some simply reading, others writing in parchment papers. It's completely silent. The tall bookshelves on the walls overflow with books, some of them actually serving as literal walls in the middle of the room to give more intimacy. There's stairs that lead to a second and third floor, each packed with more books and more people. It's a beautiful place, always smelling of old wood and burnt candle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is mesmerized at the sight, looking how the colored glass refracts the light in a million pieces of several colors. He turns around to face Dedue, whispering in a very low voice. “I'm going to be here for a while, I think. You can go if you want, you might get very bored if you stay. I'll just… read, trust me. I will go to the room after this, I swear” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue squints, slightly pursing his lips. He seems to be hesitating, probably more about bothering Byleth so much than to leave him here alone. Byleth doesn't mind Dedue being there, but he doesn't deem fair that Dedue is losing his time accompanying him everywhere. He probably has things to do, or just rest, which frankly is the thing he should be doing right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth furrows his eyebrows, waiting for a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Be careful. I will be in the greenhouse if you need me” Dedue sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before he goes away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You too” Byleth whispers before he leaves, turning his full attention to the library now. He wishes Dedue would care more about himself instead about others. It's something he remembers quite well, now clearly obvious, if he had any doubt left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not very easy for Byleth to fully appreciate the whole room with his halved eyesight. The darkness makes it difficult to move around without fear of bumping against someone or something, so he has to be cautious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes up the stairs, noticing the mural on the tall ceiling. The mural depicts a man with a lance, full of furs and a lion by his side. There's two more figures seemingly aiding the man as he strikes down a twin-headed eagle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stares at the ceiling as he goes up, mesmerized by the sight. The man, similarly dressed as Dimitri, is wearing a crown, put on his head by a woman with white clothes and long, green hair. The sight of such woman makes Byleth's heart ache. He frowns, placing a hand over his heart, and of course, it's silent, unbeating, as always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Sothis…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth refuses to look at the green room at the back of his mind. He knows she is there… This woman. But his thoughts become awfully distorted when he thinks about her. Who is she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't know where to start with so many books. Perhaps something about Faerghus would help make him look less idiotic in here. Or something about the Alliance or the world they're living in. He just wants to understand his surroundings better. A fast question to the person in charge tells him where to find said books. They seem a bit altered at Byleth's presence, and he wonders why. A lot of people in the castle seem to be nervous around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want to think about it right now, so he takes the books, sitting in a corner of the third floor, where there's barely anyone around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts with a book called ‘History of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Volume I’. They're all pretty thick books. Carrying all of them to the table was… exhausting and time consuming. Of course he can't read them all in one day, so he just skims through them, looking closely at the parts that catch his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, an unknown man comes to his table, carrying a sole book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?” He asks, doing so when Byleth nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds it a bit weird. This man could have sat anywhere in the room, the third floor is almost empty. But he decided to sit there with him. But well, he's not going to tell anyone where to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man doesn't say anything. He starts reading his book in a comfortable position, the book itself covering the majority of his face. Byleth doesn't pay him attention at first, simply reading and taking notes of the book's contents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels observed, after a while. His right eye has been unfocusing a bit due to straining his eye, so he blames it on the shadows the candle makes when the flame flickers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The man asks, lowering the book a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden voice surprises Byleth a bit, not expecting the person to say anything. He gets up, rubbing his eye. The voice sounds familiar… but he can't pinpoint it. He can't see the man very well, and even less if he's hiding his face beneath that book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It's just my eyesight, I need to rest it a bit” He excuses himself, getting close to one of the glass-colored windows, where the light is much stronger. If Byleth looks past the intricate drawing, he can see the city below, albeit blurred, but overflowing with people moving from one place to another. It seems impossible to go there now, but he would like to go visit, someday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After not much, the glass slowly creates a shadow, reflecting something, or rather, someone, some steps behind him. It's that same man from before, now much clearer in the light. He can't see his face well, but his intuition stops him from turning around or saying anything, the tension piling up in his muscles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look… very different, Teach” The voice of the man breaks the silence, but it's deep, soft, the sorrow barely noticeable, but there, nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's shoulders relax, and he places his hand on the glass, his fingers brushing the little bumps and textures of the intricate painting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I don't know who you are” He says, softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it's true… You have lost your memories” The man whispers, a tinge of disappointment and sadness in his voice. He doesn't move from where he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth knows. Byleth knows who this is. He remembers him, but… not this ‘him’, exactly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name. Tell me your name” Byleth asks with a hollow voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stays silent. The shadow on the glass grows and gets less blurry with each step, until he stops in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth slowly turns around, and the man finally speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name… My name is Claude, Claude von Riegan” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, be prepared for next week. I'm not saying anything but 👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The things I can't tell you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Answers are needed... but will it be by will or by force? Beneath the wind, beneath the cold.<br/>Memories and blood, the touch of two lovers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like that ominous summary?</p>
<p>Happy birthday to Byleth, it's already the 20th here!<br/>Happy birthday king (and kween), we lov u.</p>
<p>And well what to say. Are we ready for almost 9k words worth of drama and… other things? 😏<br/>10th chapter and Byleth's birthday all in the same day. It's a special day.</p>
<p>Also!! Earnono in twitter made this super cool fanart of the fic??? I'm mesmerized, thank you so so much oh my god, I appreciate it a lot. I'm so happy you're liking the fic so far 🥺😭</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/earnonoart/status/1305633095727554565</p>
<p>!! Without further ado…~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gates to the church open, making a creaky, eerie noise. It wouldn't be so ominous if it wasn't Dimitri the one to open them, and for the obvious reason he comes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cape waves on the air as he walks fast, his presence sending chills to everyone in the room, for he is not calm. His hands are curled into fists, and his face is somber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in the middle of the room, quite smaller than that of the Monastery, but still big. His piercing blue eyes indiscriminately search for something, something he doesn't find. But ah, he finds something else, or rather, someone else, so he walks there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she” The voice comes rough but not aggressive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl with green locks turns around to face Dimitri. Her expression denotes concern, looking at his eyes from below. Dimitri basically towers over her, casting a shadow over her whole body, one being too tall and the other too short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Rhea? Answer me, Flayn” He repeats, this time rising his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...She… She’s outside, on the terrace” Flayn says with a rather sad voice, looking at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't say anything. He simply walks past her, going to the doors that connect with said terrace, but Flayn stops him midway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won't find any answer if you plan to shout at her, Your Majesty. She's not… feeling well”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Dimitri turns around, and he looks at Flayn with gritted teeth. “Do you think I give a damn if she's not feeling well? Do you know </span><em><span>who</span></em> <em><span>is not</span></em><span> feeling well?” He spits the words with disdain, pausing for a moment but not really waiting for an answer. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Byleth is not feeling well. And if you think I have not the right to be angry and look for a solution before it's too late, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are no better than her” The voice comes low and not as strong as before. He feels weak whenever the topic comes up. It hurts him too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri turns around and shrugs Flayn off, resuming his way to the outside. The girl doesn't say anything nor stops him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there she is… the Archbishop, alone amongst the icy wind, her hands on the stone railing as she looks down to the snowed hill below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri walks to her, slowly, stopping until he's in front of her. She doesn't move, and neither does he, but no words are spoken. The wind is the only thing that breaks the silence between them, strong and unstoppable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea slowly turns around, looking directly into Dimitri's eyes. Her face is pale, slightly emaciated and sunken. Her eyes are puffy and dark below, making her appearance overall not as stoic as she normally is. She looks just like a regular woman now, hiding beneath all that complicated outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri takes a second to inspect Rhea’s semblance. He finds remorse and sadness in the face of a woman that clearly hasn't slept in days. But he can't just forget what she has done. And neither can he forgive, not until he's given a full explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why I'm here. This won't take long… unless you want it to” Dimitri speaks with a monotone voice, the wind moving his cape and hair to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the calm before the storm, ominous and dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea still doesn't say anything, looking into his eyes without even blinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri breathes through his nose, slightly tilting his head upwards. “Alright. Have it as you wish.” He whispers, making a small pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll start easy. Why does Byleth have more than one Crest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...He asked me for more” Rhea’s voice comes hoarse and dry, low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't seem to understand the question. Crests are not something one gives and receives just like free candy… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he have more than one Crest?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dimitri's voice gets rougher. He takes one step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… wanted… more” Rhea doesn't move, but her hands grip the railing harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he want more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY DID HE WANT MORE?!” Dimitri takes another step forward, getting so close to Rhea he can see the fear in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… He… wanted… power. More power” Rhea isn't even breathing, her whole body tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...?” The blond's voice goes down, confused by the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea looks down, furrowing her eyebrows. “He… desperately needed it. Why… I do not know”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri squints. He turns around, stepping forward a few steps, needing a moment to think about it. He oversees the fact that she might be lying, but everything in its due time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can't take all you want from a scared prey.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two minutes pass, but they seem eternal. Dimitri turns around to find Rhea in the same position, but she looks grievous, sorrowful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next question. How many crests?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a bit of time for Rhea to answer. She lets out a puff of air, finally moving her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Counting the Crest of Flames… six”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's eyes go wide. His breathing stops. He can't even muster the will to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Six.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Six crests.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Six crests.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri suddenly starts laughing. This is unbelievable. Surreal. Impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just... impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs so hard his lungs start hurting. He even has to hold his stomach, covering his face with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh ends in a pitiful noise, after a while, and the blond stays still, his expression sour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long… does he have?” It's the only thing he can ask, still covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He could… at any moment… I don't… I don't know” The Archbishop whispers, looking as if she's going to begin crying at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Now his blood boils. In a very bad way. The veins on his temples and neck pop up, and he strides to Rhea, holding her by the collar. He gets extremely close, bending her over the railing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you did this knowing fully well he could die at any moment? Knowing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> die at any moment? You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dimitri snaps, his eyes bloodshot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea shrieks, holding onto Dimitri's arms. She looks terrified, trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… you're worse than that. You're a fratricide. You have killed your own family. Tell me one sole reason I shouldn't throw you to the abyss right now” Dimitri spits with wide eyes, grabbing her collar with so much force his hands are starting to go numb under the gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea’s eyes go wide, her pupils morphing into a slit for a second, and Dimitri grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I knew it. I'm not stupid. Now tell me. Tell me ONE reason” He hovers her over the railing, leaving her at the mercy of his grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Please!” The sudden voice of Flayn makes Dimitri look behind him. He can see both Seteth and Flayn there, horrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Don't do this!” Seteth frantically says, both looking so afraid It's a sight never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are just like her… You sure like to play the victim only to save yourselves, huh? Since you like defending her so much… maybe I should just kill the three of you here, right now. What do you think?” Dimitri smiles, and his smile is so terrifying they both have to avert his gaze for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You don't understand this. You're not getting this right!” Seteth comes forward, gesturing with his hands warily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'll be damned! Why the fuck do you think I'm asking, then? To pass the time, Seteth?!” The blond vociferates, his hair disheveled from the wind, making him scarier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You… Byleth did… he did this… for </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>… but I cannot tell you why…! He specifically told me… not to tell </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>” Rhea suddenly speaks, struggling at so. She's holding onto Dimitri's arms, slightly choking from the pressure on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dimitri looks at Rhea, perplexed. He reflexively loosens the grip on Rhea, but that only makes her scream in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can kill me if you want, but that won't change anything! He told me… ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever happens, do not tell Dimitri’!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't say anything. He steps back, throwing Rhea to the stone floor, only to walk several feet away, looking at the ground, lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea coughs, gasping for air. The other two run after her to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>For him. He did this for him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He repeats the words on his mind, several times, as if he didn't understand them at all. It makes him dizzy. It breaks his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I'm sure that… even if I were the one to tell you, I wouldn't even know the full story. Only Byleth and Byleth alone can tell you why… I cannot and will not break the </span>
  <b>promise</b>
  <span> we made that day. For him. Because yes, we're family. I would not dare betray him!” Rhea suddenly snarls, her voice getting louder and louder with each word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at Rhea with a puzzled expression. He blinks, looking at the ground again and shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… loves you… He will tell you. When the time comes… he will. But it has to be him, not me” She furrows her eyebrows, looking in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Dimitri whispers, but he can't seem to say anything at all. He shakes his head, going away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name… My name is Claude von Riegan” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown-haired says with a soft voice, looking at Byleth with those emerald green eyes. He looks melancholic, his eyebrows slightly furrowed at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude…” Byleth repeats in a whisper, looking into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. It becomes quite clear now. He has seen this man before, just the way he looks, but with less scars and other clothes. This makes Byleth very nervous, because he simply cannot explain this. Not to him and not to himself. It just doesn't make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head hurts. He holds his head with one hand, groaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach! Are you alright? Did you remember something?” Claude frowns with concern, getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth raises his hand to stop him, using the wall and window as support. “Have we… seen each other before?” He looks up at Claude with heavy lashes, the headache not going away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by before? Yeah, in the Officer's Ac-” The brown-haired says, confused, but Byleth interrupts him mid-phrase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I know that. That I cannot remember. We met… in a battlefield, Gronder field. There was blood and smoke and fire everywhere, and you were… on a wyvern” The words slip from his lips almost on their own, and he doesn't understand anything. It just makes his headache worse. He winces at the scrambled memories in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Goddess, you're in far worse condition than what Dimitri has told me. Let's get you somewhere to sit” Claude shakes his head in bewilderment, passing Byleth's arm over his shoulders to help him have some support. He guides him to the table they were in before, helping him sit on his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can only hear Claude's concerned words in the distance as his ears ring. He closes his eye hard at the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can smell the fire and the smoke, the blood of soldiers he himself trained falling to the floor to his own sword. There's screams and cries everywhere, but it's all very blurry, foggy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bloodthirsty Dimitri stands in the middle of the field, and he snarls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill every last one of them!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can only put himself in danger to protect the man from behind as he kills in a rampage, a blind rage that costs him the life of some of his friends and himself. Even after some scenes somehow repeat, in different ways, the outcome is the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't even have time to properly talk or ask for Claude's help, who is staring in horror and sadness at the situation from afar. It's all wrong. Too much blood. Byleth looks at the man in black and blue get pierced by several lances and arrows as he lays numb on the floor, the rain washing the blood away, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth is brought to reality, he's back in the library, in the chair, and he sees Claude in front of him, holding his shoulders as he whispers soothing words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, calm down, there's nothing here that can harm you...” Claude squeezes his arm, his expression getting much more relaxed when he sees the white-haired finally responding to his words. There's a few more people that have also approached the pair, even if from a good distance, probably bothered by the noise since they are in a library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is left with the initial expression of Claude in his mind, one of pure fear and sorrow, of surprise, as if he had seen a ghost. And then the image of Dimitri getting pierced to the ground in front of him, like a mere beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels the temperature drop and a knot forming at the back of his throat as his eye starts getting blurry. He presses his lips together, looking at Claude and shrugging him off, quickly getting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I don't remember you” He whispers in a voice that comes far more pathetic than he could hold in, broken and pitiful. He runs off in a sprint, hearing how Claude calls his name and goes right after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's too dark for Byleth to see his surroundings well when he's running with all his might, so he inevitably bumps into someone just by the end of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up to see who it is, and his blood freezes at the sight. He shakes his head to the sides as he steps back, whispering a broken “No”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth wait” The soft, low voice of Dimitri calls him in the darkness, progressively getting more concerned when he sees him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's hand grabs his arm with barely any strength, but he can't slip off. Even as he tries to violently shrug him off and repeat the same word several more times, he cannot resist the blond's gentle embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gives in, unable to hold back the tears anymore. His legs falter, feeling the tiredness from running and struggling. He feels the whole world coming down, but Dimitri holds him tight, lifting him from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teach! Byleth!” Claude quickly arrives downstairs, going at a slower pace when he sees them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… It's okay… I'm here” Dimitri tries to soothe the panicked Byleth, who desperately holds onto him at the last words, looking into his eyes with fear. Byleth needs to make sure that Dimitri really is here, that he is not dead. That the memory was just an illusion of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of his touch grounds him, too real to be untrue. It gives him a sense of security. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tiredly rests his head on Dimitri's shoulder, closing his eye as the tears slide down his pale cheeks. It makes him a bit sleepy since the shoulders are covered in fur, somewhat acting as a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Byleth hears Dimitri whispering to Claude as he gently rubs his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not… sure. I helped him sit down because he looked in pain. I think… he remembered something. I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting this to happen” Claude gets closer so he can hear him, both speaking low since they're still in the library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at Byleth for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees he's still crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry, this is not your fault. We’ll talk tomorrow” The blond tells Claude, seemingly in a bit of a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Take care of him, and yourself. You do not look that good yourself... We will talk tomorrow” Byleth can't see Claude's expression, but his voice gets quite serious at the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri hurriedly gets out of the library, holding Byleth tighter as he checks on him first before going upstairs to his quarters. He looks at him with concern, stroking his hair softly. “What did you see, Byleth…? Have you remembered something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question only makes Byleth hold onto him tighter. He opens his eye, a thread of voice coming from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw… a battlefield… There was smoke and fire, people screaming. There was… so much blood… And you- you…” He can't finish the sentence, sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can't stop reliving the memory in his mind. The more he thinks about it, the more real it looks. But this can't be real, right…? It's just like that weird vision from the other day, just a dream, an illusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpers, unsure of what's real and what's not anymore. His mind starts spinning and spinning, making him dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everytime he closes his eye he sees the same gruesome images, but not the voices. The screams, the cries, he can hear them everywhere, all the time, distant. Some of the voices are clearer, directed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't listen to him”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He's not real”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He's dead”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth. Byleth, look at me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hears Dimitri's voice in between everything. He's now sitting on the edge of the bed, and Dimitri is in front of him with an expression of panic on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a strangled noise when the blond holds his head with both hands to force him look his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, focus on my voice. Listen to me...” Dimitri gets closer, face to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's breathing is ragged and harsh. He holds onto Dimitri's wrists, looking into his eyes, those blue eyes that have always looked at him with such fondness. But this time they scare him. He sees him dead in their reflection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye the figure of Dimitri becomes bloodied, and Byleth screams, dragging himself backwards on the bed. His hands are stained with blood and grime as well, so he starts scratching and rubbing them, mumbling incoherent things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth! Stop!” Dimitri shouts, pouncing on him and grabbing his wrists, pinning him to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thrashes for a moment before he gasps and stays still, blinking and looking at Dimitri, his appearance suddenly normal again. The blond looks devastated, hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop… Whatever you see or hear, it's not real, okay? It's just you and me, there's no one else. Nothing can hurt you here” The blond whispers with a sad voice, not letting go of his wrists, but loosening the grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lies…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He lies”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help me…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sucks a breath in, feeling that hard to believe. “The… voices… They don't stop” He whispers as he looks to the side, trembling a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's expression gets somber, more, if it could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I'm sorry… But they're not real, okay…? Don't listen to them. Listen to my voice, only to my voice” Dimitri whispers, slowly letting go of his wrists. He holds Byleth's chin softly, making him look his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe with me. Do as I do, at the same time” The blond speaks slow and clearly to make sure Byleth can understand him. He starts breathing in and out, exaggerating the action so Byleth can follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes deep, trying to do it at the same time as Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's it… You're doing great. Keep doing that” Dimitri smiles, still guiding him through the breathing exercise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good…” The blond keeps encouraging him with sweet words, and it works. After a while, the voices don't exactly disappear, but they don't affect him as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better? How are you?” Dimitri asks, still on top of him, but without applying any pressure to his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods slowly. “They're… not so loud anymore” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles fondly, getting off him and getting up. “I'm so glad”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sits up on the bed, although he struggles with even something so simple as that. His body is almost at its limit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he rests a bit, Dimitri gets something from a drawer. He goes where the basin of water is, doing something Byleth can't see. Meanwhile, Byleth starts unbuckling the belts and pieces of armor he's wearing, but his attempts are for naught, too weak to do so. He sighs, looking at Dimitri in the distance. “Dimitri…” He calls him, a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond quickly turns his head to Byleth's direction, getting close to him. He has a small cup of water with him, but the contents are white. “What's wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you help me with the clothes? I can't… take them off” Byleth looks at the ground in shame, both because he doesn't want to bother Dimitri with something so petty and because it must be pathetic not being able to take one's own clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond's eyes widen for a moment, a rosy pink going to his cheeks. “O-Of course, don't worry. But first… I know you will not like this, but please, drink this. It will help you sleep” He gives him the cup, and Byleth smells it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell is so strong it throws him back, but Dimitri insists he drinks it. “A friend gave me this weird powder long ago. I use it when I haven't been able to sleep for days, it makes the voices and nightmares disappear. You're very weak right now, so resting properly is crucial for you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at the cup with hesitation. It's a small cup, it's not a big deal. He doesn't know if he could endure a nightmare about those horrendous memories this night, or the voices, drilling his ears and brain endlessly, so down it goes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, it tastes horrible, like a mix of alcohol and rotten eggs. He has to cover his mouth and breathe deep for a minute else he throws up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles softly, taking the cup and leaving it on the nightstand. “It should take effect in less than ten minutes. Just get comfortable” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond goes to the wardrobes and rummages through one of them to get something. Byleth observes him, noticing it's still not quite night but almost. The sky has that deep blue and turquoise gradation. He has always loved the sunset, it's mesmerizing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have to ask Felix tomorrow…” Dimitri mumbles to himself, coming back with some clothes under his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm afraid I have nothing better to give you for tonight but… well, I don't want you to sleep in your clothes. This is probably too big for you but it's better than nothing. I-I mean, of course, if you want to. If you don't, that's fine as well. I just want you to be comfortable” He leaves a shirt and some pants next to Byleth, a bit blushed for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… You're always so kind to me” Byleth smiles with melancholy, looking at the clothes, a simple white loose shirt with puffy sleeves and black, comfy pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, you're important to me” Dimitri mumbles, getting in front of him. He looks a bit hurried since the effects of the drug could kick in at any moment. And frustrated. For some reason Dimitri has been looking at Byleth very intensely since they met in the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes Byleth sit on the edge of the bed first, kneeling to take his boots off. There's something about this view from above that makes Byleth stop breathing for a moment. He gets that weird sensation in his stomach, just like the other day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri gets up and continues with the tiara on his head, the armor pieces on his arm and knee. Then it's the belt and dagger, the cape with the fur sash on it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth notices the silver ring in Dimitri's finger as he moves his hands. He had noticed before but it catches his attention now, seeing Dimitri always wears it. He now realizes Dimitri must be married or engaged, but he has never seen or heard about a Queen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movements of the blond start becoming a bit slow when he reaches his neckpiece, as if he hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you engaged?” Byleth suddenly asks, causing Dimitri to almost drop the neckpiece.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What-” Dimitri flushes pink, trying to recompose himself. He looks at the ring, hesitating. “If you ask because of this… well, yes, yes I am” He smiles fondly, but he looks really melancholic. He spins the ring in his finger several times, looking at the details on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. How… is she? I don't think I've ever seen her around. Well, shouldn't she sleep here…?” Byleth looks around, a bit worried at his own question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's smile grows larger. He opens his mouth a few times before actually speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not... here. I'm waiting for him, but I don't know if he will ever come back” The blond sighs, looking at Byleth with very nostalgic eyes. He starts unattaching  the places where the white robes join the black tunic, carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh… Byleth furrows his eyebrows, a bit upset. Perhaps he shouldn't push the matter more, but there's something that intrigues him far too much. He starts feeling a bit light, emboldened by the drug's effects. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri probably notices, because he has to hold him up a bit. “Oh, that went much faster… Well, why... I wonder. He's trapped in a place I can't reach”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. Perhaps if I get back my memories… my powers, I will be able to help you get him” Byleth looks at him all serious, but it only softens the blond's expression even more. He doesn't say anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri finally goes for the buttons on his tunic, and he swallows hard. He unbuttons them effortlessly, taking it off him. The sight leaves him breathless, he has to stop the urge of staring for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Byleth's body slumps forward, and Dimitri has to hold him by the sides. “Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels his body very heavy, he has to hold onto Dimitri for support. His mind, however… It’s like a barrier falls down, weakened by the effects of the drug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Dimitri. Are you seriously using the drug I gave you with me…? You should use it on you… just how much left do you have?” The words hazily slip from his lips as a weak smile forms on them. Dimitri opens his eyes really wide, holding his chin up since Byleth's head can barely stand up on its own. The blond’s breathing stops, petrified. His expression is not of fear but of surprise and yearning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth…?” Dimitri can only muster, getting a bit closer, until their lips almost touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry… for everything… I hope you can forgive me one day” Byleth's smile drops, returning to a blank face Dimitri knows too well. But it's not completely blank. It's never blank when he's around the person he loves so much. Because his feelings get the best of him, and he can be himself near this person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… I would like to ask you so many things right now… But… there's no time, is there? Will you allow me one question, at least?” Dimitri furrows his eyebrows, brushing his lower lip with his thumb, leaving his mouth agape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This drug is strong, you know that... This body… It should have kept sleeping for another year… Perhaps then… I'm sorry… I don't have the strength to answer anything... right now...” Byleth's whispers get lower and lower. He uses his last ounce of strength to press a kiss on the blond's lips, mumbling something before his eye closes and his body goes completely limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I love you too” A broken whisper slips from Dimitri's lips as he hugs the unconscious Byleth tight, burying his face in the space between his shoulder and neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too…” He repeats again, tears rolling down his eyes. He strokes his hair and back for several minutes before laying him on the open bed, finally taking the rest of his clothes off with great care. He takes a moment to look at the state of his body, too thin and weak after those four years of slumber. His body used to be so muscular and hard... Now it's lithe and soft, his skin paler than before. But his face… his face is the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't help but brush his chest and abdomen with the tip of his fingers. He gently caresses the skin, the scars, some of which he recognizes. It makes him... sad. He presses his lips at the top of every scar, taking his time, carefully. Especially the one over his heart. That one needs extra care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does the same on the legs and the arms, not in much better condition than the rest of his body. He sees the very faint scars on his wrists, and he kisses them too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why one year…? You knew this was going to happen. You knew… Why… Why can't you tell me why you did this… Why can't I know?” His voice comes a bit broken, in a hush. Now that Byleth is sleeping the thoughts of Rhea’s conversation return, and they pain him. He holds Byleth's hand, squeezing it and pressing a kiss on the back of it. “Why for me…? You are so mysterious, beloved…” Dimitri rubs the cheek of his loved one, now sleeping peacefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brushes the hair out of his face and gives him a soft kiss on the lips before dressing him with those clothes that are obviously way too big for him. He looks beautiful on them, though. Dimitri bites his lower lip at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After not much, the blond goes to the wardrobe to change himself, simply leaving some pants on. When he looks at the bed, he hesitates. He hesitates, but he can't resist it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri goes to the bed, getting inside and pulling the covers up as he holds Byleth between his arms, spooning his slightly cold body. He’s always had a lower body temperature than most, even in the Academy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wakes at the soft noise of the wind and snow hitting the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly opens his eye, looking at the ceiling, or rather, the blue canopy of the bed. When Byleth looks around he notices it's either morning or afternoon, the sky white from snowing. He's alone in the middle of the bed, between pillows, blankets and warm furs, feeling extremely lethargic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye closes again, and he doesn't fight it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, a hand softly touches his cheek, and he leans into that warmth, barely opening his eye again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sleep…” The voice tells him, and he complies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, he has no dreams, no nightmares, no voices, nothing. It's just pleasant sleep, as if he was floating on a cloud. Time has no meaning here. It passes both slowly and fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the slight shift of the covers after a while, and a whimper escapes his lips at the cold seeping in. Something bigger slides in the bed, mumbling things too incoherent for his brain to understand right now. But the warmth after that pleases him, embracing his whole body, touching his hair and his back. He wants to cling to this warmth, but his body doesn't respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's so gentle, oh, so gentle. His consciousness drifts away once more, unable to resist this caring touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth wakes again, it's morning once more. He sits up on the bed, feeling drowsy but refreshed. A quick look at the windows tells him the snow has stopped, but everything's white. Dimitri's not around either, but it leaves Byleth thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voices are gone, for now, at least. He barely remembers what happened after he drank that white substance, but something tells him it was pleasant. This whole time he's been sleeping, it's been so pleasant. He remembers something like a dream that felt too good, but it's very fuzzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnh…” Byleth groans, rubbing his eyes. He gets up and his pants almost fall down, leaving him a bit confused. Then he realizes he's wearing Dimitri's clothes, obviously too big on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick search near the wardrobe indicates Byleth where his clothes are, neatly folded in the chest they first came in. He washes his face first, looking at himself in the mirror afterwards. His braid has loosened quite a lot, there's a lot of stray hairs coming out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, looking at the mess of a hair he has. His long mullet is pretty disheveled, but he can't find any scissors around, so he just combs it and makes a braid again, finally getting dressed. It takes him a bit to get all the clothes on, but it gets easier every time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stops at the front of the door, his hand on the doorknob. He hesitates a bit before opening, not really sure about what to do for the day. He's certainly not sleeping more, he feels quite well today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Byleth would like to see Dimitri, he doesn't want to bother him more. Dimitri is always busy being king and planning things for the war. If only he could help him a bit…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps a talk with Claude would be good. He should apologize and have a proper conversation with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The castle is busy as always. Dedue doesn't stop Byleth, this time. It's someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey… Where are you going, sleeping beauty? You look lost” The voice of Sylvain stops Byleth in the middle of a corridor. He turns around to look at him, unsure about if he feels relief or doom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh c'mon… Don't look at me like that. You really do look lost… I wasn't joking on that” The ginger smiles as he gets close, one hand on his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't really want to admit that Sylvain is right, even if it's probably a normal thing for someone like him. He's a fast learner but the castle is just too big. He needs more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm… not lost. Where is Claude?” He asks instead, and Sylvain raises one eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. Hm, now, that is a difficult question… You see, Claude is that type of guy that never stays still. You can't find him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> finds you. Either you’re lucky or you search through the whole castle, which... I doubt you can” Sylvain looks up, tapping his chin with a thoughtful expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks down, bummed. If he can't find Claude he will have to do something else. So much wanting to get out of bed only to realize that he doesn't even know what to do now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Sylvain, do you have some scissors?” Byleth asks out of the blue, an idea in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain looks at him with suspicion. “What do you want scissors for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to cut my hair. It's really bad” Byleth looks at his hair, holding the stray locks of hair that weren't long enough to make it into the braid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger makes a surprised face, gasping. He gets close, holding the end of the braid on his hand. “Oh, but your hair is so pretty! It's so long… and silky. It looks good on you. His Majesty told me that he likes it” Sylvain winks with a playful grin on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden touch makes Byleth jump a bit, but he stays still, thinking about it. “He likes it…? I didn't plan on cutting it much, I guess I just want a trim, but…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I thought you wanted to cut it short again. You wore it quite short, four years ago. But… Let me just ask you a question. How are you planning on cutting your hair if you can't see your left side?” Sylvain raises an eyebrow, smiling. His way of talking makes Byleth believe he's hiding something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…  don't want to bother any of you for something so petty. It can't be that difficult in front of a mirror” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. That's what you probably thought the first time you did it. It's no bother at all, Professor. I think everyone is eager to talk more with you, anyway. Come with me” Sylvain gestures with his hand, starting to walk somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't move for a second, thinking about his words. He follows suit, looking at his back. “You know you don't have to call me Professor anymore, right? I barely remember those times, anyway”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Old habits die hard… It feels weird, calling you by your name” Sylvain doesn't turn around, but his voice becomes a bit more serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything. He stops on his tracks, slightly frowning. “...Do you still trust me, after all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger stops too, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Even if you have changed, even if you doubt yourself. I know what you are capable of. I know you are still you. You just need a bit of time to adjust, it's normal” The ginger speaks without hesitation. He's serious, but his eyes are gentle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's eye goes wide. He opens his mouth, but he doesn't know what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain simply smiles, winking as he always does when he's joking. But that didn't sound like a joke at all. He starts walking again, and Byleth follows, thinking hard about those words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Byleth's surprise, they go to the training grounds. There's not a lot of people now. But of course, Felix is. He's practicing with two swords, leaving a training dummy more chipped than it was before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth frowns. What are they here for?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain goes where Felix is, and this one stops when he sees them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Fe” Sylvain smiles, joining his hands on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Felix frowns, leaving the swords on the rack and grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hairdresser skills are required” Sylvain points at Byleth, but he's looking at Felix quite intensely, still smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. I should have known this was coming, sooner or later” Felix sighs, taking a closer look to Byleth, to his hair. “Do you want it like you had it before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at Felix and Sylvain with confusion. “I just… want a trim. It's bothering me a bit” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Go to his quarters, I'll be there in thirty minutes” Felix sighs, pointing at Sylvain with his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah, my room is a mess, why not yours?” Sylvain groans, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't trust you being there alone without my supervision” Felix smirks playfully, turning around and going away without giving Sylvain the chance to complain more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not forgetting this. Tonight…” Sylvain starts murmuring, stopping when he sees Byleth, as if he had just noticed he's there. “A-ah, haha… sorry about that. Let's go to my quarters”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you two sound like you've done this before?” Byleth asks, curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Sylvain starts blushing, looking at Byleth very confused. “L-Like we’ve done what bef- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the hair. The hair…. yes. Felix used to cut your hair in the past, since you're not able to do it yourself. He's very good at it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, that's why. Byleth doesn't doubt his past self for choosing Felix to take care of his hair. Felix is really good at handling weapons so he must be good with scissors as well. He does everything with perfection and delicacy, even if he's a beast in combat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go to Sylvain's quarters, on the high floors in the castle. Byleth curses under his breath, his legs tired from going up the stairs he just went down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger stops when he sees Byleth suffering. He suddenly crouches, gesturing with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold onto me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at Sylvain confused for a moment, hesitating a bit. He feels like a child whenever someone offers to carry him, but his body is grateful for the help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of” Sylvain smiles confident, and Byleth finally gets close, holding onto his back and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger holds his thighs and stands up, giving him a piggyback ride. They go much faster this way. Byleth can see the people looking at them as they go, talking in a hush with worried faces. He sees everything from so high, Sylvain is very tall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Why does everyone look at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Like what?” Sylvain slightly turns his head around to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They look scared. Every time someone sees me or talks with me, they're scared” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Well, that's… They're just upset. You're basically an outsider, but Dimitri, the King himself, has taken you in, into his own quarters. Not to say some people suspect you might be the Great White Demon... That makes people gossip. Fools, the all of them” Sylvain whispers so only Byleth can hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. The Great White Demon… Is that how people call the dragon? How they call him? It sounds… powerful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's true. He is the dragon. If people are scared of that, it's totally comprehensible, but it hurts a bit. He doesn't want the people to be scared of him. He can't even transform at will, or at least, not that he knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth knows that whether this is a reason or not, the other must be for sure. Of course everyone would be upset at the King taking in an outsider into his very own quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still feels bad about it, wishing he could repay Dimitri in some way, but the blond refuses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'm sorry for the mess… I wasn't expecting anyone to come here today” Sylvain leaves Byleth on the ground when they finally reach their destination, opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is messy. But it's the ‘you know where things are’ type of messy. Like Sylvain's been either too lazy or too tired to tidy his room. Surprisingly, there's a pile of books on a desk, clothes and blankets thrown haphazardly over his bed and a chair. The bed isn't even made that well, just enough to call it done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain looks ashamed, quickly picking up the clothes on the floor and making a ball, throwing it inside his wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stands there as Sylvain messily tidies his room. He looks at the weird boney lance reclined on the wall, touching it out of pure curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the spiky pieces on the top suddenly move on their own at the touch, making a clicking noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Byleth recoils, surprised. The weapon stops moving, and it makes Byleth wonder if that actually ever happened at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddess! You scared me!” Sylvain looks at Byleth with wide eyes, not expecting that. He picks the tossed blankets from the floor, getting close to the lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry… It… moved?” Byleth prays that it wasn't an illusion, because if it is, if Sylvain trusted him before, he will no more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Yeah, it moves if you touch it, but… it doesn't respond to everyone” Sylvain frowns, intrigued. “Touch it again”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least it was real. That calms Byleth a bit. He does as the ginger says, and the weapon starts moving again. It's very bizarre, he would prefer not looking at it too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain looks at Byleth for a moment, and then at the weapon again. He places his hand on the shaft, above Byleth's, and the weapon suddenly glows up, red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth gasps, stepping back. It takes a chuckle from the ginger, probably knowing this would happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it do that? Why does it even move?” He asks, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know, but it's cool, isn't it? It's called the Lance of Ruin… a relic weapon from long, long ago. It's inherited in my family. Kind of. You have, or I guess… had one too” The ginger’s smile drops when he starts talking about the weapon. He looks sad, for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had one? I don't remember waking with the Sword… Huh?” Byleth is surprised at his own words, slipping from his lips on their own. A sword?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone knocks at the door in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shi- Felix, wait!” Sylvain suddenly runs around the room, kicking stuff under the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opens the door, Felix is there. He's wearing loose clothes now, and his hair is down, damp. He raises an eyebrow before coming in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks better than I imagined. Unless I decide to open doors or look in corners, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh, Felix…” Sylvain speaks low, looking at him from head to toe as if he was entranced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix just shakes his head, sighing. He looks at Byleth now. “Let's get this done with. I don't have the whole day” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth leaves his cape with the fur sash, belts, the tiara and the eyepatch on the desk, sitting on a chair they put in front of the wall mirror. He looks a bit better than the past days, his skin not as pale and his eye shining more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix undoes his braid, combing the hair and untangling it. Surprisingly, he's very gentle, but his hair is quite straight and thin, so it detangles easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Felix is cutting Byleth’s hair, Sylvain is on the bed, his head resting on his arms on the pillow, looking at them with a lazy smile. But after a while, the ginger closes his eyes, resting. Byleth can see him on the edge of the mirror’s reflection, and he closes his eye after a while too, relaxed. His scalp feels tingly when Felix touches his hair, and the sounds the scissors make, along the wind hitting the windows, leave him slightly sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's strange to be in silence with these two, especially Sylvain, but it's relaxing. Felix is very focused on what he's doing, the scissors cutting only when needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Felix breaks the silence. “Open your eyes. Eye” He rectifies, rolling his eyes back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinks, a bit drowsy. He looks at himself, raising his eyebrows. His hair is now a bit shorter and a lot more even, especially on the top. It's softer to the touch too, probably because the ends were split and dry, and the style is very similar, just more kept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks... great. Thank you, Felix” Byleth smiles as he looks at his hair from every side and angle, satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. Call me when you need it again” Felix gestures with his hand, going to leave the tools in his pouch. He suddenly gets close to Sylvain, looking at him in silence for a bit before flicking his forehead. “And you. Get up and clean, for the love of the goddess...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger suddenly wakes up, gasping. Felix just gets closer, whispering to his ear with a smile “And come to my room, tonight…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What- oh- oh…” Sylvain needs a moment to fully wake up, smiling flirty at the last words, but he doesn't get time to say or do anything because Felix directly goes to the door, going away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hasn't made sense of anything they said, talking so low, but he imagines why. He looks at Felix go as he finishes attaching the cape again, staring at Sylvain afterwards, not sure of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… go, it's alright. I'll clean the floor myself. Good luck finding Claude or whatever” The ginger yawns as he rubs his face, trying to hide a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… Thank you for everything, Sylvain” Byleth gives him a little smile, going outside as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's now when Byleth realizes... He's lost. Much more than before. He hasn't been in this part of the castle before, seemingly a bit more separated than the rest of rooms. Felix is already gone, and he doesn't want to bother Sylvain more, so he just starts walking aimlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's nothing to do, after all. He just has to take everything very easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bunch of corridors and stairs, something catches his eye. There's someone always rounding the corner, disappearing just when he looks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first he thought it was someone passing, but the same repeats everywhere. On the corridors, on the stairs, be it up or down. It's bizarre. He frowns, the paranoia starting to take control of his senses. It's probably not real. It's one of his many ghosts, appearing just when he least expects it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...But that doesn't mean it's less scary. His hand reflexively moves to the dagger, but it finds nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He must have left it at Sylvain's quarters. He doesn't even know how to go back anymore and it's too late for that, anyway. Byleth leans on a wall to breathe for a moment. He does the breathing exercise, remembering Dimitri's words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as much as he tries to calm down, his senses tell him he's not safe. Not until he's in Dimitri's quarters, or by his side. Not knowing where the blond is, he decides on the first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs seem much longer now. He goes up and up, missing the floor entirely due to the anxiety taking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...He's never been on the highest floor before, has he? Byleth ponders as he sees the end of the stairs. Perhaps it's the fear of not wanting to go down and face whatever’s been haunting him, or perhaps it's just curiosity, but he steps forward on the sole corridor of this floor. There are some guards here, but no one else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards seem… hesitant when they see him, but they say nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels a small pang on his chest, dreariness. He walks past them, finding hard to believe that even the guards may be scared of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a pair of guards, however, that move when he arrives at the end, standing at the sides of a gate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Halt!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stops. He honestly prefers this, being treated like a norma...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Y-You… My… My apologies, you may pass...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, resigned. He goes past the gate, reaching the frozen garden with the fountain in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(What a beautiful place)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thinks, mesmerized. He twirls around the place, soon feeling the cold seeping in from the hole in the ceiling. The fountain and part of the floor, exactly the shape of a rectangle, are covered in snow. Several plants and trees are frozen, sleeping as they wait their time to bloom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really is a beautiful place. It makes Byleth smile. He wonders how even more beautiful it will be in Spring, in Summer, in Autumn…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there's a slam on the ceiling, followed by the cries and growling of a beast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth jumps at the sound, hiding behind a tree. His paranoia comes back, thinking about that weird person rounding the corners. To his surprise, a white winged beast suddenly falls through the hole, bloodied and battered. The beast cries pitifully, sliding down the fountain and falling to the ground in a messy way as it leaves a gruesome trail of blood behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's… a dragon. But smaller. A wyvern. A white wyvern. Byleth knows this wyvern. He feels his heart ache, and he steps out of his hiding spot, approaching the beast carefully. She reminds him of himself, so much that he can feel her pain in his own body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern hisses the moment she sees Byleth, trying to recoil, but it's so weak it barely sounds threatening at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything. He gets closer and closer, the fear completely faded away. His hand reaches for the snout, slowly, looking into the wyvern’s yellow eyes. He can feel the hot air coming from her nostrils, the panting and the low growling, but the creature doesn't move away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his fingers finally touch the cold, white scales, the beast closes her eyes, slowly. He caresses the smooth scales, shiny under the bloody mess. Byleth can feel her suffering, he can see the arrows still nailed deep in the hard skin. He feels the sorrow so deep in him it hurts as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What have they done to you…?” Byleth says in a pained hush, going to the side and kneeling to take the mounting seat off. He touches the scales on her body, green magic glowing on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beast whimpers, but she doesn't move. She simply lays there on the cold floor, too tired to even open her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth refuses to let the creature die. He won't allow that to happen, no matter what. He focuses, using his healing spells to slowly restore the wyvern to health. He leaves the arrows and broken javelins for last, trying to be as gentle as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough he realizes there's a black figure standing in the corner of his eye. It scares him a bit, his first impression being the figure is the strange hooded person from before, but it's Dimitri. The blond is in front of a door, leaning on a pillar as he looks astonished at what he's doing, arms and legs crossed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those that are here for the Sylvix content, next week is your week. Get ready for the Sylvix smut ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The white wyvern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth heals the wyvern, but will it survive? <br/>Dimitri and him have a talk, about many things. </p>
<p>Also, Sylvix smut. Porn with feelings 🖤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HellO. It me. I'm back with long as hell chapters, I hope they're not boring. I think the fic will now reach 60k words as a whole and I can't even believe it myself. Holy 😭</p>
<p>Also... I will probably not upload next week. I'm finishing school this February and so I'm doing the final project along my job, so I barely have time even for myself (I will keep posting but expect it with less frequency. It's just 4 months;;)</p>
<p>Okay okay, so it turns out it's Sylvix week and I didn't know? And I told you we would have Sylvix smut today? Man, I love these coincidences.<br/>Though I'm very sorry if the porn is bad, it's my first time writing this type of thing and I'm a bit embarrassed. I tried my best...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The commotion outside makes Dimitri rapidly leave the paperwork, running outside. He's ready to attack with a sword, cursing under his breath for not bringing Areadbhar to his office, but to his surprise… there's no need to attack anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of the fountain and floor are painted in crimson, along the droplets of blood falling from the edge of the pseudo roof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there he is… Byleth under the dim light of the clouded sky, touching a bloodied wyvern that seems to have fallen from the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's first thought was to run and save him from the wyvern, but to his surprise, his beloved didn't seem afraid of the beast one bit. In fact, both the wyvern and Byleth seem to get along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sheaths the sword, leaning on a nearby pillar. It's a breathtaking sight. He stares at them, and he can't help but see the resemblance. He's brought back to four years ago, to the battlefield on the Monastery's grounds. The way the white dragon roared and screeched on the sky, killing everything in its path with no mercy. The way… the shiny white scales suddenly got redder and redder with a mix of his blood and that of his enemies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way he cried in pain after all types of weapons and magic penetrated his hard skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he escaped, he flew away, far away. He probably fell somewhere in Faerghus, just like this wyvern, leaving an enormous trail of blood behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn't have anyone to take care of him like this wyvern does now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri realizes Byleth has finally noticed him, the melancholy so visible in his face. He just hopes Byleth can't see it from this distance. They stare at each other for what feels like eternity, as if time had stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth suddenly smiles, and his heart skips a beat. It's a small one, but Byleth's smiles are always like this. Seeing him smile is like watching flowers bloom, it's precious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond finally gets close, taking note of the small growl the beast makes when she sees him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He asks, looking how Byleth slowly heals the wyvern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes him a bit nervous, seeing how Byleth is using his powers, but… nothing happened when he used his healing powers the last time, not even when the Crest of Cethleann glowed up. Still, it's better if he doesn't use them too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was… going to your quarters, but I missed the floor” Byleth's voice wobbles a bit, as if he didn't really know what to say. He looks upset, but he quickly continues. “I somehow ended here, and the wyvern fell all of a sudden. It's Claude's wyvern… she must have come here looking for her master” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude's wyvern?! Goddess, the Empire will pay for this, I swear…” Dimitri frowns, not questioning how Byleth can know it's Claude's wyvern, but somehow making sense from what Claude told him yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He was speaking of us meeting in Gronder field… But not about that one time in the Academy, no. He couldn't stop blabbering stuff about people dying and about the blood and smoke. But… well, clearly that has not happened. Yet?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...No… That’s strange… I don't think ‘yet’ is the word” here. In the Academy, Byleth always knew what to do, as if he already knew what was going to happen. We were very close, so sometimes he would relax and say things that made no sense, but when confronted, he got tense and wouldn't explain anything” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri thinks as he strides to the gates, telling the dumbfounded guards to look for Claude immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he returns, Byleth is trying to remove a javelin from the wyvern’s body. The creature whimpers, growling in pain. Surprisingly she stays still instead of thrashing around, but that's probably because she's too weak to even do that. There's also several arrows and other weapons next to her on the floor, and blood pouring from the remaining wounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you” Dimitri approaches Byleth from behind, grabbing the handle as well and pulling out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The javelin comes out almost effortlessly, and Byleth's jaw drops for a second, surprised. He quickly covers the wound with both hands before it starts bleeding too much, healing under his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at Byleth with concern, seeing how the Crest of Cethleann activates once more after a while, but Byleth doesn't seem to notice. The wounds seem to heal faster, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't force yourself. I know it's an emergency, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but she's going to die if I don't do anything” Byleth cuts him before he can finish, focusing on the healing. He gives him a side look for a second, reassuring with a smile. “I'm fine. Don't worry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond looks at him intensely, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay. But if you feel something's wrong, at any moment, stop immediately, understood? Stop and tell it to me. I don't… want to have to see you die in my arms again” Dimitri mumbles with a pained expression, squeezing his shoulder before getting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds harsh, but it's true. Dimitri could feel himself crumbling like never before that day. It's a miracle he gets to see Byleth everyday, breathing, sometimes smiling. It's something he wouldn't change for anything in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything, upset. He looks at what he's doing again, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quick steps at the other side of the garden announce the arrival of Claude. He appears through the gate, confused as to why he's been called so suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face changes in an instant the moment he sees the blood and the wyvern. He runs towards them, almost throwing himself at the neck of his battalion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiana…!” Claude painfully cries her name, embracing the creature tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern makes a low, soft growl, nuzzling her head on Claude's. He's in panic, seeing all the blood and weapons thrown all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I healed as much as I could, it should be fine... But she needs a lot of rest” Byleth reassures the man, probably seeing he still hasn't realized the wounds are closed with so much blood around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude looks at Byleth with a face they haven't seen before. It's as if the air has been taken from him. He closes his eyes, smiling weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Teach… Byleth. Thank you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth returns the smile, getting up. He seems to stumble a bit at first, and Dimitri immediately gets close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine, I'm fine” He gestures with his hands, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees the king’s intentions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's not very sure about that, he doesn't want to overwhelm Byleth again with the resting lecture. But still…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest in my office for a bit. Just a bit. You're getting cold here, anyway… I can see you trembling, Byleth. I'll help Claude meanwhile” The blond says, almost pleading. He can see the redness in his cheeks and nose, and in his fingers, drenched in frozen blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, thank you. Don't catch a cold, teach” Claude nods, looking at the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, rubbing his hands together. “Fine, fine... But, before I forget. Claude, I was looking for you before, can we talk tomorrow?” He looks at the man, slightly stuttering from the cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Of course. We didn't get the chance to actually speak the other day, did we…? I'll knock at your door tomorrow at morning” Claude rubs his chin, pensive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The other day? How many days have I been sleeping?” Byleth grimaces, looking at Dimitri, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. You have been sleeping for two days”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth makes a concerned face at the response, but he says nothing. He sighs, finally going with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri notices Byleth getting way too close, and he blushes a bit. It must be because Byleth's cold and his body instinctively searches for warmth, but the blond can't help but get nervous at this. He grabs the edge of the cape and throws an arm over Byleth's shoulders, covering him from the cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to subdue the trembling a bit. Just enough until they get inside the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself comfortable. I'll get the fireplace going” Dimitri gestures to the divans in the room, taking his cape off and draping it over Byleth's shoulders in hopes of warming the man faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room itself is warm, even when the fireplace isn't burning. It's probably due to all the magic candles, the flames providing warmth even if they're not real. Therefore, Dimitri never has the need to light the fireplace, the temperature being good enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, lighting the fireplace here always scares him. The magic candles are magic for a reason. Dimitri would never forgive himself if he let this room burn, losing the hundreds and thousands of years of story it contains. Just thinking about it makes him shiver in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But an exception is an exception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He throws enough wood into the fireplace, lighting it up with a quick fire spell. The wood crackles and sizzles until it settles down, giving its distinct aroma and warmth, real warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dimitri turns around to check on Byleth, he sees him curled up on the divan, completely wrapped in his cape. He's looking at everything in the room, just like Claude the other day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it's warm enough for you” Dimitri says softly, catching the other's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Thank you” Byleth says, a mix of surprise and fascination in his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king smiles, going to the door before he gets any more enthralled by the sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm closing the door with the key, don't take it as me locking you here, please. It's… a special room, I cannot leave it open if I'm not here. Just for precaution. I'll be back soon, so don't worry” Dimitri furrows his eyebrows slightly, a bit frustrated about having to do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want Byleth to feel locked, not more than he already does. Even if it's completely justified, the castle is his only world, now, and it breaks Dimitri's heart. He hopes better times come soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond swiftly puts the key in his pocket after it makes its distinct sound on the door lock. He goes with Claude, who is taking care of his wyvern, his face much more sadder than any other time he has seen before. It quickly changes to his usual quirky expression when he sees Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two… nah, you, you're still clearly in love with him, huh? One just needs to look in your eyes when you're looking at him…” Claude grins, tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri frowns, red going to his cheeks. “C-Claude! It's not… what you think” He mumbles, sounding not convincing at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude chuckles, rubbing his chin. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. He doesn't remember you, does he? I'm sorry. You must be the most affected, I imagine.” The man sighs, getting serious again. He's looking at the wyvern and at the gate with uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sometimes, he remembers me, even if just for a moment. I can only hope he fully regains his memories one day, but even if he doesn't… I just want the best for him. I don't want him to suffer more” Dimitri frowns, a pained and solemn expression written on his face. He touches his lips, remembering the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, you're so deep in love, more than I thought” Claude chuckles softly, looking at him with kind eyes. He gets close, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never lose that hope. If he has remembered you on more than one occasion, I'm pretty sure he will regain his memories! Just give him time. And love, but I can see you already do that” He pats his shoulder a few times, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words touch Dimitri, reassuring him a bit. It's hard to imagine something that might never happen, but having more and more people telling him the same helps. Maybe if everyone told him that Byleth will regain his memories, he would believe it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Claude… Thank you” The blond mumbles, unable to say anything else. He looks at the wyvern, changing subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do with your wyvern? How can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude looks at his wyvern, tapping his chin a few times, pondering. “I have no doubt she just needs rest, but… we should somehow bring her to the stables. Somewhere warm. The cold is terrible for these creatures. They constantly need warmth. I just don't know if she will fit through the gates and doors… not to mention dragging her down through the infinite stairs might be impossible” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It now strikes Dimitri that wyverns do indeed need constant heat to survive. And that maybe this is why Byleth is always so cold, because he's a dragon. Now that he's so thin and the staggering cold of Faerghus must affect him way more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could ask…” Dimitri mumbles, stopping the next words from escaping his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seteth and Flayn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those two ride wyverns. They could somehow grab Claude's wyvern with the help of ropes or chains, and lift it from the hole it fell from. Getting her to the stables would be easy this way, but… the thought alone of seeing these two makes his blood boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea, wait here” The blond announces, rubbing his temples. He's annoyed, but there's nothing better. Pegasus wouldn't dare go to such heights with this cold, and Flayn and Seteth are the only ones to ride wyverns here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Faerghus isn't known for having wyverns. For… </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious said reasons.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to the gates, swallowing his pride. The guards quickly make his way to the church, looking for those two, and Dimitri goes fetch some chains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude and Dimitri are carefully wrapping the wyvern in chains, comfortably, when a flap of two pairs of wings catches their attention from above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They see Seteth going down first, and Flayn, afterwards. They look extremely surprised at the sight of so much blood, looking at the wyvern and the duo without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't have… called you if this wasn't necessary, but you're the only ones that can help, I'm afraid” Dimitri squints, a bit too stiff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The wyvern is okay, but I need you to bring it to the stables. That's why I told you to bring your own” He cuts Flayn before she can probably ask the question, securing the last chain in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude doesn't say anything, noticing the tension between the three. He's staring from a slight distance, his eyebrows raised in intrigue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your Majesty” Seteth says with a monotone voice, ordering his wyvern to grab one end of the chains in its claws. Flayn does the same on the other side, and Claude finally gets close, before they leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, can you bring me with you? It's my wyvern, I need to be with her” Claude says with a strong voice, seemingly a bit frustrated to be separated from his companion even if just for a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… hop on my wyvern, we'll bring you there. She's lucky to have someone that cares so much about her” Flayn smiles, letting Claude climb behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri folds his arms, looking at the scene, tense. He feels a bit guilty, after having given a thought to what happened in the church. He definitely went too overboard, his emotions getting the worst of him. But it was justified. Even if Byleth was the one to ask for the Crests, a part of him still can't forgive Rhea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But… he doesn't feel good like this. He's torn between hating Rhea and feeling bad for her. She clearly didn't want to do what she did, and Dimitri knows how charismatic Byleth can, or rather, could be. He always got what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Tell Rhea to relax, and you two, as well. I haven't forgiven her, but I don't wish any of you any harm. Besides, we're still at war, I need you at your best” Dimitri suddenly speaks, loud and clear, so they hear him. He can see the two a bit surprised, with wide eyes, but they say nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyverns rise to the sky, carefully carrying the white wyvern in between them. Dimitri looks at them go for a bit, until they disappear. He sighs deeply, rubbing his eyes and going back to his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocks the door, being greeted by the fond warmth in the room. Byleth seems to have fallen asleep on the divan, curled into a ball, the cape still tightly wrapped around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri decides not to bother Byleth if he's sleeping, so he locks the door again, leaving the key there. He gets close to his loved one, making sure that he is indeed sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rising and falling of his chest indicates so, and a light squeeze to Byleth's now warm hand tells Dimitri that there's nothing to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, smiling and staring for a bit. Now that everything's calm, the blond notices the haircut. He gently takes a strand of hair in between his fingers. Felix must have cut it for him, as he did in the past. It looks good on him, but anything would look good on Byleth, really. He could do anything to his hair and Dimitri would love it no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth moves a bit in his sleep, so he quickly lets go of the hair, not wanting to wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The touch lingers, though, and Dimitri has to bite his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how he wishes he could touch that silky hair right now. How he wishes he could nuzzle into his hair once more, not having had enough these past days. It smells of winter, and of him. His scent… still the same as four years ago, still soothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's perhaps… a bit too much, getting so close when they're sleeping. He feels bad about it, not knowing if Byleth really likes it, since he says nothing about it. But he's afraid Byleth will disappear at any moment, that one day he won't wake up anymore, that perhaps he's freezing in his sleep, even under all those warm blankets and plush. And perhaps, very deep inside, perhaps, he's just indulging himself a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He misses the touch of their bodies dearly, the tender embrace of his professor, humming a certain song until he fell asleep in those nights when it was too difficult to keep the voices and nightmares quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Dimitri knows how to keep calm, despite all the suffering inside, is in part because of Byleth. Because he taught him. Because his presence alone would soothe him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now… he has to see how his beloved is afflicted by the very same things that haunt him still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization that he was probably already so hurt despite not showing anything but small cracks, small cracks that only Dimitri was privy to, hurts more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept giving and giving, pretending everything was fine. Dimitri knows how that feels. He was the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...But the mask cracked long ago. If it wasn't for Byleth, who knows what it would be of him right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, shaking his head. No use in dwindling in the past. What's done is done. He returns to the bureau, trying not to make any sounds as he sits down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond can see Byleth perfectly from there. What a splendid sight to behold while he does his paperwork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sky is blue, oh, so blue. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The gentle breeze of summer moves the high grass, the flowers. Those flowers that always smell so nice… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet, he feels nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's people laughing around him as he hides behind a man. Not at him, but at jokes between them. They sometimes smile at him, ruffling his blue locks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet, he feels nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The rain washes the blood away, the blood of a creature at night. He observes how the same man from before skins the creature, teaching him how to do it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blood is now from a person, a bandit, perhaps. The same man appear, shouting incoherent things as they're both drenched in water and grime. Blood spills from his arm without stopping, but he doesn't give it any importance. The man shakes him violently, still shouting, shouting things he does not understand. He cries beneath the rain, beneath the storm, hugging his small body tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He feels nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth suddenly opens his eye, the dream very vivid in his brain. He blinks a few times, noticing he's lying on the divan. He probably fell asleep while he was waiting for Dimitri to help Claude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's so warm now. He's not cold anymore, not a bit. The fireplace crackles low at the end of the room, but Dimitri is nowhere to be seen. Is he still helping Claude…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, a key suddenly unlocks the door, and Dimitri comes inside with a tray full of food. There's barely any daylight seeping through the door, so it must be close to night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you're awake. You have been sleeping for a while, so I brought food. I assumed you'd be hungry” Dimitri smiles, leaving the tray on the long table in front of the divans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at the tray, his tummy instantly rumbling. He can smell the food from there, making his mouth water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it” Dimitri chuckles, taking his gloves off and leaving them on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blushes a bit, embarrassed. He sits properly, bringing the tray closer and diving on the food. It's so yummy… He leaves one of the plates on the side, reserving it for Dimitri. He's probably taken food for him as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes pass and Dimitri doesn't come to the table, so Byleth looks around. He's in the corner of the room, doing something he can't see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond suddenly turns around, coming with two tea cups and sitting on the divan in front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you one as well, if you want it. I heard food goes better with hot beverages” He smiles, taking a sip of his own teacup as he gets comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you” Byleth swallows a big chunk of meat before saying anything, enjoying the perhaps too hot food, but it doesn't bother him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond looks amused, watching how he eats and drinks the tea so wildly. The tea tastes delicious, even if the flavor mixes with those of the food. It's sweet and gentle. Chamomile, perhaps?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Dimitri suddenly asks, seeing how his expression changes when he drinks the tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it. It reminds me… it reminds me…” Byleth repeats, slower the second time. A distant memory is revealed to him, even if it's just… a tiny fact. It makes him smile, wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It reminds me of when we used to have this tea… in that huge garden, in the Monastery, I'm guessing. This is… your favorite, is it not?” Byleth looks at Dimitri, whose mouth is agape in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes… Yes, it is. As is yours… or so you told me” Dimitri suddenly smiles wide, affectionately. His hand is trembling, very slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just remembered that. I know it's not a lot, but…” Byleth furrows his eyebrows, looking at the tea reflecting his image. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no no no. It is perhaps not much, but that's great. Any time you remember something… That's marvelous” Dimitri looks into his eye, a tad melancholic when he drops the smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I… I do remember more things, I think. They're from dreams, so I'm not sure. I have... forgotten them a bit” Byleth says as he puts a spoonful of cheesey pasta in his mouth, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell them to me. If you want, of course. I might be able to help” The blond gets all serious now, scooting closer to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thinks about it. He tries to remember about all the dreams and nightmares he's had recently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when I… when I fell unconscious after Felix and I fought, I had a strange dream. It was… very chaotic. I? saw you die, in my arms… and then I suddenly transformed into a giant black dragon. Everything got dark and there were earthquakes and lava flowing everywhere” He recalls, confused, omitting the part in which his dream, or rather, nightmare, was shown by a similar version of himself that randomly appears in several of his dreams. Byleth doesn't want Dimitri to think he's more insane than as much as he probably looks, already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I also… saw you die, the other day, in the library… It happened in a completely different scenario. It… affected me way more, because it looked so real” He looks at Dimitri, frightened. The words come low, in a whisper, almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond immediately holds his hand, squeezing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm here, Byleth. I don't know why you would see such things, but I'm here. They're not real, just… forget that. I am here, alright?” He gently rubs the back of his hand with his thumb, making Byleth feel a bit better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he would like to forget these, there's some things that rub him the wrong way, like why would Claude's presence trigger something like this if he hadn't seen him before? But he has? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the thought away before it spirals too much, instead focusing on the movement of Dimitri's thumb on his hand, grounding him to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also had another dream, after you and the others told me about me in the Monastery, when the hailing. I meant to tell you this before, but I never find the time” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth ponders, telling what he remembers about him waking up in the middle of nowhere, bloodied and battered with an eye completely wrecked. And how a young Dimitri found him in the woods near the Monastery, talking about something until he passed out. How he suddenly woke up, tense, making excuses to someone very close to him, called Jeralt, and telling the same made up story to Rhea and Seteth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's very confusing, now. Too many days have passed since that. But this Jeralt person makes his hair stand on edge. He just dreamt about this man, didn't he? He looked very similar. Maybe… a bit younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That did happen. I do remember about that, but you never told me where you had been. I guess I know, now. Those days were complicated, for you, more than me, I'd wager” Dimitri grimaces, remembering those times. He takes a good sip of the tea, almost finishing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you… tell me more? If this doesn't mean taking important time from you… I know you're always busy” Byleth asks, shyly. He's eating slowly, now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can, don't worry about that. But… I would prefer telling you in my quarters. Enjoy the food first. The memories have a tendency to affect you badly, and you need to eat well. Just in case” Dimitri furrows his eyebrows, making an apologetic face, but he looks more concerned than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs. He's right. Whatever Dimitri is going to tell him, it's going to make him very anxious. But he needs to know, even if it hurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night is falling quick, creating shadows where the little candle sconces sit on the walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The majority of people are either getting ready for bed or in the dining hall. The usual at this hour. But a set of steps messily sound in the empty halls, breaking the silence. The steps are quick and discordant, sometimes stopping to give way to sloppy, quick kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvain… You're awfully needy today. Can't you wait until we get to my quarters, at least?” Felix sighs as he leans on the marbled wall, his head tilted backwards to let the ginger kiss his neck comfortably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain huffs a wet “no” on his neck, biting down gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sylvain…” Felix has to bite on his lower lip, feeling the heat on his lower body grow faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He holds his face with both hands, raising it to eye level and kissing him deep, slowly making their way to his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Sylvain complies when they arrive, pulling away so Felix can open the door fast, though he gropes his ass beneath the turquoise cape meanwhile, impatient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the door opens, they fall inside in a swift movement, the ginger pushing the door hard so it closes back on its own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no shame, Gautier…” Felix says as their lips meet again, their tongues exploring the insides of each other's mouths, messy and wet. The words only make the ginger grunt, too busy enjoying the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won't let Sylvain get his way so easily, not after almost running into several people as they kissed just because the man here couldn't hold his libido for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calloused fingers start unbuckling the belts and the buttons on his coat, gentle but experienced. His hand moves to yank the red locks, separating them from the kiss, a thread of saliva hanging in between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, you. Don't go so fast…” Felix licks his lower lip, grinning playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you want it slow…? I'm a bit impatient, today, but… As you wish, my love” Sylvain whispers, smiling softly. He plays with the buttons, caressing the cloth slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don't call me that” Pink rushes to Felix's face, not expecting that reaction from him. He always surprises him, somehow. How Sylvain has so many tricks under his sleeves, even after so long, remains a mystery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But ah, this is to be expected. After all, they have just been reunited for some weeks, both too busy in their territories to be able to meet before. When Dimitri suddenly called Felix to come to Fhirdiad (and Rodrigue, but he stayed in Fraldarius territory just for precaution), a part of him growled in displeasure, knowing he would have to see the boar again. But the other part… knew that Sylvain would also be there, and even if he never demonstrated it, he missed the man terribly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, my love…? I know what you like, even if you deny it or you don't tell me” Sylvain chuckles, raising an eyebrow. He takes his coat dangerously slowly as they both approach the bed, Felix sitting on Sylvain's lap as they kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was bittersweet at first, but Dimitri doesn't seem so out of his mind, not now than Byleth is with him, in a way… at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same of you, Sylvain” He whispers on the ginger's lips, rubbing his neck with the tip of his fingers, until he reaches the deep turquoise collar of his shirt to unbutton it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain, well… they met sometimes, during these four, long years. In the battlefield, mostly. In the tents, at night, but that's it. Wars aren't merciful, they wouldn't be called wars if they were. Now that they live together again, kind of, like in the Academy, Felix has seen how much Sylvain has changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmh…” The ginger grins, a shade of pink rising to his face. They climb further onto the bed, dimly lit by the moonlight peeking from the window. Shirts and boots fly to the ground, and they kiss deep, never having enough of each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For best or for worse? Felix doesn't know, but if he had to guess, it would be for the worst. Sylvain used to be so organized and tidy, now he's messy, his smile cracks often and he has constant nightmares. At least he's not chasing skirts anymore, except Felix's, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's on your mind…? You seem a bit out of it, we can stop if you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me” Felix grunts, cutting Sylvain mid phrase. He pushes him flat on the bed, his tongue diving deeper into his mouth. It punches a pleasant noise out of the ginger’s throat, and that goes straight to his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fueled by his words, and probably feeling the tension in his pants, Sylvain suddenly gropes his ass with both hands, squeezing before going up and tracing the bumps of his spine dangerously slow, almost scraping with his short fingernails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Felix huffs, feeling goosebumps at the touch. They separate with a messy, wet sound, a thread of saliva between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain knows his sensitive spots well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His calloused fingers stroke the bare nape now, going into the scalp and gently yanking at the blue hair, an opportunity to slide down and kiss at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix has to brace on the bed, tilting his head back in delight, but it gets tiring quickly. He lets the other interchange positions, but that means... Sylvain going a bit too wild.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're so beautiful” Sylvain suddenly whispers, biting down on the sensitive skin. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark, one more to paint his pretty neck, full of hickeys, new and old. The bite causes Felix to moan, blushing red. He reflexively holds onto his back, scraping the sides of his chiseled body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Shut up…” The man whispers, quite embarrassed. He pants lightly, getting a bit too impatient, even if he was the one to suggest going slow. His leg pushes up, nudging in between Sylvain's legs, and it's as hard as he expected to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You're beautiful, Felix” The ginger repeats, shivering for a moment. His hand trails down to his collarbone, to his chest and abdomen. His lips do too, until they lick and suck at one of his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they have done this before, multiple times, now, the electricity he feels at these touches is a bit too intense, perhaps still touch starved from all this years of misery and separation. Sylvain must be the same, too, because even the small touches affect him greatly, even if he tries to suppress them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moan that comes from his lips makes Sylvain tremble, the bump on his pants getting dangerously tight. Felix has to bite down onto his arm, trying not to be too loud. Not because they can be heard, which they shouldn't, his quarters are a bit separated from any of the other rooms, but because his own lewd noises never sit right, it's way too embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still… he wants to hear the ginger too. He wants to make him feel good, to make him think of only good things, even if it's only for a night. His free hand goes straight to the pants, undoing them and taking the whole length out, rock-hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah… let me hear your voice, Felix. Let me make you scream” Sylvain chuckles, obviously a bit too impatient now. His hand swiftly undoes his pants too, releasing the erection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both start grinding on each other, touching each other's bodies with care, but rough, the two of them wanting to grasp the bare skin and explore every inch of it, every scar and every pink mark left just a few days ago. The moans get rougher and louder, not trying to hide anything anymore, in part because they're too lost in wanton lust to care at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Goddess, I cannot do this anymore, Felix, I need… inside…” Sylvain whispers as they delve into sloppy, wet kisses, his voice rough, filled with desire and yearning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone alone makes his cock twitch, both of them leaking with precum at this point, surprisingly after just rough grinding and a bit of pumping that sent them overdrive too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps they shouldn't feel so high with so little, but they're clearly sex-starved, their only desire to fuck senseless one another, forgetting the worries and the stupid war that threatens to end them sooner than later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pants are finally tossed to the ground like darts, and Felix reaches for the nightstand, taking a small vial of oil from one of the drawers. It almost slips his hand, still slippery from a previous usage, and because he's so nervous and impatient his hands are trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're so cute when you can't control your surroundings, Fe” Sylvain chuckles, snatching the vial from his hands and placing a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him to the bed once more. He places his fingertips on Felix's lips before he can bark back, whispering on his ear as he strokes his inner leg. “Let me make you whole today… I want you to enjoy this fully and relax, you deserve it. You deserve everything, my love” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words sound way too cheesy to come from Sylvain, but nevertheless, they touch Felix deeply. He adores when Sylvain gets so intimate and caring. When he takes care of him, in these weird ways, even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An oiled finger suddenly pushes into him, taking his breath away. He prods inside, playing for a bit before adding a second finger, skillfully twirling them and stretching him further. Even with just this, Felix can't contain the moans that escape his mouth. He closes his eyes, his arms wrapped around Sylvain's back and neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a lot of self control for Sylvain to not listen to his cock and instead prepare Felix well, sweat pearls forming on his temples as he hears the honeyed voice of his loved one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A third finger is added after a while, making Felix's legs tremble in expectation. Sylvain's being quite gentle, stretching him further and curling his fingers inside, making his whole body arch back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please… don't tease more…“ He looks at Sylvain with long lashes, almost begging in desire, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command” The ginger whispers in his ear as he withdraws the fingers, his voice hiding a rough, impatient undertone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain slathers his cock in oil, perhaps a bit more than necessary, too nervous even if he wants to pretend otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lines himself in place, spreading Felix's legs as much as he can. They lock eyes for a long moment, tenderly, before the ginger slides in, quite easily thanks to the prior preparation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes both grunt and tremble in pleasure, Sylvain getting closer to kiss him, pushing inch after inch until he's fully sheathed inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix can feel himself full, full with Sylvain's big throbbing cock. He's still unsure of how it can fit inside him, but the kissing helps him relax his muscles. It's then when Sylvain starts moving, slowly at first, grabbing his calves so he doesn't move anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah, Sylvain…” Felix pants between moans, scraping his back. The ginger smiles, moving his hands to his hips, kind of wrapping around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax for once and enjoy it. Y-You're always so tense… What kind of partner would I be if I cannot even do that” Sylvain mumbles, kissing his sensitive neck again as he thrusts into him at a quicker pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's quite messy, the kissing. It gets rougher and rougher, as it does the thrusting. It makes it difficult for Felix to think of coherent sentences, but he holds his face up, cupping it with both hands as he pants desperately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You're perfect as… as you are, Sylvain! You know I can always relax around you… I… I love you…” The words sloppily fall from his mouth, but they come tender and full of emotion, making Sylvain open his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain is so surprised tears suddenly start falling from his eyes. He kisses Felix deeply, stroking the back of his hair as he thrusts with more strength, both muffling their moans and pants in each other's mouths. “Y-You… You… I love you too, Felix, I love you with all my soul…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix chuckles a bit, trying to dry the tears, but they're happy tears, and they don't stop falling. His eyes get a bit watery too, feeling so much emotion at once. It feels… so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of everything, this just makes them melt into one, their souls merging into one when they're so united, both moving at a synchronized rhythm. Felix feels himself reaching his limit soon enough, the same clearly visible on Sylvain as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I'm almost… there…” The ginger suddenly says, as if reading his thoughts. He takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-me too… Sylvain, inside…” Felix mumbles, looking into his eyes intensely, enthralled by the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more words are needed to understand anything. After a few more hard thrusts, they both reach their climax, their bodies locked into a tight embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sees white for a while, feeling the warmth fill his insides, and his cum spilled all over his stomach and Sylvain's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger immediately slumps over him, both panting hard as they come down from their high. They still have their hands locked, even after a wave of exhaustion falls upon them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That felt… so good…” Felix whispers, stroking Sylvain's red locks. He's smiling weakly, but it means the world to Sylvain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really did… But did I get you to relax?” The ginger chuckles, stealing a kiss from him before finally pulling out, watching at his piece of artwork leaking from his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, until you made that stupid face just now” Felix sighs at the withdrawal, feeling his body shiver for a moment before it truly relaxes, his lower body going numb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, let me admire you, the sight is priceless… You do it too, don’t play dumb, now” Sylvain playfully squeezes a cheek, raising an eyebrow and smiling wide before he gets up to get a towel, cleaning the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix looks to the side, blushed without a way to reply, because… it's true. He enjoys the sight of a wrecked Sylvain leaking his cum in a daze. It's very… erotic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe I actually left you speechless” The ginger laughs, triumphant. He slides in the bed again, throwing the covers and blankets over them, sighing with exhaustion as he embraces Felix from the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up… I don't want to talk now” Felix growls low, his eyelids closing by themselves. He rests his head on the crook of Sylvain's neck, curling up as he wraps his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ginger smiles, humming low and giving him a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well, my love…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmfh…” Felix makes an annoyed sound, sleep taking him before he knows it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Excuse me my self indulgence Dimileth moments, even if they do nothing but exist in the same room makes me happy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Harpstring Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We go back to the past, to the month of the Harpstring moon. What will the past awake in Byleth, this time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! I'm back. It's not Saturday, I know, but these months are being criminal for me. I was forced to rest this weekend so I did nothing but that, and write. I wanted to post this week regardless. Trying to refine my writing skills so you may notice a bit of change. Not sure if I'll post next Saturday ;;</p>
<p>Anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As always, the cold of the night is heavy, so heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold, the snow, the wind… Winters have always been hard here. Everyone knows, and everyone endures. Or so they would, if there wasn't a war raging on, ravaging the land. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is tired of this cold, but what isn't he tired about, being frank? If it only was the cold…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, everything would be better if his only problem was the cold, chilling him to the bone, but it isn't, and it weighs on him, on his shoulders, on his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks through lidded eyes at the moon, growing mercilessly with each day passing. It looks so beautiful, so entrancing. But a part of him wishes that the sky was jet black, that the moon stopped growing. That it didn't mean what it meant, for reasons he doesn't know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's what hurts the most, that he doesn't know why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <b>why</b>
  <span> to all his unanswered questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that whenever one of his many questions are answered, it shakes him to the core, usually for days. But he needs to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He needs to know why.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dimitri says softly, approaching from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth keeps staring at the moon through the tall window, slightly furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Even if it hurts, I need to know” He replies, his fingers curling into a fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's silence for a moment too long, until Dimitri breaks it, swallowing hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The moon is almost full…” He starts, and Byleth already knows where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I… know” Byleth whispers with a strained voice, placing his hand on the window as he turns his head around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's looking at him with a pained expression. He takes his free hand and pulls Byleth towards him, luring him aside from the sight of the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know” The blond repeats in a sigh, something like an affirmation to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's looking into Byleth's eyes intensely, his semblance illuminated by the white light of the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue told me” Byleth says, but his voice wobbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he tries to remain serene and not give in to the desperation consuming and gnawing at his self-esteem, it's impossible. His expression is like an open book, too easy for Dimitri to read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be afraid. It's going to be alright. I promise” Dimitri says softly, but it's not enough to calm Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure? What if I hurt someone? If I… kill someone and eat them?” Byleth averts those clear, blue eyes that are gazing down at him. He can't help but put himself in the worst case scenario. Perhaps his old-self was used to this, but he isn’t, and the thought of devouring human beings makes him awfully nauseated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm squeeze on his hand grounds him a bit. Without realization, Dimitri is very slowly guiding him to bed as they talk. He finds himself at the edge of the bed before he knows it, the other one taking both of his hands to take his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, look at me and listen to what I'm going to say. We did this, many, many times in the past, even if you don't remember. I know how to subdue the dragon in you” The words hit Byleth differently this time. They dissipate his fears, even if just a bit, just enough to relax his muscles a bit, a bit sore from all the tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a special place prepared beneath the castle just for this. No one and nothing will be able to hurt you there, and you won't be able to hurt anyone, either. So don't worry, Byleth. It will be over before you know it” Dimitri reassures him with a smile, albeit serious and confident in what he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… okay. I will believe you” Byleth responds in a tiny voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would avert his gaze immediately, but there's something in Dimitri's eyes, in the confidence he exudes. The way he looks at him and holds his hands on his own, something that enthralls him, unable to look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri says nothing, but he smiles at him, and they stay like that for a while, or so it seems to Byleth, safe under that bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get in the bed, mostly because Dimitri doesn't want Byleth to be cold, and because they're going to be far more comfortable on the soft, warm plush, but Dimitri seems hesitant at first. Byleth understands it must be weird for him to be in bed with another person (it's not like he isn't unaffected, either), but he absolutely refuses to let Dimitri sleep on the divan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just get comfortable, though, Byleth more so than Dimitri, yet nervous all the same. He sinks his head on the soft pillow, waiting for the other to start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri rasps, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The murmurs, conspiracies and preoccupation can be heard all over the Monastery. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>News about a dragon in the vicinity spread like wildfire. The roars could be heard from miles away, and for those that were lucky, the creature itself was visible in the sky, a blotch of black spikes, giant wings and a long tail, illuminated by the moonlight, otherwise invisible to the eye, camouflaged by darkness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be one thing if the dragon was the only thing that happened that night. But with the simultaneous disappearance of the newly arrived professor, the Monastery falls into chaos. Not for long, though. The Archbishop is quick to give a speech in attempts of both reassuring the students and to dismiss the feverish gossiping. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does it actually work? Well, in part. No one dares defy the Archbishop and in turn the staff and the professors, but no one has seen a dragon in thousands of years. In fact, it's so rare some of the people prefer to believe it's not a dragon but a whole different creature. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The arrival of Byleth bids relief, but it turns to curiosity and anticipation the moment it's known he's staying in the infirmary, Jeralt guarding the door so vehemently no one has been able to see him yet. Not even the Blue Lions, not even Dimitri. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, but Dimitri knows. Dimitri knows, and his behaviour doesn't go unnoticed to the eyes of his classmates. They corner him to ask a thousand questions, but Dimitri doesn't budge. He might be a bad liar but he would </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> betray a friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day comes as a surprise not only to him but to the whole Academy. The students preparing for class can see how the Professor wanders through the Monastery as if nothing had happened, grabbing a few buns and other pastries from the dining hall, swiftly, ignoring the questions and astonished faces of everyone before he goes straight to class. It would be almost comical if it wasn't for the fact that half of his face is covered in bandages, covering his left eye. And for the fact that he disappeared for a few days, the same moment the dragon appeared. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri is greeted by the familiar face of his Professor after he opens the doors to the classroom, everyone tense and quiet in their respective desks, already aware of the news.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It comes as a surprise to everyone, seeing the Professor like this. His clothes are slightly different, and he's a bit pale. Of course no one loses a second to interrogate the Professor, Annette being the one to break the silence, the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. A thousand questions rain on Byleth, and he dodges them all swiftly, always knowing what to say to stop the chaos from spreading. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow, tranquility and relief comes quickly, and the class finally starts. Dimitri absentmindedly stares at the Professor. He hasn't asked or said a single thing through the whole ordeal, his face resting on his gloved hand. He's glad, so glad the Professor is back safe and sound, but he doesn't feel relief in the slightest. Dimitri can't simply ignore what he saw. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What he saw beneath the surface. The transformation, the pain, the blood… the gruesome wounds on his body, so messily healed on the way back they kept reopening, dry blood and grime accumulating and mixing with each other. Goddess, Dimitri wonders if he's truly okay under all those clothes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can the Professor fare so well after just one day? As if nothing had happened… And all the lies he's been telling, it kind of pisses him off, to be honest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri, can you answer the question?” Byleth suddenly says.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone looks to Dimitri, who doesn't even have his book open. He panics, so embarrassed he can't even find the correct page, accidentally ripping a page out. His jaw slacks open, and a pair of giggles can be heard. Felix cusses out under his breath in disappointment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dedue doesn't say anything, he takes the book and opens it at the correct page, whispering what to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't want to hear any laughs” Byleth says, frowning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence quickly falls in the room, heads lowering and mouths shutting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you, Dimitri. Pay more attention…” His head turns to Dimitri, giving him a rather cold look, but whenever they lock eyes, his expression twitches a bit. Dimitri, in turn, gets very nervous. He hasn't forgotten he was spying on the Professor when everything happened. He's probably angry with him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gulps down, trying to focus, when suddenly the doors open.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth! What on earth are you doing here?!” Jeralt comes through the door with a loud voice, surprising everyone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm doing my job, I'm fine” Byleth cuts him so fast he doesn't even look surprised. For some reason Dimitri feels like this is a dejavu of some sorts. Odd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“T’Hell you’re fine, kid” Jeralt strides to the podium, cursing under his breath. He seems to not care about the students in the room, and Dimitri thinks that's totally comprehensible. He also thinks it's perhaps too soon for Byleth to be giving classes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth clicks his tongue, looking a bit tense. He doesn't move when Jeralt grabs his arm. Not the first time. The second time, it's after Jeralt gives him a certain cold look, and Byleth follows him outside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The doors shut with a loud thud, and all the students start mumbling things to each other. Dimitri frowns. He doesn't like the gossiping, it makes his head ache. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't hear anything… Have they gone somewhere?” Annette whispers, ear on the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can't hear anything either…” Sylvain says, kneeling down to see through the keyhole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't see them”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix shakes his head in disappointment and disbelief, looking at everyone on the door. Dimitri looks at him, and he feels the same. But that's probably because he knows… more than anyone here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix, Dedue and Dimitri have stayed in the middle of the classroom instead of spying through the door and windows. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh-oh, everyone sit down!” Sylvain shouts (although it's hushed), running to his desk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone sits down before the door opens, as if nothing had happened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprisingly, Byleth alone comes in, looking blank as always. He picks something from the floor, getting close to Ashe’s desk. Everyone stops breathing for a second, Ashe himself frozen in place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You dropped this, I believe it yours” Byleth places some kind of amulet on his desk, ignoring the fact that it was just next to the door now and not before. He immediately returns to the podium, catching everyone's attention with the thud of a book opening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let's continue” Byleth says, as if nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone in the room is still digesting what's going on, obviously unable to ignore it as the Professor does. Byleth seems to know it, for he goes slower and doesn't push anyone if they're distracted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The class ends, too slow for Dimitri. But he was waiting for this moment. Waiting for everyone to abandon the class. It seems it's not as easy as he expected, though. Everyone wants a word with the Professor, asking if he's alright, if his eye is going to recover, Ashe even goes to thank him for the amulet, a tad incredule as for how he knew it was his. Dedue goes at Dimitri's order, and he waits. He waits on the door, arms crossed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last one goes, rather quickly when he sees the icy look in the prince’s eyes. Dimitri closes the door, and he turns around to see Byleth on the podium still, staring right at him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri gets close, getting more and more nervous with every step. All thoughts suddenly escape his mind, and he bites his tongue, cursing himself for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you?” It's the only thing Dimitri musters to say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a stupid question. Stupid, stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve been better” Byleth says, instead of saying ‘fine’, as he has said to everyone, and it shocks the prince. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His Professor stares at him, waiting for something, but after a few seconds of nothing, he gets down from the podium, getting to the same eye level. Well, almost. He's a bit smaller than Dimitri.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldn't have followed me. You could have died” Byleth says, frowning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh crap. Here we go. Dimitri breathes in, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the edge of his cape to calm his nervousness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-My deepest apologies, Professor… It was not my intention to spy on you… It didn't seem normal for you to abandon the celebration in the middle of it, after winning? I… merely wanted to check if you were okay. But then you went outside the Monastery, into the woods. Something didn't feel right and-” Dimitri starts apologetic, his speech getting faster and lower, until Byleth cuts him off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri, you could have, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>died</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Byleth says, taking a step forward. His eye widens, composure breaking a bit. He looks a bit frantic, if Dimitri had to describe it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry. I'm sorry” The prince says, low the last time, looking down to his feet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth clicks his tongue, rubbing the bridge of his nose and looking aside. He looks tired, how someone would actually look the day after being wounded so badly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's done is done. You're unharmed, and that's what matters” The Professor sighs, straightening his spine and collecting himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I have to ask something from you” His only green eye fixates on his, serious again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri stays very still, looking at him with all his attention. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What you saw… Promise me you won't tell anyone about it. Please. Not even my father. No one must know about this” Byleth says, almost in a whisper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Is this why you're lying to everyone?” The Prince asks, lowering his volume all the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think would happen if they knew I'm a dragon? I'm fairly sure you understand this”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But your father?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth frowns, stepping forward once more, past him, sitting on one of the desks and tapping it with his gloved fingers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri, I cannot control nor know what I do as a dragon. It will happen every full moon, whether I like it or not. My father doesn't know about it” Byleth says, giving him a side glance. He looks terrifying for a second.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must hide somewhere in time so that I can't escape and hurt someone, like last time, I assume” He sighs, closing his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… this is… a lot to take in. Dimitri doesn't quite understand it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn't hurt anyone. Not that I know of, at least. You were the one hurt, so hurt you flew away. But… I'm not sure I get this. Why…?” Dimitri says, confused. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. That's a relief. As to why… I don't know, it just happens” The Professor replies, his lips slightly curving up in a smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something tells Dimitri he's lying, but his smile is so rare he's enthralled by it, even if it's a sad looking one. Again, like when they had tea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should apologize as well. Now you're in this embroil due to my failure in hiding, but if no one else knows, everything will calm down quickly. It won't happen next time. So that's why I'm asking… please, promise me you won't say anything. Just ignore what you saw, it will be easier for you” The smile fades quickly, changing to something more somber and lonely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince tightens his fists, some kind of anger boiling inside him. He stares at the man in front of him, at the bandages on his head, the bruises peeking under the clothes, and Goddess, he refuses to ignore this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me help you, Professor, please. I will promise you so, if you let me help you. You don't have to carry this burden alone. It will destroy you” Dimitri finally replies, his resolve strong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It causes Byleth to smile again, only this time it's much sadder. He looks at him with a kind eye, but it feels as if he was looking right through him. It makes him shudder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It won't happen again, you don't have to help me”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There's more possibilities it won't happen again if I help you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri won't budge. It's difficult to coax Byleth into accepting, as cruel as it sounds, but he knows he can't say no. He doesn't want to see the Professor so wounded again. What if he hurts someone, next time? If he does this alone how can he ensure it won't happen again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth sighs, giving up on his end. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri smiles, triumphant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then it's done. It's a promise” He reaches with his hand, waiting a few seconds until the Professor takes it (a bit reluctantly), and they both squeeze their hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Days pass, and everything returns to normal. Well, not quite. Everyone's sad to the news of Byleth losing his left eye permanently, but he dons an eyepatch now, making him look pretty cool. There's more vigilance, stricter curfews, but otherwise it's pretty normal inside the Monastery. The dragon hasn't appeared anymore so everything's calm. As calm as it can be, anyhow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Professor has told them they have the whole month to train and study, for at the end of the month a real battle will ensue in the Red Canyon, where a bunch of bandits have made it their home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So that's what they do, train and study. Relax in their free time, but not too much. Knowing they will have a real battle soon, that they… will have to kill, makes them too nervous, unable to relax, too guilty of resting in their free days. The prince and Dedue are far more serene, accustomed to death already, Dimitri having slain so many opponents in the past he doesn't even recall how many. Not that he wants to remember, anyway. But the nightmares and voices sometimes call him, making him relive the events. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Professor seems to be doing pretty good, despite his halved vision. Everyone keeps losing to him when they train, even Dimitri, who with his monstrous strength, can't even chip his defenses one bit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's an unspoken tension between them, whenever they get close, be it on training or in the dining hall. Everywhere. It's just there, like when two magnets close to each other. They don't speak much, though. Byleth doesn't speak much to anyone, except when it's necessary. He does have tea with his students, though. Quite regularly. He runs around, giving lost items to their owners, gifting flowers to those in their birthdays. It's interesting, watching him run here and there, so excited but at the same time with such a blank face. It makes him giggle, some times.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And of course… it doesn't only make </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> giggle, but all the other students. He lightens their moods, a bit down due to the battle approaching.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To be honest, a part of Dimitri hopes after every class that the Professor will ask him for tea. It makes him embarrassed to have such needy thoughts, but he's very interested in knowing more of Byleth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So when it happens… it makes his day. And they talk over a cup of tea, until the sun sets. They pretend not to see the students spying on them. But that means they can't talk about more serious issues. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's fine, though. He will ask the week before the battle and full moon alike. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You always prepare the best tea, Professor. I never tire of it” Dimitri breathes in the sweet aroma of chamomile. He can't taste it, but he can smell it, and it's fantastic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm glad you like it. I always have this one so I know how to make it well, I guess” Byleth smiles faintly, closing his eye to take a sip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't be so selfless, Professor. Everyone says you make the best tea, not just me. And I know it's not just this blend the one you prepare” Dimitri laughs softly, looking at that smile (so sad as always, even if it's faint).</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm. I'm flattered” Byleth tilts his head, looking at him still with that smile, but otherwise too blank for someone to say they're flattered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, a thought occurs to the Prince. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pardon me if I sound intrusive, but… when is your birthday, Professor?” He aks, curious. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My birthday… 20th Horsebow Moon, I believe. Why?” Byleth replies.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh…! Our birthdays are exactly three months apart, mine’s the 20th too!” Dimitri smiles, perhaps too happily. He quickly changes his composure, afraid of appearing too childish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But suddenly, Byleth giggles, and Dimitri blushes, frozen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a happy coincidence” Byleth says, taking another sip, his smile bigger than before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Prince can only stare, his cheeks pink. He takes the cup with a trembling hand, and for some seconds he's afraid to break it due to excitement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-It really is!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri never says why he actually wanted to know, but he keeps it in his brain, thinking about a way to celebrate it when the time comes. It's pretty far on the calendar, but he can't stop fantasizing about a way to surprise him and make him truly smile. Hopefully, when the time comes…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The days pass relentlessly, the moon growing with each day. Dimitri stares at it every night, and he assumes Byleth probably does the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He might not show it, but he's troubled. Dimitri can't yet understand the magnitude of those troubles, but he can see the Archbishop and Seteth constantly pestering the Professor, interrogating, spying even. His father does the same, but he assumes for completely different reasons. The man is probably just worried about his son. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it must be stressful, having all these people behind him. Giving class, running around the Monastery doing chores, training, having to hide every full moon… Does he even have time for himself?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The more he gets into Byleth's life, the more chaotic it seems, despite all the calmness on the outside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The arrival of the last week of the month is near, so Dimitri decides it's time. It's time to ask Byleth about how to help. He won't come asking if he doesn't do it himself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A knock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then another. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no response, so he decides to go. Perhaps he's sleeping already, maybe out, or maybe he just doesn't want to see anyone. Even though this is important…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He turns around to go, but he suddenly hears the lock and the door opening. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri?” Byleth asks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince turns to face him, being greeted by a drowsy Byleth, wearing lighter clothes. He looks so tiny without the cape and the armor on his shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah. I'm sorry if I've woken you up. Perhaps I came too late. I will go if you were sleeping” Dimitri tells him, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...No. I wasn't sleeping. What did you need?” Byleth says, letting him in the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri is confused for a second, but he quickly understands when he steps inside the room, and it crushes his heart. He can see the bed perfectly made, full of papers and books the desk doesn't allow because it's too full already.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a quill next to a paper, some of the ink it contained spilled and smudged in little droplets. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Have you been working all day…? It's Sunday, Professor” He blinks a few times, looking at the man.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still have some work to do, yes” Byleth affirms as if it was the most normal thing in the world. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…! You deserve some rest, Professor. I know you work all day everyday, but you can't just overwork yourself to death” Dimitri frowns, both worried and angry at the situation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won't, don't worry. I was going to get to sleep when I finished this. Why are you here?” Byleth sighs, rubbing his pink cheek, a mark so perfect it can only mean he fell asleep by accident. Dimitri decides to avoid the subject, for now. It's not like he can reproach his </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Professor</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> for that. It would be so disrespectful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I wanted to talk with you about… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you know</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. The full moon is next week. The day of the battle… How are you planning on doing this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth clicks his tongue, pissed by the matter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, yes… It's the same day, right… That's unfortunate. I have been thinking about it” He says, thoughtful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There's some sort of cave in the Red Canyon…” He muses, not quite finishing the sentence. He looks like he's biting his tongue, keeping back something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know?” Dimitri asks, intrigued. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth's eye twitches, a bit imperceptible to the dim light of the candle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I went there once, with the mercenaries” He says with a monotone voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I see. Will the cave be enough? What if it crumbles down or you get out of it?” Dimitri asks worriedly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth sits on the edge of the bed, not wanting to acknowledge he will indeed need help. Too bad he has no choice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...No. I will very probably need restraints. Chains should do”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could help with that. My strength sometimes is useful” The Prince suggests, slowly coaxing him into accepting that he needs the help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. You would be in danger. I don't want to put you in danger again. It would be very irresponsible of me” Byleth declares, frowning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I survived totally unscathed the last time. In fact, you wouldn't attack me, even when we were mere feet apart. I don't know why, but we can use that to our advantage. If I do it just after you transform, when you are disoriented… it would be easy for me” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth doesn't say anything. He's thinking about it, his blank face suggesting frustration.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goddess… Fine. But be careful. Please” He finally accepts, looking at Dimitri with a pleading eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri nods several times, smiling to reassure him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won't fail. I promise, Professor”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, promises promises... isn't that the title of this fic? Oh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The burdens he bears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri looks at that big green eye that is staring right back at him. It reminds him of a cat, a big cat. He steps even closer, and the beast growls, but he stays completely still. Dimitri swallows hard. He's so close he could touch him, he just needs to raise his arm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I'm back and very probably updating next week. I injured my arm so I kinda have to rest for 2 weeks (but i just need one hand to write).</p>
<p>Anyway, I'm seeing the fic is starting to have a lot of kudos and comments and stuff so I just wanted to say a big big thank you to everyone for the support (especially to those that always comment and tell me nice things, thank you!!). This wouldn't be the same without you 💙</p>
<p>Not much to say this time But it is dragon time. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth listens intently to Dimitri retelling the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's been feeling more and more drowsy through the story, being so comfortable in bed, simply listening to the man talk, but he doesn't want to fall asleep now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can't. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, his eye feels heavy. His body feels like it's on a cloud, floating. It's only when Dimitri goes quiet that he realizes so. He opens his eye instantly, disoriented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't stop yet. Please” Byleth says in a hush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond smiles, looking at him with fondness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're falling asleep, Byleth… We can continue another day”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Please… I need to know what happened” Byleth says quickly, a pleading tone to his voice. He grabs Dimitri's sleeve under the blankets, not wanting to let go until he knows more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright… but just a bit longer, it's getting late, okay?” Dimitri says, his smile growing bigger. He makes him let go, taking his hand instead. It's so warm Byleth fears this will only make him sleepier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri is awake before the others, the usual. The sun hasn't even risen up yet. It's dark and cold, but his bag is already prepared. It's quite full, too full and too heavy for this trip, but not with provisions. There's just the necessary, and then, chains, a lot of chains. Being fast, the Oghma Mountains are merely half a day away from the Monastery, but the prince knows they will be staying there more than planned. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He would honestly love to go for a walk right now, clear his head a bit before the ominous days that await them start, but ever since the whole situation about the dragon happened, curfews have gotten a lot stricter. And with how bad his sneaking skills are, it would be stupid to even try. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince sighs, looking at the window. It's going to be a bad day, he can feel it. Sleep hasn't been easy for the past days (not that it ever was) and he gets irritated by the most simple of things. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Professor was right. The more embroiled he gets in Byleth's problems, the more it will affect him and the more it will occupy his already busy mind. Still, he doesn't regret his decision. He wants to help, and help he shall. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's still quite early when they march outside the Monastery. Dimitri arrives first to the gates, accompanied by Dedue, only to see a preoccupied Jeralt embracing his son in his arms. Byleth reciprocates the action, and the Captain almost cries. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's several mercenaries and Knights of Seiros preparing as well. Not necessary to the prince’s eyes, who knows they're coming in a false premise of “bandits in the zone”. It's a good thing they're going to subdue bandits, though. The Professor was quick to point these bandits as the culprits to his “kidnapping”, so if everything works as planned, there will be no more strict curfew, no more extra vigilance. However, having these many mercenaries and knights coming along is only going to endanger the already difficult mission they both alone have. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woahh there, your Highness! Have you prepared for a whole week picnic or what? The Red Canyon isn't that far” Sylvain says, suddenly appearing from behind with Ingrid and Felix.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We're only going to be out for a day or two, right? I'm afraid carrying such a heavy bag will only tire you, your Highness” Ingrid says worriedly as well, looking at the heavy bag hanging from the prince's shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix doesn't say anything, instead he just shakes his head, looking aside in disbelief.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I know, but do not worry about me. Who knows what we may encounter… It's better to be safe than sorry. If my strength is good for something, why not use it?” Dimitri replies, smiling. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't ever remember you boasting about your monstrous strength, boar. But, sure” Felix says slowly, looking at him with questioning eyes. He goes away from everyone, and Sylvain follows suit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hey, wait, Felix!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dedue has been staring at the prince for a while now. And not just for a while, but for weeks. He doesn't ask much, doesn't comment on the deep eyebags under his eyes (a usual sight, deepened now). But Dimitri knows he's worried. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And honestly, Dimitri doesn't want to worry Dedue, it hurts him to do so, but... he can't tell him anything. He made a promise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aaah, good… morning… How do you do it to wake so early and not fall back asleep immediately? I can barely stand on my feet!” Annette sighs loudly, arriving with Mercedes and Ashe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's because you go to sleep late, Annie. You need to sleep more” Mercedes laughs softly, taking a glance at the prince. She looks both surprised and worried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Goddess, your Highness! Are you alright? You too look like you need more sleep” She comments, looking at his pale skin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thankfully, Annette is carrying a gigantic bag on her back as well, so they don't comment on his. But Dimitri's eye twitches a bit at the question.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am merely tired, Mercedes. This will be our first real battle, after all... I couldn't sleep very well thinking about it” The prince says, and it's not a lie. Well, not entirely. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dedue catches the subtle change in expression, frowning slightly at the response.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I feel the same… I couldn't sleep for the whole night. I'm so nervous!” Ashe says, eyebrows curled upwards. The boy can't stop fidgeting around, but then again this was bound to happen. This will indeed be the first real battle for most. As hard as it sounds, they will see blood, they will see death, and if it's not of their enemies it will be of their own. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Firm steps approach suddenly, and they all turn around to see Byleth, the gravel crunching under his boots.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you all prepared? We'll be on our way shortly” The Professor says, arms folded over his chest, a bit cold from the chilly morning air. His bag looks a bit heavy, as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They all nod and hush a nervous “yes”, bringing a small smile to Byleth's lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not worry. It's just a few bandits. Remember what I've taught you and you'll be fine. I will be there with you along the mercenaries and knights” He says, giving a firm nod before going with Jeralt again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone stares at that smile, at Jeralt ruffling Byleth's hair in the distance, and Dimitri wonders. He wonders what that smile hides. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The way to the Oghma Mountains isn't long, but it's intense. Going into the woods so early in the morning is difficult for some of the kids, used to the safe and comfortable paths inside the Monastery walls. To the Blue Lions’ surprise, a few students of the other classes joined at the very last moment, asking if they could come and learn, fascinated by the Professor’s skills and way of teaching. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri glances at Byleth from time to time. He's at the back, talking with some of the mercenaries. He seems… normal, considering the circumstances. But oh well, he said this happens every full moon, right? He must be used to it. But then, how come his father doesn't know about this? He didn't seem so capable of hiding this alone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look ahead or you'll break your skull, boar” Felix suddenly says, and Dimitri almost trips. He looks at him and then at the road ahead, whispering a small “S-Sorry, I got distracted”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmh” Felix raises a brow, looking at him and at the Professor, his eyes finally settling on the prince.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't you dare do anything to the Professor, boar. You're planning something… I know it” Felix whispers slowly, inquisitive, before speeding up and going far from him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that hurts. Dimitri is used to Felix's vexations but this is… a bit too much. He would </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> do anything that wronged or bothered the Professor in any way. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then, a thought. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't he force his way into the Professor’s problems? Despite him not wanting. Even if it's just to help. Does he actually need the help? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimiri barely knows anything about the Professor, and he just. He just poked his nose in his problems as if nothing, assuming he needed some kind of help that he doesn't even know if he'll be able to give for sure. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How pathetic, how </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wrong</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if that wasn't everything, now Felix suspects something is amiss. Because of him. Because he can't do as the Professor, looking as if nothing happened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>How wrong.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're pathetic. Die already” A ghostly voice says behind him, and it takes his breath away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri refuses to look behind, he ignores the voice. It's fine. He can do this. He will do this, and then he will apologize to the Professor for troubling him, for being incapable of minding his own business. And then he will continue with his life, as a student and nothing else, as he should. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is he to be “helping” a teacher? He wants to laugh at himself for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri, are you alright?” The familiar voice of the Professor suddenly calls him from behind, a hand placed on his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… of course, I’m just a bit nervous. We will have to kill, right…?” The prince looks at the man with guilt, though he tries to hide it. He can't exactly look him in the eye now, it's unbearable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth notices, but he doesn't say anything about it. He gives him a smile instead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, yes. I am not so sure you're all prepared for this, though... Not everyone is made to fight. You're still kids. But in this life… it's kill or be killed, unfortunately” He says in a serious tone, giving Dimitri goosebumps. There's a more… somber and dismal undertone to it. It makes him sad for some reason. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're a mercenary, right, Professor? You surely have killed before. Well, before when we met in Remire. But you don't look much older than us. How long have you…?” Dimitri starts, his voice small and sad, being cut by Byleth's smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I picked the sword before speaking” The Professor says, and there's no need for more words to understand their meaning. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They arrive at the Red Canyon when the sun sets, after many stops to eat and rest. Perhaps they would have arrived earlier with less people. But once again, many here are not used to such difficult tracks. Especially the students from the other classes such as Lysithea and Dorothea, who have come a bit unprepared, not having undergone the tough training of this month. But oh, how Dorothea sings, raising the spirits of everyone. She seems to get along with everyone easily, especially Ingrid. Lysithea is… a bit more difficult and silent, but Annette’s positivity sticks easily to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone gets to rest and eat a bit first. Byleth and a few more people go further alone while the others set camp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's already dark when they return. They come with the placement of the clueless thieves, making plans to end this quickly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri knows battle will commence shortly, using the night to their advantage, even if the light of the full moon is strong. A few of the mercenaries and knights stay behind to keep an eye on the camp, just in case, but the rest march in silence, fast.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the battle begins. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not easy, at first, even with advantage. Some of the students find it hard to do the first move, to attack. The Professor and some knights have to defend them from the first incoming attacks, until they find enough courage to battle by themselves. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri watches how his hands move, piercing and slashing with his lance. There's no hesitation, he found the courage a very long time ago. But still, it always feels… wrong. Something small at the back of his mind, asking for bloodshed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pays it no mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-you're... It can't be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you're pals with the knights? I'll kill you and your pesky brats!” Kostas shrieks at the sight of Byleth, quick to go after him when most of the bandits have been slain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri is surprised to see Kostas again, the leader of these bandits. He was the one to set up their attack back in Remire, wasn't he? What is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>doing here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We're here to stop you. For what you’ve done. For what you have done to me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The way in which Byleth talks gives Dimitri the goosebumps. And not only him, it seems. All the other students that are near enough to hear him tremble in fear. But it's understandable, in their eyes. They see revenge. An eye for an eye, quite literally.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince doesn't know what he sees and it scares him. The way in which he speaks, in which he kills. There's no emotion. None. No anger, no happiness, no sadness. Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're all a bunch of crazy bastards! To the hell with you and your knights!” Kostas shouts as he charges against Byleth, who remains serene until the very last moment, dodging so swiftly Dimitri almost misses the sword plunging into flesh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth whispers something to the thief. Something small before the man slides to the floor, a loud thud and silent cries falling with him until there's nothing but silence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's too difficult for Dimitri to see at night, but he's close enough to hear a “sorry”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the camp, Byleth gives an encouraging speech to the students. He tells them to take it easy, that they have done well. He congratulates Dorothea and Lysithea too, who did quite well despite the circumstances.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then, he tells them something baffling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won't return with you tomorrow. I have something to do here first”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worry, gasps.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“B-But isn't it dangerous here, Professor? What if there's more bandits hiding? O-Or ghosts…” Ashe says shyly, trembling at his own mention of such.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ashe is right! We’ll accompany you, Professor. Whatever you have to do, we can do it faster if we do it together!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's right. I'll gladly fight more of those idiots if necessary”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth smiles, shaking his head slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I must do this alone. You rest now. If anyone or anything dares attack me this time… I have my sword” He says, rubbing the pommel of the sword hanging from his hips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone goes quiet at the sight of that smile, as if it captivated everyone who saw it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won't be out long. I promise. Just a day or two” Byleth continues, turning around to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri swallows hard. He takes one step forward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful, Professor” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Professor stops on his tracks, slightly turning his head around to find those blue, tense eyes upon him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there he goes… to their reunion point, probably. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri looks at the others, at their faces, and he finds worry, he finds uncertainty, he finds fear. They hadn't seen the Ashen Demon before, not in real action, at least. He got but a peek in Remire. And this time it scared him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was indeed fear at first. Someone who kills in cold blood, emotionless, no mercy, he thought. But when he heard </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>those</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> words, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that word</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>““In this life… it's kill or be killed””</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>““I picked the sword before speaking””</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>““</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Sorry</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>””</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fear turned into something painful and lonely. So lonely…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knows this loneliness too well, and it hurts. Even if he can barely comprehend the Professor’s actions, decisions, life… He knows that feeling. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri grits his teeth hard as he sees the black cape disappearing into the darkness. He tells the others goodnight, going to his tent to get the bag full of chains. It won't be long until the full moon is at its highest. He must hurry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily (or not) for him, no one but Dedue pays him attention when he ventures into the darkness, everyone probably too tired from the battle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Highness. My apologies for the interruption, but… where are you going so late with that? Do you need help with something?” Dedue suddenly tells him not far from the camp, just ahead of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri panics a bit. He was not expecting Dedue, but of course, the man must be worried about him. He's probably had enough of his behavior.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, this isn't the best moment for this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, Dedue. I… I was merely going for a walk. I need a moment to clear myself after that battle. Don't worry, it won't be long. You should return and rest, you deserve it” Dimitri lies with a smile, praying it's believable enough for Dedue. But as it turns out, as it always has been, the man knows him too well, and he sees right through him. Dimitri's just too bad at lying. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dedue says nothing at first. He stares into his eyes, and he looks sad. Not hurt, but sad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I see. Your Highness, is everything alright? You know you can always count on me, right? Whatever you need” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I… I know, Dedue. And I appreciate it greatly, even though you don't have to. I guess it's just impossible for me to lie to you, isn't it?” The prince chuckles, sighing afterwards. He just can't ignore this anymore. Everytime he lies to his friend it feels as if a nail got thrusted into his heart, deeper and deeper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...No. Something is wrong, but it's… it's not about me. It's about the Professor. I can't tell you more than this, I'm afraid. I made him a promise. But I just… It doesn't feel right hiding this from my best friend” The prince whispers, afraid someone might hear them. He feels so guilty now, as if he was betraying both Dedue and the Professor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To his surprise, Dedue smiles kindly, arms crossed on his chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's plenty enough for me. Go ahead, do what you have to do, I'll keep an eye while you’re gone” The man nods, and Dimitri gapes, stepping back a few times. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He whispers a silent “thank you” before running away, intended to reach his destination before it's too late.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince runs and runs, in a hurry, as silently as he can, looking around, searching for the minty green hair surrounded in black. He ends up in a very dry clearing, all rocks and sand. Too many caves and an uneasy feeling hanging on the air. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just when he stops to catch a breath, having the feeling he's either lost or that the Professor has simply lost the patience after taking so long, a voice calls to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Giving up already?” The voice of the Professor calls him from behind. But it's not exactly… from behind. He turns around to find Byleth perched at the top of some kind of rocky structure, its features long lost to time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Has he been observing him all this time? How. embarrassing. He wants to turn into dust right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Professor smiles at the sight. He lets himself fall, graciously. His feet barely do a noise when they hit the ground. He gets close, and as he does, his smile dies with it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can still turn around and go. Sleep. Call it a day. You don't have to do this, you know that, right?” Byleth says softly, his green eye fixated on his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. I… know” Dimitri replies, and it comes weaker than he wanted. He truly wants to help him. He really does. But… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth smiles again, wider this time. The wider it gets, the sadder too. He gets closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go back, Dimitri. I won't blame you if you do. It's fine. It's better if I do this alone” The Professor says softly, so softly as he slowly grabs the heavy bag from his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Dimitri lets him. He looks down, gritting his teeth beneath that defeated expression. He looks down, unable to do anything but twitch a finger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He freezes at the word. Why goodbye? Why… not goodnight, see you later, perhaps? When he looks up, he sees the back of his Professor, a shadow illuminated by the light of the full moon, growing smaller and smaller into the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No no no. This isn't right. Why isn't he moving? What is he so afraid of? There's no spell on him. He could move, right this instant. But he doesn't. What if the Professor really doesn't need help? If he has forced himself into this mess by his own arrogance, hurting Byleth by doing so. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...But why.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alone. It's always “alone”. It's always that sad smile. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>““Do what you have to do””</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The words of Dedue resound in his mind. And he repeats the words. He repeats the words aloud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What I have to do… What I have to do” The prince recites, searching for the answer that slips from his mind the moment he reaches for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then. He finds it. No more “alone”. No more sad smiles.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri curls his fingers into fists, and he runs. He runs… refusing to lose that little shadow in the distance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The shadow enters a cave, disappearing into pure darkness. And he follows, his breath hard and rash. But he doesn't care. It might very well be now or never. Dimitri won't allow another Tragedy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's quite hard to see now. There's a small fire moving around, getting deeper into the cave. It must be the Professor. He can't make magic, so he calls for him from the distance, desperate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Professor!! Wait!” Dimitri shouts with all his might, hoping it reaches Byleth's ears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fire stops. And it turns around, showing the surprised face of the Professor. It's more surprising seeing his expressive face, though. But now it's not the moment to think about that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've come back! I still… I still want to help you!” The prince shouts again, stepping forward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to do this. I have to…</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> find you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” His words die in a whisper meant only for himself, to materialize it, afraid the thought and its meaning will scatter in the wind if he doesn't say it aloud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Professor immediately goes towards him, melancholy visible on his face, illuminated by the fire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Come. Be careful where you step on” He reaches with his free hand, and Dimitri stares at it, not understanding at first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take it. I don't want you to get lost or fall” Byleth gestures with his hand, and the prince quickly takes it, pink flushing to his cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How embarrassing… But the touch is so warm and strong, yet soft all the same, even when they're both wearing gloves.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri is still looking at their hands when he realizes they've been walking for a while. He looks around, and although he can't see very well with so little light, the sight shocks him. This is not a cave. It looks more like… a palace. An abandoned, broken palace, almost all detail lost to time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What… What is this place?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't know. But it's beautiful, isn't it?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prince agrees. Even if it's torn apart, lost and abandoned, it's still beautiful, magnificent. It feels… somehow wrong to be here. Like this is a sacred place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There's a chamber at the end of this room. There's not much time left, so be prepared...” The Professor says, going a bit faster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri is nervous. This just makes him more so. But he shouldn't be more than the Professor himself, who somehow is as calm as one can be. Perhaps he is indeed used to this… perhaps he really doesn't need help. And yet, last time he lost an eye and almost his life. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren't you nervous, Professor?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you do it to stay so calm?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No response. So he isn't calm? But how? Why does he lack emotions?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth finally stops, and so does Dimitri. He looks at the strange gate in front of them. It's completely destroyed, blocking the majority of the way in. Still, it's so big the holes it left between rocks are big enough for a person or two to comfortably slip through.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's here” The Professor turns around and looks at Dimitri quite seriously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Before we get in… I don't know how much time I have left before I lose reason, so I'll be quick. When you are done with the restraints, leave. Go back to the camp. I'll light a torch so you can go safely. The way is mostly straight, just follow the light of the moon when you see it” Byleth says, his pupil slowly starting to change into a slit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“B-But-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri. When you are done. Leave. Understood?” He quickly cuts the prince off, his voice low but more hoarse and strained.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Understood” Dimitri whispers back. He clearly can't fight this. The Professor sounds... scary. Probably because he's transforming, but there's something… else. No time to think about it now, though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They quickly get inside, and Byleth throws the bags to the floor. He grabs a small torch from one, lighting it with a fire spell before he throws it to the stone ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The transformation is quicker than last time, smoother. But the Professor still looks in agony and pain, for some reason staring at Dimitri through the whole ordeal. Dimitri swears he sees a tear falling from his green eye, and he tries approaching, unable to stand all this suffering. If he can at least soothe him, in any way...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't get closer…! Don't…” Byleth snarls, making the blond back off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He grips the chains harder, holding his breath, waiting for the moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… gh… I’ll see you… back at the Monastery-” Byleth struggles to say between pants and screams. The horns, claws and fangs grow, the skin gets completely black and scaley, and then, a scream of agony, a blinding light.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then… a giant, black dragon, making the ground rumble with his roar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri huffs, fascinated by the sight, although barely illuminated by the torch on the floor. He shakes his head, knowing he has to move, now. So he runs towards the dragon, throwing the chains over and under his jaws before he can react and make much more noise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dragon screeches, stumbling backwards like a scared cat, cornered in this perhaps too small room for a creature this size. He tries thrashing around, instead of attacking Dimitri, just like last time. The prince takes advantage of this, throwing chains up and down, tangling them between his paws, his wings, rocks and even nailing the ends to the floor to anchor him down. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri can feel the rush of adrenaline flowing through him, even when he manages to control the situation. He stares at the dragon between ragged breathing, arms shaky from what he has just done. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even restrained, the beast keeps thrashing under the chains, making horrendous noises, scratching and breaking the dusty stone floor with those large claws. It feels… bad. It's so clear the creature is suffering, and the creature is his dear professor. But he can't feel any of this, right? He doesn't know any of this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Against better judgement, Dimitri approaches, slowly. The dragon makes a pitiful noise, going somewhat still when the blond gets too near. His breathing is as hot as burning coals, fast and furious. But he doesn't move as much. He doesn't attack. Not Dimitri.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How curious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, the Professor told him to leave immediately, but… if he stayed, the dragon wouldn't escape nor damage anything nor himself for sure. He clenches his fists, unsure of what to do. Surely there's a good reason Byleth doesn't want him here, and it would make this whole situation suspicious if he's not back (a student) in the Monastery with all the others in time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But still… The dragon is in front of him, right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri looks at that big green eye that is staring right back at him. It reminds him of a cat, a big cat. He steps even closer, and the beast growls, but he stays completely still. Dimitri swallows hard. He's so close he could touch him, he just needs to raise his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so he does. The prince slowly raises his hand, touching the hard, cold smooth scales. He waits for any kind of reaction from the dragon, and it greatly surprises him when he sees the pupil dilate. No anger or thrashing, just that. For a moment he thinks the Professor is watching him, that he's recovered his reason somehow. But dragons are supposed to speak, right? That's what it says in the books.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Professor? Byleth…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No reaction. Nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… Right now, this is just a beast, a wild beast. The Professor isn't here, just... his soul, trapped in this body.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How cruel. Dimitri wonders why. And most importantly, for how long?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Byleth's</span> <span>eye is barely open. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri stops talking, watching him for a bit. He seems to have fallen asleep, for real now. And so Dimitri smiles softly, rubbing Byleth's hand with his thumb, still holding it. It's so fragile, unlike that time. Talking about it makes him remember and think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth… perhaps it's the only moment he looks like his past-self, when he's sleeping. And he surely has been sleeping a lot, lately. More and more, each day… it's kind of ironic that he resisted so much at first, and now that he's getting better (that's what Dimitri wants to believe, at least) he does nothing but sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This body… It should have kept sleeping for another year… Perhaps then...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words resound in the king's mind, and he ponders. What then? Would he be better then? But why one year exactly? And how does one sleep willingly for a whole year?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri presses his lips together, frustrated. He would happily wait for another year if it meant his beloved would get better, even if they couldn't interact, even if he couldn't see that smile for a while. Even if Byleth didn’t get his memories back. No matter all of that, as long as Byleth would get better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it would be better that way. Byleth wouldn't have to see the war, the sadness and anger plaguing this world. He would wake and be in a happy place, peaceful and calm. And Dimitri would have plenty of time to think and investigate how to take those wretched crests from him while he slept. He won't sit still and wait until the crests kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There has to be a way. A way to return him to normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs, too tired from… everything, frankly. He's exhausted. Too much weight on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I will find you” Dimitri whispers, getting closer to give him a long kiss on the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, albeit it's a painful one, but he returns to his side of the bed, not letting go of Byleth's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he watches him with tired eyes, until sleep finally dares take him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huhu I hope you enjoyed this. I feel like there's 2 Byleths and I love them both so much lmao I just wanna give him a hug tho. Dimitri hug him for us.</p>
<p>It's Golden Deer time in the next chapter. Also more Sylvix soon~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The things you haven't told me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity makes his hand move before his brain responds to the question, and Byleth lets his fingers slowly graze the bow. It doesn't move, but there's definitely… something. Perhaps he didn't notice when he touched the lance because his nerves were focused on how scared he got, but now that he's touching the bow… Byleth definitely felt this with the lance too. A weird feeling going through his fingers, to his veins and to his whole body, like some kind of power and… sadness. The bow is crying.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I hope everyone's doing fine. It's been... very chaotic weeks.</p><p>I'm so sorry about the slow updates. Just confirming that I will be posting every 2 weeks for sure until February, then it will be every week as I said before. ;-; </p><p>This is a very heavy chapter I feel...! Packed with a lot of talk. The calm before the storm... Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Knock, knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth opens his eye at the third and four knocks on the door. He looks around, disoriented, finding himself alone in the bed. Dimitri is usually gone by the time he wakes up, and Byleth can't help but think that it's his sleepiness the one to blame. He remembers waking up early in the past, every day, no matter the weather or how tired or hurt he was, he would always wake up before the sun even rose. But now...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise brings Byleth back to reality. Something at the back of his head reminds him Claude was coming to get him in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets up instantly, rushing to open the door, and as expected, he finds those emerald eyes gazing at him from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepyhead” Claude smiles when he sees him, giving him a quick look from head to toe before looking elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry, I'll be ready in a minute” Byleth hurriedly closes the door back, feeling a bit embarrassed. He looks at himself, at the slightly oversized clothes he's wearing (seems like Felix gave Dimitri some for him), and he takes them off, running to get his formal attire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth stops when he gets there. There's a note at the top of the folded clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't here yesterday, for sure. Dimitri must have left it here. Byleth takes the note and reads the content, written in a perfect, tidy cursive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth, come to my office later. Let's have lunch together, if you please. I'm sure you want answers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason Byleth doesn't quite understand, he feels his chest tighten at the note. And he reads it again, his eyes and fingers trailing the neatly written words in blue ink. Oh, he does have questions, now that he thinks about it. Even if he fell asleep at the end, he remembers most of it. And he can feel it… in his bones, a bit blurry and strange, like a dejavú.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth blinks a few times, looking at the door and cursing out loud. He puts the note aside, putting his clothes on as fast as he can. By now it should be easy to don these, but as they say, haste makes waste. The belts refuse to go into the buckles, it's difficult getting into the boots, everything seems to fall apart, and in all honesty, Byleth wants to rip it all apart. But with a bit of patience and calm, he finally gets the whole outfit on, patting the folds and fur to straighten them a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's no time for a braid nor any kind of hairstyle, so he leaves it down, brushing it with his wet fingers after washing his sleepy face on the basin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This should be enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, finally going to the door and hoping he doesn't look like a buffoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for making you wait, I hadn't forgotten, I thought I would wake earlier” The man starts apologizing, but Claude smiles again, shaking his head and hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, teach! It's alright. I assumed this would happen. Shall we go for a walk while we talk?” Claude proposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes, of course. How is your wyvern?” Byleth worriedly asks, going with him somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alive, thanks to you. She lost too much blood, so she needs a lot of rest, just as you said” Claude says, his usual semblance changing into something much more serious and worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad. I could see how relaxed she got when you came. You must have a very strong connection”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude is staring at Byleth with an inquisitive expression as they walk, as if he wanted to ask a lot of questions but didn't know which one to ask first. He stops on his tracks at some point, serious, and Byleth stops too, looking at him with intrigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong?” Byleth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Let's have morning tea in a warm room, shall we?” Claude suddenly says with a smile, his eyes hiding something Byleth can't quite grasp. He's going to accept but before he can even do so, Claude grabs him by the arm, happily making his way to a specific room in the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude says nothing until they get in the room. It's a small bedroom, full of books and scripts thrown over the desk and bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for the mess. Get comfortable while I get the goods” The man says with his usual grin, letting Byleth go and storming out of the room without giving any explanation whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth assumes Claude has something to say, because otherwise he has no idea of what's going on. And if the Claude of his memory is the same as the real Claude, no doubt it's that. The man has always been… one of a kind, for everything. His way of doing things is confusing to Byleth, but he's extremely smart. Though as cheerful as he looks, his smile doesn't reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room, Byleth's eye instantly fixates on the odd bow leaning on the wall. It looks very similar to Sylvain's lance, both in material and color. Will it move too if he touches it…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity makes his hand move before his brain responds to the question, and Byleth lets his fingers slowly graze the bow. It doesn't move, but there's definitely… something. Perhaps he didn't notice when he touched the lance because his nerves were focused on how scared he got, but now that he's touching the bow… Byleth definitely felt this with the lance too. A weird feeling going through his fingers, to his veins and to his whole body, like some kind of power and… sadness. The bow is crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain said he had a sword of his own too. Byleth wonders what he felt when he branded the weapon. And he wonders where it is, right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something dark at the back of his mind tells him he must find the sword before it's too late, a sense of impending doom washing over him at the thought. Why does he need the sword? Too late for what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth lets go of the bow quickly, upset. The nervousness about the sword doesn't go, but at least the feeling connected to the bow completely disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I took that long, I couldn't find chamomile anywhere but… oh. Are you alright?” Claude gets in the room with a tray full of pastries and tea, excited. His expression darkens the moment he sees Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does he seem that affected? Sometimes Byleth wonders if he looks so pitiful in his state that anything that minimally hurts him will make others worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to give that impression, though. And for sure he is not that affected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. I just had… a moment” Byleth says, looking back at the bow with frowned eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude quickly notices Byleth staring at the bow. He leaves the tray on a table before approaching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… remember what this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But Sylvain has a similar one, a lance… and apparently I have a sword, too. What did he call it… a relic weapon?” Byleth responds, pondering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of Claude's lips curve into a grin. He grabs the bow, and it immediately shines red, just like Sylvain's lance. The sudden change surprises Byleth a bit. He doesn't understand much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… This is a relic weapon, or Hero’s relic, as it's actually called. There's several of these in the world, and not only in the form of weapons, but as shields and accessories” Claude says as he stares at the stone Crest in his bow and at Byleth, his eyes finally deciding on the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However. These relics can only be branded by Crest bearers, unleashing their full power if the right Crest bearer is the one to use them. And you, teach… you have the most powerful relic. Or you had, judging by the way you're looking at me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, wait. Byleth needs a moment to soak this information in. Crests, relics? He's heard people talking about Crests a few times, but he doesn't understand anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude chuckles softly, probably at the weird face Byleth must have right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's sit first and talk this over a cup of tea, before it gets cold. But before that, let me see something. Hold the bow for a moment” The man hands the shining bow to Byleth, and he hesitantly takes it. The moment Claude stops touching the weapon, it mysteriously stops shining. But it still feels… odd, sad, alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude's eyebrows frown. He taps his chin, pondering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel anything out of the ordinary?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's strange. The bow feels… alive. But more than that, it makes me… sad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad? Interesting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response seems to leave Claude more intrigued. He takes the bow, placing it back where it was and quickly moving to drag the table to the middle of the room, placing two chairs and taking all the books and papers to another place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than intrigued, Claude looks ecstatic. As if he was given the sweetest of candies. It makes Byleth all the more intrigued himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sit down, taking some pastries and their respective cups of tea, still hot, but not burning anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know if you wanted to talk with me about something specifically, but I know I do want to talk about a lot of things with you. And well… frankly, I understand why no one has told you before what I'm going to say, but you need to know” Claude says as he sips his tea, his eyebrows slightly frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words sound like caramel to Byleth. Yes, finally… someone saying what he’s always wanted, that </span>
  <b>he needs to know</b>
  <span>. He can feel the excitement, perhaps even more than when Dimitri retells the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For starters, what do you know about Crests? Aside from what I've just told you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've heard people talking about them, but I don't understand anything…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know about the Church? About the Goddess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… But when I think of the Goddess… it's strange. I don't know why… I don't feel... good”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude instantly shakes his hands, stopping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, teach, that's enough. Don't think about the Goddess. We'll get to that another time” Claude worriedly says, but his eyes shine, as if everything Byleth says makes sense to him in some way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I'm sorry, Claude. I don't understand what you're talking about or it hurts if I try thinking about it” Byleth sighs, starting to lose hope at the amount of topics he knows nothing about, and thinking he won't understand them either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, teach. Relax. This is common stuff they teach when you're a kid. It's nothing you have to “remember”. You'll understand. I just need to know where you stand first” Claude smiles warmly, munching on a delicious looking cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Common stuff they teach to kids… Depressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a bit long but I'll resume it for you. There's books that explain everything in detail if you want to know more. So, basically. Crests are power incarnate. They're said to have been bestowed upon humans by the Goddess long, long ago. But… not all humans have them” Claude pauses to eat and drink more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The continent of Fodlan is divided into three countries, and each country is divided into territories… territories owned by families with Crests. So, as I'm sure you can guess, having a Crest makes you important. They're hereditary, but not all descendants will be born with a Crest. And you might be wondering why I am telling you all this” The man tilts his head after speaking, looking at Byleth with a vague smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is silently listening to Claude, enjoying his tea and the pastries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here's the thing. Relics come from the Ten Elite. Story says Ten Heroes fought amongst Seiros to defeat Nemesis, a bad guy, in the War of Heroes. And the Goddess bestowed the Relics to the descendants of these Heroes, the first Crest bearers and founders of all these families I've told you… which leads me to the present and important matter at hand” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking some air and looking at Byleth for questions he doesn't dare ask yet, Claude continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relics hold immense power. Each Relic is powered by a Crest stone, and as I've told you, only those that have the corresponding Crest for the Relic they brand will be able to draw out the Relic’s full power. Are you following?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods slowly, not sure of if he actually understands it, but it's all starting to make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now here's what you have experienced. Those with Crests, whichever they might have, are able to use these Relics, but not unleash their full power. That's what you saw when you touched my Relic, and with Sylvain's, I assume. They only shine when someone with the corresponding Crest uses them” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Now that makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. This means I have a Crest, but not the right one for your relic or for Sylvain's, right?” Byleth ponders, nodding to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct. Relics are dangerous, though. Those with no Crests at all mustn't touch the Relics for too long. The power they have will consume them…” Claude nods, his voice slightly lowering at the last words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not what you need to know, however. You… Your Crest. You have Nemesis's Crest. The Crest of Flames… There's not (knowingly) been anyone with this Crest since Nemesis himself, a century ago. And your sword, the Sword of the Creator, is extremely powerful” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Wait… Nemesis was… a bad guy, and a century ago, you say?” Byleth cuts Claude, visibly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. That's what makes you special, teach. There has never been someone like you before. I'll be honest… Back in the Academy, you were terrifying in battle. Sometimes even outside of battle. And now I'm learning that you're a dragon, you're </span>
  <b>alive</b>
  <span> after all this time, full of secrets and you have several Crests and white hair. What even should I think of you?” Claude rests his head on his hands, staring at Byleth so intensely he might very well be seeing his soul instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is too much information for Byleth. He needs to… process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I… I don't understand much about myself yet, Claude. Even after what you've just told me. I think I need some time to process all this. What do you mean with several Crests? Is that not normal?” Byleth says low, rubbing his temple in distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude doesn't say anything for a while, he's simply staring back at him. It's making Byleth very nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should talk with Lysithea. As much as you hate me for it, I'm not going to be the one to give you the news. You will probably understand better if you talk with her” Claude tells him with a much serious tone than usual. It makes the air tense between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's probably pointless to ask why, so Byleth doesn't even try. Claude has given him quite a lot of information already. If this person called Lysithea is going to give him answers, then that's good enough for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's change subjects, shall we? I would love to interrogate you about some topics but I don't want to overwhelm you any more. I do have a surprise for you, though. Let's finish this first…” Claude says with a big smile, biting into a piece of pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the food and tea are quickly finished (mostly by Byleth, always a beast when it comes to food) over chitchat. Byleth doesn't understand much, but Claude seems excited about everything he says, so Byleth listens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to another room after that. Claude covers his right eye before opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't look until I say so!” The man laughs mischievously, opening the door and leading him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth isn't too fond of surprises, they make him anxious and he's defintely hearing a lot of silent steps gathering near them right now. Whatever Claude has to show him better be worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready? Here I go…!” The man withdraws the hand, and Byleth is greeted by a bunch of colorful people calling him and smiling in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor…!” A girl in orange gasps, emotional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven't seen you in so long…!” A green haired boy says, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all these years… Unbelievable. And your hair…” A girl with white hair hushes, looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all comment on him. It's a bit funny, the same happened not that long ago, but with different people. These must be the so-called Golden Deer, those who were rescued the night after the hailing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Byleth smiles. Were these his students, too? He actually recognizes some of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I can't remember you… I'm happy to see you well, though. They told me you were at the verge of death not that long ago” Byleth tells them, worriedly. It just makes the group freeze and stare at him for a bit, but they start smiling and shaking their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, you know, then. Do you recognize anyone, though? I know you do remember some people. I'm one of the lucky ones, after all” Claude suddenly hangs an arm around his shoulder, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I recognize Marianne and Ignatz, but even then, it's all blurry, I'm sorry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, both Marianne and Ignatz get too excited. It feels odd, coming from her, but it's a happy sight nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… you must be Lysithea” Byleth looks at the woman with white hair, but he's not sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You recognize me too?” Lysithea’s eyes shine at the mention, her answer telling Byleth he's not wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just a hunch. Sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea lets go an audible “Aw”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair is so loooong… let me style it some day, professor” The girl with pink hair speaks, looking at his hair with big eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I guess I should introduce you to them. Again…” Claude says, whispering the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have fun for a bit. A moment of respite and calm. Claude presents everyone to him, for the second time (for obvious reasons), and they talk for a bit. Byleth doesn't get any of the references and past events they talk about but it's fun nonetheless. It's a very interesting group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is warm today. It makes one sleepy if they bask in it. Too much darkness and cold isn't good for anyone, not even if you're used to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the ginger does just that. Bask in the sun as he comfortably sits on one of the benches in the training grounds. He absentmindedly observes how Felix and Ingrid train together, his eyes occasionally closing by themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain” a gentle hand shakes his shoulder, and he opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm…?” Sylvain looks at Felix in front of him, a silly smile forming on his lips at the sight of him. How beautiful, to be woken by your loved one. It's almost unbelievable that </span>
  <b>Felix</b>
  <span> woke him so softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's gotten into you? Did I leave you so tired yesterday that you haven't got enough sleep?” Felix teases with a smirk, talking in a very low but mocking tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Felix- Yes. I'm tired… but you see, seeing your face also brings me peace and that makes me sleepy” Sylvain says with a playful smile, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-Enough” Felix instantly shrugs him off, pink rising to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid is standing a few feet away, looking at a side with a smile she's trying very hard to hide. The ginger agrees, amused by Felix's reaction too. He's so cute when he gets nervous. But surprisingly, the man is already used to his flirty antics, and sometimes Sylvain gets a surprise of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fun ends quick, though. Sylvain's smile fades the moment he sees a few knights approaching through the doors. He immediately knows something's wrong. He gets up, frowning his eyebrows. Ingrid and Felix turn around in response, watching the knights almost running to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Majesty has called all of you to the war council room. He said it's urgent” The knights announce, and as fast as they came, they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A war meeting…?” Sylvain frowns, the three of them looking at each other with heavy expressions. War meetings, especially sudden ones, never mean anything good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't lose any second, going straight to their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's clear the atmosphere is heavy. No one says anything. Not even when they meet with Mercedes on the way. They just look at each other for a split second, and keep walking fast until they reach the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Golden Deer are here too?” Sylvain says in a murmur, surprised to see their Leicester friends here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's talking in hushes, worried and tense, some dispersed through the room and others still outside by the door. Even Seteth and Flayn are there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn't that the professor...? And His Majesty” Ingrid points with her chin to the pair arguing at the far end of the room. Dimitri and Byleth are talking, both seemingly in distress, but Byleth, more than that, looks angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain can barely make sense of what they're saying with all the noise around them, but it's quite clear they're not in best terms, for whatever the reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being tall is a blessing right now. No obstacles that obstruct his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to persuade the former professor, Dimitri grabs him by the arm, begging him to listen, but Byleth looks away, hurt. And he goes away, leaving the king alone and devastated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh, this doesn't look good” Sylvain says as he watches Byleth go. He's ready to go after him, but Felix grabs his arm before he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt whatever they talked about doesn't apply to us too, Sylvain” Felix tells him with serious eyes, not letting go even when Sylvain understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a bit heart wrenching… watching Byleth almost crying, going away alone. But it's true. The warmth of Felix's hand calms the ginger a bit, more for what's probably coming than for what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the doors close, and everyone gathers around the long table, the whole room falling silent at the king's command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence!” Dimitri raises an arm, approaching the table and placing his hands on it. He looks… exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you all know, the situation is…dire. I have gathered you here at the recent news I have been informed of, and they're not good. We're being attacked by the Empire, from two sides” The king informs with a heavy, loud voice. He lets Gilbert point with wooden figures at the giant map on the table, placing them in Arianrhod and Ailell, the Valley of Torment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension on the air can be cut with a knife. Everyone's holding their breath with wide eyes and tight fists, especially Ingrid, whose territory is the closest to Ailell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri lets out a dry sigh, looking at the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arianrhod won't fall so easily. We secured it from the Empire not long ago, so it's defended. But not </span>
  <b>heavily</b>
  <span> defended. And I won't leave our soldiers there to die helplessly. However, we must be prepared for Ailell as well, for the Empire now has free pass through the Alliance, and they will bring everything they have. The Valley of Torment is deterring them for now, but once they step out…” The King doesn't even need to finish the sentence, everyone understands. But then, Ingrid speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… House Galatea will fall. I won't accept this. I will return home and command from there” Ingrid announces, serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ingrid, wait. I want to hear from everyone first. Suggestions? Ideas? Claude, you're known for your schemes, do you have anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reinforcements on Arianrhod, full attack on Ailell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that sounds good. That's common sense”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won't last in our cold weather, we must take advantage of that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everyone talks and gives their ideas, Claude is silently looking at the map, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Of course. </span>
  <b>Common sense</b>
  <span>” the man suddenly speaks, and everyone stops talking to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Empire might not know we're here. Or at least, not in all detail. We have the element of surprise. And we have… several Relics. Most of them are here, in fact. Raise your hand if you have a Relic in your possession” Claude looks at everyone with a cunning smile, raising an arm himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine hands, nine relics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nine Relics… if nine Relics won't do in an environment most of you are used to, I don't know what will do”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually… it's ten” Seteth suddenly speaks, bringing total silence and all eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvain can't see Flayn anywhere, now that he sees Seteth. She's not even in the room, even though he saw her here not that long ago. Curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you all remember that fateful day in the Monastery. Many lost their lives, or simply disappeared without leaving any trace. That's the case for Catherine. We only found the sword… Thunderbrand. Rhea has it with her” The man tells the news, solemnly. He looks down at the map afterwards, not saying anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's right… Catherine, Shamir, Alois… And all the teachers, actually. They stayed there, defending the Monastery, leaving no trace after everything passed. Most people believe they're dead, but others won't lose hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… So that makes ten. Ten out of twelve. It's the perfect number. The return of the Ten Elite” Claude says with a triumphant smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ten Elite… but we're not the Ten Elite, Claude” Dimitri looks at the man with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say we are. But we can pretend. It will require costumes… probably masks will do, but if we can make the Empire believe that the Ten Elite have returned and that they are on our side… that would give us time. The Empire won't dare attack again until they confirm what they see. Not even after winter ends” Claude says, louder and more decisive with each word, taking some wooden figures and placing them across the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nods and makes comments about it, trying to help or simply excited about the plan, but it's extremely risky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, all good with that, but… there will be two battles. And we need the Ten together to make that believable. You know Edelgard could take the opportunity to lead this herself, and I'd wager she's going to be in Arianrhod. She's not stupid. The Silver Maiden won't be as defended as Ailell and she will take advantage of this” Sylvain suddenly says, shaking his head in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and she will. That's why we'll be sending the Ten to Arianrhod, along with Rhea, the head of the Church of Seiros, to “command” them, as Seiros herself once did. And then… go savage on Edelgard and her army. The perfect chance to scare her. As per Ailell… The rest of the knights and soldiers will go. We have terrenal advantage, bows will be perfect” Claude looks at Sylvain, explaining without a shred of doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if they're not enough? If those in Ailell fall we're doomed. And who will even brand Thunderbrand if Catherine is not here?” Ingrid says loud, looking at Claude in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. I have the Crest of Charon” Lysithea speaks, although she doesn't look comfortable in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will work. Trust me. The Empire won't have taken total control of the Alliance yet. This is basically a bluff. They want to corner us into believing they're bringing the major battle through Ailell, but in reality it will be in Arianrhod. And if they take the Silver Maiden a second time, they won't lose it again” Claude speaks again, and this time, no one complains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you're right, Claude. I hope you're right. It's very risky… but we don't have much of a chance anymore. And you bet if I see that woman I'm going to end her myself the moment I get my hands on her” Dimitri looks at Claude with murderous eyes, his voice deeper and louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes everyone shiver. They all know how scary Dimitri can be, especially when it comes to Edelgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that, your Majesty… no one can know we're the Ten Elite. We have to pretend… If you go after Edelgard and she sees you're </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>, this will have been for nothing. Control yourself. If spring comes and the Empire attacks, there will be absolutely no way we can win, and that is the truth” Claude seems to be the only one capable of speaking, but Sylvain notices how tense he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king breathes through his nose, his gaze terrifying upon everyone, but he concedes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We march tomorrow at morning. Call all the tailors and blacksmiths, they will have a lot of work to do today” Dimitri announces, loud and clear as day, before storming out of the room after a loud thud of the doors opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth… Where are you?” Dimitri whispers to himself as he walks away, looking everywhere, his severe expression changing into something much sadder and lonely.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha ha<br/>Ha........ </p><p>It's sad angst times 8) you were getting too comfortable these past chapters. Be prepared for what's to come.</p><p> </p><p>(Also sorry, I despise Gilbert, he's there, but I don't wanna see him much lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The time we have left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something small breaks in Byleth's mind. Like a cup of tea cracking at the edges. And the tears return, falling endlessly down his cheeks. And this time, he cannot stop them. He crumbles down, shutting his eyes and senses off this cold world. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UhHHH hello, hello to the old and the new people!! Last chapter had so many comments and all so beautiful I want to cry. You're the best!!! ;;;<br/>So this chapter. WHEW. I'm not even gonna say anything other than Be Prepared, you might cry (I almost did myself and I'm the writer)</p><p>Also, I do recommend listening to these ffxv songs if you want the hq feeling experience, in this order: Ardyn II, Moonlit Melodies and Wanderlust.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why… Why did you hide this from me?” Byleth asks the man in front of him, hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Byleth, I…” Dimitri tries to speak, but he hesitates, and Byleth grits his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won't even tell me” Byleth whispers, his voice cracking at the end. His eye gets glassy and wet, and he looks down, disappointed and exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, no! I can explain, please. Give me some minutes and I'll tell you everything you want to know. Please” Dimitri replies quickly, grabbing his hand with his. He looks desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dying because of some Crests and no one, not even you, dared tell me that's why I've been feeling so sick and tired? No… no. You don't have to explain anything. I don't want to hear it” Byleth shakes his head in grief, looking aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words seem to crush the king, his eyes becoming glassy as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, please, Byleth, listen to me. Let me explain myself” Dimitri is basically begging at this point, but it's futile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't even look you in the face right now, Dimitri. Just… let me go” Byleth says in a defeated voice, waiting for Dimitri to slowly release his grip, and he goes outside, far away, leaving the king and all those prying eyes behind. He feels so weak right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he? How could everyone? Byleth feels betrayed. It's one thing to be so sick you need help with everything, but if this is caused by something fatal, the least you can do is tell the afflicted. And no, it's not right even if Dimitri was going to tell him at some point. When, in months, maybe? When he's so sick he does nothing but sleep inside these hard stone walls that he can't even leave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is so tired of all of this. He's exhausted. He just wants to scream and cry. The rage in him blossoms like a flower in spring, and it hurts. It hurts him physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let it burn, but never let it consume you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth growls. And what? What if it consumes him? Does it matter, now? He's going to die, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Byleth?” A soft voice calls him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alon-” Byleth sighs, falling silent when his eye meets those big, green eyes of Flayn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's strange. It feels like family, yet… He can't remember anything. She seems such a gentle and warm person, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I know we’ve barely spoken, but I couldn't quite allow myself to look without doing anything. I know I might be intruding here, and I'll leave if that's what you desire, but I just wanted to say… that if you ever need something, I'm here. Always” Flayn says slowly, as if she was weighing every word that leaves her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth would rather be alone right now, especially when he's at the verge of tears, but this person… What does this person have that draws him in? She doesn't look like the others. Besides, she's the only one that has bothered to go after him. Even if he would have sent everyone away, not being called at all is painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, again?” Byleth says in a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl straightens, sucking a breathe in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm Flayn. I'm Seteth’s sister. I don't know where your relationship with my brother stands right now... but regardless of that, I stand by my words. And… and I'm not following anyone's orders, okay? I came here by myself” Flayn explains, a bit frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth stares at Flayn for a long moment. He looks into her eyes, as if he was looking straight at her soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want you to think I'm talking to you out of pity. Even though I do know of your troubles, like all the others… It’s not that” Flayn looks down in shame, staggering a bit when she speaks, as if she was very nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I believe you. But you look afraid… Are you afraid of me?” Byleth says, wiping away the sole tear escaping his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn suddenly shakes her hands and head to the sides, furrowing her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course I'm not afraid of you! I simply… I’m not supposed to be seen around you” Flayn says, low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is thunderstruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not… supposed to be around me? What? What…” Byleth staggers, stepping backwards until he touches the wall for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger inside him bursts even more, making Byleth wince in pain. He's starting to see red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you okay?” Flayn asks, getting closer to offer help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why… Why wouldn't you be allowed to be near me? Answer me!” Byleth growls, frowning hard. He looks at Flayn, and her eyes go wide at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… His Majesty… He doesn't trust me” The girl responds with hesitation, pained at the thought of having to say that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why. Why do you defend him, then? Your eyes aren't telling the truth” Byleth says, his voice getting deeper and raspier. He somehow feels… his vision expanded, like he can see everything in full detail, even if it's far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, do calm down. Please. I can tell you, but you need to calm down” Flayn grabs his arm, tight. She looks both serious and scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here we go again. Always the same. Everyone the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too… why did I even bother giving you an opportunity?” Byleth winces, shrugging her off. He grabs his chest, feeling the pain so intense it's like needles to his heart at this point, feeding the anger like fuel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth! You're losing yourself! Stop…!” Flayn suddenly hugs him, not letting go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Flayn hugs him. It's odd… This feeling going through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This soothing feeling, like a gentle breeze caressing his soul. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anger stops, and so does the pain. When Byleth opens his eye and looks at Flayn, the first thing he sees is a glowing green light around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this…?” Byleth asks in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the same Crest… I'm attuning them, healing you from the inside. Although this won't do anything in the long run, but at least now…” Flayn replies, tightening the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't ask now. Just calm down. You were transforming seconds ago, Byleth” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at his hands in confusion, finally seeing the long, pointy nails. It scares him. It scares him a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down… Everything is fine. You're fine” Flayn whispers, feeling his fear as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like this for a while, until Byleth is completely calm and his body is back to normal. Only then Flayn finally pulls away, and she looks exhausted, but she doesn't allow any questions yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me… This is not a good place to talk” The girl says with a gentle smile, lending him a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hesitates a bit, but he takes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's exhausted too. Walking is tiresome, but Flayn goes at his pace, going down the stairs slowly. She doesn't say anything on the way, but she smiles sweetly when Byleth stares at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's clear he can't really trust her either, though. He can trust nobody, not even himself. How miserable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The church's bells toll loud, silent hushes and steps going in and out of the sacred building. It's located just outside the castle, decorated with statues and colorful rosettes as windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doves fly up their heads when Flayn and Byleth arrive. Despite being a church, it's not very busy. People come and go, silent in their prayers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, the sight of Byleth attracts some eyes, but he decides to ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the church?” Byleth finally asks, talking low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a soothing place. There's no noise… The ambience here calms me. I'm hoping it does the same to you” Flayn responds with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks around, and he finds a moment of respite. While he doesn't believe in anything, at least not that he knows, the place is indeed soothing. It's like stepping in another world, dark yet illuminated, smelling of faint incense and burnt candle. People are just shadows, talking in hushes, if they do talk at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's something… that is bothering him, though. Byleth stops on his tracks, looking at the rosette on the wall, at the very top of the altar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only lasts for a moment, but Byleth sees Dimitri just beneath the colored lights, in a different place, broken and desolated. His furred back shines under the light, but it doesn't move. It never moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…?” Flayn asks, and Byleth blinks, returning to reality, to this church. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I zoned out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They resume on their tracks, but the ambience is somehow sad and heavy, now. Byleth looks at the empty space in the middle of the room, trying to decipher what that memory could possibly mean. The thought dies quickly, though, for Flayn finally stops at the corner of the giant room, and they sit on a bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… We can talk now” Flayn sighs, clasping her hands together on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at her, noticing the defeated look on her eyes. The girl probably didn't want things to end this way. She looks exhausted and almost sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why does Dimitri not trust you? Why would you defend him, if that's the case?” Byleth asks in a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing all of this for you, you know? The King is the only one that would throw everything away to protect you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn sighs, looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not that he doesn't trust me, but… Because I unknowingly took a part in the rite to give you more Crests, he has his reasons to be wary of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? Flayn took a part in…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you snap and don't listen to me again, let me tell you something. Something you’d rather preferred hearing from Dimitri himself, I wager” Flayn turns her head at him, her expression stiff and serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… You asked for this. It was </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>yourself</b>
  <span>, the one to ask for Crests. I don't fully know why, though. That's something only you know, apparently”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every word that leaves Flayn’s lips, Byleth freezes more and more. He's so dumbfounded he doesn't even know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you're angry. I would be too. But look at yourself… You almost transformed back there, you could have destroyed everything. Do you not understand why no one would tell you this? Until you could… take it in” Flayn says with a pained voice, taking his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something small breaks in Byleth's mind. Like a cup of tea cracking at the edges. And the tears return, falling endlessly down his cheeks. And this time, he cannot stop them. He crumbles down, shutting his eyes and senses off this cold world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn embraces him tightly, stroking his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry… Remember you're not alone, Byleth. You have to see that” Flayn whispers, falling silent after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night falls in Fhirdiad, and it's as busy as ever. The blacksmiths and tailors have been working all day long, just for tomorrow's fight. Unbeknown to the reasons the nobles might need such weird attires, they don't ask, but they wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's done. Let's try them. We only have one chance, so be prepared…” Dimitri speaks, his voice deeper and angrier than usual. The small, dark room only echoes his voice all the more, and everyone shudders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, the Ten take their respectives attires, and they put them on. They're mostly black and brown capes that cover their whole body, armor for the arms and legs, and decorative, scary masks, all different to represent each Crest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, they all take their weapons, flashing red at the instant touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea is also there, watching and listening. Her eyes are wide and she looks so tense she could snap at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not the most comfortable thing, I know. But… if it works, it will all have been worth it” Claude speaks through his mask, and although it's a bit muffled, they all understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's the thing. Will it work? Will it really work? We will have to fight, no matter what” Felix asks, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't have any other choice. It's the best we have” Claude sighs, looking at the map on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's go over this... one last time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone listens to Claude, intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember. We have to </span>
  <b>pretend</b>
  <span>. No one can know we're ourselves. Not even our comrades in Arianrhod. The thought of having the Ten Elite to their rescue will boost their morale. So we cannot talk, unless it's extremely important to our survival. The smallest slip… and this goes awry” Claude says, tapping Arianrhod with his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, Rhea will be the one to talk. That's why you're here… Rhea. You will command us, being the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, you have the power and reputation enough to be considered capable of summoning the Ten Elite… Like Seiros herself”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Claude talks is… slightly different when it's directed to Rhea. No one can see his expression through that mask, but his gaze is intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Rhea asks, blinking twice, as if she was just brought to reality from a hazy dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will command us. On behalf of Seiros. Can you do that?” Claude asks again, firmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea looks especially nervous right now. But she slowly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can. And I will. Just like Seiros once did” The Archbishop finally says, her voice tense and stiff, but strong nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. so that is that. If Edelgard isn't in Arianrhod, the plan continues as is. We crush as many imperials as possible, but remember we just need the Empire to know the Ten Elite have returned, don't get too excited. Especially… you, Dimitri” Claude explains, his gaze moving to Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks at the king, who stays still, not moving one inch. No one can see his face, but it's lonely and sad. And angry… angry with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. I don't think it wise to ignore this. We've all seen what happened earlier today” Felix says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the others fall silent at the words. And they feel guilty, for not going after Byleth when he went away. They all knew… but no one would tell him. Until he snapped and Dimitri paid the full price.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't lose control of yourself. Do it for him… And for your kingdom, if anything. Everything will be fine, but that's considering we succeed tomorrow. So everyone… stick to the plan, and don't separate from each other too much” Claude says in a gentler tone, his eyes going to the map once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if Edelgard is in Ailell and not in Arianrhod? Those in Ailell might fall… and we will be so far from them. I can't and I won't allow my House to fall miserably because of your reckless plan, Claude” Ingrid says, placing her hands on the table with a rather loud thump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have faith in me, Ingrid. She won't be there. Going through the Valley of torment with an attack on the front is suicide. Do you think we'll have a better chance next time, if we don't impose some kind of power to the Empire? They would crush us… with all their might”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If this doesn't work… if my House falls because of your recklessness, I will kill you myself, Claude”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. This is not the time to fight. We're as stretched thin as we are, might as well not make it worse” Sylvain hawks, tapping his mask in disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happens. Let's do our best. That's all we have left” Hilda says, and everyone looks at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Let’s do our best. We have no more to give” Lysithea agrees, raising Thunderbrand. These weapons, although sturdy, are much lighter than steel, so Lysithea doesn't have much of a problem with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, one by one, they raise their weapons (And others their fist), joining them in the middle of the table, as some kind of unspoken pact or oath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid and Dimitri are the last ones to do it, Ingrid being the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after a small round of other questions and tactics to follow in battle, everyone puts their attire in a box and they all march outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except Dimitri. He's in front of the table, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claude. Don't go yet, if you please. I want to talk with you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude curses under his breath, just when he's about to go through the door. He instead closes it, turning around to look at Dimitri, now the two of them alone in this dark, damp room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why did you tell Byleth?” Dimitri starts, low at first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it was you. Don't play dumb, now… Who else would it be? I know you talked this morning, I was there myself when he asked you, and I saw him coming with all of you to the war council room” Dimitri sighs, rubbing his temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude frowns, silent. He gets closer to the table, looking into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he needed to know, at some point. We're talking about his life, here… He deserves to know that, at least”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri grunts, sweeping his hair back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Godammit, Claude, of course he does! I was going to tell him, when he was ready! He's not ready yet! You think me unstable? Maybe you should look otherplace!” Dimitri snaps, looking at Claude with angry eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when will he be ready, you think? I don't need anyone to tell me his body is breaking down rapidly. I'm sorry, but you're not being realistic, Dimitri” Claude says, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri falls silent all of a sudden. His empty gaze falls on a random point, not really looking at anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you want me to tell him, Claude? That it was himself the one responsible for all his Crests? Is that what you want? That he breaks beyond repair? At this point I'm not sure I'll be able to fix this mess” Dimitri says in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What?” Claude asks, visibly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You didn't know? Yes, Claude. He did this to himself. I thought you thought before speaking” Dimitri blinks, looking at Claude with a horrible, broken smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude has no words, so Dimitri shakes his head in disappointment. He doesn't even look angry or sad anymore. Just disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Claude? I've had enough today. I always try to do what's right… but clearly, it's never enough. I'll see you tomorrow” Dimitri shakes his head, going past him and going outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in a while, Byleth is having fun. At least… A bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind is cold and harsh to his face, but he enjoys it nonetheless. It's pure and free, like a bird. And the moon is so big, so full, though not complete yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wyvern growls gently, flying through the skies, out of Fhirdiad, over the white mountains and frozen rivers. Byleth is holding onto Flayn so tight he fears he might be strangling her, but she reassures him from time to time. None of them want to fall, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Flayn asks, directing the wyvern around with the reins, slowly and gently over the skies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free. Like nothing matters anymore... even if it's just for a while...” Byleth replies, his lips curving into a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn’s smile widens, and she chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right… Sadly, this can't be done much in winter, else we both and the wyvern freeze to death” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're both equipped for the extreme cold, but even then, the freezing air hurts their face. And in Byleth's case, the cold seeps further into his body, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Flayn. Thank you for bringing me outside…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to thank me. I'm happy if you are. We can do this more, if you'd like” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn's words sound like honey to Byleth's ears, but… something pulls him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, but… I have no doubt everyone will be mad at this. Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid… Even Dedue would, too. They will say it's not safe for me. And considering I'm dying… “ Byleth chuckles, pitifully. He looks at the moon above, beautiful, surrounded by stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be mad, especially with me. And they will be right about everything. But sometimes, what's right isn't always what's good” Flayn turns her head around, smiling reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth raises his eyebrows, surprised. He stares at those green eyes, so similar to his, and he pouts, embracing Flayn tighter. She might be a lot smaller than him, both physically and mentally, but she doesn't look the part at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the ride. Be the last one or the first of many more to come, but for now… Just feel it. You need it, and you deserve it” Flayn says, chuckling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything anymore. He does as said, enjoy the ride, the freedom, the air… And he wonders, does he enjoy the air when he flies himself, as a dragon? Does he stare at the moon like he's doing right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he'll know, one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the castle becomes visible once more and the wyvern lowers the height, a rather angry looking duo awaits them at the church’s terrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… goodnight, I guess. It was fun. I still stand by my words… If you ever need me, I'll be here, in the church” Flayn tells Byleth, giving him a smile before the wyvern finally lands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flayn!! Get down, right now! What on earth has gotten into you?! And not only you… You both! You… you…!” Seteth snaps, striding to the wyvern. He looks out of his mind, and Rhea, just behind him, doesn't seem any happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both almost get yanked down the wyvern, rather than getting down themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth knows this was coming, but he didn't expect Rhea and Seteth to be the first ones there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know how worried we were?! The both of you, disappearing in the middle of a war, the night before a battle… unbelievable. I'm so disappointed in you, Flayn. You can't even imagine!” Seteth blurts, shaking his head. His expression is so severe the wrinkles on his face become more apparent, making him look older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seteth… That's enough” Rhea says, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the Archbishop stops Seteth, she doesn't look happy at all. Her whole posture is tense, and her expression is severe as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We were just-” Flayn starts, but Byleth cuts her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was me. I asked her to give me a ride. If there's someone to blame, it's me. Don't take it on her” Byleth steps forward, frowning. He looks at the ground, fully taking accountability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flayn looks at him with wide eyes, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Byleth… I know you're going through a lot, but you're not the only one. This war has claimed enough lives already. Why can't you understand that…?” Seteth says, looking at Byleth with a mix of sadness and disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one gets out of Fhirdiad. No one! Not even us. Do you think we like being trapped here, in this freezing place? We've been here for four years! If you can't even stand a month…” The man continues, shaking his head at the end, hopelessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth says nothing. He bites down his lip, feeling Seteth’s words like needles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Flayn, don't… you neither, Rhea. I’m done here. We have to be ready for tomorrow” Seteth steps backwards, stopping the two from trying to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were a formidable warrior in the past, and a good friend, at that. And it saddens me to see you like this, but if you can't even comprehend something so simple… I'm sorry. I cannot trust you at all” The man says with a melancholic expression as he looks at Byleth. He goes away, walking past Dimitri, who just arrives at the scene in ragged breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Flayn say nothing. They look at Byleth with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I'm fine. I understand. He's right. I understand if you're angry too. You have all the right to be” Byleth mumbles, looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I'm sorry” Rhea only whispers, her demeanor defeated and nostalgic after hearing both Seteth’s and Byleth’s statements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, loud steps approach, and they all look at the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…!” Dimitri pants, looking at Byleth with upset eyes. He looks tired, not only because he's been running to get here, but because he's been worried sick all this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him, not that surprised. He was expecting him to appear at some point, but Byleth isn't feeling that good now. And definitely not after their last encounter. It's still… difficult to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he says nothing. He purses his lips, waiting for whatever the blond might say. A reproach, probably, just like Seteth. But it's fine, he deserves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth… I… I’m so sorry… I…” Dimitri mumbles, taking one step forward, but he's afraid to take more, especially with Flayn and Rhea on his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him an opportunity” Flayn whispers to his rear before taking Rhea's hand and going away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth swallows hard, being there alone, now. Dimitri watches how the two leave, but still, he doesn't step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An opportunity…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand if you're angry with me. I do. I should have told you sooner, I know… and for that, I'm sorry” Dimitri resumes, looking at the ground in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth still says nothing, but he walks forward, until he's right in front of Dimitri. And he sees those blue, gentle eyes upon him, lit by the moonlight, concerned, just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… hurt me. It still does. All of them were looking, and they all knew… but no one came. That's what hurts me” Byleth starts, low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is going to say something, but Byleth raises his hand to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it's always the same, isn't it? I always spoil everything. Because relearning all this stuff hurts me… and I'm weak, and I don't understand anything. No one trusts me anymore” Byleth says, curling his hands into fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the blond takes one of his hands, slowly and hesitating, as if he was asking for permission first, but Byleth lets him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not true. I trust you” Dimitri whispers softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't. If you did, you would have told me that I'm dying, sooner. But even then… what should I even think, about that? It makes my head spin” Byleth replies with a pitiful chuckle. He looks at the side, at the moon hovering over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this for what? To transform into a dragon every full moon and vomit blood at the faintest amount of struggle? To sleep so much I don't even know where I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Dimitri embraces Byleth tight. He's trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't say that. Please… Byleth. I don't want that for you. I won't allow it. I will find a way to save you. I promise you that” Dimitri says in broken whispers, tears starting to roll down his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth's eye widens a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter, if you don't want it? I don't want it, either, but at this rate… it's going to happen. I don't know if I… can go like this much longer. And you can't, either. You're the king of this country… This whole country, and the Alliance, they're all counting on you. Everything you're doing for me, it's just hindering you” Byleth whispers, raising one hand to the blond’s back, kind of returning the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Byleth, I can't… I will find a cure, I promise…! I can't go on without you, Byleth. Please… Hold on… just a little longer. I-I… can't lose you again…” Dimitri embraces him tighter, crying his heart out, in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is starting to panic too. It's all his fault, isn't it? Everything he does or does not do, the way he behaves. Everything brings grief to this world. Is it so hard to be happy? He's not asking for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he simply can't, all thoughts about his future are… gone, vanished. Wishing for happiness is stupid now. But… if he can somehow bring happiness to this person… this person that has done so much for him in such a short time, even if it's just for a bit, he will hold on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Byleth embraces Dimitri back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, don't cry for me. I won't give up, but everything's hard… You have to understand that. I don't want you to be sad. You're... important to me. You've done so much for me… even when I've caused problems all around. I'm sorry I put you in so much trouble.” Byleth says, softly, slowly stroking his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shakes his head, still sobbing, but his cries are starting to die out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would never… </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> trouble me in any way. If anything, you bring me joy” Dimitri mumbles, finally looking Byleth in the eye. His eyes are red and puffy, and so tired… Dimitri looks so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a good while, in silence, neither really knowing what to say at this point, but not pulling away, either. It's very intense. The distance between them seems to close, so slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So slowly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon shines bright above them, like a spotlight, just for them, in this desolated terrace where the mountains are visible from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the moon... the only witness to this moment where their lips finally meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nothing out of the ordinary. Just a kiss, a normal one, but it lasts longer… and it lingers. What is out of the ordinary is its meaning. When their lips part, they don't say anything, they just stare at each other with mouths agape, flushed to the cheeks, perhaps due to the cold, or perhaps due to what they're feeling right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh…” Byleth starts, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's difficult, but they slowly separate from each other, looking at either the sides or the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Lets… get back to my quarters. It's cold here outside” Dimitri suggests, a tinge of nervousness in his voice and movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods, nervous too. The way back is awkward, they slowly get close to each other until they're basically glued together, and that just makes them more nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, since Byleth is already so exhausted from the day, it's difficult to follow the blond's pace, especially when they have to go upstairs. So Dimitri picks him up on his arms, not hesitant when it comes to Byleth's health. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not rare, Dimitri carrying him on his arms. But now… it feels a bit different. He doesn't complain, though. It's so pleasant to be held like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the room, Dimitri leaves Byleth on the bed. And they slowly (and awkwardly) change into their night clothes, far from each other. But when they go to the bed, it gets tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand if… if you don't want to…” Dimitri says, looking at Byleth and swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth shakes his head. He gets in the bed, waiting for the blond to do the same. And so he does, but they're both so nervous they don't know what to do or say, so they simply stare at each other, watching each other quickly fall asleep, already exhausted from so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before dawn, Dimitri is already up. He spends too much time watching Byleth sleep, thinking about everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he loved that kiss and what it might entail, everything else still stands, and it's very much real. It's a battle against the clock, on top of the war, and the coming battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's just too much… but there's hope. There has to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs, frustrated. He kneels in front of Byleth, just before going outside, and he plants a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will protect you, no matter what”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHAAAA... IT FINALLY HAPPENED. CLAPS HANDS LIKE MONKE</p><p>But ah don't get comfy yet. There's a battle coming 8)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The truth that lies beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I will destroy you, no matter what it takes. I will make you feel so much pain they won't even want you in hell. For all that you've done to me… I will make you pay” Byleth suddenly speaks, and it sounds rough, really rough. The voice sounds so different, coming from a dragon. However, dragons don't talk like humans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello...... It's been... 3 weeks. Sorry about that. I've had really rough weeks and this one was especially bad.</p>
<p>But I'm here!! With another chapter, and it's 7.5k words. Aside from having bad weeks I wanted this chapter to be long and good (having a mental breakdance about if I actually got it to be good but yes) so that's why it took longer too. <br/>Y'all asked about more Dragon Byleth... If you read the summary I think you know what that means.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you like this one... UHMMM I feel it's too angsty but I promise things will get better and fluff is coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perhaps it's the cold, perhaps it's the habit, or perhaps it's simply a moment of wakefulness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hazily opens his eye, and as usual, the space in front of him is empty. It would be alright, per usual, but… the circumstances aren't so much. He frowns, touching the empty, cold space beside him, and it fills him with sadness. He should have said and done more yesterday, but he didn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frustration rapidly comes to Byleth, and all desire to go back to sleep goes with the wind. He moves his tired body out of bed, immediately feeling the cold on his skin. The fireplace is on, it always is, but today the room feels… particularly cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man takes one of the thick blankets on the bed, draping it around him. He gets closer to the long, tall windows, and although it's still pretty early in the morning, there's little movement outside. Barely any people are left, only the servants and a handful of guards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth ponders. About yesterday, about everything. He feels so weak, he feels like giving up. But he doesn't want to give up. Surely he was ready to give up yesterday, but… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that kiss… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so sudden and so marvelous altogether that Byleth was left speechless, but it felt so good. All this time, feeling this tightness in his chest, and he didn't know what it was. And perhaps, perhaps… it's still a bit difficult to fully grasp its meaning, but his heart yearns for Dimitri, for his touch, for another kiss, maybe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs. If he wasn't so tired… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's all his fault. His illness, his fatigue, the sadness in everyone's faces. It's all his fault. He has to become stronger, somehow, but it feels impossible. There's no realistic way he can get strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Byleth settles for reality. No dreams, no ambitions, he slowly accepts that. But he still wants to be happy. So he will do the only thing that brings him happiness, be with Dimitri, for as long as he can. For as long as his body allows it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, destiny is cruel at times. Why did everyone have to go to battle today? Right after what happened yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hates this war. He hates it more than for what he can explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sigh. Well, it's useless to dwell in sadness right now. He can only wait and hope for the best. It's just another battle, right? Byleth has seen them come and go to battles a few times now, and they're more people now. They'll be back in no time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps sleeping sounds like the fastest way to wait, but for once, his body doesn't allow it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he decides to get on his clothes, an easy job by now, and.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Byleth notices a piece of paper, neatly folded on the table next to the clothes. It's yesterday's note. It makes Byleth smile, when he reads it again. It makes him think and remember their time alone in the office. They could have lunch together and talk when he's back. Just what… should have happened yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth puts the note in his pocket, going outside. There's a sole guard there. They don't move or say anything. It's a bit creepy when the guard doesn't even seem to acknowledge Byleth is there. He knows it's their job, but when there's only one guard alone like this it feels different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The castle is unusually empty and silent. Only the servants and the necessary guards remain. It sends Byleth chills to the spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's only a regular battle, right…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is getting more and more nervous by the time, seeing the lack of guards practically everywhere. Of course the castle is not empty, but it is obvious that something big is going on. And now everyone else looks at Byleth with greedy, furious eyes. It's not like before, when they would look upon him with fear, no… it's something closer to envy. But they're still cautious, regardless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth ignores them, for his own sake, and he goes to the only place no one will dare bother or look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the memories regarding the library aren't very… pleasant, it's still a library, a gorgeous one, at that, and reading might help with the pass of time. He could even try to learn about Crests. Surely there must be books about Crests, and maybe he can find something related to what he's going through. Lysithea had it too, albeit hers is not so advanced, but if he's not the only one then there surely must be something written down somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is reminded of Claude, of the gruesome memories he's decided to set apart, and still, he can't understand what or why he saw what he saw. Why does he remember “another” Claude?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's too much for his tired mind, so he doesn't think about it. It's only going to cause a headache and possibly worsen the voices in his head, and that's not going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One, two, three… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, the books are placed on a table, until there's half a dozen or so. Byleth has decided to sit near one of the windows so his eye doesn't get as strained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so he starts reading and investigating, how many Crests there are, what is known about them and cases of people having more than one crest. There's just a few mentioned, and unfortunately, they all led to premature death. Byleth had a sliver of hope, the slightest one, to find something here, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he do this in the first place? Why would he sentence himself to death like this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It just doesn't make sense. But there must be an explanation. There has to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crests are power incarnate, bestowed upon by the goddess...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth reads this phrase several times, and something in his mind clicks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Power</b>
  <span>. He did this for power. But Byleth was extremely powerful in the past, wasn't he? Why would he need more power? And just how many Crests does he have?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grunts, rubbing his temples. It's always the same. He can't remember. But he needs to remember, at least this. Will he die for something he doesn't even know about? What a miserable and pathetic way to die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The contents of the books led Byleth to the conclusion that having more than one Crest will indeed give power to the bearer, but at the cost of greatly reducing their lifespan. This leaves Byleth pondering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something went wrong. Either that or he miscalculated. It has to be this. But still, the reason why he did it is unclear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many things are unclear. It's like he has every answer at the tip of his tongue, but ultimately he can't find any, and it makes his head spin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs. He keeps reading, and reading, searching for something, whatever that can make him remember or get a logical explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden noise of hooves wakes Byleth from his book nap. He got so frustrated he must have fallen asleep searching for answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He runs to the window, looking through the colored glass, at the horses riding under the sunset. It's not very visible, but Byleth makes out the shape and colors of the Faerghus flag, and something very intense pools in his chest. He doesn't spare a moment to run to the entrance of the castle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forgets everything about what he was investigating earlier. It doesn't matter now. He waits patiently until the horses arrive at the city and the castle, but… it's still so quiet. It shouldn't be this quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wait is agonizing, perhaps he could sneak into the city, even if it's just for a moment-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Byleth is about to walk to the gates, these open, and soldiers and horses come through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks for Dimitri, but… something is amiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere hangs heavy on those who return. Everyone looks exhausted and miserable, mostly bloodied and some hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can feel a knot on his stomach and throat, becoming tighter with every second that passes. He runs towards them, spotting Sylvain and Felix in the same horse, the latter so shocked he's looking at the ground with an empty expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvain, Felix, what is going on? Where is Dimitri?” Byleth asks, afraid, and Sylvain looks at him for a second, but he doesn't say anything nor he stops the horse. He simply looks down, continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something is very, very wrong, and Byleth doesn't want to believe it. Dimitri has to be here, somewhere. And Ingrid and Dedue, and Hilda… They're probably coming later, or they're at the end of the line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth runs, frantically looking for the king. He ignores the dizziness and the sad eyes upon him, until someone pulls him from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… stop”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Byleth thought it's Dimitri, but when he turns around, he finds Claude, and he sees the sadness in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri… He's… He… I'm so sorry…” Claude says, unable to finish the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no. Byleth shakes his head slowly. Dimitri must be somewhere there, waiting for him. What is Claude trying to say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Claude? Where is Dimitri?” Byleth asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… I know it will take some time for you to assimilate, but Dimitri is… He's… He's </span>
  <b>dead</b>
  <span>… Edelgard has your sword, and Rhea went crazy. Everything went out of control…” Claude says as he shakes his head, in disbelief himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That cannot be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This isn't real. It's a lie. He's lying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinks a few times, taking a step backwards. He starts babbling incoherent words, still not believing Claude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone tries to reassure Byleth from behind, but he shoves everyone away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Where is he…? I want to see him…” Byleth mutters in a haze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… I don't think you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I WANT TO SEE HIM!” Byleth snaps, trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn't… retrieve the b-body… The field in Arianrhod is a mess… Who could have guessed Rhea is… was… the Immaculate One...” A distorted voice tells him from somewhere, and Byleth loses it. He steps backwards and runs, without destination. He doesn't get far, though. His legs falter, and he falls to his knees, his ears ringing violently and everything surrounding him blurry and hazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have come… I should have fighted too” Byleth mutters to himself, feeling the tears streaming down his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should have been me, not you… I'm the one that is going to die…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only I could go back…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could go back”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something clicks in Byleth's brain. He looks down at his hands, and he realizes something… something he shouldn't have ever forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <b>can</b>
  <span> go back. But just how long can he turn back time? In this state, he can probably just do it once, and it won't be pleasant. But there's nothing else to do. This is his only opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth takes a deep breath, searching for something inside him, something he hasn't touched in years. And when he finds it, he concentrates, feeling time stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock starts ticking backwards, and everything moves so fast, so distorted. The colors, the words, they don't make sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time is undone, and everything shuts down, everything goes black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth opens his eyes, he's back in a familiar surrounding. He's back in bed, and it's very early in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri isn't there, but just how much has he turned back time? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sucks a breath in, getting up, but the moment he does so, pain curses through his veins, and he falls to the floor, coughing blood. Nothing he wasn't expecting, considering his state, but it makes him feel awful and nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won't give up, though. He won't let Dimitri nor any of his dear students and friends die because of Edelgard. Byleth doesn't remember her face, but the sole thought of her makes him absolutely rabid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Whatever it takes… I will save you” Byleth struggles to say, washing the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wasting any second, Byleth gets up and gets dressed. He sees the note on the table, just where it was in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he's turned back time just half a day. A bit earlier than when he actually woke up this day. The margin is thin, but if Byleth's quick, he can catch them before they even arrive at the battlefield. Just where does he have to go?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude said Arianrhod… It rings a bell, but Byleth cannot remember. So he runs towards a table at the far end of the room as he buckles some belts, looking at the map there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arianrhod…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's really far. Byleth curses under his breath. He spares no time in getting outside, the guard even getting scared this time when he sees Byleth running. There's only one way to get there in time, and even then… it might not work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth reaches the stables, panting so hard his lungs might give out, but he feels respite when he sees Diana there. He knows Claude's wyvern hasn't recovered yet, but it's his only chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry… I know you won't like this, neither do I, but I have a favor to ask you…” Byleth says, stroking the wyvern's head, softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern purrs gently, looking at Byleth with worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don't have anything to return to me, I only did what was right- Well, yes, but!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth and the wyvern seem to be talking with each other, even if the wyvern just grunts and makes guttural noises, but they understand each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… The moment I get there you should go back or stay there in a safe place, I'm not sure what we're going to find there. But you're still recovering, I don't want you to overdo it” Byleth smiles, patting the wyvern's head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern grunts and slightly pushes Byleth, getting out of her nest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I know I do that, but-” Byleth starts, looking to the side, but the wyvern grunts loud, reprimanding him. She lets Byleth get on her, even if it's a bit hard with no saddle nor leash. There's no time for that and Byleth wouldn't even be able to lift the saddle, so they'll have to be careful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems a few guards were looking for him when they saw him running to the stables, so when Byleth sees them as he's just getting on Diana, he freezes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fly. Now” He mutters with a severe expression, holding onto Diana’s horns and onto her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern roars, taking flight before the guards get them, and she starts flying up and up, until they reach a certain altitude where Byleth can relax his grip a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...That was… exhausting…” Byleth pants, allowing himself to relax a bit on the wyvern's body. He has to be on her neck so he can hold onto something and not fall (not the most comfortable for both, but Diana doesn't mind).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern grunts, starting to fly in the direction Byleth tells her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll just… rest a bit, if you don't mind…” Byleth tells Diana, coughing blood again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern screeches, worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows. He's not alright, but right now this is just a battle against the clock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rests his head on the wyvern's, closing his eye for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What is he going to do when he gets there? What if it's too late? Can he really do anything…? He hasn't even brought a sword, just his dagger and no plan. It would be pathetic, but it isn't. Byleth won't allow Dimitri to die. He won't, whatever happens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing with this cold is hard at this altitude, and his poor body just makes it worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait… I'll save you… I'll save you all…” Byleth whispers, looking at the snowflakes falling in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He picks one up, falling quietly on his bloodied gloved hand. It reminds him of the past. When the first snow started falling in Garreg Mach, and Dimitri would tell him between smiles and chuckles...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One day, I'll bring you to Faerghus to see the snow. There's so much I'm positive you will get tired of it. But it's so beautiful…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth smiles with sadness. What a moment to remember that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a way, Dimitri has already done that, but they haven't had the opportunity to go outside and actually enjoy the snow like they meant back then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d still love to do that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We'll enjoy the snow again… we'll take chamomile tea, and I'll be there for you like you have been for me” Byleth whispers to the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern doesn't say anything at first, but she eventually growls, silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I'm sorry, I guess I'm just delirious” Byleth sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another growl, this time demanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but I am. Don't honey it for me. I'm not very well. But alright, yes, fine… I… I guess… I love him… I-I don't know! I don't know what's this feeling…” Byleth mumbles, blushing a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern makes a low noise, and it makes Byleth get redder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I should have told him when I had the occasion, b-but I'm stupid, alright?! I will tell him, I swear…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diana growls, finally pleased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay silent for a while, simply enjoying the flight. Like he enjoyed the flight with Flayn. But it's not really enjoyable this time. He can't forget about everything and enjoy the moment this time. Right now, every second that passes is one second less on the clock, and it makes Byleth very, very anxious. Adding that to the cold and already existing exhaustion, Byleth ends numb and sleepy. Only the casual growls from Diana and the fits of cough he gets remind him not to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until… Byleth finally spots the small Faerghan army in the far distance, and not that further away, the fortress and the Empire's enormous army on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anxiety builds quicker, and Byleth panics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're not going to make it in time” Byleth says, starting to hyperventilate. The words from Diana don't reach his ears, and his thoughts engulf him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C’mon, think…!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grunts, holding his head and closing his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps… he's known this for some time now. But he wouldn't resort to this. Or rather he wouldn't want to, even if he would have to do it no matter what, in the battlefield. Because it's </span>
  <b>too dangerous</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it's this last card. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he doesn't have the luxury of choosing anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it's selfish… yes, right. He's selfish, he doesn't think before acting, and everyone gets sad and trusts him no more. But that's fine. He can deal with that later, even if no one believes him for why he's doing this. He would prefer all this over the death of those he loves. Even if it makes him look like a terrible, reckless person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diana. When I jump, you have to get away from me. As far as you can. Return to the castle, or go after Claude, but do not let me get you. Because I might not recognize you” Byleth starts, and he swallows hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern roars, angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to. There's no other way! Do you want Claude to die? All his friends? If you really want to see the sun again, if you really want to return the favor, then do as I say!” Byleth says without hesitation. His voice and demeanor are firmer, stronger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diana whines, but she accepts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth huffs, looking at both armies getting closer to the fortress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They're barely there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth closes his eye, breathing in the cold air. It stings his lungs, but that's alright. He remembers when he ran from Dimitri, when Flayn intercepted him. And he remembers how he felt in that moment, what pulsed through his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something hurts in his heart, and he winces. This time, though… he thinks about Edelgard, about the war, about all the pain and suffering in this place. And this time, he doesn't struggle to stop the energy flowing through him. He lets the rage </span>
  <b>consume</b>
  <span> him. But he can't let it consume him all the way. If he could just control himself, the slightest bit...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is so fast, now. And it hurts. It always hurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth starts growling, harder and rougher, his fangs growing, his vision expanding, the claws breaking through his gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, before the rage is just too much, he jumps from the wyvern, to the white void below them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Consume me… if by doing so it means I can save them. If by doing so I can save him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The horses go through the fortress’ gates, their riders clad in torn, black clothing and armor, their masks ominous and their weapons flashing red, waiting to paint the snow in crimson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea is the only one in different clothes, covered in white and gold. It gives her a god-like appearance, although these are her usual clothes for battle. The small army behind them bears the Faerghan flag, and when those inside the fortress see the ten warriors along Rhea, they freeze and kneel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri spots Rodrigue up some stairs, coming to receive them. It's a bit difficult to see through the mask, but they can't show who they are. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the soldiers in the fortress can pick up on their true identity, and taking into consideration they have no time to spare, Rhea starts talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I come here, in the name of the King of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, in the name of Seiros, in the name of the goddess, joined by the Ten Elite, awakened from their slumber in our most time of need. To kill that woman and her vermin, once and for all! We cannot let her win, and we, will, not!” Rhea speaks, loud and firm, her voice full of anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Perhaps more than she has to fake, but it works. All the soldiers clap and shout in approval, ecstatic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rodrigue nods, smiling, but he gets closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am beyond honored to receive and see you. I would never have thought I'd be seeing the Ten Elite… Judging by the king and his friends’ absence, I get they're battling somewhere else?” Rodrigue points out (always so smart), and Rhea slightly frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed they are. That damn woman is attacking us from two places. They have all gone to the Valley of Torment. We stand here, to win… We have only this chance, so give it all. For the Kingdom! For the goddess!” Rhea roars, and everyone follows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the Kingdom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the goddess!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rodrigue smiles, looking at Rhea with hope. However, the man is too smart, and he keeps giving Dimitri and his childhood friends weird looks. If he knows, he doesn't say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone finally goes outside, Rhea and the Ten Elite on the front, the archers and magic users on the fortress ledges, and the rest of the army and Rodrigue just behind the Elite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there she is… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Edelgard</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Adrestian Emperor, the one who started this war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her brims Dimitri's anger, but he has to control himself. If he loses control, all this will have been for naught, and he won't be able to protect Byleth nor get the chance to find him a cure anymore. He won't be able to protect his citizens, all those people counting on him, his birthplace, his friends. Even if the voices of the dead are strong now, telling him to kill everything on his path until he leaves nothing of Edelgard and her cronies. He has to endure and keep his blood lust in check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone seems to tense up as well, especially Rhea. Her hand trembles with anger, holding her sword so tight her hand is going to go numb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard comes to the front, taking some steps forward, Hubert on her side, as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's hard to see from such a distance, but she seems a bit nervous at the sight of the Ten Elite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But honestly, who wouldn't be nervous at the sight of ten relics?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she doesn't show that nervousness, her army surely does. Hubert whispers something to her ear, and she nods. Hubert then goes somewhere, getting through the soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surrender and I'll have mercy. Do not… and you will suffer the same destiny as the Leicester Alliance. You have no way of winning. I know your energies are depleted” Edelgard speaks, loud so those on the other side can hear her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri feels his hands go cold. She doesn't even acknowledge anyone. This is just another battle for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mercy</b>
  <span>… This specific word, coming from this woman's lips, makes Dimitri's blood boil. But he breathes in under the mask, holding onto his sanity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surrender…? Perhaps you should be the one to surrender, but we'll show no mercy. There's no mercy for the likes of you” Rhea spits out, the anger and fury visible in her posture and voice. Hearing her talking like this from mere steps away is terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smirks. She taps her fingers together. For some reason she's not wearing any weapon, and that's rubbing Dimitri the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear not the Ten Elite. And I fear not your army. I have no time for that. It saddens me that this has to go this way…” Edelgard starts, making a rather sad face. A genuine one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't understand this woman. She's so out of her mind she can't recognize what she's doing is wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert” Edelgard calls him, extending her right arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert suddenly returns with something on his hand. A long sword on its sheath. He unsheathes the sword and then gives it to Edelgard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Edelgard touches the sword…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It flashes red.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crimson, strange red, unlike all the other relics. There's a crest stone in the sword’s hole, but from this distance, it's hard to see what it really is, considering Byleth wielded it with no crest stone at all. But with how surprising everything is, Dimitri doesn't really pay attention to that. He's dumbfounded, seeing Byleth's weapon on </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span> hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will all those weapons be of use, against this one? It is supposed to be the strongest, after all” Edelgard talks, looking at the sword in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those in the faerghan side start getting very nervous. Dimitri is barely holding himself together, at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Rhea… Rhea isn't even herself anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What… Why… Why do you- Why do you have- What have you done to my mother...” Rhea starts hyperventilating and growling, her voice becoming more and more rough and loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!” Rhea shouts, pointing at Edelgard with her sword and starting to run towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Rhea go, everyone follows, and so Edelgard and her army go too, both armies about to clash with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But suddenly, just when swords are about to be crossed, a deafening roar fills the sky and makes the ground rumble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stops on their tracks, afraid. They know this sound. Everyone recognizes this roar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?” Dimitri whispers, looking back, to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The noise of wings resound on the sky, and for a moment, everything is silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following roar is so strong some people fall on the snow, watching how an enormous, white dragon descends from the cloudy, snowy heavens and spitting fire through his jaws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both parties start running around, screaming, afraid of the dragon. They know they're doomed, knowing the dragon not to discern between friends and foes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run!! It's the White Great Demon!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're going to die!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People start shouting, some hiding. But surprisingly, the dragon seems to only attack the Empire. In his majority, at least. And when those in Faerghus see this, they take the chance, charging against the Empire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Hubert shouts, defending Edelgard from a flare with his magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He's back… damn it…” Edelgard says, looking at the dragon with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he back?! We haven't seen him in four years! And I'm pretty sure we killed him. There's no way a creature could withstand the amount of damage we did. Not even a dragon that size” Hubert says, both afraid and in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We clearly overestimated the possibility of the White Demon’s return. Dragons are different from other creatures. But look at that… I don't see half the power from that day. We just have to get him down like last time. And this time, for good” Edelgard mumbles, considering their options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the javelins, the magic, all the demonic beasts. Take him down before it's too late. We can still win this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lady Edelgard”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert runs off, and the battle continues, now everyone clashing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those with relic weapons have a huge advantage, and no one dares approach them, but regardless, enemies fall like flies to their hands. It's no different for Edelgard, who with the functioning sword of the Creator slaughters her enemies with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As per Byleth, holding onto a minuscule ounce of consciousness, he tries to kill only those from the empire, but it's not always possible, so both armies fear him, escaping his shadow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… What the hell are you doing here?!” Dimitri whispers, still dumbfounded. He's fighting, rather distracted by Byleth, trying to go wherever he goes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea is screaming maniacally, slaughtering those from the Empire with an abnormal strength, trying to reach Edelgard by all means. Not even those from her side dare approach her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it… This isn't going according to plan!” Dimitri shouts, reaching Claude's position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! But we have to keep up the facade! We are actually winning, thanks to Byleth… he's doing much more damage to the Empire than we could ever hope for today” Claude tells him, throwing arrows from his distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten what they did to him that day? And in this state? Claude, please!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, your kingliness, what do you want me to do?! I can't even concentrate if you're here! You should be hunting imperials down, you're the strongest here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri hawks, frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can't allow those with magic and javelins to hurt him! You shoot them. I will personally go after them” Dimitri pats Claude's back, running to battle without leaving Claude a moment to complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You reckless...! Be careful with the demonic beasts!” Claude sighs, shooting arrows at those with ranged weapons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough all the demonic beasts and ranged soldiers go specifically after Byleth, but he dodges in time, aside from Claude and Dimitri taking care of the attackers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea is busy fighting Edelgard, Annette and Ingrid distracting Hubert and Ferdinand meanwhile. It's a very hard fight, but the imperial army seems to be slowly retreating and lowering in numbers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri, along Mercedes, is taking care of all the demonic beasts at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sees them, and it seems to catch his attention, because he goes to help. He looks very tired, for his roars are not as powerful, and he has to lower himself more for the flares to reach his enemies fully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's because of this… that a demonic beast jumps and holds onto Byleth's body, hindering him from flying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!!” Dimitri shouts, unable to stop the demonic beasts from turning their attention to Byleth. He finishes one before it jumps too, but three get on Byleth, and a hidden warlock hits Byleth with thunder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth roars in pain, trying to get rid of the demonic beasts, but he falls to the ground, tearing and clawing at the beasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude shoots at the warlock before they can make a spell again, panting. Using this weapon so much and with so little vision takes a toll on him, and after a few hits from some soldiers, it gets more difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Dimitri grunts, running towards Byleth as fast as he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Byleth has fallen quite close to Edelgard, and she notices this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only takes the moment of the fall for Rhea to lose focus and Edelgard cut her with the whip, sending her flying to the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'd love to finish you, but I can't leave this chance go away” Edelgard pants, running to where Byleth is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all run, soldiers not even battling in this zone anymore because they fear both the dragon and the demonic beasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard gets first, and to her surprise, all the demonic beasts are down, torn to shreds and blood splattered everywhere. It's probably because they were already weakened, but the dragon looks hurt too, at his limit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He screeches pitifully, getting up the moment he sees Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry. I'll be quick. This world has no place for you anymore” Edelgard gets closer, a tinge of sadness in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, when she sees the dragon has only one, green eye, she stops on her tracks, hesitating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon growls, taking advantage of this, and he gets closer, blood slowly spilling from his jaws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Professor…?” Edelgard whispers, raising the sword against Byleth, her hand trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will destroy you, no matter what it takes. I will make you feel so much pain they won't even want you in hell. For all that you've done to me… I will make you pay” Byleth suddenly speaks, and it sounds rough, really rough. The voice sounds so different, coming from a dragon. However, dragons don't talk like humans. Edelgard is the only one to hear that, and it scares her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opens her eyes, wide, taking a step backwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth roars, charging against her, but Edelgard flees, dodging in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone, retreat! Retreat!!” Edelgard shouts, seeing how everyone on her side is suffering. The losses are too much on their part, and Byleth's words are the icing on the cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert and Ferdinand immediately retreat, going with Edelgard and the rest of their army. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth! Byleth!” Dimitri can't stop mumbling his name, running and almost falling to the ground when he reaches the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty!” Mercedes calls Dimitri, pulling his cape so he doesn't fall, but she's so tired she almost goes with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix arrives with Sylvain on his back, the ginger practically unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's barely anyone left where they are, all the others giving chase to the imperials until they're far enough, so they all pull their masks up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place is basically a slaughterhouse, all the snow painted crimson and demonic flesh thrown all over the place. Byleth is thrown on the ground, still screeching and trying to drag himself after Edelgard, but his body has already given out, and it doesn't take much for his body to go back to his human form, finally dropping to the ground like a broken doll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth!” Dimitri runs towards him, desperate. He holds him in his hands, and Byleth wearily opens his eye, looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay…?” Byleth musters to say, his body full of small cuts and bruises. He's quite pale, and his ears are long and pointy, as are his fangs and nails. When he opens his eye, it's clearly different as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Of course I am! But you…!?” Dimitri starts, dumbfounded, but he stops talking when Byleth suddenly smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad…” The man whispers before closing his eye, his body going limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth? Byleth, please” Dimitri panics, looking at Byleth at the verge of tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down… I think he's just sleeping. But he won't if we don't do anything quickly” Mercedes says, placing a hand on Dimitri's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king frantically nods, letting Mercedes take a better look and heal as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” Felix says low, looking at them with a worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alive. We should go somewhere safer to treat him. And I guess Sylvain, too. Is he alright?” Mercedes asks Felix, looking at the red hair hanging on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. No fatal wounds, but he got hit quite a few times”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Of course it was a bluff… I knew you were behind the masks” The voice of Rodrigue surprises them from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix turns around, giving Rodrigue a murderous look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. I won't tell your secret. But you better come inside if you don't want anyone else to know. There are rooms in the fortress where you can help your friends”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nod, quickly making their way to the fortress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… Someone… help me” Rhea walks to them, barely holding herself together as she bleeds through many cuts, one of them undoubtedly deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, Lady Rhea! Come with me!” Mercedes gasps, tending to Rhea's deepest wounds before they go inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will look for survivors and for the others. They won't take long, now. I take you know where the rooms are, your Majesty?” Rodrigue asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri nods, carrying Byleth on his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I came here a few times, when I was a child” The king says, low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The storm outside sounds so distant…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the voices and rushed steps are whispers and soft noises, and it’s oh so peaceful. Until all of a sudden a crushing pain whips Byleth from the inside and everything seems much too real. Byleth gasps for air, jerking his head backwards in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't even realize that he's screaming until someone intercepts his shaky hands grasping at his bruised abdomen and puts them back on his sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't move… Your wounds… severe" A deep, worried voice tells him, and upon looking at the source, Byleth spots a bloodied Claude on his side. He sees everything too well, but too fast, so all shapes become blurry or distorted every time he blinks or moves his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth! Can you… me? Byleth?" Another voice calls him from the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Calm… You've lost too much…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Call Dimitri… damn it!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voices and Byleth's ragged breathing overlap with each other, making Byleth more anxious. For some reason, the adrenaline is still kicking in, and despite feeling so weak, despite several people holding his arms and shoulders, he's actually getting himself up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How the hell…?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth?!" another voice joins the others, but this one is much more familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grip of this person is so strong Byleth falls flat on the bed in a second, unable to struggle anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth, look at me… Look at us… You're safe here. She's gone" Dimitri tells him as he repeatedly strokes his hair and his face, pinning him down on the bed with his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others don't let go of their grip, but they definitely relax, and so does Byleth. He's finally able to see his surroundings. A small, dark room made of stone, barely illuminated by the light of the moon and a few candles. It's nowhere he's seen before, so they must still be in the fortress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Byleth also sees his long nails, he feels his vision expanded, his fangs too long, and the tip of his ears touch the pillow a bit too much, and he knows what that means. And he remembers… hazily, what happened in the battlefield. He's only wearing his pants and his black tunic, open, showing his bruised body, the wounds now closed but so sensitive still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth… Why did you come? How did you even manage to…?" Dimitri asks him this time, and Byleth feels his body stiffen, unable to bring himself to speak clearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, it's alright… Take your time. But we need to kno-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesty, Seteth wants to see you. He's come from Ailell” Rodrigue suddenly comes through the door, worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. We'll go. Dimitri, take care of him. Don't let him move or the wounds might reopen. He's lost too much blood already" Sylvain says before going outside with Claude and Ingrid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth whimpers, tilting his head to the sides until he finally looks at Dimitri, into his blue eyes. They're so detailed Byleth simply gets lost in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dimitri keeps stroking his hair, calming him down with soft, low noises, as the adrenaline starts going down and his chest falling and rising slowlier, Byleth finally opens his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… saw the outcome of today… So many died… You… You died… You died and I… I should have come… I wasn't strong enough… You died…" Byleth whimpers, his brows furrowing into something so sad it breaks the king's heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sh, sh, sh, Byleth… I'm not dead. I'm here, alright?" Dimitri reassures him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king looks heartbroken, trying to somehow ease Byleth's pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth can't stop the tears from falling, both from the pain in his body and from the events of this morning, but he's relieved Dimitri is fine. Even if the strain in his body has been simply too much, if he has changed fate and thus saved Dimitri, that's good enough for Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry… This shouldn't have happened" Byleth sobs, suddenly hugging Dimitri and bringing him closer. He hides his face on the fur on his shoulders, weakly holding onto him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Byleth… Nothing of this is your fault, okay? None of it" Dimitri whispers, carefully returning the embrace and giving him a kiss on the head. He slowly puts him back flat on the bed so he doesn't move his body too much, making soothing circles on his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth takes a deep breath, closing his eye for a moment. He can feel Dimitri soothing him, and it feels so comforting, so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion hits him hard now, knowing he can finally rest, somehow having changed fate in an unexplainable way. But he's so tired… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So tired and so cold…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth?” Dimitri hushes with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stay with me for a bit…? I'm so cold… I want to be with you” Byleth says in a barely audible whisper, looking at Dimitri with a lidded eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king immediately takes his cape and drapes it around Byleth along the furs there, getting in the bed with him. The bed is not as big as the one in the castle, but it fits them both perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth closes his eye again, wrapping his arm around Dimitri. Fortunately, he's not wearing his armor, so Byleth can feel his warmth. The cape is warm too, and Dimitri's scent gives him comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so much… I'm sorry…” Byleth whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri strokes his hair, gently, bringing him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too… But why are you sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...For so many things. We need to talk… I have to tell you something” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we do… Me too” Dimitri whispers, but Byleth doesn't reply anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don't leave me, Byleth… hold on, a little longer...” Dimitri whispers with a cracked voice, embracing Byleth tight but carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough. Byleth knows where he is. He must have fallen asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he opens his eye, he's greeted by the wet, infinite blackness of his dreams. It's been a while since he was here. A sense of danger tickles his fingers, not because it's an ominous, strange place but because what lies beneath his feet. The answers here… are violent and crude, mysterious if they please. And he always drowns. That's how he wakes up… drowning in this void ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop that. Why do you always do it?” Byleth grunts. He hates this dripping noise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I'm not doing anything. I hate this as much as you do” His voice, much quieter and firmer, comes from behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth gets up, looking at his past self, standing there alone with a blank face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why?” Byleth asks, incredulous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“... You still don't understand…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then tell me!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm just a fragment of your memory. A fragment of your deepest memories… Something you remember but cannot reach when you're awake. And thus… I cannot tell you. What you need to understand lies beyond me” The man tells him with a lifeless expression.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The answer shocks Byleth. What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But then, how…?” Byleth starts, confused.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've only shown you what you already know, but can't reach on the surface. Deep down, you know what this place is, and why you hate it so much. And you know you don't want to die, you know there's a reason for what you did” The other Byleth speaks, and his words hit different now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This person is not his past self, no. He's just a mirror of himself, seen from the other side. It's his subconscious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so his subconscious disappears, just like that, leaving him alone in this void-like place. There's… no need for him anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It feels lonely, now, but all these times, although scarce, he's just been talking to himself. And indeed, he knows… he knows all that, but the meaning of it all is still at the tip of his tongue. How frustrating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is so important yet so traumatic that it would lie beyond his subconscious?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What does he need to understand so much?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pool beneath starts to give in, and Byleth knows time’s up. And he falls, unable to breathe, unable to speak, hands tugging at him from below, voices calling him, crying, screaming. It's so unpleasant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I swear the fluff is coming soon, aka next chapter (maybe posting next week)</p>
<p>Also we're soon reaching the end of the first phase of this fic. (I have like, three on my mind, and this is the first. Continuing here so don't worry about that but just so you have an idea!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The love of your touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amnesiac or not, Byleth always tries to save everyone. That hasn't changed. And that's one of the things that make him so special. It doesn't matter if he's sick, tired, wounded. He will always give everything he has to help those he loves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't actually remember writing this chapter. Once I got started I would black out as the spirit of Smut and Fluff possessed my mortal body once again.</p><p>JK god I love this meme. But anyway did I say smut?? Did I say this chapter is like almost 11k?? Maybe I did get possessed because I don't know how I wrote all that. </p><p>ALSO IT'S DIMITRI'S BIRTHDAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING</p><p>I hope you enjoy this tremendous long chapter. Fluff delivered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Byleth wakes up, it's a bit violent. He breathes hard, gasping for the air the dream denied. And he's received by a worried Dimitri, trying to soothe him. They're still so close together, just like when he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad dream?” Dimitri asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods, panting hard and coughing. His throat is sore, and when he looks at his hand, there's some blood. Much less than yesterday, but still...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's eyes widen when he sees the blood. He bites at his lower lip, frustrated, but he says nothing about it. Instead, he brings Byleth closer in his arms, hiding his face on the other’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine… These are just the consequences of using my power. You might have seen it… before. Long ago…” Byleth whispers, slowly stroking the blond hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king doesn't say anything. He looks to the side, to the ceiling, and he sniffs, his eyes starting to get glassy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't cry, please… I… I want you to be happy…” Byleth whispers, slowly guiding Dimitri's face to Byleth. His eyes are so sad it breaks Byleth's heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I be happy in a world without you?” Dimitri whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words leave Byleth speechless. He doesn't know what to answer to that. His mouth is left agape, looking at Dimitri with a surprised and melancholic expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot be happy if you're not there, Byleth, I…” Dimitri says, blinking a tear away. He slowly raises a hand to his face, stroking his cheek and his lips, gently and carefully, as if he was afraid of doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth furrows his eyebrows, frustrated because he's making the life of the man he loves miserable, for reasons he can't stop. He can't do anything to stop this, his body is weak and it hurts. But despite this, they're here now, the two of them, together. So close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The electricity between them is almost palpable, and Byleth doesn't want to think. He doesn't want Dimitri to think either. Not now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eye, Byleth gets closer, pressing a kiss on Dimitri's lips. He doesn't make another move, though, both afraid he's not doing something acceptable and at the same time asking permission for more, which to his surprise, Dimitri accepts easily, kissing him a bit deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh…” Byleth blushes red. His lips move by themselves, somehow already knowing what to do, but when Dimitri starts touching his neck and chest his mind melts, and he needs a moment to breathe, his voice getting high for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't… we shouldn't do this… if you don't want-” Dimitri starts stuttering, getting his hands off him when he sees the reaction, but truthfully, his eyes only ask for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No! I mean… I… I w-want… B-But I don't know… I don't know h-” Byleth starts stuttering too, the two of them red and shy, but Dimitri has enough hearing the first words to dive for a kiss again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time they kiss deeper, Byleth's fangs clicking with Dimitri's teeth. It makes Byleth smile a bit, flustered, and in turn the smile makes Dimitri's heart ache for Byleth even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king slowly rubs the side of his neck again, with his fingertips, and the reaction is milder now, but nevertheless, Dimitri is delighted by the sigh that comes from Byleth's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't really know what's going on with his body, since he's not a really physical person, and all these gentle pulses of electricity going through his body are much more different to all the pain and anxiety he's used to. So he doesn't understand this, and it affects him all the more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay...? we shouldn't… continue, if it hurts you...” Dimitri asks, noticing Byleth looks lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri knows Byleth's body is sensitive to the pain and any brusque movements, taking into consideration he's suffered severe wounds and pain over the past few days, especially yesterday on the battlefield. So he doesn't want to do anything that could hurt Byleth, as much as he wants to touch and kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… it's fine. It doesn't hurt. It's just… It's a weird feeling… but it's good” Byleth says in a whisper, looking at a side. It's difficult for him to say such things, a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri furrows his eyebrows, slightly, looking at Byleth with kind eyes. He smiles tenderly, cupping his face with one hand to make him look his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods, shy. He places his hand on top of Dimitri's, slowly curling his fingers into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other, intensely, until Dimitri starts getting on top of him, carefully trying not to apply any weight on his body. This makes Byleth very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous, unable to move away, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're so nervous…” Dimitri chuckles, softly. He places a hand on Byleth's bare chest, grazing down with just the tip of his fingers. His gaze is piercing, not taking his eyes out of Byleth's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Byleth sighs, closing his eye just a bit. Just this touch can make Byleth's skin tingle so much. Thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would feel if Dimitri took it further makes him shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri takes a deep breath. Byleth's voice is starting to go straight to his crotch. He hesitates a bit, still not sure if Byleth really wants this, but he doesn't complain in any way, and the moment is so intimate and important Dimitri doesn't dare move away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down, the king sees the scars etched on Byleth's skin, now covered by bruises. It makes him profoundly sad, especially the scar over his heart. He touches it, gently, and of course, there is no heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth places his hand over Dimitri's, looking at him with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew why...” Byleth whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll save you, no matter what…” Dimitri replies in a low voice, moving the hands away to kiss his scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It tingles, but Dimitri is so gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when the kisses start going down, someone knocks at the door, and Dimitri immediately moves away, getting up and running to the door, flushed red to his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dimitri opens the door (just enough to see who it is), Claude greets him. Byleth can’t see him, but he sits up on the bed, looking at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Byleth? And why are you so red?” Claude asks, and he tries opening the door a bit, but Dimitri doesn't let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Nothing. Just the cold”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you how bad of a liar you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri curses under his breath, looking back at Byleth for a moment and then at Claude again, finally opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man comes inside slowly, staring at the two and inspecting them with his curious gaze, and a smile forms on his lips. He doesn't say anything, though. When he approaches Byleth, his expression gets serious again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you're fine, if Dimitri hasn't come running for help already, but… I need to talk with you. Both” Claude frowns, tapping his chin with one finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Claude?” Dimitri gets closer, looking at him with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I have both good and bad news. The bad ones concern Byleth” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks down, pressing his lips together. Well, here comes the reprimand. Of course his actions would have consequences, but he knew that already. He’s ready to face them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all… Because you weren't with us when Seteth came. The battle in Ailell went well. We've won so that’s good. However, the Dark Knight was there, and Lorenz too…” Claude says, pondering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks hurt when he mentions Lorenz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Lorenz has indeed fallen that low, hmph? Bastard…” Dimitri mumbles, disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there was another battle. That’s why there were so few soldiers going to the fortress. Two battles… that’s tough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude says nothing, simply shrugging his shoulders with a frustrated smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can thank Seteth and Dedue for fending off the Dark Knight. And Flayn, who it seems healed more people than her body allowed”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flayn? Is she alright?” Byleth asks, afraid. He quickly gets up to approach Claude, but the moment he stands, a sharp pain runs through his whole body, and his legs give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Claude quickly holds Byleth before his whole body gives out, since he’s the one closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth!” Dimitri strides to his side, helping Claude sit him on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re not that fine, after all…” Claude sighs, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth… Try not moving too much, okay?” Dimitri says too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth pants, letting them help him. He should have seen this coming. Now he’s dizzy and a slight pain lingers. Frustrated, he nods, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Claude nor Dimitri say anything else, but the king strokes his shoulder in hopes of reassuring him a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmh… Flayn, yeah, Seteth said she’s alright, but she needs to rest, much like you do, my friend” Claude says, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, here’s what concerns you, so listen well. The both of you. But before I ask… I want to ask you something, Byleth. I know you “remember” this, so don’t lie because I’ll know” The man continues, staring at Byleth with intense eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Byleth knows where this is going. He doesn’t have much of a choice to lie, now. But even then, this is not about lying, it’s about believing what he has to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at Claude, expectant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth did you see that made you come here? In your current state, with nothing but my unsaddled wyvern. You know, coming from you, I’ll believe anything. It’s not the first time you do something presumably stupid, but this…? This takes the cake” Claude asks, genuinely worried and surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude is too smart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Byleth probably had to think of answers only for Claude back in the monastery. He doesn’t even remember but he can feel it in his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll believe anything… Would you believe me if I said I can go back in time?” Byleth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question doesn’t seem to surprise neither Claude nor Dimitri. In fact, Byleth is the one surprised, by that very reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now some things start making sense to me, so yes. Absolutely. I’d like to ask more about this when you can, but let’s stick to the current events, we don’t really have much time. What happened…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I waited for your return. Apparently Rhea went berserker... and many died, Dimitri included. I couldn’t take it… so I turned back in time. I just wish I had gone even further, but…” Byleth explains, going to say something else, but instead he changes topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri stares at him, frowning. He doesn’t say anything, but he definitely wants to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t regret doing what I’ve done, if that’s what you want to reproach me for. As dangerous as it sounds, I don’t care. There was nothing else I could do” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Expecting Claude and Dimitri to get angry, Byleth looks down, but to his surprise, Claude gets closer, kneeling in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to reproach you anything, Byleth. If anything, we all have to thank you. I believe you, and I don’t need to know this to see that things could have gone much worse if you hadn’t been there the moment you did. But…” Claude explains, looking down in frustration at the last words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I say this… Everyone fears the dragon. They fear it as much as they admire it. But humans are weak… They will kill that which scares them, even if it’s good. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they don’t know that it’s me, right? I don’t really want to go through that again, anyway”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude sighs, looking at Dimitri for a moment. Dimitri nods, and he suddenly holds Byleth, lifting him up from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? What’s going on, now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth frowns, holding onto Dimitri, confused. His expression changes when they bring him to the mirror in the room, falling completely silent at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eye, greener than it’s ever been, has a slit shaped pupil. His fangs show when he opens his mouth, and his nails are long and pointy. And not to talk about all the bruises and scars on his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth has been looking emaciated for a bit, now, but right now… He looks horrible, like a tired monster that has gone through a thousand battles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen this… You always returned to your full human form. I don’t understand why not now… Perhaps it’s because this hasn’t happened on the full moon, but this can’t be good” Dimitri says, worried. He looks at Claude, as if he was asking for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t the full moon in a few days, now that you mention that? Are you, perchance, losing control of… that part of you, Byleth?” Claude asks, unsure of what he’s talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth immediately looks down, his bangs covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let it burn, but never let it consume you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words sting Byleth like needles. He wants to laugh and cry. Just how stupid can he be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth? Is that true?” Dimitri asks, whispering. The worry hangs heavy on his words, but Byleth doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...By the way, I know this might be difficult for Byleth, but we must return to the castle as soon as possible. Rodrigue has bought us some time so the soldiers don’t see us. I’ll leave you alone now. See you in the dungeons in an hour” Claude suddenly says, striding to the door with big steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Claude no. Come back. This is not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the door closes, Dimitri gets back to the bed, gently sitting Byleth there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He too sits at his side, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth. Please. Answer me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth takes a deep breath, raising his gaze to Dimitri with difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, it happens when I get too angry. When I can’t control my anger. I had to force it to be able to come here” Byleth mumbles, nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs deeply, lowering his head and sweeping his hair back in frustration. He gets up, taking some steps around the room and then coming back, kneeling in front of Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth… You should have told me…This is extremely dangerous and you know it. We can deal with your features in some way or another, but what if it gets worse…? I have enough seeing how every time you transform it takes you more and more time to go back to normal. The first time, it was just one day, but it kept escalating each time, until the last one, when we got you. It took you almost five days to stop being a wild beast... ” Dimitri explains, taking Byleth’s hands into his own, trying to remain as calm as possible since he doesn’t want to scare Byleth, but there’s no way to sugar-coat this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tries to say something, but words fail him, and he looks at Dimitri in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… how much it will be this time, but I really do not want it to spread more. I fear I’ll lose you to the beast, rather than death, and that… that scares me…” Dimitri continues, taking a deep, troubled breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s enough. Byleth can’t stand seeing Dimitri like this because of him. He gets closer, wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t give up my life nor my humanity that easily. I promise you this. Even if I’m this weak… even if I look like a beast already, I know I’m getting closer to remembering everything, I can feel it” Byleth whispers, tightening the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is going to say something, but Byleth shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then... I’ll be able to tell you the why to all these questions. And I’ll solve them all myself. I’ll fix everything…” Byleth continues, his voice getting lower and more emotive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a mess. Byleth is a mess. But he means it. He means everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri furrows his eyebrows, not really knowing what to say. So he simply closes his eyes, returning the embrace and feeling Byleth’s warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay on the floor for a while, still on that tight embrace, in the silence of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth and Dimitri stroking his hair and back so slowly makes Byleth very, very sleepy, considering how tired he still is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow still falls, slowly. It makes no sound by itself, but when the horses start moving, it crunches under the hooves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, it’s so silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rodrigue watches the group leave, until they disappear in the distance. He watches how Felix sometimes looks back, thinking Rodrigue can’t see him, and that makes the old man smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group, small but powerful, slowly go through the white woods. They all agree that it’s no good for them to gallop, considering all of them are still tired and the wounds sensitive (especially Byleth). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And why run, when they finally have some peace, for a while? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Dimitri would like to run, just so Byleth would be safe inside the castle, but if someone really needs to go slow because of his wounds, it’s him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is on the same horse as Dimitri, kind of caged in front of him. Peacefully sleeping,  leaned back against Dimitri’s chest as this one steers the horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea, Claude and Hilda are on the back of the group, talking and laughing with each other. It seems they all try to make Marianne participate too, although she’s really tired, like Mercedes. They both spent their energy fighting and healing, the latter especially after the battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Mercedes is quietly going with Annette, the both usually talkative, now fatigue taking over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As per the others, Sylvain and Felix share a same horse in the same fashion as Dimitri and Byleth. The only difference is Felix is the one steering the horse, and Sylvain is hugging him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ingrid goes with them, but she doesn’t say anything. She’s deeply lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana too follows the group from above, flying from a close distance, calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one who isn’t here is Rhea. Seteth took her on his wyvern the moment he left for the castle. The fortress wasn’t doing anything good to her mental health, even if it was still too early for her injured body to go back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of sleeping, Byleth wakes up. He looks around, very confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Dimitri calls him, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth turns his head around, looking at Dimitri with a drowsy face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep sleeping, if you want… I’m afraid the way back is long” Dimitri says, looking at the road ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn’t seem too fond of that, but he doesn't say anything. He cuddles a bit closer, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for the sudden trip… We came here in disguise so we have to return to Fhirdiad as soon as possible. And for your safety, since no one can know you were there” Dimitri says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worriedly looks at the pointy ears peeking through the hair. They will have to hide Byleth before they find a solution, and that's probably not going to sit well with him, even if he accepts without complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's alright. I did this to myself. I can endure it” Byleth mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, no…! I will tell you this as many times as you need. Nothing that's happened is your fault. Don't blame yourself for this, please…” Dimitri says, saddened. He squeezes Byleth's shoulder, rubbing his arm gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have killed her. If I wasn't so weak, I would have killed her” Byleth whispers this time, his voice silent but rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri furrows his eyebrows, worried. He places his hand over Byleth's eye, and it surprises him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's enough, Byleth… Calm down. Don't think about her now. Just rest… You've done more than enough” Dimitri whispers on Byleth's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he's right. Byleth's done way more than enough. Risking his life and his already spent body just to save them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amnesiac or not, Byleth always tries to save everyone. That hasn't changed. And that's one of the things that make him so special. It doesn't matter if he's sick, tired, wounded. He will always give everything he has to help those he loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gazes at Dimitri when he moves his hand away. His expression is one of guilt, much to the king's dismay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” Byleth whispers. He looks down without saying anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we return home I'll make sure you get a nice, warm bath and relax a bit, okay? You deserve it. Don't say no” Dimitri says with a smile. He won't accept more self deprecation from Byleth. No doubt the man deserves all the praise, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Byleth a bit to come out of his shell, but he does nod, slowly, before leaning against Dimitri once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is happy with that. At least he's made the notion of accepting his proposal, instead of simply nothing. Because there's no doubt the battle and everything that's happened recently have taken a huge toll on Byleth, so that's good. Little by little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, look at those lovebirds… I'd pay to know what they're talking about” Claude says at the back of the group, in a hush, observing with Lysithea at Dimitri and Byleth. They look so cute together. And so cuddly. It makes Claude smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pity that the professor is not available, but he clearly has someone that loves him very much already. Claude wonders what would have happened if Byleth had chosen the Golden Deer instead of the Blue Lions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it's probably corny stuff, you don't even need to know to guess correctly. But I'm happy for the professor. I know… what he's going through, even if it's just a bit. I hope he remains happy, the time he has left” Lysithea says. That drops the mood a bit, but Claude agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he does too. It's crushing to see them like this, if you think about it... The candle is almost spent, yet Dimitri tries to maintain it alive by all means. I worry about him, when… you know” Claude says, low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Lysithea says, furrowing her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two blabbering about? You can't let me out of gossip!!” Hilda suddenly says, getting closer with the horse. Marianne is next to her, looking at the pair with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have paid attention, Hilda. What do you give me for the information, huh?” Claude says. He shrugs his shoulders with a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon! You're the worst, Claude” Hilda answers, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claude laughs, enjoying the moment. But he quickly turns serious, letting out a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah… We were talking about those two. It's both beautiful and sad, to see them so close. I don't know how much the professor has left, but… it's definitely not a lot” Claude says, lowering the volume again. He's quite affected, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh, you're right… I wonder what happened. He looks so different now… I haven't talked with him too much but from what I saw the other day, he seems much happier now than when we were in the monastery. Why does he have to go so soon?” Hilda whispers, and her voice is so sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marianne places a hand on her back. She looks sad too. It's probably because she can relate a bit to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Claude nor Lysithea say nothing either. They find it too hard to answer. Maybe, if they don't say it aloud, it won't become real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's dark when they finally see the lights of Fhirdiad. If it weren't for the moon illuminating the snow, the scenery would be almost black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hazily remembers hearing wild animals and those in the group talking through the day. It's all muffled and blurry, since he's in a constant state of in and out of sleep. Whenever Dimitri talks, he listens, but he forgets. There is one time, though, in which Dimitri and Felix talk, and Byleth just remembers feeling happy that Felix and Dimitri are getting along better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… We have arrived” Dimitri whispers, gently waking Byleth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is drowsy and confused. He looks at Dimitri and then at the gates, and he still doesn't understand what he's talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I have to go through the front gate to greet the people, but for your safety, it's better if no one sees you. Sylvain and Felix will bring you safely through a secret passage” Dimitri tells him, and Byleth gets more confused. He looks at Dimitri with an upset, lost expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's alright… Everything will be fine. I'll meet you shortly in my quarters, okay?”  Dimitri whispers. He gives Byleth a gentle smile, and that helps calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After carefully moving Byleth from one horse to another, the bigger group goes through the gates, and everything stays silent again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth is now smushed in between Sylvain and Felix. They're all a bit uncomfortable, but it's the best way to hide Byleth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, when we get in, don't open your eye. Do as if you were asleep. And hide your hands. I'll cover your ears. If we're lucky we will get there in no time” Sylvain tells Byleth, who wearily accepts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they go far away, to the other side of the walls, where a secret door is. It's big enough for the horse to go in, but it's extremely dark and musty inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix makes a fire to illuminate the way. They're inside an earthy, subterranean endless corridor. Byleth can't help but take a peak, but there's nothing. Until finally the ceiling and walls start getting wider, and Byleth sees small torches and stone statues in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's no one in the vicinity. Only the stone statues and the slabs in front of them, and the deadly cold air that hurts when you breathe. Byleth gets chills from this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After not much, they reach the end of the crypt. The horse can't go through anymore, so they get off it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, well, I knew this would happen. We can't leave the horse here, I'll go with it. You take care of the rest, Felix” Sylvain says, taking the horse’s reins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix frowns, looking at Sylvain with sharp eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Be careful” Felix surprisingly says, calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently it's not the answer Sylvain was hoping for because he gets so surprised his mouth is left agape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, now?” Felix frowns harder, starting to get pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing! I will see you later. Be careful, you too” Sylvain says, quickly. He winks before getting on the horse and galloping through the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix sighs, looking how he goes away. He then looks at Byleth and at the stairs going up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help? Are you sure you can even walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that much, I think” Byleth says, starting to go up the stairs. It hurts him, depending on the movement, but he doesn't complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they go upstairs, avoiding knights and other people through the way. Fortunately, the corridors are still a bit empty, considering they're all in the city or resting from the other battle, so it's not too difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach Dimitri's quarters, the guards are nowhere to be seen either. Dimitri's looking through a small window, waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go with him. And rest” Felix suddenly says in a low voice, but he doesn't sound rough or angry as usual. He looks a bit worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Felix” Byleth replies with a tiny smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man doesn't even answer, he goes away, silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth looks at Dimitri, he's already getting closer. He looks so worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…thank the goddess you made it here. How are you? I'm so sorry I made you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth raises his hands to stop Dimitri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, I'm fine. I understand. I'm just a bit tired… It's alright” Byleth says, giving Dimitri a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile softens Dimitri's expression, but that doesn't stop him from wrapping Byleth in his arms, tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry… Everything's been so chaotic and fast lately. I have the feeling we haven't really had the chance to talk properly” Dimitri says, looking at Byleth with fondness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth agrees. He wants to say something, but Dimitri does it before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But... that can wait. You need to relax and rest tonight. Come here…” Dimitri continues, taking both of Byleth's hands and guiding him to one of the rooms in his quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth follows him, slowly. He looks at Dimitri with intrigue, at his piercing blue eyes that are so fixated on him, and it sends a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get in the bathroom, immediately feeling the hot air and steam on the air. There's an already full bathtub with hot water and candles around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at Dimitri, surprised. His face must be a painting because Dimitri laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's all for you… Please stay as much as you want. You deserve it. If you need something just call me” Dimitri explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… But I… Wait. You're not… staying? You too must be tired and cold. You deserve to rest too. I feel bad having this for himself when you need it too” Byleth says, grabbing Dimitri's sleeve. He's so marveled by what Dimitri has prepared that he doesn't even think about his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes Dimitri to blush a little. Although perhaps it's the hot air and the steam, because Byleth can feel his cheeks hot as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, stay… don't say you don't deserve it” Byleth says, seeing Dimitri can't bring himself to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's starting to be too hot for both to be in such warm clothes in here. Byleth can feel his hair clamming to his skin, and it's bothering him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… If you want me to...” Dimitri says in a barely audible whisper, slightly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth smiles, content. He steps further into the room, starting to take the overly complicated clothes off. It's so hot now the clothes are bothering him greatly, making him hasty in undoing them, but this causes him to not get anything right and it frustrates him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me” Dimitri says, coming closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks up with frustration, pearls of sweat forming on his temples. Dimitri looks quite bothered too, but he's fast and successful in undoing the belts and clasps in Byleth's clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes start piling on a table, wrinkled and thrown without much care. And the more clothes there are, the more clumsy both get in their movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks especially nervous when he sees Byleth naked. He looks at the ground, but his eyes always drift to Byleth for a split second. Byleth doesn't notice, too absorbed in his own nervousness as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything would be alright, if what happened in the morning didn't actually happen. But it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have seen each other's bodies before, it's not that deep. Even if yes, curiosity brought them to stare and admire on several occasions, but now… now it feels different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gives Dimitri a shy look before getting in the bathtub. The water is scented with chamomile and lavender oils and flowers, and it's really hot at first, but it feels great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri swallows, getting inside after him. They sit face to face, both leaning on the tub walls, water reaching their chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a bit uncomfortable, at first. They stare at each other in silence, until the water and the steam have their effect and they finally begin to relax, feeling the grime and dry blood washing away, dripping down his wet hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth closes his eye, feeling the exhaustion fade away too, even if it's just a bit. He relaxes into the water, the calmness and silence along Dimitri's steady breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like this for a bit, until Byleth opens his eye and stares at Dimitri, who is relaxing much like him, with his eyes closed. He can't help but stare at the king's chest and shoulders, chiseled and hard, scarred too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably not the best way to be caught, looking at someone's chest so intensely. When Byleth looks up, he sees Dimitri now staring at him, and his slit pupil dilates immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks elsewhere, but it's too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water sloshes gently, closer. When Byleth looks to his front, he sees Dimitri in front of him, nervous. He might look shy and somewhat calm, but his eyes say the complete opposite, something deeper and intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth feels drawn to those eyes. His mind is telling him to look away in shame, but his heart tells him to keep looking, and to get closer. To kiss those hungry lips that begged for more this morning. To touch his skin and feel the hard muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All this train of thoughts makes Byleth forget to breathe for a moment. He doesn't really know why he feels this so intensely, as if he's done all that before, but he can guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so in this eternal moment where time seems to slow down, where no one will bother them anymore, they kiss once more, lips melting with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth gingerly wraps his arms around Dimitri's neck, bringing him closer. He seems to be very nervous, not really taking initiative until Byleth does so, as if he was afraid of doing something that Byleth doesn't want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>But oh,</span></em> <em><span>Byleth really does want this. He wants this more than he can rationally think of.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take much for Dimitri to lose restrain, touch-starved as he is. He gets as close as he can, sitting on Byleth's lap, chest to chest. And he kisses him deeper, rougher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth breathes through his nose, basking in the intensity of this moment. He closes his eye, allowing himself to feel everything, to slowly stroke Dimitri's nape and back as they kiss. His nails are long and pointy, so he tries to be careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We'll have to trim those later…” Dimitri whispers, noticing the gentle scratch on his back. He takes the chance to move to his neck when their lips separate, but he hesitates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go for it…” Byleth persuades Dimitri, slightly tilting his head back to give him more space. His voice comes low and jittery, knowing the touch will make him tremble, but he embraces the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri can't say no to an invitation like that. He can't refuse. His lips move on their own now, kissing the pale, delicate neck, and delighting himself in the small sounds and shivers that escape from Byleth. Especially when he bites down, ever so gently, and Byleth moans. Not for free, though. The unexpected makes Byleth hold onto Dimitri a little too hard, slightly breaking the skin with his nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry” Byleth apologizes, pulling the hands away immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay. That was my fault” Dimitri whispers with a smile, breathing hard a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up, taking the chance now that he's out of trance, looking at Byleth with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, wait… I'm afraid that… that if we continue… The things I'd do to you… I wouldn't be able to stop myself, and I don't want to put your body into unnecessary pressure...” Dimitri says, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it's true. Byleth knows what could happen if they continue, and his body will surely suffer the consequences. But he doesn't care about that right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is he ready for what comes, though? Does Dimitri actually want this? They haven't even talked about their feelings yet and Byleth knows nothing of sex, even though he has a feeling he's done it before. But he can't remember, so he's lost here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want this… But only if you… if you want it, too” Byleth says, looking slightly to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't even know how much I've been dreading for this moment to come…” Dimitri whispers in his ear, giving a kiss to the pointy tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth feels a shiver down his spine. The undertone in Dimitri's voice is so intense it makes him feel dizzy for a split second. It also doesn't help that his ears are more sensitive to the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your body… it's not only about your feeble health now. Look at yourself… All these bruises and wounds. And all the blood you've lost, you can barely walk…” Dimitri continues, looking at his chest, at all the bruises and freshly closed wounds, and he touches them ever so gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Byleth tries to put a strong face, the smallest touch in one of the wounds stings particularly hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Dimitri says, noticing the flinch in Byleth's frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, I… I would give everything to have you right now, believe me, but I'd rather wait than harm you in any way” Dimitri explains, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Byleth's ear. He looks frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth furrows his eyebrows, frustrated as well. Everything Dimitri has said is true, as much as he doesn't want to believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazes at the blond intensely, hoping to find an intelligent answer for the occasion, but he can't find it, so he resorts to other things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won't harm me” Byleth whispers, raising a hand to Dimitri's chest. He pushes him slowly, to the other side of the big tub. Of course Dimitri does most of the work, since Byleth has barely the strength to move him. A satisfying response to Byleth, considering Dimitri hasn't refused or objected yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And much like the blond before, Byleth sits on his lap, looking at Dimitri with an ardent gaze. But it's not only him, no. They're both staring at each other so deeply they could eat each other with only their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri suddenly moves his hands down Byleth's back, placing them on his hips, although the movement itself is gentle and slow. The touch drives Byleth mad, so warm even under the already hot water. It makes him sigh, closing his eye for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond seems to take the moment to get closer, unable to deny himself any longer. But it seems Byleth has other plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-” Byleth nervously whispers, placing his hand on Dimitri's face to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The notion surprises Dimitri, but he welcomes it nevertheless, kissing the delicate fingertips on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Let me…” Byleth whispers once again, moving his hands to Dimitri's chest, pushing him further until he's completely leaned on the tub. He then dips into his chest, kissing it slowly and with care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's honestly a bit too much courage for Byleth. He can feel his skin hot, and it's not because of the water. He closes his eye, simply following his instincts, kissing and stroking his chest and abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…” Dimitri calls him, breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks slightly up, both of his eyes fluttering open at the word. His head is slightly submerged, white hair floating on the water like a cloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight goes straight to Dimitri's crotch. Those eyes, so meekly looking yet so thirsty and fiery all the same, even on the white, hazed eye. He's starting to get hard, and it doesn't help that Byleth is on top of him. He's probably already noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Dimitri's coherent side is telling him to stop this right now, that this is not a good idea, that he's going to end up hurting Byleth, and yet, he doesn't do anything to stop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, the blond holds Byleth's chin up, water dripping down. His thumb rubs the wet lips, asking for permission that Byleth grants, accepting him easily, slightly parting his lips for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't think it twice, sliding the thumb inside the other's mouth. It's so wet and hot Dimitri forgets to breathe for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden action surprises Byleth a bit, not expecting him to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he doesn't complain at all. Much further than that, he welcomes the foreign finger into his mouth, and he starts licking, messily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Look at me” Dimitri whispers, although it sounds more like an order. He's noticed Byleth's closed his eyes, either to focus or because he's too embarrassed, but Dimitri doesn't want to miss the view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth immediately opens his eyes open, although they stay half lidded, but that's more than enough for Dimitri. Perhaps even better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nh…” Byleth makes a squelching noise at the thumb prodding into him, pressing his tongue down and opening his mouth wider. Saliva flows down messily, excessively at the stimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Dimitri wasn't trying to keep his self control in check right now, this sight only would make him nut on the spot. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> does it make his self control waver. And his erection grow a bit more, but by now, they both have a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> between their legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a hot mess…” The king whispers with a rather deep undertone, bringing Byleth's face closer. He then takes the wet thumb out, allowing Byleth to breathe just enough before his tongue replaces it instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyebrows furrow as they kiss again, except this time it's much rougher and deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tongues intertwine together, teeth clack (carefully not to hurt Dimitri with Byleth's fangs) and lips meet, making messy, wet sounds to accompany the impatient and aroused breathing from each other. Byleth lets himself be driven by this toxic passion, and although he doesn't really know what he's doing, his mouth moves with expertise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand on Byleth's hip grips slightly harder before moving lower, stroking one cheek slowly as his other hand roams Byleth's chest carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah… Dimitri…” Byleth muffles in between kisses, feeling a shiver at the touch. He knows Dimitri is doing everything, making him feel good, and he doesn't want to be less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to please the blond as well, Byleth strokes his chest with both hands, almost forgetting about his dangerous claws. But he doesn't, and instead he uses them in his favor, scratching the skin in the most gentle way possible, simply to cause a tingle, a pleasant reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he gets it. Dimitri breathes hard into the kiss, looking at him with piercing, hot dazed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth's fingers move quickly, rubbing the hard nipple and pinching it gently. It's a bit embarrassing because he doesn't really know what he's doing, just going with the flow and doing what seems right, but it surely punches a moan out of Dimitri, and that makes his dick twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Byleth!-” Dimitri gasps, pulling away slightly with a loud pop of their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting to worry he did something he shouldn't, Byleth freezes a bit, but the look in Dimitri is hot, raunchy. He places his hand above Byleth's, bringing all the way down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hasn't dared look down yet, both afraid of his own erection and the hard, probably bigger and thicker version of Dimitri. They're not really touching, considering Byleth's sitting on Dimitri's legs, but as if he read his mind, the blond squeezes his ass softly, bringing him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he pauses, his expression suddenly turning a bit shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wait. If we are to continue, if you're still willing to continue… We should… do this somewhere else” Dimitri says in a hush, clearly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right… But the water is so warm, the oils scent mixed with that of the candles illuminating the dim lit room. The place can't be better. Just thinking about the cold awaiting on the other side of the door makes Byleth shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you like it here, and I'm glad for that, but… water isn't good for this… kind of thing. And if we're really going to- to do this… I want to do it right. You deserve that and so much more. We can come back later to finish cleaning up” The blond says, giving him a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth blushes a bit. He honestly can't stop thinking about the tight hotness pooling in his crotch and stomach, but Dimitri's tenderness warms his heart in unexplainable ways, it makes him feel protected. And he wants that. He wants that so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a bit awkward when they get up, to say the least. They're both still hard and Byleth can't help but stare at Dimitri's cock, flushing red when he sees how big it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri notices the stare, but he can't stop himself from staring at Byleth's body either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how would Dimitri love to touch that body, freely and deeper. He would kiss all his body, mark it, worship it. But if he's been trying to be so gentle on Byleth's body during the whole night it's because he knows the severity of Byleth's condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, one day… When he's healed and feeling better, if he still wants more of this. But for now… He still can't believe they're doing this at all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri takes two towels, wrapping Byleth and himself in them before suddenly lifting the man on his arms. He quickly goes outside, both still wet, hair dripping but too impatient to take the time to dry, striding to the room in fast steps (thank the goddess Dimitri told all the guards and servants to leave his quarters for the night, because what a sight to behold they must be right now). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Byleth feels the drastic change in temperature, and it gives him shivers and goosebumps. But it's only a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the room, it's quite warm. Dimitri seems to have already lighted the fireplace before, and at full intensity, at that. It's also the only thing illuminating the room, so it gives them more intimacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss before even arriving at the bed, too impatient at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri pulls the quilt and furs away, messily laying Byleth over the towels so that it's not wet when they sleep. And he goes down with him, kissing and touching each other, both careful for their own reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not long until Byleth lowers his hand to touch himself, too bothered by how hot it feels. However, Dimitri intercepts the hand, setting it aside to touch him himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's fingers curl around his cock, starting to jerk him off. The touch makes Byleth moan and gasp, his back and head arching back in pleasure to this new sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, it might not be the first time someone or Byleth himself jerks him off, but he doesn't have any recollection of it, and surely he hasn't felt any type of arousal since he woke up. So it feels odd and intense, but in a good way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe too intense, though. Dimitri smiles when he sees Byleth go weak like this, beneath him. He pumps him as he kisses the widely exposed neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive, red skin, and it drives Byleth crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth's head is a mess right now. It's difficult to think or say anything when the only thing that comes from his throat are lewd, wet sounds, getting higher and higher. He holds onto the blond's back, accidentally scraping the skin a bit too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah…” Dimitri winces, letting a puff of air on Byleth's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, sorry…! Did I hurt you? Let me see-” The man apologizes, his expression turning sour and sad at the thought of having hurt Dimitri. It feels warm and wet under his nails, so he must have drawn blood. How miserable. He can't even do this right without hurting the one he loves in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Dimitri's dismay, Byleth tries using his healing powers to heal the wounds. He won't allow that. The scratches aren't remotely deep, anyway, they just sting a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, no. Don't even think about it. It's nothing. You just enjoy yourself… I won't take anything other than that” The blond takes both of Byleth's arms before he uses his powers any longer, but instead of leaving them be, he raises them over the man’s head, holding him by the wrists with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks up at Dimitri with worry, but the worry soon turns to pleasure once more, when Dimitri starts touching him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you enjoying it…?” Dimitri asks, looking at how Byleth's eyes roll back when he gently presses the slit on the hot head, precum already flowing down. That's probably enough of an answer, considering how wet and squelchy it's under the blond's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moans and squirms are too much on the king's mind, who still anxiously untouched, has a priority to make Byleth feel as good as possible. For all that he's gone through, and going through, right now. He deserves all the love Dimitri can possibly give. But the impatience grows bigger and bigger, and it's difficult to ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Dimitri…- Please let me- let me touch you too...” Byleth says, weakly nudging at Dimitri's crotch with his knee, since he can't move his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond looks up from the other's chest, gasping at the touch. His eyes shine ferociously, with impatience. He raises his head to give Byleth a kiss before letting go of his hands. And of course Byleth doesn't lose a second to sit up, pushing Dimitri down on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the same manner, Byleth starts stroking Dimitri's cock, really careful not to scratch with the nails. He's unsure of if what he's doing is right, and Dimitri probably notices the hesitation, but he gets worked up really easily, panting and grabbing the sheets around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth suddenly dips down, a pretty pink adorning his cheeks for what he's about to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't have time to react before Byleth licks the tip of his cock, gingerly at first, while slowly pumping the base and his balls. It drives Dimitri mad, moaning loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Byleth-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth hesitates, simply licking from top to bottom, bottom to top, sucking on the tip once he's more comfortable with what he's doing. But once he gains a bit of courage, he looks at Dimitri with lidded eyes, taking the head into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Byleth, you don't have to do this if you don't want” Dimitri tells him, a bit worried, in all honesty. His cock is just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>too big</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Byleth to do this. He doesn't look very comfortable either, and the fangs are… a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh goddess, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how hot and wet Byleth's mouth feels. It's much more different than getting in with the tongue. It's something the king hadn't felt in a very good while, not long before the war started, when he was still a prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, no, this is not the first time they're doing this, but it is… for Byleth, in a sense. The fact that the man somehow still loves him, despite not remembering their past relationship, is still astonishing to Dimitri. And it is proof, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>is still there. There's no way Byleth can know how to do all these things so well, unless he's remembered or feels it in some kind of way. Either way, Dimitri is still worried that Byleth is pushing himself too hard, even if he's good at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth breathes for a second before going deeper, closing his eyes and steadying himself to concentrate. He's extremely careful with his fangs and teeth, letting his jaw slack open after relaxing a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess, when Byleth takes him deeper, little by little</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It makes Dimitri's head spin violently. He rolls his eyes back, holding Byleth's damp hair with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saliva and precum slide down the swollen cock, now twitching inside Byleth's throat, tight around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddess, Byleth…-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Byleth starts bobbing his head up and down, finally having taken him entirely, Dimitri hisses, feeling his knees go weak. He grips Byleth's hair harder, making the man moan in surprise. And of course, the moan goes to his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is not one to reach climax quickly (thank the Crest and his mental health for that), but if Byleth keeps doing this it will be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And ah, well, it's not like Dimitri or Byleth have much restraint anymore. Dimitri's getting a bit frustrated. His body demands more. His mind demands to fuck Byleth senseless, but a small voice in the back of his head reminds him to keep the strength low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he can't stand this anymore, so he pulls Byleth's hair back before he goes down again, sitting closer and pushing the man back in one swift motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah” Byleth gasps, dizzy at the movement. His mouth feels numb and so, so wet. He can't stop salivating, and his mind can't stop racing, filled with pretty much the similar thoughts as his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Don't move” Dimitri warns Byleth, getting up to get something from a drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him from the bed in a daze, wondering what he's doing. He looks at his dripping cock, and he wants to touch it so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before Byleth decides to do so, Dimitri climbs on the bed again, bringing a vial with some sort of oily substance inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's that…?” Byleth asks, although it's not too hard to guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond's cheeks go pink at the question. He looks at Byleth with desire, sprawling his legs wide before he opens the vial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something to make this not hurt. It might not even go in, if we don't use it...” Dimitri whispers, a bit embarrassed to say so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth guessed as much, but his mind is a clusterfuck of hazy thoughts right now. He looks at Dimitri with both expectation and nervousness for what's to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond pours some of the liquid in his fingers, looking at Byleth intensely before he slides any finger inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a moment of pause before Dimitri lowers his hand any further. He swallows hard, getting closer and pressing his forehead to Byleth's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you… completely sure…?” The blond mutters in a low voice, still thinking they shouldn't do this when Byleth is so weak, but he's helpless to desire and Byleth's eagerness to continue at this point. He has been since Byleth pushed him to the tub wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods, shyly and nervously. He brings his free hand up, touching Dimitri's clammy cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I love you…” Byleth suddenly declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's heart skips a beat, when he hears that. It makes him joyous and ecstatic, it makes him the happiest being in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Byleth… I love you too, beloved. I love you so much…!” Dimitri expresses as he kisses Byleth. His voice is wobbly and filled with so much emotion. It makes Byleth smile, feeling like some sort of weight has been lifted from his chest, like the happiness in him is blooming like a rose in spring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kiss, fervently, but softly. But oh, it does get messier as Dimitri starts prodding into Byleth. He trembles when he feels the wet, oily finger intruding his insides. Dimitri's fingers are long, and Byleth is not used to this at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax… It will feel better” Dimitri whispers, bringing himself even closer to Byleth, almost chest to chest, kissing him to distract him from the discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words are like honey to Byleth. He wraps his arms around the king's neck, kissing him back in between choppy breathing. It takes him a bit to actually relax his ass, his hole stretching as Dimitri massages it, adding a second finger when he's ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dimitri… Please…” Byleth mumbles into the king's lips, eyes and body desperate for the real thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king feels his cock twitch at that, depraved thoughts filling his mind when he hears Byleth talking like this. He tries to keep calm, adding yet another finger and stretching Byleth further, curling his knuckles inside until it leaves Byleth breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri is fast, as fast as Byleth's body will allow, at least. He can feel the impatience in him and himself, in the sloppy kisses they share. But he wants to do this right and slow, for Byleth's sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Dimitri takes the fingers out, and he pours more of the oil over his cock, slathering it from top to bottom. He hisses at the touch and at the oily feeling, quickly positioning himself and spreading Byleth's legs as far as they'll comfortably go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a very intimate and unforgettable moment. But Dimitri hesitates, now seeing for real how big his erection is compared to Byleth’s ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that really going to fit in?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The tip touches his entrance as he ponders, and it drives Byleth insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- Don't...tease” Byleth whispers with shaky breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri swallows hard, looking at Byleth's eyes for a split second to see if there's any shred of doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, Byleth's eyes are mesmerizing. His expression is priceless, looking up at Dimitri with expectation and need. When he finally starts sliding in, Byleth's eyes widen, and the slit pupil in his right eye goes completely round in ecstasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Goddess, you're so tight...” Dimitri huffs, closing his eyes as he keeps going in, slowly stretching Byleth until he's sheathed all the way through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahh…” Byleth gasps, holding tight onto him. They both stay still, close together and breathing hard, until Byleth's body adjusts to the new sensation and his ass starts to accommodate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts you at any moment, please…” Dimitri whispers with a deep voice, starting to move, slowly and gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth feels his whole body arching in pleasure as Dimitri starts thrusting. He moans softly, sweat forming on his temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling is so foreign, so odd. Especially when he’s full like this, with something so big inside him. But it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it feels good. And it feels wonderful, knowing it's Dimitri the one inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, it does get a bit painful for Byleth. Not because what Dimitri is doing, but because if they go faster or Dimitri bends him too much, his abdomen starts hurting terribly. So they go nice and slow, kissing and stroking each other's skin in the silence of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They only hear themselves, their breaths, the wet slaps and the constant fire cracking in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth feels so lost in himself, melting into one with Dimitri. He lets the blond pull his legs a bit higher so he can reach deeper. Just high enough that it won't make him hurt. And that's enough for Dimitri to reach his prostate, instantly noticing how his body trembles and he moans out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harder…- Please… Dimitri...” Byleth begs, going crazy at how painfully slow it feels now that Dimitri is repeatedly pounding into the same spot, over and over again, but so damn slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not even gentle, to be honest, but it is slow. Dimitri slides so easily in and out of him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I cannot, Byleth…” The blond whispers, kissing Byleth's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri would kill to go wild right now. To fuck Byleth senseless until thoughts would disappear from his head. But patience is rewarded, he knows that. And seeing Byleth so worked up over how much of a fraction of a second it takes for him to hit the sweet spot, makes him feel rapturous. He secretly enjoys it, watching how his eye dilates and the subtle changes in expression, all depending on what he does or does not do. And for a second it reminds him of the past, when he sometimes would see this very same thing, because he enjoyed seeing the Professor's face twitching and burning with desire, something so rare to see it was breathtaking. He even looked docile, at times, unlike his usual, cool and reserved demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Byleth now is much more emotive, and Dimitri would prefer this over the painful, blank mask he would always wear, hiding all the pain inside. But seeing him like this, it fills him with the same emotion from back then. Perhaps, he just enjoyed Byleth losing control of his surroundings for once, making him happy and forget about all his bottled up miseries that he wouldn't ever tell. And perhaps he still enjoys that, even if it's different, now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Byleth's amnesia has brought anything good, it's the way in which Byleth behaves and speaks. More emotional and expressive, not so cold, like a normal person. And especially to know all that pain and suffering boiling inside him, even if they still don't truly know the depth of it. It's comforting, to see him open up, even if it hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri won't let him fall alone anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth's hot breath against the side of his neck brings Dimitri back to reality. He watches him, eyes half lidded and lost in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds his chin towards him, kissing Byleth once more and muffling all the little moans that escape from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the slow rhythm. Sure, fast and hard is what the body wants, impatient for that sweet release, but this is much more intimate and much more rewarding in the end. That's why when Byleth tries to pleasure himself, Dimitri intercepts the hand, telling him to wait, whispering sweet words in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's when they're at their limit that Dimitri goes a little all out, pushing faster and rougher, letting Byleth touch himself and helping him out as well, until they both see white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri comes long and hard into Byleth, pinning him down on the bed so he doesn't go anywhere as he squirms through his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they stay like that, for a while, until they come down from their high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looks completely wrecked, letting out the smallest moan when Dimitri pulls out. He looks at how the blond stares in awe at the cum spilling between his legs. He would be embarrassed and say something, if he wasn't so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri brings Byleth in his arms, tenderly, nudging his nose into Byleth's hair and smelling the scent it gives. He's dreamed of doing this for so long now, that experience it in reality feels ironically unreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it feel…? Was it good?” Dimitri asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was slow, but… so good… it was so good” Byleth whispers with a thread of voice, closing his eyes at the warmth wrapping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm so glad… I was terrified of hurting you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't respond this time, and Dimitri notices he's fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest now, beloved… Dream of happy things” Dimitri gives him a firm kiss on the head, smiling tenderly. He's damn tired too, he just wants to sleep and feel Byleth's warmth next to him, but they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>a mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and so is the bed. Thank the goddess he put those towels there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king carefully holds Byleth up, falling limp on his arms. He goes back to the bathroom, still warm since the magic keeps the water hot. Perhaps some of the water in the tub has evaporated, but there's still enough water for Dimitri to clean the both of them comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a warm cloth, carefully wiping the sweat and dry blood that still might linger on the skin, especially around his abdomen and chest. Byleth sometimes winces, slightly, but he doesn't wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimitri looks at his scarred eye as he cleans his face and glistening white hair, kissing the lid once before cleaning himself and taking Byleth out of the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Byleth wrapped in a towel, Dimitri goes back to the room, and he finally lays in the bed with him, pulling the covers up and spooning the small body, skin to skin, cuddling him lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he ponders before falling asleep. He ponders about the future, brighter than it's looked in years. Edelgard won't be bothering them for a good while, which gives Dimitri the time to push for the Alliance and to look for a way to cure Byleth. And the most important thing. He will have time to be with Byleth, and love him, and protect him. Now that they're closer, again… Maybe he will remember what they promised that day in the Goddess’ Tower.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahahahahahaahahah. FINALLY. THE SMUT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. I hope I did ok because honestly I'm not that good at it. 😔😔</p><p>Next chapter: A bit more fluff, but the full moon is coming up soon.</p><p>By the way I've never said this but I'm @CarlenneART and @Demonyom in twitter. I give updates about the fic every Saturday and I also post drawings about the fic!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The last of our days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And what about that pale man in your quarters, Your Majesty? That man with long, white hair and a sole green eye, much like the dragon. Why is he so important that you would keep him in your room, and why so suddenly and secretly? Appearing around the same time as the dragon, escaping with a wyvern the other day but found yesterday by no other than you… Anything to say about that?”</p>
<p>The words freeze everyone, even Dimitri. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!!! If you read the summary you know drama is about to start :)</p>
<p>Happy Christmas happy New Year!! A bit late but I hope you're all having wonderful holidays. We're reaching 100k words with this chapter!!! I'm so happy I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much for putting up with me and this fic ahh (I'm putting all my love into it!!!) </p>
<p>Also, I was rereading the first chapters the other day and wah my grammar has... improved so much (or that's what I want to think. Still a lot more to learn!). I'll be editing those chapters to fix the grammar a bit and other stuff soon c:</p>
<p>Awee I'll shut up. Enjoy the chapter~ 7k long too... These are getting very long lately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For once, in a very, very long time, the King of Faerghus has a good night's rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is so good, in fact, that he sleeps far more than what he's used to, dreaming about better times. Not in the past, nor the present, but in the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dreams that the war is over, that Edelgard comes to see him and they talk about the past, when they were kids, even if that's an impossible thing to happen. He dreams of the future he wants, with Byleth, as a family, seeing him free of those crests that are killing him, making him smile every day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when Dimitri wakes up, much to his chagrin after seeing it's all a dream, he sees the tuft of white hair just beside him. His heart beats fast, seeing the red marks he left on Byleth's shoulder and neck, yesterday, when they had sex… It feels so surreal still, but it wasn't a dream, it's real, it happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that they're both naked under the quilt, skin to skin, leaves Dimitri breathless. He can't see his face, embracing him from behind, but he can feel his body warmth, the way in which his chest rises and falls slowly with each breath, the way in which Byleth's hand is curled around his as he has him wrapped on his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All this, Dimitri cannot believe. It's too good to be true. But it's real, and it's all he's ever wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond smiles, nudging into his hair as he cuddles Byleth closer. He kisses his ear, his nape, his shoulder and back, softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh…” Byleth wakes at the attention, slightly turning around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning…” Dimitri whispers with a smile, giving Byleth a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good… morning…” Byleth replies, drowsily, but his cheeks are dusted pink. He's probably just realizing the situation they're in, as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a few moments of silence between the two, not really knowing what to say, so they simply stare at each other for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Dimitri asks, brushing a strand of hair from the other's face. They're still so close together, so warm in their embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods a few times, a smile starting to show on his lips. And Dimitri stares at that smile, mesmerized. Every time Byleth smiles is a moment to behold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Byleth...” The blond whispers, dipping for another kiss. He wants to kiss that smile and taste it, to have it for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words make Byleth smile wider and his cheeks more flushed. He tilts his head up to kiss the blond back, wrapping his arms around the small of his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too…” Byleth says. He closes his eyes, letting the kiss drive him whole, although he's still drowsy and it shows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king giggles, noticing the laziness in his movements. He strokes Byleth's face, slightly pulling away from those lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should sleep more. I'm fairly sure your body demands it” Dimitri expresses, and he immediately sees the eyes half opening and the slightly sulky expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if it's with you…” Byleth mutters, embracing the king tighter and cuddling closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri flushes pink at the words, not expecting that answer. He looks at Byleth with kind eyes, stroking his hair slowly. And he wants to stay, but he can't. Truth is he's got a lot of work to do, and the day has already risen. He has to speak with his advisors about what their next move will be, he has to sign a ton of papers, make decisions… How damn tedious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, his eyes staring at the man he loves so dearly, the one that needs him right now, and he's unable to say no. To hell with his responsibilities, he's allowed to rest too. A few more hours won't hurt anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…” Dimitri finally says, giving Byleth a kiss on the head before he relaxes again, closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep comes for him quickly, but as quickly as it comes it goes, when someone knocks at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Dimitri looks at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” He asks, annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's me, Dedue. Your advisors have told me to tell you they're waiting in the council room, considering the importance of the recent news…” Dedue says from the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, Dedue. Well, of course, if he doesn't go, they'll come for him. Though bringing Dedue instead of having the guts to come by themselves enfuriates Dimitri. But after all, it is more relieving, considering that if anyone opened the door, they would see Byleth and him naked on the bed and well, it would be scandalous, to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs. He looks over at Byleth, who is sleeping soundly, and then at the door again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, they are… I'll be there shortly. Thank you, Dedue” Dimitri says, rubbing his temples. He really doesn't want to get up. He hasn't been this well in bed in years. And he knows that if he goes Byleth will get lonely and sad. But he has to go… he's the king of Faerghus. He can't just abandon his responsibilities like that. And not now, when the war has taken a turn to their favor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri wonders as he looks at Byleth. He brushes his hair, getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… Byleth” He starts whispering, waiting for the man to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth squints, looking up at Dimitri with lidded eyes. He doesn't look too happy, probably already knowing what the blond is going to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go to work…” Dimitri says, upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't you work from here…? Or maybe I can go with you…? I won't bother, I promise...” Byleth tries, slightly tightening the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri furrows his eyebrows, saddened. He shakes his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could… but it's going to be a long day of meetings today. I don't think I'll even be in my office until late. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, little rascal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to rest, don't look at me like you don't know that. I'm telling you this very seriously this time. And you know it's dangerous if anyone sees you like this… ” The blond says, looking at Byleth with a serious, worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, looking to one side, but he doesn't go further or complain about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I won't move from here” Byleth says, low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight breaks Dimitri's heart. It pains him greatly to see that Byleth has to be bedridden. Again. And not only that, but locked in this room too, until they find a way for Byleth to look like a human again. All of this, while his vitality is slowly drained and the full moon comes tomorrow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me… Everything is going to be okay, alright? Let's take this slow, one step at a time” Dimitri whispers, tenderly stroking Byleth's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, looking at Dimitri with a heavy expression. There's so much anguish in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little by little… Byleth. Try to rest as much as you can. Don't think about anything else, today. We need these nasty wounds to heal properly for the full moon tomorrow, mhm?” Dimitri reassures him, smiling softly as he rubs his shoulder now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods, slowly, but he's still tense and broody. Hearing about the moon seems to spike his anxiety a bit more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here...” Dimitri says, still not satisfied. He pulls Byleth into a tight hug, resting his head on the crook of his neck as he strokes his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll come back as much as I can to see you. We can have lunch together, later. Would you like that?” The blond continues, giving small kisses to the skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes… I would like that” Byleth says in a low voice, separating a bit just to look Dimitri in the eyes. The suggestion makes his eye lighten up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles wide when he sees that. He's going to be much more restful if Byleth spends the day calmly and not being eaten by anguish and pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They share a long, drawn out kiss before they separate and Dimitri gets up. Neither of them wants to, so it's slow and they keep staring at each other the whole time, but it's imperative the king goes to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shivers when Dimitri gets up. He snuggles under the quilt and furs, staring at the blond as he dresses. His eyes look tired, still fairly drowsy from before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiredness hangs heavy on the king's shoulders as well. It's quite frustrating. Even if he was hurt from battle, they wouldn't let him rest because the circumstances are too important to relax. Not that he blames them, it's the wisest thing to do, after all, but still…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't overwork yourself, please” Byleth suddenly says, probably having noticed the tension and frown on Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprises him a bit, hearing that. A tentative plead, but impossible. There's just too much work to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dimitri thinks of an answer to that, Byleth sees through him, and he frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't overwork yourself or I will drag you here myself” He says, firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright! Don't do that, please. I won't overwork myself” Dimitri replies, quickly. He's going to have a heart attack if Byleth puts his body under any more strain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the initial anxiety, the words give Dimitri a strange sense of joy. This bluntness and firmness in Byleth's words… It's kind of happening more, now. And it feels both good and bad. Dimitri can only hope that when his memories are back, he doesn't shut his emotions again. Because clearly, they are there, and they are precious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth seems satisfied with that answer. He doesn't say anything else, simply staring at Dimitri until his eyelids start getting heavy again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dimitri finishes preparing, he gets close to the bed, smiling when he sees Byleth sleeping. He must be terribly tired, to fall asleep so quickly again, but then again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not like Dimitri’s not partly to blame for this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought makes the blond blush a bit, but he regains his composure quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well…” Dimitri whispers, giving Byleth a soft kiss and pulling the covers a bit higher and more neatly before going to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guards bow to him, as always, having returned to their usual posts. But everyone, really, is bowing to him, today. It feels a bit uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And again, ladies of the court come with sweet, empty words, trying to seduce him and giving him gifts he never accepts. Dimitri always declines them. He's always declined them, even before Byleth appeared. But the whole court has been pressing him to marry a woman of status in the kingdom and have an heir, even in these uncertain times of war, and when he forgets, they remind him in one way or another, like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's so fed up with all this, the topic disgusts him now. There's only one person Dimitri loves, and that's Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to think more about the matter, Dimitri strides to the meeting council room, finding all his advisors along Dedue, Seteth and Claude. And also… Rodrigue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a surprise to see both Rodrigue and Seteth. He wasn't expecting them here, but that will make things a lot easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone starts applauding and bowing when Dimitri gets in the room. He feels extremely weirded out at this point. It's not like he's done much to win these battles. If someone has to be rewarded it's both Claude and Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, your Majesty. What an incredible victory the one of yesterday. And not only one, but two! The goddess finally smiles upon us!” One advisor exclaims, leading the way to another wave of applause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri raises his hand to stop the clapping. He looks stern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not me the one you should be acclaiming, but Claude, for his excellent strategies, the Ten Elite, and Rhea, who fought with us at our hour of most need, all those soldiers and friends that fought for the kingdom, despite knowing it could be their very last day on earth. And mostly, the Great White Demon… Who came without calling, to our aid, and decimated the Empire’s army in the blink of a second. That's who you should be acclaiming” Dimitri says, firm and loud. His voice bears heaviness when he talks about the dragon, and only those that know why catch on the subtlety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stays silent for a while. Honestly, all thanks go to Claude, who somehow convinced everyone that with the help of Rhea, the Ten Elite spirits had taken control of their bodies for this battle. How bizarre… How can people believe that's true? Is it because Dimitri is part of the lie, that he thinks it too stupid to be believable? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As long as it works… Dimitri would prefer not more headaches for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you care so much for His Majesty then let’s leave details and praises for later, shall we? I have no doubt we’re all tired, the day is short and we have a lot to talk about, after all” Claude suddenly says, hawking. He sits on the chair, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all sit too, without complaining any further. Any weird look pointed to Claude is a murderous one from Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole talk is tedious and it keeps going for hours. Strategies, the situation in Leicester, more battles and paperwork to do. Tedious, very tedious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth and Dedue look extremely worn out from their battle in Ailell. They talk about what happened there. A normal battle, really, but still ferocious and difficult. Especially their encounter with the Dark Knight. They talk about him, gathering all intel they might have to make the battle easier if there is a next time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri knows the Death Knight was obsessed with Byleth. And they haven’t seen the Death Knight in four years. This, and the weird, tense looks Dedue and Seteth give him when they talk about it gives the king a bad feeling. Does he know? Does the Empire know? Edelgard? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could be very, very bad, if they know. Especially the Death Knight. That man, or ghost, creature, whatever he is that keeps coming back unaffected. If he comes for Byleth… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about the dragon? Why did it come? Where is it? Will it come again? If we had the dragon to our side… we could win this war so easily” One of the advisors suddenly speaks, and it catches Dimitri’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed… Where is the dragon, now? You captured it some time ago, I know that. But we haven’t heard anything else since then. You have been training it, right? A very wise, but dangerous action. That dragon is too wild... “ Another advisor says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I have not! Cease your presumptions right now. Dragons are sacred and wise beings. For all we know, only two exist in this world, and they appear and disappear at will. The Immaculate One hasn’t been seen in a thousand years” Dimitri snaps, hitting the table with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes in, looking at the surprised faces. If they were sleepy from this talk, they aren't anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We captured this one, that is true... but it escaped. Perhaps it knows about the war and simply wants to protect the people, like the Immaculate One did, so long ago. If the Ten Elite have shown up again, in the same pretext, would it be so rare for a dragon to help us as well?” Dimitri continues, looking at everyone with piercing eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a tense silence in the room as everyone ponders about those words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right. We should be lucky that the dragon and the Ten Elite are on our side, instead of being so greedy about it. They have bought us some precious time, after all. Would you like it better if they were on the Empire’s side, instead?” Rodrigue scoffs, breaking the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The advisor grunts, looking down without an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I dare say we all feel extremely lucky to have these tremendous powerful beings on our side, but I can’t say I’m not worried about the dragon’s behavior. Four years ago… It attacked everyone, without mercy. We should even feel lucky knowing the Empire brought it down when they did, or else we’d all be ash right now! Even if this time it was different… a wild beast will always remain a wild beast, unless tamed. What if the Empire does it first?” One of the stern men replicate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is enough! Cease the dragon nonsense at once. We have enough problems as is to be daydreaming about a dragon that we don’t even know where it is!” Dimitri snaps, louder than before. He’s starting to lose his temper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude, Seteth and Dedue are going to say something, intending to calm Dimitri down else everything goes to waste, but they all fall silent at one of the advisors’ words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about that pale man in your quarters, Your Majesty? That man with long, white hair and a sole green eye, much like the dragon. Why is he so important that you would keep him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, and why so suddenly and secretly? Appearing around the same time as the dragon, escaping with a wyvern the other day but found yesterday by no other than you… Anything to say about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words freeze everyone, even Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffs, looking at the man with murderous eyes, feeling the blood boil in him as he opens his mouth to speak, but the same guy stops him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My deepest apologies, Your Majesty, but if you’re going to explain the same old story, I’m not buying it. I care not if he’s your friend, concubine or just a sick mercenary. I care about the Kingdom, and if he’s the dragon…” The advisor warns, but Dimitri’s far too pissed to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to have forgotten who you’re talking to, Viktor.” Dimitri smirks, getting up from the chair. His voice is hoarse and his eyes deranged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hear you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, talking about Byleth, slandering his name or even mentioning this dragon foolishness again, and listen me well, here! I will fucking kill you with my own hands. DO YOU HEAR ME?!” Dimitri snaps, banging the table so hard with his hands it cracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gets up at the loud thud, looking at Dimitri with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viktor, as well as the other advisors, nod several times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will respect him, because next time, I won’t be so merciful. Now, you five, go away! So much shit for being my advisors, maybe I should look for new ones” Dimitri snarls, speaking loud and clear. He points to the door, and those five immediately run away like a herd of chickens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri… Are you… Are you okay?” Dedue asks when the door closes. He places a hand on the king’s shoulder, but he doesn't react, looking down at the table, his hair covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m sorry. Just… Just give me a moment, please” Dimitri mutters, as if all that burst of anger had drained him completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth frowns, looking at the door. He gets closer, gazing at Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Byleth, right now?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my room… sleeping”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know we’re not on best terms, but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue, go with him” Dimitri cuts Seteth before he finished the sentence. His words don’t sound distrustful more like they sound cautious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men nod, immediately leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claude and Rodrigue are looking at Dimitri with worried expressions, not really knowing how to approach him at all. But the old man, a second father to the blond, knows the weight of the crown too well, much like it did on the one before him. He gets closer, carefully placing a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty… I see so much of your father in you. A young, wise, kind man, who would do anything for his Kingdom, but not at the expense of those he loved. That brought him pain, and it was ultimately his demise... because those around a king don’t always see as he does” Rodrigue says, softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri raises his head to look at Rodrigue, just a bit. He looks tired and frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wearing the crown does that… But do not forget. You are the king. Our king. We’re in uncertain times, in this war, and despite that, the people of this country love you. They respect and are loyal to you. Why, you ask? Because you protect them. You put your life before the weak and the innocent. Do not let those that go against this principle shake your ground. You have allies in which you know you can really trust, so, trust them. I don’t want another Tragedy.” Rodrigue continues, giving his shoulder a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri had never thought about it this way. Being king… is hard. So hard. Especially when he took the crown at such a young age, without his parents to truly teach him in the matter. Sometimes he wonders if he’s really suited for the job. Too kind and benevolent for a king, in opposition to the whole nobility. They only care for their lives, their money and statuses, not the Kingdom. And Dimitri is always concerned about the country and always striving to be better. But it never feels enough and that’s slowly killing him. Now, with the war, every decision he takes feels like a needle to his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But somehow, Rodrigue is right. Yesterday, when they came back, everyone cheered and screamed in joy at his return. Whenever he goes to the city, although a somber mood is always present, the people will usually approach for his blessing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I can… protect Byleth, if the secret is out…” Dimitri sighs, standing straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, I’ve been in your position more or less the same amount of time, and let me tell you… You’ll just get yourself killed if you try to reign alone. Even if you think you’re not alone, you're acting like you are. And if you let a noble get ahold of your weak points, well...” Claude suddenly speaks, getting closer too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri says nothing. He agrees. Reigning has been… horrible, these four years. Both Rhea and Rodrigue helped him along Dedue and his other advisors, but it was difficult learning in the middle of a war. And when desperation made the advisors show their true colors, Dimitri knew he couldn’t really rely on them. It’s only now that he’s had enough of it. Perhaps because they’ve crossed the line, talking about Byleth like that, or perhaps because Dimitri knows his friends are here with him. The ones that he really trusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all about secrets, here with the nobility. It is their weapon of choice, after all. So we shall do as they say, fight fire with fire” Claude says, a tiny smirk forming on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But Claude, you can’t just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me. Just trust me” Claude stops him, raising a finger to his own lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll protect Byleth in the ways you can’t, Your Majesty. That’s what true advisors do. Take care of what the king cannot, whatever that might be. But for that, you have to trust them. Do you trust us?” Rodrigue asks, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri is a bit overwhelmed. He looks at both with surprise, finding everything hard to accept, but it is just as Rodrigue says. He has to trust them. And he does. He knows he does. It’s just hard for him to accept help like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I trust you” Dimitri finally says, nodding a few times. Much to his surprise, saying the words feels good. His muscles relax a bit, even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then don’t worry. We’ll take care of this. I’m pretty sure Claude will be delighted to learn a few things from those men…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I definitely will. In the meantime, relax, Dimitri. Go check on Byleth if you want, rest. Just let your hair down. We do have to talk about other pressing matters later, unfortunately, so we can meet here again after lunch” Claude tells Dimitri, giving him a wide smile before he and Rodrigue go out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wakes at the noise of the door opening. He opens his eyes, thinking it’s Dimitri, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he sees Seteth on the door, he frowns. Dedue is just at the other side, arms crossed and watching if someone comes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Byleth asks, noticing something’s wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth just stays there under the door, looking at Byleth with his mouth agape, as if he had just seen a ghost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth knows he looks horrible, but for Seteth to make that face… Either something’s very wrong or he looks worse than he thought. It doesn’t help that their last conversation was… tense, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seteth? Dedue…?” Byleth calls again, and this time Seteth blinks, recomposing himself. He tells something Dedue before coming back and closing the door before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I… I know our last conversation wasn’t… very pleasant, but something bad happened, or it might happen. That’s why we’re here. You haven’t seen or heard anything out of the ordinary, have you?” Seteth says, a bit nervously at first. He steps in the room, looking around in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…? No, I was sleeping. What’s the matter?” Byleth asks, sitting up on the bed. He’s still naked, so his abdomen and chest are exposed. Seteth almost tumbles at the sight, but his eyes sadden when he sees all the bruises and scars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The king’s advisors… They are positive you’re the dragon. They want to use you to win the war, and His Majesty sent them off in a fit of rage. We came here to check on you and guard the room, in case they have… stupid plans in mind. If they saw you like this... “ Seteth says, frowning hard at the last words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words hit Byleth like whiplash. He looks down, gripping the furs on his lap, tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess they will tell everyone, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Presumably, but I know Dimitri wouldn't allow that”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks to the windows, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should do what they want. I don’t have that long left, anyway” Byleth says, sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth’s expression gets severe. He gets closer to the bed, looking at Byleth with worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you’re not thinking of…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it would hurt Dimitri. But let’s be realistic. I won’t live much more. The war is taking a toll on him, on you, on everyone… If everyone knows I’m the dragon, I’m afraid Dimitri might suffer too much, and I… I don’t want that” Byleth says, firm. His gaze is absent on the window, but he ends up closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth... “ Seteth can only mutter, desperation taking ahold of him. He gets closer, just in front of Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth opens his eyes, he sees Seteth, standing there, fists clenched and eyes guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t allow that. Your condition… I am partly to blame for it. That’s why… That’s why I get so worked up when your health declines, when you do something stupid. It plagues me with worry… And I know I’ve been the furthest thing from compassionate with you. I’m so sorry for that... In all honesty, I am not good with words. And I’m… frustrated. Frustrated that you have to suffer like this because of something I took part in. I won't allow those heathens to exhert you until you bleed on the ground” Seteth says, progressively looking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth smiles. It’s a sad smile, like those from the past. That lost, mysterious stare that always goes linked to that specific smile. For a moment, Seteth thinks it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Byleth doesn’t say anything about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not to blame, Seteth. It was me, the one who asked, was it not? Though I appreciate the apology… Your words hurt, for a while, but I understand I also made some very stupid things, and I did deserve the scolding. Would you forgive me, for this last one stupid thing?” Byleth says, slowly raising his hand, clawed and scarred, but at the same time, so fragile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth shivers at the response. He grits his teeth, looking at the hand with a lot of tension.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… What if I told you… there’s a way of living? Of not dying. It would heal your body, perhaps not stopping the illness from spreading entirely, but it would give you more time. And it would give us more time to heal you. But it has… its cost” Seteth whispers, still looking at the hand. He sweeps his hair back, behind his long ears. Ears that resemble Byleth’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes widen at the sight. He lowers the hand, looking at the pointy ears, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else could I lose, at this point? Is there something worse than death?” Byleth asks after a bit, scoffing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Time. The imparable, pass of time. You know what I’m talking about. You have been doing it for four years. And still, you do it so much…” Seteth says, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Byleth knows. He’s known for a while, but he never gives it too much thought. It’s a scary thought. Too scary. There’s something in him that fears sleeping. Even when it’s just… a nap, or a night's sleep. Byleth is afraid to suddenly fall asleep and wake up alone, years later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time… It’s funny that he can turn back time, but he can’t actually stop it. Nothing stops time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long… How long would it last?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In your condition? ...Years… So many years… But I am uncertain. As weak as you are, you also possess an extraordinary amount of power. And for all I know, you were born as a human, not a nabatean, or “dragon”, as you call it. I cannot really give you a response.” Seteth tells him, rubbing his chin, unsettled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did it not work, these four years? I should have healed, right? I don’t remember feeling very healed when I awoke, either” Byleth asks, now looking at his hands in confusion and intrigue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a high probability your slumber wasn’t restful or it was simply met cut-short. Either you kept waking, or you weren’t comfortable, or someone did something to you… I don’t know. When we fall into slumber, it’s always done in a place where we can rest without any type of disturbance. I’m afraid your body wasn’t really in the best place for this, otherwise your hair wouldn't have grown either… Do you remember anything about it, now, perhaps?” Seteth asks, genuinely intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth tries to remember. He’s reminded of those first, harsh days on the snow. Goddess, how hard that was. It wasn’t that long ago, yet it feels like a distant memory. Looking backwards, it’s just black. That black spot in his mind, especially intense in this moment in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really... know. It was cold. So cold. And dark. I feel like I had a lot of nightmares, but it’s all black. I’m sorry” Byleth replies, shaking his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth seems to be thinking. He looks at the floor, and then at Byleth, at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see the scar on your chest for a moment?” The man asks, and Byleth nods, moving his hair aside and lying back on the bed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That scar on his chest… It’s quite big and rough, honestly. One slash on top of another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth frowns slightly, inspecting the scar and some others on his body. He ignores the small red marks on the neck and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s as it should be… theoretically. The wounds the Empire caused are all healed, as well. I can barely see the scars they left. So then, why…?” Seteth says, but it’s almost as if he’s talking to himself. He then gets up, walking around the room, lost in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the door opens, and Dimitri comes forth, breathing deep when he sees the situation. He's a bit surprised when he sees the long ears on Seteth, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth…!” Dimitri runs to pull him into an embrace, sick-worried. His shoulders relax when he sees he's fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine… Don't worry” Byleth says, stroking his hair softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth hawks, looking elsewhere. He quickly pulls his hair to the front, covering his long ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I shall be going, then. Think about it, Byleth… I mean it” The man says, giving Byleth a serious look before going to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...? Wait. Thank you, Seteth…” Dimitri says, looking at the man with a melancholic gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth stops for a moment, surprised. He smiles, slightly tilting his head before he goes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth…? What does Seteth mean? Why do you look so distant…? If it's because of those scoundrels, I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful. But I've made sure they won't say a word. You don't have to worry about that” The blond whispers, tightening the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not your fault, Dimitri. I have been careless. This was bound to happen at some point. It's alright…” Byleth tells him, ignoring the question. His words have a strange undertone behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you saying it like this…? Has Seteth done something to you? You're avoiding the question” Dimitri asks, looking at him with worried eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shakes his head. He looks to the side, tense, like he's struggling with his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… If it's something important, please don't hide it from me…” Dimitri tells him with a really soft voice, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way in which Dimitri treats Byleth makes his heart waver. He looks at the blond, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Do you remember when I got here? When I was brought here?” Byleth asks, melancholic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I do… I'll never forget that day” Dimitri smiles, but it's full of nostalgia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was I doing, before that? What have I been doing, all these years?” Byleth says, slowly this time. It doesn't sound like a question at all, but like a reminder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All these years… You have been… sleeping, right…?” Dimitri replies, finally understanding when he says the words out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods. His eye is full of sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell into a slumber, so that my body could heal. And it did… I guess. But it wasn't good enough” Byleth says, his voice getting progressively lower, until it's just a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri is looking at him really intensely,  He takes his hand, squeezing it in between both of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them say anything for a bit, since the blond is just listening and Byleth's collecting his thoughts to continue. Until Dimitri swallows, looking down at their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't think you remember about this, but… Not that long ago, you had a lucid moment… it was really just that, a moment, but you said something that still has me thinking” Dimitri says, gazing up at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth has no idea of what Dimitri's talking about. He's had a few lucid moments, but he forgets again. Whatever he's said to Dimitri in that state is probably important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said… that if your body had kept sleeping for another year, then perhaps…” The blond continues, but he shakes his head slightly, not finishing the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, what?” Byleth asks, confused. Another year? What? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know. You passed out before we could talk more. I can only suppose it means you would have healed better” Dimitri says, as confused as Byleth is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So one year. Is that what it would take? Just another year of slumber? But his health has declined far too much since he might have said that. Regardless, why would he know he needed another year? Did he just… feel it? Or did he somehow know he would need a specific amount of time? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about this brings certain flashbacks back. They course through Byleth's mind like a waterfall, and it hurts from how intense they are. He sees Sothis, coddling his mess of a body, restoring it. He sees himself getting out of those damp rocks, finding it's been five years since he fell to the chasm. And he sees Sothis quite a few more times, some in different places, doing the same action, but her face gets sadder and sadder with each time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, are you okay?” Dimitri suddenly asks, probably noticing he's grimacing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I… I need to lie down… Just a moment...” Byleth says, feeling weak. And sad. It's like all this sadness is crashing over him, for no logical reason, and it's making him completely miserable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri nods, helping him lie down again. He's still holding his hand, looking at him with worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth just wants to cry. The sadness is too much. How could he have forgotten about this…? About Sothis? It always hurts terribly, remembering about her. It's one of the few things that make Byleth so afraid he flees instead of affronting the problem. And it still makes him afraid. He's not prepared to see yet. But he knows she's not here anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That, he knows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey…” Dimitri suddenly gets closer, brushing the tears away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah… Byleth hasn’t even realized he's started crying. But it's silent, like that day in the snow, when he was watching the stars. Only, this time, he can feel the sadness by a thousand more times, but still, it's such a calm, lonely feeling. Like he can't stop the tears, but his throat and nose aren't choking on snot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you lie down with me for a moment…?” Byleth asks, looking at Dimitri with pleading eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king nods, immediately taking his cape and draping it over Byleth so when he lies next to him, embracing him, his clothes and pieces of armor aren't cold on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's warm, having someone next to you. When you need it most, when you're tired or simply… for no reason at all. Just, the thought and touch of someone you care about, there, next to you, is enough to warm and calm you. To feel protected and cared. To feel wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth curls up, turning around to be facing Dimitri, and he closes his eyes, feeling all that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he can't stop the tears from falling, Dimitri can soothe that sadness, that loneliness, just with his mere presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond doesn't say anything, but he strokes his hair, bringing him closer and resting his chin at the top of Byleth's head. It feels so relaxing, so soothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would probably need far more than another year, now… But I… I don't even know if it would heal this at all“ Byleth says, after a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If doing so means you will heal, as much or as little as it might be, and as much as it takes, please, don't hesitate” Dimitri says. His fingers lazily play with the white strands of hair, looking at the windows, deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I sleep for years? What if it takes me five, or ten, or twenty years? What if… you're not there, when I wake up…” Byleth says as he holds onto him. His voice is full of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's too scared of sleeping. Sleeping so much sounds like an impossible thing, but being a dragon should be impossible as well, and it's not. He's not immortal, right? It's just due to sleeping in such a deep state. But then again, having slept four years in the snow or some cold place to recover from battle wounds shouldn't actually be possible either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many things don't make sense. Or rather, they would, if Byleth accepted that he's not human. That the laws of this world don't apply to him the same as they do in the others, in Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond doesn't say anything at first, shocked, but he tightens the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...As long as it takes for you to heal. I would take care of you as long as I could” Dimitri whispers, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words make Byleth shiver. He frowns, hiding his face on the blond's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't say that… I don't want that. I don't want to wake up and not recognize anyone. I… I want to be with you… Even if I die, even if it's painful…!” Byleth sobs, the tears falling again. But oh, this time he can feel that choking sensation on his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… I love you… There's nothing I want more than to be with you, but I don't want you to suffer…!” Dimitri says with a wobbly voice, too, feeling his eyes wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth hates himself. Why would he do this? Why would he do this to himself? What was so important and needed so much power that he had to do this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it worth it, at least? Did it fulfill its function? Byleth wonders, now, resentful and bitter at the consequences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, there is a way. Maybe he really just needs one more year. Or maybe, this is as much as he will accept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...If I do this… If I… sleep… You have to promise me something” Byleth suddenly says, pulling away a bit to look Dimitri in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything…!” Dimitri whispers, blinking away the tears. He strokes Byleth's cheek, slightly trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Promise me </b>
  <span>that you will wake me up, in </span>
  <b>one year</b>
  <span>. I don't care if it's not enough. I don't care. I prefer dying now than to wake up to a new world…!” Byleth says, trying to be as firm as possible. It's so painful, saying this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri's eyes widen a bit. He doesn't say anything at first, struggling about how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Promise me</b>
  <span> that, Dimitri. Just </span>
  <b>one year</b>
  <span>. I won't take anything else” Byleth says, raising his hand with his pinky out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I… I promise” Dimitri slowly says, nodding as more tears go down his cheeks. He raises his hand as well, and they join their pinkies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One year… Will the war have ended, in one year? Will he get his memories back, as he sleeps? Maybe Dimitri will have found a way to remove his crests, as well, though it's an improbable thing to do at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who knows. Byleth will have to speak with Seteth, first. He has no idea of how to get to sleep in this deep state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, they can do this before the full moon comes. Transforming is always so painful.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh.... OH....... I've been waiting for so long to say the title for this specific moment... hehe.</p>
<p>Prepare for next chapter because it's gonna be bittersweet 😔😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The last day of winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I know you want answers. I know it. And I will give you them, all of them… Of that I assure you. But when the time comes. If I do it now… all I've done will have been for naught” Byleth says. It's clear it's awfully painful for him to say these things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UHHHHHHHH HELLO GUYS<br/>I'M BACK. I'M FREE. School project took all my attention and I spent half of February totally wasted trying to relax. It was a bit difficult writing again because I hadn't done that in a bit and I had to reread the whole fic (which uh, took me a few days).<br/>But I'm back! And with new chapter!</p>
<p>This chapter is actually the last one of "part 1". You'll understand soon enough~~ </p>
<p>I hope I delivered enough though!! I was a bit afraid at first but I ended up doing 7.3k words ?? I simply cannot be stopped (I... didn't beta read this chapter, I'm gonna be honest. But I'm on my way to fixing all grammar and tiny errors in all chapters soon🖤🖤)</p>
<p>Hope you like this chapter as always and thank you so so so much to everyone that has read until here so far. I received lots of comments these two months and they always melt my heart. Thank you so so much ;___;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the heaviness hanging on the air, Byleth has a voracious appetite, as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally having their very much awaited lunch, the two eat in the loneliness of the king's quarters. Byleth, now dressed in an oversized loose shirt and a warm, fur rimmed cape, devours the food as if nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't stop looking, astonished. Seeing the fangs, the long ears, the slit-shaped eye… it just makes it more obvious as to why Byleth would always eat so much. Of course, he's a dragon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it's good that he's eating. That's always a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's not skinny anymore, like the first day, but being bedridden and sick, especially now, has made Byleth's body paler and fragile. The translucent veins along the bruises and scars peeking under the shirt make it all the more apparent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, seeing his body breaking down like this is painful. It hurts Dimitri too much. But knowing he will have a whole year to find a way of solving this, while luckily they manage to end the war and Byleth himself will heal as he sleeps, oblivious to all the misery around them, feels like a blessing. Like a heavy weight has been lifted from the king's shoulders, even if it's just temporary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have decided to spend the time they have together, before the full moon comes, in Dimitri's quarters. So at least they can make the best of it, starting with lunch, as Dimitri had promised earlier in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course they still have to talk with Seteth, and Dimitri has to find a place for Byleth to sleep undisturbed for a whole year, and there's a high probability of the war meetings not being able to be postponed…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's on your mind?” Byleth suddenly asks, bringing Dimitri to reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king blinks a few times, noticing he's been staring at Byleth with an absent-minded gaze all this time, his smile slowly fading as sour thoughts occupy his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So many things, beloved…” Dimitri says as he smiles again, putting a spoonful of stew into his mouth. He can't hide his worry, though. Byleth's senses are too sharp not to notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shyly, Byleth reaches for Dimitri's hand on the table. He looks at the blond with a worried expression, but he doesn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright. Everything will be fine” Dimitri lies in a low voice. He doesn't hesitate to hold Byleth's hand, rubbing the back with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, nothing is alright. There's too many things worrying the king right now, but he doesn't want Byleth to suffer as well. He's suffered far more than enough already. And yes, it hurts Dimitri knowing they won't be able to interact for a whole year, it hurts him knowing he won't be able to feel his warmth for so long, during these harsh war times, but he would be willing to wait even more, if necessary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri just wants Byleth to recover, as long as it takes. He just wants him to have a peaceful life, and so far he's had none of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could help more… With my powers, I could very probably end this war…” Byleth says, low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, no. You will not. You know you would die, and I won't allow that. I won't…!” Dimitri cuts Byleth before he continues, shaking his head with a dead-serious look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks down, slightly biting his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just… worried… I'm worried that something might happen to you while I sleep” Byleth says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words make Dimitri weak. They make his heart ache, and he squeezes Byleth's hand tight, giving a kiss to the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, my love… I promised you I’d be there to wake you, and I plan on fulfilling that. Besides… Believe it or not, you taught our class to fight like demons in the past. Fhirdiad is still standing after four years of war, is it not?” The king says, giving Byleth a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The response seems to satisfy Byleth enough, because he doesn't comment on it further, but something else catches his attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did that?” Byleth asks, curious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you did. Your training was so hard… but you always did it with care, and if we didn't understand something you would explain it again and again, as many times as needed. You never judged anyone. And you always trusted us” Dimitri explains, remembering those times fondly, with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth returns the smile. But it's quite melancholic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone was afraid of us in battle” Dimitri continues, chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His demeanor changes rapidly, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… in all seriousness, I don't think we would all be here if it wasn't for you. Even if you don't remember… thank you, from the bottom of my heart” Dimitri continues. He does a slight bow with his head, solemn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stiffens a bit, not finding the right answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's alright. Dimitri doesn't really expect an answer from Byleth. What will he answer if he can't even remember about it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's only when they finish eating that Dimitri finds courage enough to make the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up, nervously tapping the table as he looks into that green eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… so… how did… how do you feel, after last night? Was it… good?” The blond asks, pink dusting his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's eye suddenly widens, pink flushing his neck and face. He looks at the blond with a nervous smile, not expecting that question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not going to lie… My legs hurt a bit, but it was… very good. I haven't felt this good before. Not that I remember, of course” Byleth says, shyly looking aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can feel his heart flutter at the words. He gazes at the man with sharp eyes, seeing the little red spots he left on Byleth's neck and collarbone, and it makes his head spin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… something tells me I have done this before…?” Byleth says, unsure. He looks at the blond intensely, as if waiting for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he definitely has. The fact he knows this… Dimitri has to hold his breath for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” Dimitri starts, getting in front of Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have. We have” He continues, slowly raising his hand to Byleth's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment their gazes meet is so intense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's eye widens in surprise, but neither of them say anything. They just stare at each other until Byleth gets up, closing the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been feeling… like this, all this time?” The man asks, furrowing his eyebrows. He carefully raises his hand to the blond's cheek, reciprocating the gesture, but his expression denotes worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri can't lie to Byleth when he asks something like this. He can't lie about his feelings to his face. So he nods, slowly at first, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Byleth holds Dimitri's face closer, giving him a long kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize that… I love you… Even if I still can't quite remember our time together…” Byleth says in a whisper, looking at the blond with an intense, but sad gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Dimitri embraces Byleth tight, pulling him up from the floor to be at the same eye-level. It surprises the man a bit, but more so when the blond gives him an intense kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to apologize for anything, Byleth. You didn't even know…! But... I'm so happy. I'm so happy that despite you not knowing, you still… you still love me…” Dimitri says with a smile, gently pressing his forehead on the other's. Saying these words aloud still feels surreal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king was more than ready to accept that his partner was never going to remember him, to love him again. But… oh, how wrong he was, and how good it feels to be wrong, in this case. Even if it just lasts another day, it feels so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Dimitri wishes Byleth could stay a bit longer, just a little bit, so that they could let this love flourish and know each other once more. But destiny is cruel. It has always been cruel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least it's just one year. Just one. One with a few less worries, since Byleth will be safe resting inside the castle’s walls, and not thrown over the freezing snow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since the first moment, when I awoke in this very room and I saw you for the first time… when you looked at me with these eyes… I was overcome with a strange feeling. I didn't understand why or what it was, but… I do, know” Byleth says, smiling. It's a genuine smile, unlike the usual, sad ones. It makes Dimitri's heart skip a beat, mesmerized by those words, and that smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's so much the blond can feel a knot starting to form on his throat, but he endures it, giving the man a smile of his own, wide and filled with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much… so much” Dimitri whispers, tightening the embrace and smothering him with kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels good, relaxing like this. Just making out, in their quarters, talking about nothing and everything as the afternoon sun shines through the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri absentmindedly gazes at the window as he strokes and brushes Byleth's hair, gently, both laying on the bed, between pillows and furs. They casually exchange words and kisses, simply spending their time together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth has his eye closed, leaning on the blond's chest, not sleeping, but relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's becoming harder and harder to speak up about what's going to happen today, but time passes, whether they like it or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri was supposed to be in war meetings with all his new trustworthy advisers after lunch, but he really doesn't want to if it's the last day he will see Byleth for a year. Maybe he should just go and ask Seteth to accompany him to talk about Byleth's slumber. Before Claude comes banging at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though… it is a bit unfair for Byleth and the others, to not tell them anything about the slumber. They all were his students as well, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the king ponders. He looks at Byleth with a thoughtful expression, brushing the hair from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…?” Byleth opens his eye, looking at the blond with a lazy smile, but soon comes curiosity, when he notices the pensive look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… it's about time…” Dimitri starts, but he doesn't really want to finish the sentence. Saying it makes it real. It makes the whole ordeal real. He would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Byleth understands. He gets up, slowly (not before giving Dimitri a kiss).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's ask Seteth” Byleth says, nervous as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Byleth's warmth gone makes Dimitri sad and sour. But he has to pull through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be in the war council room with a few others…” The king says with a sigh. He rubs his temples, getting up as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not the best idea, but… I want you to come with me. I don't think it's fair if you just… disappear without telling anyone else anything. All our friends… I'm pretty sure they care about you as much as I do. You were their beloved teacher, after all. But of course, if you want total privacy… I can just call Seteth and that will be it. It's your decision” Dimitri explains, holding Byleth's hand, giving it a light squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks a bit surprised at the request. But he nods, looking down as he ponders. He doesn't take much time to decide, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think I've worried everyone enough already. If this is going to heal me, I'd like to tell them myself and not hurt their trust in me anymore. And I certainly don't want to worry anyone more than I already have. I know I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for each and every one of you. Especially you… but you already know that” Byleth explains, looking into Dimitri's eyes at the last words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles at the answer, softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn't be here for sure if it wasn't for you. I'm not even talking about the past anymore. So... remember that. We all care about you… and we will when you awake. I know I will” The blond says with that kind smile of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Byleth suddenly embrace the king. He doesn't say anything, he just embraces him. And Dimitri returns the embrace, a bit surprised at first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay like that for a bit, until they pull away and Byleth gets dressed. He doesn't put on the whole outfit, though. Just his black tunic, his pants and boots, and an oversized blue hooded cape from Dimitri to hide his ears and eye. All the fur on it makes him warm enough as is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate that you have to do this, but when we go out, try to just look at your feet. Don't make eye contact with anyone until we arrive to the war council room, alright?” Dimitri asks as he puts his gloves on, looking at Byleth with a frustrated expression. He really hates asking Byleth to do such a thing, but they have no choice. It would be awfully petty to have everyone gather in his quarters instead, as if Byleth had to spend even this last day confined in between the same four walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your body hurts. So please do tell me if it gets bad, please. We won't be out for too long”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods several times, without complaining or making any weird expression. He knows it would be really dangerous if someone saw him like this. So he puts his gloves on, now with his nails trimmed, and he pulls his hood up, hiding most of his face just by size alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they go out, the guards greeting them the moment they pass, much like any other person they come across.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's body definitely starts getting a bit too sore after not long, but he endures the pain. He simply leans on Dimitri a bit, and the blond understands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We're almost there” Dimitri whispers, pulling his arm around Byleth's waist. The prying eyes make assumptions against their backs but Dimitri couldn't care less about petty gossip. As long as they don't see Byleth's draconic features everything's fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But… nothing's ever easy, is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? Outside? Again-” Suddenly they bump into Felix in the corner of a corridor, and of course, the man is pissed. But Dimitri cuts him quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix, come” Dimitri orders with a cold voice and an icy gaze that tells the man they're not exactly out for a walk. He doesn't say anything, instead goes with them from behind, hopefully hiding them from the eyes on their backs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, no one but a few more bothersome nobles that quickly get dispatched by Felix get in their way anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive, they see Claude with a few manuscripts in his hands just outside the war council room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I was just going to get you. Nevermind that, I guess… I assume this is important if you're all here” The man says with a smile, opening the door again and letting them in first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This room… It makes the couple uncomfortable . It's where Byleth and Dimitri argued not that long ago. But soon they're greeted by Dedue, Rodrigue and Seteth, and the sensation quickly fades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Felix sees Rodrigue, he frowns and moves as far as his ears will let him hear the conversation, avoiding his father at all costs. Rodrigue sighs, but he lets him be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you're both here… Does that mean…?” Seteth starts, but he suddenly gazes at the others and stops talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine. I'm here to talk with you about that, yes… But I would also like to tell all the others” Byleth speaks, pulling his hood down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the people here have seen him this way already, but it still comes as a surprise to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Of course” Seteth says with a slow nod, looking down at his clasped hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other four look at Byleth and Seteth with both curiosity and fear. Whenever something's about Byleth, and especially now, it never means anything good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit if you want, I don't want you to hurt more...” Dimitri tells Byleth in a whisper, but as he pulls the chair out, Byleth stops him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it's fine. I want… I need to tell them like this” Byleth whispers back, separating a bit from Dimitri and straightening his posture, hopefully to impose some authority like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly notices the broken table, and it's clear who made this. But he focuses on everyone, looking at him with a mix of expectation and worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… As I'm sure you all know, my condition has turned for the worst, lately. I can feel my body reaching its limits, and I… I don't want to die” Byleth starts, frowning as he lets out a deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could help you all, with the war, with training, or even if it's just to talk… But as my memory and health are so poor right now, I'm afraid the only thing I'm capable of is hindering and worrying everyone. So… in hopes of not dying and maybe allow my body to heal, I'll sleep…. for a year” Byleth continues. The more he says, the more it frustrates him. It's so painful knowing he could do so much but not being able to because of his condition. It's really painful. Especially seeing how Faerghus and what's left of the Alliance are faring on the war.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except Dimitri (and even him, a bit) seem perplexed. But they all slowly nod, accepting it. It doesn't really surprise anyone at this point that Byleth can just “sleep for a whole year”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except Seteth. Seteth doesn't accept it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… You know very well that one year won't do anything. You could very well awake feeling the exact same” The man says, a slight frown on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, frustrated. He knows, of course he does. But… it's a risk he's willing to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever the outcome is… I'm not going to budge on this. I'd rather die than wake up to a different world” Byleth says, tightening his fists on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last words seem to affect Seteth a lot, judging by his expression, but he doesn't say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If this will help you… as much or as little as it is, I'm glad you have decided to do it. I'm sure everyone will agree on this” Dedue suddenly says, giving Byleth a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know we haven't really seen each other for a long time, so you might not care, but I agree with Dedue. You were always the hope of these kids. And you still are, from what I've seen. Especially, to the king…” Rodrigue says, too. He smiles wide as he speaks, looking at both Byleth and Dimitri with kind eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rodrigue’s words make the blond blush a bit. He looks down for a bit without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the crap, old man” Felix suddenly says, getting closer even if it irritates him. He folds his arms on his chest, looking straight at Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm really glad you're doing this. I really hope… your body heals and remembers, even if it's just a bit. And who knows, maybe you return to a more peaceful world. But never forget that you owe me a sparring match. A real one. I'll be waiting” Felix says, frowning and pointing at Byleth. Always so dramatic, but the meaning of his words is genuine and pure. It makes Byleth smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'd rather wait as much as necessary than to see you die like this, teach. I know this last battle was probably what left you so awfully weak, but… we owe you our lives. We wouldn't be chatting so freely if it wasn't for you, not now and not before, because even if you don't remember… And even if I wasn't really in your class, you made us strong. So strong. So sleep as much as you want. As Felix says… Maybe you awake to a peaceful world!” Claude says too, giving Byleth a pat on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't say anything. He's already said it all, but he looks at Byleth with a soft smile, cheering him with his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you're giving me more credit than I actually deserve, but… thank you. Today is the full moon, so… I'll do it today, before I transform. Maybe I can avoid that, if I succumb to this slumber. If that's even possible, of course. I don't even know how to do it” Byleth says, giving Seteth a questioning look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth looks a bit uncomfortable, talking about this with so many people around. He frowns, frustrated, before opening his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye to all your students, so do that, and when you're ready come to the church. Come alone or with the king, I don't care, but no one else, please. The sooner the better, though. I don't know if you will transform or not” Seteth says, folding his arms on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others give weird looks to Seteth, but they don't comment on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I'll call them all to come as fast as possible. The sun is going down, already” Dimitri comments with a sigh, getting more and more nervous as time passes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so the king goes briefly to tell some knights to summon the rest of the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer, and they sit and wait over some chit chat that quickly transforms into strategies and tactics they need to employ on the upcoming battles and plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth would really love to help. He listens with interest although he doesn't understand the majority of what they say. Dimitri can't help but observe him and smile behind the furs covering his shoulders. Seeing how Byleth reacts and shows so much interest in something makes him happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not after long, someone knocks at the door, and all the others slowly start coming inside. Their faces are smeared with worry and fear, but when they see the relax on the others' faces, they get confused as to why they have been called with such urgency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyy, Felix! What's up with you here? You one of the first to arrive?” Sylvain suddenly walks to Felix, who is again, as far from Rodrigue as possible. He pulls an arm around Felix's neck, and surprisingly, he lets him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I was here before. You don't really have to worry about anything. You'll see. Nothing war-related, for once” Felix speaks, eyes still fixated on Rodrigue, like a snake watching its prey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…? Well, I'm glad. But if I didn't know you any better, I'd say I'd be scared shitless, seeing your face right now. Just don't think about him, Fe… there's a lot of people, now, there's me! Watch me!” Sylvain tells him, smiling wide and getting in front of him to catch his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” Felix scoffs, now looking at the ginger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors closing indicate that everyone's here. So silence finally comes to the room once more. And of course, everyone's nervous and confused, thinking they'll have to battle soon again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when Byleth starts talking, no one expects that. And the majority don't expect to see those long ears and eye on the man, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He delivers the same speech as before, just more tiredly and sitting, this time. And everyone relaxes. It's all sad smiles and a few tears, but mostly, everyone feels relief at the news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some people wait until all the others leave to give Byleth a hug or some words, and that makes Byleth happy. Maybe it's not so bad to sleep for a year. As long as they're all here when he wakes up, of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It gets a bit late when everyone's finally gone. Claude and Dedue are the last ones to go before Seteth. They all give Byleth a hug and say their goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I'll see you later. I'll be waiting” Seteth says as the last rays of sun hit him beneath the doorframe. He gives Byleth a last smile before going away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well…” Byleth sighs, anxious. He looks at Dimitri, who is by his side, and he's equally, if not more, anxious too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do? We still have some time, if you want. Or we can go to the church right now, if that's what you prefer… it's your choice” The blond says in a low voice, softly holding Byleth's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth ponders. He sighs, getting close to the window, watching the sunset, the cold breeze cradling the flags, the trees, the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond doesn't say anything, but he gets closer, embracing Byleth from behind. And they stay just like that, for a bit, in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when… when you told me you would bring me to Faerghus… to enjoy the snow?” Byleth suddenly says, and it's met with a little gasp from Dimitri.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I… I do. I've seen so much snow already… but I still want to enjoy it with you” Byleth slowly says, turning around to face Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth…” Dimitri whispers, taking both of his hands. He looks full of emotion, looking into Byleth's eyes so intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it's far from a good idea. I'm so tired already and we should go straight to the church, but…” Byleth starts, looking aside as he asks for such a selfish thing. It's his last wish. So selfish, as always, but he would really like this before he falls asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go. Let's watch the sunset together. I… still want you to enjoy the snow. Just a little bit… before you get tired of it” Dimitri suddenly says with the softest voice, taking some steps backwards as he holds Byleth's hands, smiling wide, smiling happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is surprised Dimitri hasn't even hesitated to say yes, it makes him happy. Dimitri trusts him. He really does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ride through the last rays of daylight shining on the snow, chasing the sun between the tall trees. And it smells cold, it smells of winter. But they're alone here, not too far from the city and the castle, but not that close either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels… free, like on the sky, with Flayn. Only this time it's much more calm and less cold (and much less dangerous). He looks at everything and everywhere, enjoying the views as Dimitri leads the horse (of course not very fast, considering Byleth's injuries).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Dimitri asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth turns around as much as his body will let him, enough to show his smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it. Everything's so beautiful…” Byleth says, looking back at the snow, the trees, and at the last piece of sun disappearing between the mountains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they stare at it. They watch as the cool breeze cradles their hair, as the winter spirits whisper to their ears in the silence of a clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know why… but it always makes me sad, seeing the sun set. We don't really care, when it's up there, but this moment between day and night… it's so nostalgic. I guess... the brevity of it is what makes it so special” Dimitri suddenly breaks the silence, but he speaks softly. His whole expression is slightly melancholic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him with a tad of worry, furrowing his eyebrows when he sees those sad, tormented eyes. He turns around on the horse, but the forced movement makes him flinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Byleth! Carefu-” Dimitri quickly reacts to Byleth's pain, but he's cut when the man basically shuts him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond is so dumbfounded that he doesn't even know how to react as Byleth pushes him backwards, making him lean on the horse’s back, slowly so neither of them fall off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Byleth…?” Dimitri whispers with pink cheeks, still surprised by the notion. He looks up at Byleth's face, at his vibrant green eye, and he finds serenity, but he also finds the pain from the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have remembered something… something about you” Byleth says in a low voice, merely a few inches from the blond’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...What have you remembered…? “Dimitri replies in the same tone, brushing some of the snow-white strands of hair behind his ear, letting the gloved hand settle on his cheek. As calm as he tries to be, he can feel his heart on his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much I love you” Byleth says, slowly, but his voice slightly cracks at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you love me…?” Dimitri asks, both overwhelmed and confused. But he fears the answer, noticing the sadness in Byleth's voice, the way in which those words don't sound right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I would bend… no, I would break destiny for you. That's how much I love you” Byleth suddenly says, dipping for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri just wants to hold onto that kiss forever, make out in the loneliness of the night as the moon comes out, but… there's something that terrifies him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… you… Are you sure that's the only thing you remembered…?” The blond asks as they pull away, holding Byleth's face as he slowly sits up again. He knows this way of talking, this kind of expression. He could never forget it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's eye widens a bit. Before he can even think of something clever to avoid the question, he finds himself beneath Dimitri now, the man slowly bending him backwards much like he did himself minutes ago. And he finally chuckles, softly, a tiny smile showing on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't seem to be able to lie to you anymore… do I?” Byleth says, his grin growing a bit. But it's… sad. That old, sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, please… No more lies…” Dimitri begs with a soft voice, intercepting one of his hands on the air as he gets closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Byleth with pain. Not for him, but for Byleth. Because what he didn't want to happen is happening. Because if the Byleth of the past is back he will shut himself again. He won't laugh anymore. He won't cry anymore. He will hide things again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri doesn't want that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Byleth's composure breaks, faintly. His eyebrow twitches a bit when he's faced with this inescapable situation. When he can't hide from Dimitri. Just the smallest amount, but Dimitri notices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My head is a mess, Dimitri… I… I do remember more, but my memories are all messed up. They're just… starting to clear up. Do not raise your expectations too much” Byleth finally talks, completely leaning his back on the horse's mane, relaxed, as if he gave up fighting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king swallows hard. He needs to push back the tears and desire to embrace Byleth with all his might right now. To contain the excitement for a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's… That's alright. I'm just… so worried. You know why” Dimitri says, furrowing his eyebrows. He doesn't let go of Byleth's hand, looking into his eye intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stares at the blond for a while, until he gives up and looks at a side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You said you trusted me. Do you still trust me?” Byleth says, low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth looks at Dimitri in the face again. He swallows before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then… If you really trust me, don't ask why. Don't ask why I did what I did. It was not supposed to go like this, but I cannot tell you why. Not yet” Byleth tells him, and for once, the mask breaks and his expression looks painful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s expression gets somber. He was expecting this kind of answer, but it hurts deeply, nevertheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you want answers. I know it. And I will give you them, all of them… Of that I assure you. But when the time comes. If I do it now… all I've done will have been for naught” Byleth says. It's clear it's awfully painful for him to say these things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Dimitri has enough with this. Byleth has said more in a few minutes than what he ever said in their scholar year. Sure, Dimitri's still very frustrated, but he trusts Byleth. He believes him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you. I will wait. As much as you think necessary” Dimitri whispers, wrapping his arms around Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond is met with a gasp at the action, and not much later, Byleth's arms around him too. This makes him incredibly soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry…” Byleth whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri shakes his head, burying it on the crook of his neck. He sniffs, trying to hold the tears in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so glad you're recovering your memories… I'm just… so glad”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I make you just one question? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Go ahead”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know if sleeping will heal you? If it really will? If one year is really enough? If there's any other way that you know, now that you're here…?” Dimitri asks, looking at Byleth with pleading eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looks at him with a sad smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As surprising as it might be, I do not know… this wasn't supposed to happen, so… I don't know. But what I know is that a year won't be enough. It's just… impossible. I still won't budge on it, though. We made a promise” Byleth says, gently cradling Dimitri's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond doesn't say anything. He just gives a kiss to his hand, before getting closer and kissing him on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not planning on breaking that promise” He whispers as they kiss, both done with the talking at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They make out for a while, on horseback, a bit desperate for each other, but the night cold is starting to be too much, and it seems Byleth has gotten incredibly tired from the memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-For fuck’s sake… I-I'm… sorry…” Byleth says as he helplessly falls back on the horse's mane once more, feeling short of breath and shaky from the cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… No… You look so tired, beloved… Let's just go back” Dimitri says in a soft voice, gently caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's getting dangerously late, anyway… I hope it's not too late, already” The blond continues, looking at the raising moon in fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be alright… we still have a few hours” Byleth grunts as he struggles to sit up, only to be helped by a very worried Dimitri. He ends up mounted with both legs on one side of the horse, completely leaning on Dimitri as this one holds him by the waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lone man looks at the moon above with a rather anxious expression, waiting by the church's doors with his arms folded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the goddess I said as soon as possible…” Seteth sighs, shaking his head as he finally sees a pair of blue capes approaching in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri goes as fast as possible, carrying Byleth in his arms. A usual sight by now, but the blond despises when it happens because Byleth is so weak he struggles to even walk. He fears he's allowed them to be outside for too long, but Byleth recovering his memories and therefore feeling a huge drop of stamina wasn't something accounted for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies… I hope we don't come too late” The king shamefully says as he finally arrives to the church, looking at Seteth with anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighs once more, giving Byleth a quick glance that makes his heart sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's not, but it could be if the moon goes any higher. Let's go” Seteth says, frowning at the sight of the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go inside the church with big strides, going past the empty hall, to one door that leads to stairs below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you holding, Byleth? Don't fall asleep, please… We're almost there” Dimitri asks as they walk, gently shaking the man on his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth opens his eye in distress, as if being awoken by a deep nap, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What…? When did we get here…? Goddess…” Byleth says in a hush, grunting as he rubs the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, now that Byleth is more like who he used to be, he can hold himself a bit better and not lose calm so fast. He looks even pissed, rather than anxious, to have fallen asleep so uncontrollably. And no wonder he does, his body feels weak and heavy, especially his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't take much until they arrive at a small room. Flayn and Rhea are there, talking as they finish preparing the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps what would be a personal shrine for the priests, now it's an empty room filled with a thin bed surrounded by pillows, flowers and furs. There's long strips of translucent cloth dangling from threads on the ceiling, and very few candles illuminating the place. Just enough to see where one puts their feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Dimitri comes in, he smells the faint scene of lilies in the room. He falls silent, astonished by how beautiful and cozy the room looks. It catches Byleth's attention too, but he looks more dazed than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, when Rhea and Flayn see Dimitri, it's tense. Especially, the two still being pretty injured from the earlier battles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I'm not here to fight, that's past me already. But I'll shall apologize properly later. I think you'll agree this is far more important now” Dimitri tells them worriedly, gazing at Byleth from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea and Flayn agree. They look very worried when they see Byleth in that state. It's the first time they've seen his draconic features, so it's no wonder it affects these two all the more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will sound weird, but it's better if he changes into more comfortable clothes. This is not your usual nap…” Flayn says as she takes a long, white and golden gown from the bed, looking at both Dimitri and Byleth with doubt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth… Can he even hear us?” Rhea asks with a strained voice, sick worried for the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can…” Byleth whispers tiredly, looking at Rhea and Flayn through heavy lashes. He doesn't say anything else, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri breathes a bit lighter knowing Byleth is still responsive and awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I'll do it” The blond says with a nod, taking the gown and placing Byleth on the bed, helping him change into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I'm worried… Are we sure he won't transform whatsoever? It takes some time for the body to actually go into slumber. It will be midnight soon” Seteth tells them, frowning nervously at the topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea and Flayn don't look too convinced, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm... fairly sure it won't happen. My body's pretty wasted. It's begging me to sleep…” Byleth suddenly says, as high as he can talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three green heads look at Byleth with an odd expression now. Seteth gives Dimitri a questioning look, but Byleth speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it does happen, though… If you see me convulsing… well, I'll wake up, I can hold it off for a bit. Bring me somewhere bigger and chain me down. I won't be able to do anything, so weak” Byleth speaks again, but his words start getting slurred and he needs to breathe faster by the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't force yourself, Byleth… It's fine. We'll try this first. I prefer you not transform at all, but we'll have something ready, just in case. We have the church above us, if needed” Dimitri tells him, worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can close all of the church's entrances… no one will come later than at midnight” Rhea agrees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don't pretend to pry, but Byleth… have you perchance remembered? You sound different” Seteth suddenly says, looking at the man intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth grins weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of” He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea and Flayn gasp, amazed. They get a bit closer, looking at Byleth with big eyes. Seteth gets closer as well, but he seems less surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I'm sorry. You three must have been living with guilt and misery... all these years. All… all because of me. I'm so sorry… my words fail me now, but I want you to know… nothing's been your fault. Especially you, Rhea…” Byleth says, struggling to speak fluidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of the three say anything at first, but they do look melancholic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri observes without saying anything, collecting what Byleth was wearing earlier meanwhile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it was going to be okay…” Rhea says, wiping a few tears from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… sorry… a-ah...” Byleth winces, holding his head and chest in pure distress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, it's okay, it's okay. Oh goddess, sorry!” Rhea quickly gets down to comfort Byleth, becoming terrified at the signs of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth! Fuck! He said his memories were all messed up, It's better not to stir with his head too much” Dimitri quickly goes to his side, holding him gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Flayn and Seteth kneel to try to help too, but they can't do much. The flashbacks of some of Byleth's memories are just too much. The screams, the metal clicking, the blood… it's agonizing. Even if he can endure it, it never gets better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… I'm f-fine… fine…” Byleth says between ragged breathing, slowly calming down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddess… for a moment, I…” Dimitri whispers to himself, terrified. He strokes Byleth's hair, holding his hand tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Let's put him into a slumber. Now. We are losing too much time and too much of his bare left energy!” Seteth says, getting up instantly. He looks terrified, as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Rhea and Flayn nod several times, doing the same. Seteth and Flayn go upstairs, to the church, to close all the doors, while Rhea and Dimitri lay Byleth comfortably on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally… We do this ourselves. If Byleth has done it once, he can definitely do it again, but he mustn't know how… so to make it quicker, I'll just help him a bit…” Rhea explains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Can you leave us a moment? It will just be a minute” Dimitri asks, melancholic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea nods, giving them a warm smile before she goes outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Byleth… beloved… I want you to have this. Maybe it will help you sleep better” Dimitri talks very softly now, taking his cape and placing it on Byleth, like a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're always so kind to me…” Byleth says, smiling. He looks pale and a bit feverish, but still, he reaches with his hand to the blond's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri holds his hand gently, not being able to hold back his tears anymore. They just roll down his cheeks, unstopping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't cry for me… it will only be a year. We'll see each other sooner than you think”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's what I try to tell myself... but… but still…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Dimitri… my love… I know you can do this. I believe in you. I love you… Go now...” Byleth sits up a bit, enough to embrace Dimitri and kiss his tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's the last thing the king needs to break down, but he endures it, trying to calm down quickly. For Byleth's sake. He's stolen enough time already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Byleth… I love you… I love you so much… I wish you had awoken to a more peaceful world. I hope... you do, next time… I'll be watching over you” Dimitri says very softly, getting up and holding his hand until the very last moment.</span> <span>It takes all his willpower to be able to leave the room, unable to stop looking at Byleth until he closes the door behind him.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea finally comes after Dimitri, kneeling to Byleth’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to tell you so much, Byleth… but I'm afraid that will have to be for the next time. Are you ready?” Rhea tells him, slowly, smiling with so much melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth breathes deep. He nods, returning the faintest of smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so it begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth does as told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He closes his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He breathes in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He breathes out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He lets his muscles relax.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Rhea… Rhea starts singing a song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A very old song.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth swears he has listened to it before, but his mind starts becoming more and more foggy, until he feels nothing, until he hears nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until the darkness tucks him in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sobs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lonely after all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Technically, there's no reason as to why we should ask you this, Professor… But there's no reason as to why you wouldn't come back with your students when you should have, either. Care to explain that?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello 😭😭</p>
<p>I feel so bad I said I was back but I've been gone for another month... I'm so sorry it's been a bit hard writing and also I've been working a huge lot lately. Thank you so much to everyone who's still sticking around and supporting me sobs...</p>
<p>But hey I'm here with another chapter!! We start the second part of this fic! </p>
<p>And well, if you haven't guessed by the summary we're going back to the past~ (you might need to reread a bit earlier chapters to get refreshed).</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Darkness swallows everything. It reaches into every corner, into every crevice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It spreads and spreads, where the light doesn't reach, where the sound dies. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And sometimes one wonders…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What came first? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The light? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The darkness?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Truthfully, neither of them can exist without each other, for in their absence, light would burn, and darkness would freeze. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There can't be light without darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There can't be darkness without light.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So when someone loses one, they become lost. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For when it's too dark, we can't see the light anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For when it's too bright, we're blinded and we can't find the shadow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The path of no return.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It rains heavily. Water flows and drips through the cracks in the stone. To the deepest, unseen corners of this palace lost to time. And it fills the ground, slowly, cold water pooling and eroding the details of what's left from the Nabateans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A figure clad in black lays still on the ground, drenched, his pale, green hair dripping with icy water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Long ago, someone like him would be considered to be “home”, but now, he just stands out like a sore thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After not long, the man awakes, and in panic, he sits up, violently coughing water off his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the real world, too, dammit…!” The man speaks, struggling as he grips his sore throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes hard, looking around him once he's calmed down a bit, once he makes sure the water is only a few inches above the ground, once he knows he's safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because of course, it's pitch black in here. If there was any light, it's now covered by streams of water and the moon by clouds. Only the recurring lightning of thunder casually peeks through the cracks, lighting the place for a fraction of a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, conjuring a quick fire spell on his hand. He's comforted by the sight of no-one, by his loneliness. And he sees the thick chains under the water, some still wrapped around his small body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's no time to lose. The chains go back in the bag, now heavier due to water, and Byleth comes out of the sacred room. The blond's not here either. Good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something else catches his eye, though. Like a hazy memory, he sees kids running along golden corridors, people with green hair and dressed in white, reading books or simply relaxing. It's all laughs and light steps, green hair blowing with the wind, with the fresh air. And when Byleth looks at his side, he sees his hand… no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand, clutching to a smaller one. The one of a very small child, looking with curiosity around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth blinks, the images disappear, and all he's left with is a dark, broken room, all the color faded from its walls, and the air, now choked with moist and mold. It makes him… sad. Especially when lightning illuminates the room, gigantic, empty, just for the smallest amount of time. But this happened thousands of years ago, there's nothing he could do to fix this. Besides, there’s more pressing matters at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon making sure that the prince is indeed not around here, Byleth runs. He runs through the darkness, through trees and rocky paths, bearing the weight of his drenched bag and body, heavy and tired, oh, so tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it's going to be like that, every month. Transforming into that giant dragon does seem to take a toll on his body. Perhaps because he's been in that form for a whole day, or perhaps it's just the transformation itself. Perhaps both. Byleth doesn't know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he has to endure it, there's no other way. At least the chains have seemed to work. Some of the links are a bit loose or crooked, sure, but none have broken. That is a big relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What is not a relief is this storm. Byleth swears the universe is against him, but he doesn't like using these words. He doesn't believe in that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way back is not that long, truth be told. Byleth is fast. He knows these paths like the back of his hand. It's still late at night when he arrives at the Monastery grounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain is still pouring, even here. There's no one around, although the curtains of water make it hard to see, and much more with a halved sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels relieved to have arrived now. At night, but days earlier, compared to last time. And everyone knows he would be gone for a day, a Sunday no less, so no one will suspect a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only he had the Sword of the Creator… but no, it's not time for that yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a hand on Byleth's shoulder surprises him. He almost trips, quickly turning around with a sour expression, ready to pounce if needed- but no, of course not. Byleth's face relaxes almost immediately, slightly raising his eyebrows at the presence of his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, you're going to give me a heart attack one day…” Jeralt says, worried. He's mostly dry under his hooded cloak, but he looks cold from the rain, and Byleth can't help but feel this is his fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Byleth can think of anything to say, Jeralt closes the distance between them, wrapping his son in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve at least told your father about your little detour, instead of having to learn about it from your students…” Jeralt says. He's shaking, slightly, but it's enough for Byleth to feel it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's no anger in his voice. Only worry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is just… too bad at social interaction. He thought that by not telling his father about this little delay, he wouldn't be so worried. It's just been a day, after all. But as always, and now that Sothis isn't here, everything related to social interacting and emotions escape Byleth. And it's not as if he hasn't ever gotten better at this. He did get better at some point. He laughed and smiled, for a while. But after so many times… He's just left emotionally numb and exhausted. Perhaps even worse than at square one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it's better to live feeling nothing than to live in pain, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I thought that would be enough. I didn't want to worry you” Byleth says, deciding to go with the truth. At least on this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurts Byleth enough not being able to tell Jeralt about what's going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he knows he will have to tell him, at some point. He cannot hide this from his father forever. But the less he knows, the better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You're exhausted. And drenched. Let's go before you catch a cold” Jeralt suddenly says, not asking or commenting further on the matter. He takes Byleth by the hand, like a child, taking him to his quarters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything. He lets Jeralt guide him in the darkness of the Monastery. Maybe this is one of the only times he can relax a bit, letting his father take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, there's no one around with this storm. Only a few guards talk to each other beneath the safety of small roofs. But when Byleth looks behind, just for a moment, the shadow of Rhea lingers on the tallest terrace, looking at them from above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he knows she can see them in the dark, even if they cannot. She's probably wondering why he would've stayed one more day (and alone, at that) in the Red Canyon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will have to think of an excuse for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you have towels in here. I can go get some if you don't” Jeralt says as he stops in front of Byleth's room doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shakes his head, opening the doors and going inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine. I have some” Byleth says as he leaves his dripping bag in a bucket of sorts. He takes long strides to his wardrobe, unclasping the tight armor around his neck and shoulders, more so now that it's wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth lets out a loud sigh when the armor hits the floor, breathing easier now. He looks back at Jeralt, who has only stepped inside a bit, closing the doors behind and carefully folding the cloak on the wet side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room is awfully empty… except for these piles of book, goddess, Byleth. I hope you're getting good sleep” Jeralt comments after scanning the room with his eyes, giving Byleth an admonishing look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do” Byleth says, ignoring the rest. He throws Jeralt a towel as he takes his muddy clothes off, drying his hair and pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt easily grabs the towel in mid-air, but he doesn't really use it. He stares at Byleth with worry. At the old scars and all the new bruises and scratches running over his hard muscles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid… You know you can always count on me, right? If you don't like the Monastery, if you don't want to do any of this… we can just go, disappear. I will find a way. We could even go right now, if you wanted to. No one would know in this storm-” Jeralt starts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No… I like it here, dad. I really do” Byleth quickly cuts him, turning to face him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt’s face slightly sours at the response, as if he was hurt by it, even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Make sure this is not too much, alright? Even if you like it, be careful. It's only been two months since we came here and you've already lost an eye, you have been behaving strangely and you have been overworking yourself day and night. Please… Byleth” The man says, worried. He looks into Byleth's green eye, looking into his soul, so far from the warmth of anyone that tries to reach him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth, after getting into his nightgown, much more comfortable and dry, gets closer to Jeralt. His face is blank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, you're worrying too much… I'm alright. I swear. I won't let something like that happen again” Byleth says, giving Jeralt a smile as reassuringly as he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain's face softens at the sight. He embraces Byleth once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me worry about you, Byleth. You're my son. My only son… The most precious thing I have” Jeralt says, softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth understands, and he feels so selfish. He misses his father a lot, but now that he can see him again, he's only pushing him away. And if he doesn't do this right, this time… this last time… he will forever forget the sound of his voice, the way he looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won't let that happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit, Jeralt sniffs, ruffling Byleth's hair softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll let you sleep now, kiddo. It's very late” Jeralt says, smiling fondly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth watches how Jeralt puts his cloak on again, but when he opens the door to go, the man turns his head around, serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And remember... If you ever want to go, just say the word. Anytime. And we'll leave” Jeralt says. The rain washes away his words, away from any prying ears, only for themselves. And the rain falls and falls, slowly washing away the image of the Captain, disappearing through curtains of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stares. He stares until he can see Jeralt no more. And he closes the door, silencing that deafening storm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't like when it rains and his father is near. Or well, truthfully, he just hates when it rains in the Monastery. When he gets flashbacks of his death, there, laying on the cold, wet grass…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth pushes the thought away. He drags himself to bed, getting under the blankets. They're not thin, but Byleth feels… cold. Ever since the first transformation, he gets colder easier. His hair and skin being slightly damp doesn't help, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he just curls up, closing his tired eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he remembers before passing out is the gentle breeze of summer on his face, when he was a child. The high grass, the flowers. Birds chirping as the setting sun bathes the fields in gold. And Jeralt, carrying wood to a small house in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Better, but already gone times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth instantly opens his eye at the sound. He sighs, seeing the first rays of sun seeping through the windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's slept so little it still feels as if he had just returned from the Red Canyon. But he's used to this. He can get more sleep later today, now that there will be peace for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two more knocks. This time, harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, it's Seteth. If you're there, please, respond” Seteth says from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it's Seteth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging himself out of bed, Byleth quickly opens the door. His face is blank as always, unlike that of Seteth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“E-eh.. uhm… cough- Professor” Seteth says with a strangled voice at first, his eyes widening when he sees what Byleth is wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As always, the man doesn't get it, simply staring at Seteth with the same, unchanged expression. His nightgown is… quite normal, to be honest. But Byleth doesn't like sleeping with loose clothes because then the cold seeps in and he hates that. So of course, being as muscular as he is, the fabric on his chest and arms gets a bit... accentuated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have returned. I- hm… I just came to tell you Rhea wants to speak with you after classes. Please, do not be late” Seteth says as he stares into Byleth's eye intensely, talking fast and leaving words out as if he perhaps wanted to say more. But just as he finishes the last sentence, he quickly turns around, going away in strides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth notes that. He was expecting him, actually, so he's not surprised. But he wonders why Seteth was behaving so strangely. This man is probably the most-well composed person he's ever known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As always, the dining hall is mostly empty at this hour. But that's why Byleth likes it. He sits on the empty table, devouring an insanely big breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The few people there (and more-so the cooks) always observe in surprise at just how much Byleth can eat in one go. But what can he do? He's always eaten a lot. And he's always moving and training, so he spends a lot of energy throughout the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a girl sits in front of him, tray in hand and a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, professor. I see you have returned” She says with an elegant voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Byleth puts his eye on her, he feels cold all around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth needs to breath deep for a moment. He needs to stop the urge of unsheathing the dagger on his belt and slicing her throat right here and right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To remind himself of why he cannot kill her in this instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needs to stop seeing her as what she will be instead of what she is in the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard” Byleth says, not really wanting to acknowledge her. The word sounds dry in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed you always have breakfast here, so early… but you seem to get along with everyone so well. Why not start when everyone’s here?” Edelgard asks, taking a croissant into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question seems genuine, but Byleth doesn't trust her. Honestly, the least they talk, the better. He knows talking with her is unfortunately pointless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, the fact she might have been monitoring him doesn't sit well with Byleth at all. Hubert’s nowhere, so that's even more suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The master of blank faces doesn't give any reaction. He stares into those lilac eyes, eating slowly now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teachers have to prepare for class earlier” Byleth says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course… I've heard you're a very diligent teacher, Professor. I would love you to give us classes someday as well” The princess says with a little smile, nodding slowly. She looks at Byleth with curiosity, observing him, not really looking for an answer, but for </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer, and Byleth hates that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not only what Edelgard… does, or rather, will do, that makes Byleth so angry. It's also her obsession with him. The way she looks at him, the way she behaves with him. It makes Byleth uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot understand why she acts so strange when he's near, as if Byleth was some kind of god to her. Even when they're enemies, still asking to join her, not seeing him as an actual enemy...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth despises that. He despises her. He just cannot see the good in her anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As good as Byleth is at keeping a straight face, it’s sometimes hard not to lose composure with Edelgard. That's how much he hates her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm” Byleth replies, not really addressing the request at all. He just keeps eating, solely focusing on the food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air is a bit tense between them. And one would say it's the Professor, the one causing this, instead of the princess. But… Byleth's fame precedes him. He's known for not being very social, so Edelgard doesn't notice. Or at least, she doesn't seem to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyyy, if it isn't the princess and our dear teacher?” Suddenly, Claude greets them with a smile, surprised. He immediately sits next to Byleth, some pastries on a tray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Claude. What a surprise seeing you here so soon” Edelgard comments with a smile, sipping some of her tea. Her demeanor changes a bit, becoming more stiff and calculated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, your Highness… I could say exactly the same. Is it perhaps because you wanted the Professor all by yourself?” Claude says as he rests his head between his hands, slightly tilted. His smile is wide, observing Edelgard with sharp eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How preposterous! I was just worried about the Professor here. Yesterday's storm was horrible” Edelgard suddenly says, upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention, Byleth stops eating for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't need to worry about me” Byleth says, ignoring the fact that she didn't really seem that worried before, but looking at both Claude and Edelgard with a serious gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know you did splendidly well at Zanado, Professor, but everyone was expecting you at the return. After all, this calls for celebration… I cannot imagine how hard it must have been to return with such heavy rains and thunder” Edelgard tells him, now her whole expression becoming soft, looking at Byleth with those eyes he hates so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just wants to leave. Right now. But suddenly, Claude places a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with worry as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The princess is right. I am very curious as to why you would stay in those dangerous mountains alone. Is it because it was Sunday? Were you having a picnic, teach? Perhaps hunting down bandits that escaped? What a way to spend your day off” Claude asks with excitement. He looks far more curious than worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth sighs, leaving his fork on the empty plate. He thinks about it, for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he doing? Well, it's funny, considering he doesn't even know. He was presumably trying to break free from chains to wreak havoc and satiate his bloodlust, but that's not something he can say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some bandits escaped, correct. I was just doing a cleanup” Byleth tells them as he grabs his tray to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merciless” Claude whispers as he bites into a ginger cookie, looking at the table with a satisfied expression, pondering about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard doesn't look too happy, though. She swallows, frowning slightly when Byleth gets up and turns around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor… Don't be so reckless next time” Edelgard says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't stop nor looks behind, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm a mercenary. And a teacher. Bandits usually come back for revenge. They don't forget the faces of those that have killed their companions. I'd rather that doesn't happen” Byleth says, cold, as he walks out the dining hall. He ignores Hubert, who is just walking by (probably looking for Edelgard) looking at him with somber eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain hasn't actually stopped, but it's now a mere annoying drizzle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still annoying, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth quickly makes his way to the classrooms, swiftly dodging the larger puddles of water. He gets to the Blue Lions’ class, unlocking the door, slowly, and when he does, he stops moving for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're going to catch a cold, like this” Byleth says with a much softer voice than that of before, opening the door and leaving it open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't look behind or stop on his tracks, going straight to the podium in the room, but his shoulders get visibly less tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… Professor…” Dimitri says in a tiny voice, getting inside slowly and closing the door before him. He's not drenched, but his hair is dripping, giving him a much loose look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth finally turns around, the sight of Dimitri leaves him shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the prince would look like his future version with his hair down like this. Shorter and with a less sharp face, but still… it's enough to unsettle Byleth, for a split second. And the blond notices the change of expression, making him all the more worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a while, not really saying anything until Dimitri gets closer. Closer, with quick, decisive steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're back… I'm so glad to see you're safe. B-But… How are you, Professor?” The blond asks, taking a step up the podium. His expression looks more and more worried with each step he takes, eating Byleth with his eyes, from bottom to top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine. Only some small bruises. You don't need to worry about it” Byleth says, pulling his collar higher. His clothes are slightly different since his usual ones are drying, but the armor is the same. And the colors, too. Always black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince doesn't look too satisfied with that answer. But just as he's going to open his mouth again, the ruckus of students coming to classes starts, and Dimitri quickly runs to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the door opens with a loud thud and laughter (mostly from Sylvain), breaking the silence in the classroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise follows as everyone sees their dear professor, seemingly safe and sound as he's already writing stuff on the chalkboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor!! You have returned!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were so worried! There was a really big storm yesterday. I hope you didn't catch it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so glad to see you...You need to tell us what you were doing someday, professor” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm happy to see you too” Byleth says nonchalantly, with a tiny smile on his lips, flipping pages of a thick book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The professor’s words seem to surprise everyone, but in a good way. It makes them happier, it boosts their morale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as always, Felix isn't too happy. He stares at Dimitri with a questioning look, noticing how Dedue gives the prince a reassuring smile, both whispering things to each other as if they’d just committed a secret act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Sylvain pesters Felix enough that when Byleth starts the class, no one is giving anyone weird looks anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not the usual day, since it's been raining. The outside is a mess thanks to the storm, so they can't really go and train, but Byleth helps everyone fix their postures and clear some doubts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, since they can't go outside, it gets… slightly boring. And it's so cozy and warm, inside the classroom. Byleth feels his eyelid drooping at a certain point, as he stares at the kids doing some exercises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next moment he opens his eye, some of the students are smiling and giving him looks. It was perhaps just a few seconds, but… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess, how embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth blinks a few times, trying to keep himself awake. He never falls asleep so easily, much less when he's giving class, but the trip to Zanado, the fight, the transformation and returning trip (and not sleeping)...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's probably a bit too much. Even for him. He can see the worry in Dimitri's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he can't allow this. He has to pull through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with a strong will, he does. Byleth doesn't allow himself to fall asleep for the rest of class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, finally, the sun. A splendid scenery” Rhea comments as she looks through the colored glass window, calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhea, stop avoiding my questions… You can't just pretend everything's normal. Just what is he?” Seteth tells her with a tired frown, leaning on one column with crossed arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the doors to the giant room open, echoing loudly along the steps of one individual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, look who's here” Rhea announces, more vividly. She turns around with a smile, waiting for Byleth to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk” The man in blue makes a low noise, not disgusted but frustrated. He looks at the floor for a moment, gazing at the Professor when he finally stops in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor… What a joy to have you back” Rhea tells him with a smile too kind to be true, her gaze is intense and meticulous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, there's no reason as to why we should ask you this, Professor… But there's no reason as to why you wouldn't come back with your students when you should have, either. Care to explain that?” Seteth suddenly asks, looking at Byleth with questioning eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straight to the point. Of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there's no hesitation nor a reaction in the young man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My job as a teacher is to keep my students safe. I made sure none of the leftover rats escaped or tried to hurt them on the way back. They were in Zanado, after all… I don't think the Church would like bandits making sacred grounds their home” Byleth says. So nonchalant, but so serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Seteth and Rhea seem a bit surprised at the response. Especially Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Your deeds never cease to impress me, Professor. I knew I was right in assigning you a teacher. Having the knowledge of a respected mercenary surely will not only be valuable to students but to other teachers and alike as well” The Archbishop comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem… Still. I find it a bit extreme to take care of this alone. I hope you haven't forgotten that we almost lost you to bandits not that long ago” Seteth says. He's staring at Byleth very intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won't happen again. I can assure you of that” Byleth tells Seteth, low and cold. His eye wanders to Rhea, after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your knights would've only hindered me. You can't ask a fish to climb a tree” Byleth says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth frowns at the metaphor, but he doesn't comment on it. His words are true, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea doesn't comment on it either. She just clasps her hands on her waist, looking at Byleth with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust your thinking, Professor. But let's get to the point. I haven't called you here to talk about fish. I have a new mission for your students” The woman says, getting more serious now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth sighs, getting to Rhea's side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros” The man says, getting serious as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Lord Lonato?” Byleth asks, feigning ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom. He has been showing hostility toward the church for some time now” The way in which Rhea starts behaving after she says these words is slightly disturbing. More tense and… cruel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard. However, Lord Lonato’s army is nothing compared to the knights.... It is quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed” Seteth says, gesturing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so, I would like for your class to travel with the knights’ rear guard to deal with the aftermath” Rhea finally asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many lies. So painful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“War zones are unpredictable. We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst” Seteth continues, giving an only nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for the worst it shall be. Byleth hates this mission quite specifically. He's always had to use Divine Pulses here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he finds solace in the fact that he's been training his students harder. Those poor bandits in Zanado fell like flies. Will it be enough, though?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea?” A blonde woman suddenly comes in strides, slightly bowing at the pair. She then looks at Byleth with a side grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Professor, this is Catherine. She will be leading the knights whom you will be accompanying” Rhea introduces her, the joy returning to her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. We’ve heard a lot about you. If you need anything, just ask” Catherine says, giving Byleth a few pats on his shoulder. She looks fierce and tough. And her smile... her smile is not calming at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's probably because Byleth knows how strong Catherine can be. She's not someone you'd like to mess with. He will have to gain her trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat. Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros” Rhea comments, proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Like my father?” Byleth suddenly asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question makes Rhea smile, interested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. Like your father. He is one of the strongest knights the Church of Seiros has ever seen. I am so glad to have him back with us” Rhea says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nods, slowly. He feels bad for his father. And he hates this, too. The man is barely ever in the Monastery. He's always off to doing missions and whatever the Church asks of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Byleth is as busy as he is, it cannot compare to Jeralt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Professor. I'll let you go, now. I am sure you need... rest. You’ll need to prepare your class for this. This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church…” The Archbishop says in a rather low, menacing voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Byleth's hair stand on end. He cannot trust these people. Definitely not yet, at least. But perhaps… he should indeed rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, no one interrupts him on the way to the dorms. And if someone did, Byleth was too focused on his thoughts to notice. He's still thinking about what Rhea and Seteth said. He needs to come with better tactics. Especially this month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens with a creaky noise, and Byleth is greeted by the comfort of his small room. It's strange, being here when the sun is still high. In fact, it's so strange it might very well be the first time Byleth comes here at this hour of the day. He's always running around after classes, returning lost items, having tea with students or simply listening to their problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth ponders as he sits on the bed, looking at the rusty floorboards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he should do just that. He can't miss any day. If he sleeps now he's surely going to dream, and Byleth would rather not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighs, tired. He reluctantly gets up from the bed, tying a small pouch of lost items to his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That's mine… Thanks, Professor. You really saved the day” Sylvain says with a mix of joy and embarrassment at the unused lipstick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey! I can't believe I dropped this! Thanks for bringing it to me!” Raphael says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…? This is mine. Thanks... I'm glad to have it back” Catherine tells Byleth, clearly surprised at how he could have known this weathered cloak belongs to her. But Byleth just brushes it off saying he saw her with it. It's a bit odd, considering they've seen each other not that long ago, but not really knowing each other at all. But Byleth doesn't do anything for no reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then… he finds a wooden flask on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth picks it up, immediately knowing whom it belongs to. He strides to the furthest rooms in the second floor, where Jeralt is. The man seems to be looking for something, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jeralt hears Byleth, he turns around, his face becoming brighter at the presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo… What are you doing here? How are you feeling?” Jeralt asks, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth returns the smile, getting closer with the wooden flask on hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this is yours, dad. I found it while I was exploring” Byleth says, giving him the flask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where…? Nevermind, I was actually looking for this. Thank you so much, kid” Jeralt says, surprised, but he suddenly widens his smile, ruffling Byleth's hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth lets him. It makes him feel safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hey, come to my quarters for a bit. Let's talk a bit. I barely see you now” Jeralt suddenly says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The request makes Byleth uneasy. He can see the worry in his father's eyes, so he can guess what he's going to ask. Especially since he's avoided the later question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But… Byleth accepts, anyway. He wouldn't say no to spending time with his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself comfortable” Jeralt says as he sits on his office chair, gesturing Byleth to sit on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth feels like one of the students or knights about to be scolded by Jeralt. But in his case… it's more like being interrogated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not going to ask what you were doing yesterday if you don't want to talk about it. I know you religiously keep things to yourself… That's one thing you got from your mother” Jeralt says softly, letting out a sad, coarse giggle at the mention. But then he looks at Byleth with sad eyes, clasping his hands on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it's true we've barely talked since we got here. I have to keep doing all these stupid, nonsense knightly quests… Ugh. How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing?” Jeralt continues, asking as he gives the flask a gulp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like being here. I like… teaching. It's different from what we used to do as mercenaries. Ironically, less dangerous” Byleth replies, fixing the placement of the eyepatch with both a sarcastic and sad smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt squints at that. He stays in silence for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well. What about friends? I know you're very good at classes and your students love you very much, but… have you made any friends, kiddo?” Jeralt finally asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thinks about it. Friends… Jeralt always makes this question, and he never has a proper answer for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Friends…” Byleth starts, unsure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmh… I guess this is my fault… You've never had the chance until now. What would you know...” Jeralt says in a whisper almost meant for himself, making the saddest expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me put it in another way. What about that princely kid? The blond one. You two seem to get along” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri? What about Dimitri?” Byleth asks, quicker than he usually speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeralt stares at Byleth. He gives the flask another swig, slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you consider him a friend?” The Captain asks, leaning closer to the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is at an impasse. Normally, he would say no, but in this timeline… this time, why, his heart tells him it's not right to say no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Jeralt with a mix of surprise in his face, lips agape with no answer to give. But that's enough for Jeralt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine. You don't need to tell me” The man says with a satisfied smile, leaning back on the chair once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Byleth keeps thinking about it. He always does, when Jeralt asks him about friends. And he never has a proper response. Not even after all this time, all these timelines…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo?” Jeralt suddenly says, distant. He's clicking his fingers in front of Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?” Byleth whispers as he blinks several times, looking at his father, disoriented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you passed out all of a sudden. You haven't slept a bit, have you?” Jeralt says with a sigh, kneeling in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth ponders about using a Divine Pulse, but maybe it's not the best idea. So he just sighs in defeat, looking at one side without saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so” Jeralt says low, patting his shoulder a few times and getting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he should have stayed in his room and slept, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep here for a bit, c’mon. If there's anyone looking for you, or any of your books tempting you… well, there's none of that here. You can sleep in peace” Jeralt tells him in a serious tone that doesn't admit discussion, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth is at the verge of using a Divine Pulse, since he really doesn't want to worry his father more, but before he can finally decide, Jeralt suddenly sits on the coach with a tiny book on hand, the other pulling Byleth closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The motion surprises Byleth more than he wants to admit, getting a bit embarrassed at the sight of the book. A small and so worn book that the drawings on the cover have almost faded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember when I used to read you this at night? You were so small…” Jeralt says. He chuckles, looking at Byleth and the book with kind eyes, as if he was remembering other times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-dad, I'm not a kid anymore…” Byleth says, low.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would always sleep to this, didn't matter the day”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You're old”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now I'm old, eh? I sure don't see you making any attempt to escape whatsoever” Jeralt tells Byleth with a side grin and a raised eyebrow, laughing at the remark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't say anything else, accepting defeat. He just relaxes, curling up and resting his head on his father's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Jeralt is finally satisfied. Well, maybe more than satisfied. He finds happiness when Byleth finally relaxes against him. So he opens the book, carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would sleep because it was you, not the book” Byleth suddenly whispers, before the Captain starts actually reading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The expression on Jeralt suddenly turns so soft. He looks at Byleth with glassy eyes, blinking away the urge to cry. But then he smiles, wide, caressing Byleth's hair as he starts reading the story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Byleth barely remembers anything about his childhood. He barely remembers this story, but… he does remember how his father always cared for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep takes him so fast he doesn't even hear the first pages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Byleth wakes up, it's next morning. He's tucked in his bed, in his own room, and he feels so much better. So refreshed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man thinks about what he remembers last, about his father reading him a bed story, just like when he was a kid. And he wonders if it was all a dream. Alas, upon getting up, Byleth sees the book on his nightstand, and that's proof enough that it happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book makes him smile, so he takes it carefully, leaving it in one of the drawers to read it later at night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's no knocks on the door that day, no prying students at breakfast and surely no rain. Not that day and none of the coming ones. Just training and teaching his dear students for what's to come at the end of this month. And finally, some tea, at the request of the nervous prince.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you add a spoonful of flowers… No, not so much…” Byleth talks with a soft voice, so close to the prince as he helps him make tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he's not actually helping but making it himself through the other’s hand, grabbing it and gesturing what he needs to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But being so close only makes Dimitri all the more nervous, and he can't stop shaking. Still, the Professor is as patient as a saint, never judging him nor making remarks about his clumsiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Professor, really, I can't do this, I'm so bad at this. I'm just making you lose your time. I'm going to end up breaking something and I don't want to ruin your precious teacups!” The blond says with a shaky voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri, relax… You're a bundle of nerves. Of course you can do it. But you're too nervous…” Byleth tells the blond, giving him a tiny smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, his words and smile have quite the opposite effect on the prince, whose cheeks go pink and his breath stops completely for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, a loud voice behind takes all their attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Professor! Please help, Ashe suddenly collapsed while we were training and he's not waking up…! Not even Mercedes can heal him!” Annette and Ingrid suddenly come running, gesturing with their hands and talking fast and loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ashe?! Oh goddess, no…” Dimitri starts, panicking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Byleth looks at the two with worry, frowning hard. He immediately goes running to the training grounds, the other three rushing after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive, there's a few students in the shadows, some looking in worry and other trying to help Mercedes, who is trying to heal an unconscious Ashe on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth doesn't hesitate to get closer, all the students moving away when they see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he finally sees Ashe, emaciated and quite pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mercedes’ healing is clearly not doing anything. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No promises but next chapter this or next Saturday 😔🙏🏻</p>
<p>Also I will be replying to all comments tomorrow because it's 8 am and I need sleep. Sorry I love you all so much!!!</p>
<p>Tell me your thoughts about this new part... we're gonna see secretssss~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only an Azure Moon focused fic, but it will contain details from other routes in the future, so Spoiler-Alert.<br/>This is my very first fanfic and English is not my first language so excuse the errors, please!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!! Or at least you get emotional, because it's about to get very angsty in here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>